Invisible
by Irethy
Summary: AU. Cuando los Potter tuvieron a su segundo hijo, no podían ser más felices, su pequeño estabadestinado a ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico! Que más daba si por atender al niño descuidaban de su hijo mayor?... que más daba que este se sintiera no querido?
1. Capitulo 1

1.

Harry miró como su mamá gritaba a su papá, que no dejaba de correr por la habitación buscando osas raras y metiéndolas en el bolso azul que su mamá había estado preparando; no sabía que era lo que pasaba, solo que su mamá sufría mucho y él no quería que sufriera. Su papá acabó de recogerlo todo y se dirigió a su mamá para llevarla hasta la chimenea, pero su mamá le volvió a gritar enfadada.

- ¡James¡No dejes aquí solo a Harry!

- No, claro que no…- Dijo su papá mientras lo cogía en brazos.- Ahora vamos, Lily… No podemos esperar más.

- Si cuando te pones nervioso no fueras tan condenadamente patoso, ya haría rato que estaríamos en St. Mungo.- Le recriminó su mamá mientras lanzaba algo a la chimenea y gritaba.- ¡St. Mungo!

- Y yo que pensé que el mal genio del parto no se repetiría.- Murmuró su papá mientras imitaba a su mamá y gritaba.- ¡St. Mungo!

Era la primera vez que Harry iba a ese lugar, normalmente su mamá nunca lo llevaba a sitios que estaban lejos, y no pudo evitar tratar de verlo todo. Era extraño, había mucho blanco por todas partes y mucha gente¡Nunca había visto tantas! Vio como unas personas se llevaban a su mamá y empezó a intentar salir de los brazos de su padre.

- Mami… Mami…

- Eh, Prongslet,- Dijo su papá.- no te preocupes, mamá ha ido a un lugar donde nacerá tu hermanito, pero luego podrás volver a verla… ¿Bien¿Tienes ganas de ver a Brian?

- Ti.

- Vale… entonces tienes que comportarte como un niño grande y esperar a mamá. Cuando venga tío Padfood y tío Moony te quedarás con ellos para que yo pueda entrar y estar con mamá. ¿Vale?

Harry asistió alegre y miró como una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó a su papá y comenzó a hacerle preguntas; no entendía casi nada pero parecía que todo eso era muy importante, y por eso no dijo nada y esperó que su papá acabara. Recordaba que mamá siempre reñía a su papá y a tío Padfood por interrumpir a tío Remus y no quería que lo riñeran a él.

Cuando la señora de blanco se fue, su papá comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro nervioso y mirando la puerta con impaciencia. Lo había dejado en el suelo y le había dado su peluche preferido para que jugara, pero igualmente no se alejaba mucho de él.

- Disculpe señor. - Dijo una de las señoras de blanco.- Si lo desea podría dejar al niño en nuestro servicio de guardería… de esa forma podría unir a su esposa.

- Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no será necesario. Su padrino está por llegar y podrá ocuparse de él mientras estoy con mi esposa.

- Como quiera señor.- Dijo antes de alejarse.

Su papá miró otra vez la puerta en donde había desaparecido su mamá, y estaba a punto de volver a comenzar a pasear de un lado a otro, cuando una mano en la espalda de su papá le hizo parar en seco y girarse para ver quien era. Detrás de él había dos hombres, uno era alto y moreno, y los miraba con unos ojos pálidos y sonrientes; el otro era de estatura media, tenía los ojos ambarinos y el pelo castaño claro, tenía todo el aspecto de estar muy cansado, pero parecía feliz.

- ¡Prongs, Prongslet!- Dijo el moreno bastante feliz.

- ¡Padfood, Moony!- dijo su papá contento.- Os estaba esperando…

- Oh, Prongs, me siento tan adulado… nos has estado esperando a pesar de que Lily está de parto… soy tan feliz…

- ¡Sirius!- Le riñó Moony.- No seas así… anda James, dame a Harry y entra.

- Gracias.- Dijo pasándole al niño.

- ¿Y que tal Lily¿Está del mismo humor que la última vez?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Peor. No sé porqué, pero está de un humor realmente malo. Bueno deseadme suerte...

- Vale… que no te despelleje.- Rió Sirius.

Ante eso Moony le dio una mirada desaprobadora mientras señalaba al niño con la cabeza, que miraba a su padre entre asustado y curioso, mientras este entraba en la habitación donde un rato antes había entrado su madre.

- ¡James Michael Potter¡Maldito seas, te mataré con mis propias ma…! Se escuchó la voz de su esposa cuando abrió la puerta provocado una mirada asustada de su hijo.

- Tú tranquilo, Harry, no le pasará nada a tu papá, ni a tu mamá.-Dijo Moony.

- ¿No?

- No… ya lo verás.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore suspiró mientras subía por la escalera plateada que llevaba al territorio de la profesora de adivinación Sybil Trelawney. No tenía más remedio que hablar con ella porque no podía seguir de esa forma.

- ¿Sybil? Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Director… le estaba esperando…- Dijo la mujer con voz suave y misteriosa.- Por favor, siéntese… ¿le apetece una taza de té?

- Sí, gracias, Sybil.

La mujer se levantó y comenzó a preparar un poco de té con los utensilios que ya tenía en el aula para sus clases de adivinación. Una vez lo tuvo listo, le ofreció una taza azul con el líquido humeante y un poco de azúcar. Taza que el anciano aceptó antes de ponerle dos cucharadas más de azúcar.

- ¿A que debo el placer de su visita, director?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Le preguntó el anciano divertido.- Creí que con tu don podrías saberlo.

- Por supuesto que podría,- Dijo la mujer orgullosamente.- Si quisiera saberlo. Director, no podemos permitir que el destino guíe nuestra mano.,.. Mi don me ha mostrado que vendría a verme… aunque no le permití mostrarme el porqué.

- Bueno… en ese caso hablemos Sybil, no puedes seguir con esa manía de predecir la muerte de tus alumnos… no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de llevar a cabo tu clase.

- Si es lo que los hados me muestran¿Quién soy yo para negarlos? Es mi deber el comunicárselo a la persona desdichada que le ha tocado tal destino.

- Sybil, date cuenta que los asustas.- El anciano trató de razonar con ella.- Son solo unos muchachos y en la condición actual los hace temer que Voldemort se aparezca en Hogsmeade la próxima vez que tengan una visita.

- Deben saber la verdad.

- Sybil, date cuenta de que cada vez que le dices a un alumno que va a morir, no solo repercute en tu clase y en sus excursiones, también en su carácter y resto de clases. El curso pasado hubo unos meses de histerismo en todos los cursos ante tus declaraciones y este año pasará lo mismo… Te estoy pidiendo que no les digas nada de todo eso.

- ¡Pero director, es mi deber de vidente…!

El anciano no quería volver a escuchar toda esta tontería de ser su obligación y estaba por levantarse e irse cuando vio como su maestra se ponía rígida y su respiración erradica… asustado de que le estuviera pasando algo que se acercó a ella.

- ¿Sybil?

- El Fénix Blanco… Aquel con el poder de derrotar al Lord Oscuro… aquel que posee el poder de hacer lo imposible… nacido del amor, llevado por quien desafiaron cuatro veces la muerte… Aquel con el poder de derrotar al Lord Oscuro ya está aquí.

La voz de la profesora había sido grave y fuerte; tan diferente de la que utilizaba habitualmente… aquello le hizo dar un bote por la sorpresa… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar¿Tal vez…¿Tal vez Sybil Trelawney acababa de realizar una profecía?

- Perdón… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- dijo la mujer otra vez con su voz mística.- Lo siento, director, creo que me quedé dormida.

- No… no pasa nada. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer

- Claro, director.

El anciano salió a toda prisa del aula de Trelawney y se dirigió a su propio despacho, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Una ve allí, sacó su pensadero y tras sacar el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, entró en él para volver a verlo.

Sí, era una profecía, eso estaba claro… pero era necesario descifrar quien era este niño que acababa de nacer… aunque las probabilidades eran pocas... la única pista que tenía era que sus padres habían desafiado la muerte cuatro veces… ¿Cuántas parejas jóvenes habían logrado tal hazaña? Que él supiera solo una: Los Potter… además, si no se equivocaba el bebé que estaban esperando estaba por nacer… sí, no cabía duda, el más joven de los Potter era el destinado para derrotar a Voldemort…

- Fawkes… creo que voy de visita.- Murmuró el anciano antes de levantarse y salir de su oficina.

* * *

En la sala de maternidad de St. Mungo, Remus miraba como dormía el niño que estaba en sus brazos. Era normal que se hubiera dormido, ya llevaban casi cinco horas de de parto y aquello para un niño de poco más de un año era demasiado tiempo. Suspiró levantando la vista cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido a unos metros de él.

- ¡Sirius¿Quieres estarte quieto? Si sigues armando tanto escándalo despertarás a Harry.

- ¿Está dormido?- Preguntó asombrado.

- Lleva más de una hora dormido… ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

- Pues encima de mis hombros, por supuesto.- Dijo el hombre risueño.- Me pregunto cuanto más durará el parto…

- No creo que dure mucho más… no creo que James tarde mucho en salir con el bebé.- Un leve movimiento en sus brazos le hizo mirar hacía abajo donde Harry lo miraba con ojos somnolientos.

- ¿Bian?

- No, Harry, aún no.

El hombre sonrió ante la mala cara que adoptó el niño ante su respuesta… Si él fuera el niño, también estaría cansado de esperar… sobretodo contando la gran diferencia que había del concepto temporal entre un niño y un adulto.

- ¡James!- el grito alborozado de Sirius.

- ¡Shhh! No grites, Padfood.- Le reprendió el aludido mientras acunaba un bulto en sus brazos.- ¿Y Harry?

- Aquí.- Dijo Remus acercándose con el niño.

- ¡PAPI!

- Eh, Prongslet…- Rió su padre.- ¿Quiénes conocen a tu hermanito?

- ¡Ti!

El hombre sonrió mientras apartaba un poco la manta que envolvía al bebé y dejaba ver al pequeño. El niño miró asombrado a su hermanito menor, mientras el resto de adultos también lo miraban atentamente.

- Veo que no ha heredado tu pelo, sino el de Lily.- Rió Sirius.- Me alegro… Ya es suficiente que pobre Prongslet tenga esa terrible cruz.

- ¡Sirius!- Se quejó James.

- ¿Y como se va a llamar?- Preguntó Remus.

- Brian Leonard Potter.- Respondió el padre

- Buen nombre.

- Gracias. Bueno, creo que será mejor que entre y deje a este pequeño a la enfermera para que se ocupe de él. Además, Lily ya tiene que estar en la habitación.

- ¿Mami?

- Sí, Harry, ahora iremos a ver a mamá.- Rió su padre antes de entrar a la habitación y dejar al bebé con la enfermera.- Anda vamos.

El grupo abandonó la sala de espera, para dirigirse a la habitación donde Lily ya se encontraba descansando y esperando a ver a sus hijos. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Lily ya les esperaba, muy pálida pero sonriente y con ojos brillantes de alegría.

- ¡MAMI!- La voz del niño recorrió la habitación mientras trataba de salir de los brazos de Remus para correr a los de su mamá.

- Mi niño.- Dijo Lily, alargando los brazos.- ¿Me has echado de menos?

- ¡Ti!- Dijo el niño abrazándose a su mamá.

- Yo también mi vida. Dime¿has visto a tu hermanito?- A esa pregunta respondió asintiendo muy entusiásticamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa.- ¿Y te ha gustado?

- Ti.

Mientras hablaban, una enfermera entró a la habitación trayendo al bebé y sonriendo ante la escena de la madre junto con su hijo mayor; en su profesión había visto muchas cosas, incluido el que los padres se olvidaban completamente de sus otos hijos cuando nacía el pequeño; siempre era una alegría ver a padres concienciados, que no dejaban de lado al mayor de sus hijos, sobretodo cuando es tan pequeño.

- Señora Potter… aquí tiene a su hijo.- Rió la enfermera antes de colocar al lado de su cama una cunita con un pequeño bebé pelirrojo en su interior.- Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos.

Lily sonrió y asintió antes de coger a su hijo pequeño en brazos y lo mostraba orgullosa a sus amigos de escuela; si bien se sentía un poco triste de que su hermana mayor no hubiera venido, al menos con Harry sí que había estado allí.

- ¿Se puede?- dijo una voz amable, provocando que todos miraran hacía la puerta.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Fue la exclamación general.

- Por favor, he dicho muchas veces que ya no soy ni vuestro profesor, ni vuestro director. Ahhh… ese es el pequeño Potter. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Brian.- Contestó Lily.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- Dijo el anciano y esperó a que la mujer lo pusiera en sus brazos.- Ahhh… es un niño precioso.

- ¿Cómo sabía que Lily estaba de parto?- Preguntó James.

- Fui primero a vuestra casa, pero como no había nadie he probado suerte aquí en St. Mungo… Quería hablar con vosotros.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó Lily asustada.

- Nada malo, nada malo…- Rió el anciano.- Ya sabéis que el curso pasado contraté a Sybil Trelawney para el puesto de adivinación ¿verdad?- Ante las cabezadas asintiendo añadió.- Hoy fue a verla… tenía que discutir con ella una manía algo fastidiosa que ha desarrollado en sus clases… Bien, la cuestión es que mientras hablando, entró en un trance y realizó una profecía auténtica… y tengo la completa seguridad que la profecía de Trelawney habla sobre el pequeño Brian.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice la profecía?- Susurró James.

- Anuncia la llegada del "Fénix Blanco"; la persona que tendrá el poder para derrotar a Voldemort.

- Pero ¿por qué Brian?- preguntó Lily a su vez.

- Porque da una pequeña descripción de sus padres y esos sois vosotros. Vosotros sois quienes concuerdan con las condiciones de la profecía.

- Entonces Brian…- Comenzó Sirius.

- Se convertirá en el salvador del mundo mágico.- Dijo Dumbledore muy serio.- Es muy importante que esta información no salga de esta habitación y que Brian sea protegido en todo momento… cuando alcance una edad conveniente comenzaremos a enseñarle todo lo que necesite para cumplir su destino.

James le sonrió a su esposa que a su vez también le sonrió mientras abrazaba a su pequeño bebé contra su pecho, y se dejaba abrazar por su marido y reía sus payasadas excitadas de Sirius y las regañinas silenciosas que Remus le daba al alegre alborotador.

Era una escena feliz, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que sin querer había dejado a un lado el pequeño Harry, que desde su posición en el suelo (donde su padre lo había dejado cuando Dumbledore nombró la profecía) los miraba con ojos tristes, al ver que ya no le dejaban participar en la alegría ante la llegada de su hermanito; sus padres se habían olvidado de él.

_N.A: Bueno… aquí voy con una nueva historia… jejejeje… Espero que esta guste tanto como las anteriores… sobretodo pq ya os aviso que me da mucho juego. _

_Debo reconocer que estoy algo nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que hago una historia que califico como angustia… lo mismo no me queda como tal, aunque si bien Silverstar, la que durante mucho tiempo ha sido mi beta no oficial (aunque ahora se está pillando un periodo de vacaciones con respecto al tema) me dijo que tal vez se trataba de mi historia más cruel debido al tema que estoy adoptando._

_Un beso a todo el mundo, y si queréis saber sobre van mis historias o si voy a actualizar pronto, pasaros por mi livejournal (Solo debéis clickar el vínculo que hay en mi profile) y lo sabréis._

_Irethy_


	2. Capitulo 2

2.

Harry miraba por la ventana de su habitación como caía la nieve… le gustaba la nieve, era tan bonita y pura; además como Brian, su hermano de cinco años, la consideraba aburrida, nunca lo molestaba mientras la veía.

Harry, era un niño de seis años, el hijo mayor de los Potter, aunque la gran mayoría de la gente creía que tan solo tenían un hijo: Brian Leonard Potter. La razón de esa creencia se debía al hecho que sus padres solían olvidarse de él… bueno a decir verdad, prácticamente todo el mundo solía olvidarse de él, tan solo tío Remus parecía darse cuenta de su existencia, el resto normalmente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia en la habitación, mucho menos en el resto de la casa.

Al niño aquello le daba igual era cierto que se ponía triste cuando aquello pasaba, pero la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado porque después de todo, había sido así toda su vida. Cuando era más pequeño no entendía por qué sus padres hacían eso, pero ahora le daba lo mismo; había aprendido que aunque lo preguntara no recibiría ninguna respuesta y además su hermano tendría la excusa perfecta para atormentarlo todo lo que quisiera.

Brian era también la razón por la que Harry pasaba tanto tiempo solo por propia voluntad; sus padres adoraban a Brian, para ellos no había ningún niño mejor y desde su punto de vista, él jamás haría algo malo. Lejos de sus creencias, Brian disfrutaba haciendo daño a su hermano mayor, siempre que lo tenía cerca se metía con él y si no, Harry sufría algún tipo de "accidente"; hacía un par de días el mayor de los hermanos Potter se había caído por unas de las escaleras de la casa, y la reacción de sus padres había sido mimar a Brian por si acaso se había hecho daño.

Ese día había sido Navidad, y Harry ni siquiera había salido de su habitación… ¿para qué? Jamás había tenido un solo regalo de Navidad por parte de sus padres o su "padrino", el tío Sirius. Todos los años, cuando bajaba lo único que recibía era las burlas de Brian, porque no tenía ningún regalo y no lo querían… Aunque claro, su tío Remus siempre le traía un regalo cuando venía a comer; le gustaba el tío Remus, siempre se acordaba de él y si venía a casa, prefería pasar el rato con Harry en vez de con Brian, y eso a su hermano, lo ponía furioso.

Gracias a Remus, tenía una biblioteca más propia de un chico de quince o dieciséis años, que de un niño de seis y la disfrutaba con todas sus fuerzas… los libros se habían convertido en su refugio, cuando se sentía triste tan solo debía coger uno para sentirse mejor. Se los había leído todos y gran parte de la biblioteca de sus padres; le gustaban las narrativas, pero también los libros de magia… ¡eran tan interesantes!

Un golpeteo en su puerta le hizo apartar la vista de la ventana y fijarla en la puerta… tras unos segundos concentrándose, sonrió.

- ¡Adelante, tío Remus!

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos ámbar que sonreía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza divertido.

- Harry, Harry… tendrías que tener cuidado ¿y si tío Padfood hubiera estado conmigo? ¿Cómo lo hubieras explicado?

- Tío Padfood jamás viene a verme a mi cuarto… además, habría notado que estaba a tu lado, su aura es inconfundible igual que la tuya.

El hombre sonrió mientras le revolvía su pelo negro desordenado y lo cogía en brazos. Jamás comprendería el porqué sus amigos, o mejor dicho, nadie se daba cuenta del increíble muchacho que tenían… pero desde la profecía, nadie había prestado atención a Harry, perdiéndose la oportunidad de conocer a tal maravilla.

- ¿Cómo es que no has bajado abajo? ¿No te aburres aquí?

- Está nevando, y me gusta ver nevar ya lo sabes… además, a nadie le importa si me quedo todo el día aquí encerrado… ni se darían cuenta.

- Yo sí que me daría cuenta.- El hombre miró al niño con cariño antes de sonreír y sacar un paquete.- Ten, es tu regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias tío Remus!- Alborotó el niño.

Con mucha anticipación, el niño cogió el regalo que le ofrecían y muy cuidadosamente, comenzó a deshacer el envoltorio para relevar su contenido: un libro, como ya era habitual. El niño lo miró con atención y sonrió al ver el título "Magia Elemental: ¿Realidad o Ficción?

- ¡Muchas gracias, tío Remus!- Exclamó el niño al abrazarlo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Mucho!

- Pensé que te gustaría… como vi que últimamente te has estado interesando por la magia elemental, pensé que lo apreciarías.

- De verdad, muchas gracias, tío Remus.

El niño parecía tener comezón por comenzar a leerlo, pero en vez de eso lo que hizo fue dejarlo encima de su escritorio de forma que desde la puerta quedara oculto; no era plan que su hermano lo viera y decidiera quitárselo. Después de eso, bajaron a comer.

La comida resultó como todos los años, por una parte sus padres se olvidaron de él, así que fue el mismo Harry quien tuvo que ponerse el plato y los cubiertos; luego mientras sus padres hablaban con los demás sobre Brian, el aludido se pasó la comida atormentando a su hermano con insultos y comentarios hechos con toda su mala intención.

Cuando acabó la comida, los adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación política actual, incluyendo la situación con Voldemort. Con los años, las cosas cada vez degeneraban a más y a pesar de la oposición que recibía, Voldemort seguía realizando su política de terror.

Brian, aburriéndose ante la conversación de sus mayores se acercó a su hermano que al contrario que él, estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

- Quiero ir fuera.- Exigió.

- Sabes que no podemos sin permiso de mamá o papá.- Le respondió Harry muy seriamente.

- ¡Pero me aburro! Y quiero ir fuera.

- Pero…

- Si no vamos fuera, me aseguraré de que papá y mamá se enfaden contigo y te castiguen.

Harry miró a su hermano y acabó asintiendo; sabía de experiencia previa que sus padres creerían lo que Brian dijera y que su hermano menor no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza. También sabía que se enfadarían igualmente si no les pedían permiso, así que cuando su hermano salió corriendo a coger Merlín sabía que, se acercó a sus padres y les dijo que iba fuera como su padre estaba tan inmerso en la contestación y jamás solía hacerle caso, asintió distraídamente.

Cuando llegó afuera con su abrigo, descubrió que el objeto que Brian había ido a buscar había sido una pelota muggle que le habían regalado por Navidad, y que estaba demasiado impaciente por estrenar. Harry por su parte, se había traído uno de sus libros, no el que Remus le acababa de regalar, y se dispuso a leer en un pequeño claro que Remus había hechizado para que siempre mantuviera una temperatura primaveral, y dejando que su hermano se divirtiera con su pelota, comenzó a leer y aprender.

Como sus padres jamás le prestaban atención, no se daban cuenta de las grandes capacidades que tenía para la magia. Le resultaba muy fácil el realizar hechizos que en sí, tendría que ser imposibles de hacer por un niño de seis años… Incluso para un chaval de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Cualquier hechizo avanzado que pudiera estudiar a fondo, podía hacerlo poco después a la perfección y sin varita alguna… pero puesto que Brian siempre era su centro de atención, sus padres jamás habían reparado en la increíble capacidad y poder que residía en su hijo mayor.

- ¡Harry!- El grito enfadado de su hermano le hizo salir de su refugio, dejando allí su libro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mi pelota!- Exclamó enfadado mientras señalaba hacía el lago.- ¡Ves a buscaba!

Harry miró hacía el lago y ciertamente pudo ver la pelota de su hermano en mitad de la congelada superficie. El niño miró a su hermano menor asustado, debía estar de broma ¿no?

- Brian, no hay grosor suficiente como para caminar de forma segura. El hielo podría romperse… Lo mejor es pedirle a un adulto que nos haga un hechizo convocador para recuperarla.

- ¡Quiero mi pelota, ahora! ¡Ves a buscarla!

- Pero Brian…

- ¡Me da igual! ¡La quiero ahora!

Harry suspiró y con paso indeciso comenzó a hacer camino por la superficie helada; increíblemente asustado, pero consciente de que si buscaba a un adulto, a no ser que fuera Remus, Brian les diría que él se la había tirado allí mismo con intención.

Una vez la tuvo en sus manos se dio la vuelta para volver a la orilla y de esa forma poder estar otra vez tranquilo, pero cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el camino un leve sonido a sus pies le hizo pasarse en seco y mirar el hielo asustado. Conociendo a su hermano, le lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, justo antes de que el crujido que había oído hacía unos momentos se volviera a repetir y el hielo se rompiera, cayendo en las congeladas aguas con un grito.

Lo único que sintió fue dolor, pinchazos por todos los puntos nerviosos de su piel, el pecho de ardía y antes de que pudiera cerrarla boca comenzó a tragar agua… se iba a ahogar y nadie podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Justo antes de perder la conciencia, le pareció que era agarrado por un brazo.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque los pulmones le ardían especialmente. Se sentía extraño, casi como si estuviera tumbado en una cama extraña… una cama que no era la suya… además, tenía la sensación de que tenía algo introducido por la nariz y le dolía mucho el brazo…

Con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba e un cuarto blanco, un cuarto extraño. Había un pitido extraño a su derecha y cuando giró un poco la cabeza, descubrió una máquina; eso quería decir que estaba en un lugar muggle. También a su lado, descubrió a Remus que dormía en una silla.

- Tío…- trató de llamarlo, pero nada más hablar le dio un acceso de tos.- Merlín, gracias… me has tenido muy preocupado.

- ¿D… Donde estoy?

- En un hospital muggle.-Le contestó el hombre lobo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de que cayeras al agua?- Ante la negativa del niño, continuó.- Por lo visto, cuando caíste, pasaba cerca del lago un muggle… cuando vio que caías corrió a socorrerte y te sacó del agua. Luego llamó a una ambulancia muggle y te trajeron aquí; llevas dos días inconsciente.

- ¿Papá y mamá?

- Están en casa, con Brian.- Respondió Remus con tristeza.- Estuvieron aquí el primer día, pero luego se fueron.- Ante la mirada triste del niño, añadió.- Brian le dio su versión de los hechos, poniéndote como el culpable de todo.

Harry no respondió por un rato, quedándose mirando el techo fijamente; como siempre sus padres habían creído a Brian fielmente, y puesto que su hermano no estaba herido, eso hizo que sus padres ni se molestaran en preocuparse por él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí?

- Hasta que te cures.

- ¿Ni siquiera dejarán que me cure un sanador?

- James estaba tan enfadad de que pusieras a Brian "en peligro" que decidió que el curarte de forma muggle sería tu castigo.- Dijo Remus con un suspiro.

Un nuevo ataque de tos hizo que Remus se levantara asustado, y se dirigía a buscar a una enfermera, pero la mano del niño lo paró y lo hizo volver a sentarse.

- ¿Qué me pasa, tío Remus?

- Estuviste mucho sumergido en el agua.- Explicó el hombre.- Demasiado. Un muggle hubiera muerto, pero tu magia te salvó… pero, hubo daño en tus pulmones…

- ¿Daño?

- Sí… todavía tienen que ver que repercusiones tendrá, pero hubo daño permanente.

- Pero… un sanador podrá curarlo ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Harry… si te hubiera tratado al instante… puede… pero no lo sé, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry le explicó tan detalladamente como pudo lo que había sucedido hacía dos días antes, como su hermano había exigido salir, como había enviado la pelota al lago y como había exigido que fuera a buscársela. Fue una explicación larga y lenta, ya que en más de una ocasión tenía que detenerse por culpa de un ataque de tos. Cuando acabó, miró al hombre lobo silencioso.

- Es una versión muy diferente a la que Brian le dijo a tus padres.

Harry se quedó callado, no era necesario que dijera nada, después de todo conocía la verdad… a sus padres no les importaba y también sabía el motivo, les había escuchado una noche comentándolo y sabía que para ellos, solo era alguien que tan solo representaba una carga… ¿cómo se iba a comparar con su hermano menor, profetizado para destruir a Voldemort? Estaba seguro de que si no volviera a casa, tampoco se darían cuenta, solo Brian y tío Remus notarían que ya no estaba y obviamente, por motivos diferentes.

- Tío Remus, estarás cansado… será mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses… yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

- Volveré mañana, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Remus abandonó la habitación y tras indicar al médico que el niño había despertado, se encaminó a casa de su amigo con tal de tener unas cuantas palabras con él; James debía saber que su comportamiento con su hijo, era inadmisible. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera Snape se comportaba así.

En cuanto pudo hacerlo, se apareció delante de la casa de James Potter y llamó a la puerta con decisión y enfado. Lily fue quien le abrió la puerta sonriéndole.

- ¡Remus! Pasa, pasa… Llegas a punto para cenar. ¿Te apetece?

- Gracias Lily… pero he venido más que nada a hablar con James y contigo.- Dijo mientras entraba.

- ¿Hablar con nosotros?- Dijo James Potter que se encontraban en el comedor.- ¿Y de qué?

- ¿De Harry, tal vez?

- Ahhh… de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Remus?

- Espero que seáis conscientes del daño que le habéis hecho, negándole el derecho a ver un sanador.

- Ya está teniendo asistencia médica, y el curarse de forma muggle es lo mínimo que se merece por poner en peligro a su hermano.- James estaba furioso.- Obligarlo a salir de la casa… ¡y sin permiso! ¿Y si le hubieran atacado los mortífagos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Brian?

- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, Brian está bien! ¡Es Harry quien no lo está! Harry te pidió permiso para salir afuera, yo estuve delante cuando lo hizo, y tú le dijiste que podía… Y si conocieras algo a tu hijo mayor, sabrías que jamás obligaría a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, al contrario que Brian.- Remus se giró dispuesto a irse.- Harry estuvo casi diez minutos sumergido en un agua con una temperatura de casi veinte grados bajo cero… Es un milagro que siga vivo… Las consecuencias serán demasiado pocas en comparación con lo que podía haberle pasado… más vale que lo tengáis en cuenta.

Después de eso, Remus se fue de la casa, sin molestarse en decir nada más, después de todo, ya estaba todo dicho.

NA: Bien, ya está… segundo capítulo escrito **_(Sil aparece de la nada de repente Quieres decir que lo acabas de escribiiiiir? Voz de rintintin No se yooo :P)_**. No sé… espero que me esté quedando bien, aunque debo reconocer que los comentarios que me habéis dejado ayudan mucho. Wua… 12 reviews en el primer capítulo! Casi ni me lo he podido creer, más dos que me habéis dejado en mi livejournal… Es que no me lo creo. **_(Bueno mujer, por algo debe ser no? ;) Cuando alguien se lo merece, se nota) _**

No sabéis como me han subido la moral, porque gracias a uno, me enteré de que habían utilizado este fic en un foro, en el que critican aquellos que creen que serán o que realmente son malos (**_Es algo que no entiendo, como se puede criticar algo leyendo solo el primer capítulo? A saber que tipo de cosas escriben (si es que lo hacen), ya me gustaría a mi ver si son capaces de no escribir Mary sues o Gary Stues o como se llame eso)_**. El motivo, como era… ah sí, que este fic iba a ser un Gary Stu? No sé… bue, es igual. Espero que aquellos que dieron por sentado que aquella iba a ser la temática del fic, comprueben que no es el caso… Sé que me estoy rayando mucho con lo del foro, pero es que realmente me deprimió y estuve planteándome dejar de publicarlo… gracias a que Silverstar **_(esa soy yooo:P)_** me animó, a su forma claro **_(Eh! Eh! Que quiere decir eso!),_** y no le di tanta importancia…

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, y gracias a todos aquellos que se dan la molestia de leerlo… y muchas gracias a aquellos que aún se molestan más y dejan un review… sois una alegría para todo escritor/a **_(Ya ves! Son como las cartas que recibe un escritor conocido, pero de forma mas inmediata! Yay por los que dejan review!)._**

Petonets! (Besitos) **_(Eso! Yo tbn!)_**

Irethy. **_(Y Sil!)_**

_**(P.D. Creo que me han quedado algo serias las notas de las notas… bueno, ya intentaré que sean más amenas :P)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

3.

Harry miró por la ventana como su padre se divertía con su hermano menor: esta vez había querido salir a volar un rato y jugar a quidditch, algo bastante habitual en esa familia, su familia, aunque parecía que nadie era capaz de recordarlo. Suspiró con desaliento, su hermano lo había vuelto hacer, aprovechar que era el cumpleaños de su hermano para acaparar toda la atención de sus padres y lograr de nuevo, que no se acordaran de él.

Debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo sus padres jamás se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, si lo sabía era porque Remus, siempre se lo había celebrado y le había regalado un libro… si cualquiera le preguntara, Remus era la única persona que en realidad se preocupaba por él.

Pensando justamente en Remus, estaría a punto de llegar, siempre solía venir alrededor de las diez de la mañana y casi era las diez… seguro que muy pronto estaría llegando por la red flu, así que lo mejor era que fuese a esperarlo en el salón, así de esa forma no perdería nada de tiempo. Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando un golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana le hizo darse la vuelta; allí, esperando a que la dejara entrar había una lechuza trigueña con una carta.

Creyendo que lo más seguro sería que fuera para alguno de sus padres, la dejó entrar; quedó muy sorprendido cuando esta se posó en su escritorio y le alargó la pata para que le desatara la carta.

- ¿Para mí?

Ante el ulular afirmativo del ave, el niño se acercó y la desprendió de la misiva, que realmente estaba dirigida a su persona en tinta verde esmeralda; después de todo, solo él respondía a H. J. Potter. Al girar la carta para ver quien era el remitente, se le cortó la respiración: aquel sello-lacre era conocido para cualquier hijo de magos ingleses… ¡era el sello de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería! Y era para él! Le hacía tanta ilusión, sus padres y su hermano siempre le habían dicho que no podría ir, que jamás lo aceptarían… aunque Remus le había repetido millones de veces que sí que lo aceptarían, siempre le había quedado la incertidumbre de si sus padres no tendrían razón y jamás iría a aprender magia.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió poco a poco la carta y abrió ambos pergaminos; el segundo era la lista del material que iba a necesitar y la otra era una carta dirigida a su persona ¡invitándolo a asistir!

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás en tu cuarto?

- ¡Tío Remus!- Alborotó el niño corriendo al encuentro del adulto.- ¡Tío Remus, mira!

El hombre cogió la carta con una sonrisa y comenzó a leerla feliz, a la vez que lo abrazaba.

- Tu carta de admisión… muy bien, Harry.- Dijo el hombre lobo alegre.- Te dije que no habría ningún problema con tu admisión. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, ya lo sé… pero papá y mamá decían…

- Tus padres lo decían basándose en datos erróneos, de esa forma no podían decir nada más que eso… ya te avisé que se equivocaban… ellos, no te conocen como te conozco yo.

Remus lo abrazó levemente y luego metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en tosco papel marrón de embalar. Con un leve movimiento de varita lo desencogió, adoptando la medida de un libro.

- Espero que te guste…- Rió.- Ya cada vez se me hace más difícil regalarte libros interesantes…

Harry sonrió feliz, antes de coger el paquete y con su habitual ritmo despacio y lleno de cuidado, comenzó a desenvolver el paquete ya sabiendo cual era su contenido, en parte porque era lo que Remus solía regalarle y en parte porque el mismo Remus se lo había confirmado. Con un leve sentimiento de anticipación, acabó de apartar el envoltorio revelando el título del libro: "Oclumancia, el arte de la protección"

- ¡Oh, tío Remus! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias!- Alborotó el niño.

- Me alegro que te guste.- Rió el hombre.- Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos en busca de tus padres para informarles de tu carta y enviemos una respuesta?- Ante la pregunta, el niño adoptó una expresión triste.

- No me dejarán ir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Brian no querrá que yo vaya, y papá y mamá harán cualquier cosa que Brian quiera.

- Ahhhhh… pero es que esta vez, Brian no podrá decir nada al respecto.- Rió Remus.- Tus padres deberán dejarte ir… están obligados por ley. Así pues… ¿Vamos?

- Vale.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y cruzaron la silenciosa vivienda hasta que salieron de la misma. Una vez fuera, ambos pudieron observar la escena desplegada ante ellos. Mientras que por una parte Lily Potter permanecía e tierra, sus ojos casi no se despegaban de su marido e hijo, mientras ella misma disfrutaba de las disposiciones del picnic; por su parte, James Potter, estaba disfrutando de su afición favorita después de sus variadas bromas, estaba volando y lo mejor estaba haciéndolo junto con su hijo… desde su punto de vista, no había mejor forma de para el tiempo libre. Estaban todos tan metidos en su propio mundo ideal, que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos hasta que el mismo Remus, se hiciera presente.

- Hola Lily.

- ¡Oh, Remus! Ah, y Harry… Remus, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo que vosotros no sois capaces de hacer, se ve.- Dijo el hombre con enfado.- Celebrar el cumpleaños de tu hijo.

- Pero… aún faltan dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Brian.

- De tu otro hijo.

- ¿Mi otro hijo?- La mujer parecía realmente confundida.- ¡Oh, de Harry! Pero hoy no es el cumpleaños de Harry. Remus, el cumpleaños de Harry es…

- Hoy.- La cortó Remus.- Pero eso da igual, no le habéis celebrado su cumpleaños desde hace diez años, así que no creo que sea una gran diferencia.

El hombre estaba muy enfadado; siempre había tenido roces con sus amigos por la forma que tenían de tratar a su hijo mayor. Siempre había estado muy encariñado con el chiquillo a pesar de que era Sirius el padrino de este. Había sido así, desde había ocho años, cuando descubrió que el cuarto en el grupo, Peter, era un mortífago y que se preparaba para dañar a Harry. Desde entonces, y después de darse cuenta que a sus padres no les importaba lo más mínimo que su hijo estuviera en un peligro potencial, se había encariñado con el niño dulce.

- Bien, no era eso lo que quería decir.- Cortó Remus el tema.- Mira.

El hombre le pasó la carta a la mujer de su amigo, y observó como su cara se llenaba de sorpresa a la vez que iba leyendo el contenido de la misma, a la vez que alternaba entre leer y mirar a su hijo mayor. Una vez que acabó, miró hacía arriba y gritó.

- ¡James! ¡Baja!

Su marido la miró con sorpresa, y al ver a su hijo mayor y a su amigo, adoptó una expresión enfadada. Bajó rápidamente y le lanzó una mirada iracunda antes de suavizar su expresión, se giró a su esposa y amigo.

- ¿Sí, Lily? ¿Qué ha hecho, Harry, ahora?

- Nada, James…- Lo cortó Remus.- No entiendo porque siempre piensas lo peor de él y jamás dudas de la palabra de Brian.

- ¡Brian nunca…!

- Da lo mismo, no hemos venido a eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira lo que acaba de llegar- Le respondió su esposa alargándole la carta para que la leyera.

El hombre leyó la carta y lanzó una mirada estupefacta a su hijo mayor; se notaba que aquello no era lo que había estado esperando; la carta de Hogwarts era lo último que había pasado por su mente.

- Vaya… y eso que yo siempre creí que no era más que un squib.- Murmuró el hombre sorprendido.- La vida está llena de sorpresas. ¿Ya has respondido?

- No, aún no.- Murmuró el niño con timidez.- No sin vuestro permiso.

- Bien…- Comenzó a decir su padre, pero Brian que había estado escuchando, y cada vez se enfadaba más y más.

- ¡NO! ¡El no puede ir! ¡No quiero!

- Brian, cielo…- Comenzó Lily.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que vayas a Hogwarts! ¡A Hogwarts iré yo!

Sus padres lo miraron con impotencia, siempre le habían dado todo lo que Brian quería; habían hecho cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz, después de todo era un niño especial, que menos de dárselo todo… pero ahora pedía algo que no podía ser.

- Brian, amor… Harry debe ir a Hogwarts.- Le comenzó a decir su madre.-Es un mago y debe aprender a usar su poder… además, todo niño mágico debe ir a la escuela por ley.

- Pero…

- Porque Harry vaya a Hogwarts, no quiere decir que tú no puedas ir. Comprendes ¿verdad?

El niño adoptó una expresión de enfado antes de darse media vuelta y entrar en la casa dando un portazo. Los demás miraron al niño entre asombrados e indiferentes; sus padres estaban estupefactos ante el comportamiento de su hijo, mientras que Remus y Harry no dieron muestras de sorpresa… claro que ambos conocían a Brian mucho mejor que James y Lily Potter. Ni dos segundos más tarde, su madre corrió a consolarlo, mientras James permaneció fuera mirando a su hijo mayor con desagrado.

- Bien… ya que aún no has contestado, contesta. Ya verá que día te podré llevar a comprar tus cosas.- Dijo James a punto de darse la vuelta para volver dentro de su casa.

- Había pensado en llevarlo yo mismo, James.- Le respondió Remus.

- Me harías un favor. Ya me dirás cuando puedes llevarlo.

- Había pensado en llevarlo hoy.

James se paró y se giró ara mirar a su amigo sorprendido, sin comprender el porqué querría éste pasar ese día con Harry, un niño que jamás había dado muestras de tener algo de interés… a comparación con su hermano menor, era menos que un cero a la izquierda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya tenía la intención de llevarlo hoy, James, la llegada de su carta, tan solo hace que además de divertirnos también hagamos cosas útiles.

- Bien, si no supone una molestia… Ven, te dejaré la llave de Gringotts para que puedas sacar algo de dinero y compres su material.

Harry miró asombrado a su padre y a su tío, antes de sonreír, contento por como se había desarrollado las cosas. Sabía que cuando volviera luego, su hermano le haría la vida imposible, pero por ahora disfrutaría del momento.

Sin apartarse de su tío, siguió a su padre hasta el interior de la casa, y entró en el despacho, un lugar que él tenía prohibido, tan solo Brian y su madre podían entrar, él no. A pesar de todas las veces que se lo había imaginado, se encontró con que no se parecía en nada a su imagen mental del mismo… este parecía más un lugar tranquilo donde poder relajarse que no el lugar serio de trabajo. Su padre introdujo la mano en un cajón y sacó una pequeña llave dorada, que Harry conocía de todas las veces que sus padres la habían usado para comprarle cosas a su hermano menor.

- Aquí tienes Remus, espero que lo controles y no le des caprichos… Iréis por su material escolar y nada más.- Dijo el hombre serio.

El otro adulto lanzó a su padre una mirada enfadada antes de asentir a disgusto y darse la vuelta para marcharse, seguido muy de cerca del niño.

- Bien, Harry, ¿quieres coger algo antes de que nos marchemos?- Preguntó el hombre.

- No, tío Remus.

- Bien, pues vámonos.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta la chimenea, donde tras lanzar el polvo flu, ambos desaparecieron de la casa Potter para reaparecer en El Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Sabes, tío Remus? Es la primera vez que uso la red flu.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí… papá y mamá no suelen llevarme a ningún lado.

- Entonces, tampoco has ido nunca al Callejón Diagon, ¿no?

- Nunca… cuando ellos van con Brian, a mi me dejan en casa.

Remus no volvió a contestarle, pero el niño vio claramente como su tío apretaba las manos con enfado; luego, poniendo mano sobre su hombro derecho lo guió hasta la entrada al Callejón que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del local, enana calle sin salida. El niño miró asombrado como Remus sacaba su varita y daba toques en unos determinados ladrillos, justo antes de que se abriera una entrada hacía la calle que gritaba "¡Magia!" por todas partes. Durante unos momentos, el niño tuvo el comezón de salir corriendo e ir a verlo todo, pero puesto que sabía bien que entonces se perdería y que sería muy complicado el volver a encontrarse con Remus se quedó a su lado; eso sí, movía su cabeza hacía todos los lados y deseaba tener ocho ojos más para poder verlo todo Una risa a su espalda, le hizo darse la vuelta asustado, donde vio a Remus riéndose de él.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero tu reacción ha sido muy graciosa.- Dijo el hombre.- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Mucho!

- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Vamos a Gringotts a buscar tu dinero?

- Sí, vamos.

A medida que pasaban por las tiendas Harry deseo poder estar en varios sitios a la vez, para de esa forma poder verlo todo… de todas las tiendas, fue la librería la que le hizo tener más fuerza de voluntad de no salir corriendo, porque obviamente rodeado de tantos libros era realmente tentadora; aún así, no se separó de Remus.

- ¿Eso es Gringotts, tío Remus?- Preguntó Harry en cuanto vio una gran edificio construido en mármol blanco.

- Sí, ten cuidado con los gnomos… pueden llegar a ser realmente peligrosos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los magos, no les gustamos… y si se sienten engañados, no dudarán en actuar en nuestra contra. Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que respetan y tratan con respeto.- Explicó Remus mientras entraban y se dirigían a un mostrador.- Ahora, calla un momento mientras hablo con ellos…- Entonces dirigiéndose a un gnomo desocupado.- Disculpe, querría hacer una retirada en la bóveda de los Potter.

- ¿Llave, por favor?- Dijo el gnomo.

- Aquí.

El gnomo la cogió y miró de forma penetrante tanto a Remus como a Harry, antes de mirar la llave fijamente. Después de unos minutos, el gnomo parecía contento y volvió a mirar a Remus.

- Todo en orden. ¿Desea bajar a la bóveda o por el contrario preferiría que nosotros le proporcionemos la cantidad deseada?- Dijo el gnomo.

- Mejor nos lo da aquí mismo.- Dijo Remus.- Necesitamos unos treinta galeones… no, mejor cuarenta.

- Muy bien.

Esperaron durante unos momentos mientras el gnomo retiraba el dinero y lo colocaba en una bolsa de cuero y se lo entregaba al hombre lobo, que no dudó antes de cogerla y depositarla en uno de sus bolsillos interiores. Después tras despedirse del gnomo que los había atendido, se marcharon del banco dispuesto a comenzar a realizar sus compras escolares.

Primero de todo se dirigieron a comparar sus túnicas y para eso, Remus guió a Harry hasta una tienda que tenía un cartel que ponía con grandes letras rojas: "Madam Malkim, túnica para todas las ocasiones" y que el muchacho le pareció un lugar fascinante… Allí, nada más entrar se podían ver túnicas por todas partes y tal como indicaba el letrero, de todas las clases posibles.

- Buenos días,- Dijo una bruja de aspecto amable.- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

- Necesitamos un juego de túnicas escolares para él.- Respondió Remus mientras observaba sonriente al muchacho.

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Exactamente.

- Muy bien… querido, si vienes por aquí.- Le dijo la bruja con amabilidad, mientras lo guiaba a unos escabeles.- Veamos…

Mientras la bruja trabajaba, Harry no le quitaba ojo de encima, observándolo todo con gran atención; casi como si él mismo quisiera aprender ese mismo oficio. Desde su punto de vista, cualquier tipo de magia era magnífica y merecía ser estudiada con atención.

- Listo, querido.- Rió la bruja mientras le sonreía.- Ya puedes bajar.

La bruja recogió la túnica que había arreglado para que encajara al niño y tras unos cuantos movimientos de varita, a su lado había cuatro túnicas más y se envolvieron en un pequeño paquete triangular. Después de eso, pagaron y se marcharon de allí hacía la tienda de suministro de pociones.

Una vez que entraron en la tienda, Harry se sintió más emocionado de las cosas que estaba viendo a su alrededor… pociones era una de las materias que había leído más, y además en Hogwarts podría experimentar sin que nadie lo molestara. Estaba a punto de decirle a Remus si lo dejaba investigar un poco, cuando una voz baja y sedosa lo cortó.

- Vaya, vaya… Lupin. No me imaginaba encontrarte en un boticario por propia voluntad.

- Hola Severus. Supongo que no puedo decir que me sorprende el verte en una tienda como esta.- Dijo Remus tranquilamente.- He venido acompañando a Harry a comprar sus suministros… este próximo curso será alumno tuyo.

- ¿Un Potter, no?

- Sí, el mayor. Harry, este es el profesor Severus Snape, es el maestro de pociones en Hogwarts.

- Encantadote conocerle.- Dijo el niño y aprovechando que le habían dado la palabra realizó su pregunta inicial.- Tío Remus, ¿puedo mirar ingredientes mientras nos preparan los necesarios para la escuela?

- Claro, Harry, yo estaré por aquí.

- Gracias.

El niño se alejó de los adultos y comenzó a observar todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que tenían allí mientras imaginaba todas las pociones que podría hacer con ellos. De forma tímida cogió algunos de ellos, no los más caros, sino solo algunos de los que no eran requeridos en la escuela y los llevó a donde Remus lo esperaba y que sin una palabra, recogió los ingredientes y con una sonrisa los depositó junto a los demás.

- ¿Le gustan las pociones, señor Potter?- preguntó el profesor Snape.

- Sí, señor, me fascinan.

- Veo que ha recogido polvo de hadas… ¿me podría decir cuales son sus cualidades?

- Tienen cualidades eufóricas, señor. Normalmente son utilizados para realizar pociones antidepresivas y también para pociones estéticas… aunque también son utilizados por algunos pocos para pociones de gran fuerza y mezclado con polvo de cuarzo puede producir un fuerte somnífero.- Explicó el niño.

- Muy bien, señor Potter.- Dijo el hombre sorprendido.-Creo que para variar tendré ganas de tenerle en mi clase. Usted será un cambio muy bienvenido. Hasta septiembre, señor Potter.

Después de eso, ambos vieron como el maestro se alejaba de ellos y de la tienda, mientras ellos esperaban que el dependiente les acabara de atender y les cobrara con tal de poder comprar el resto de su material escolar.

Tras su parada por el boticario y comprar un caldero, decidieron ir a por su varita un poco antes de por sus libros; Harry no sabía porque, pero el hecho de adquirir su varita lo ponía nervioso, tenía la sensación que iba a pasar algo que no sería muy normal. La tienda e si no era tampoco cosa del otro mundo, pero todo el lugar gritaba "¡MAGIA!" por todas partes para un ojo entrenado como el suyo. Habría miles e varitas en sus respectivas cajas colocadas por todas las estanterías y el niño se sintió atraído hacía una estantería de la parte posterior. Un leve movimiento en su espalda y un zumbido de magia le hizo darse cuenta de la presencia de un hombre anciano en la parte posterior y que se hallaba ligeramente escondido mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

- Buenas tardes,- Dijo una voz baja y suave.- Me alegro de verle señor Potter, le estaba esperando… Recuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron a comprar su primera varita… por cierto, ¿Dónde están? Creí que le acompañarían.

- Estaban ocupados y he venido yo en su lugar.- Dijo Remus.

- ¡Remus Lupin! Nogal y nervios de dragón… buena para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, veintidós centímetros. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca.

- Bien… veamos si conseguimos la compañera perfecta para el señor Potter. Veamos… ¿Mano de varita?

- Derecha

- Bien… vamos a ver…

Una cinta métrica apareció de la nada y comenzó a medir cada parte del cuerpo del niño imaginable, luego cayó al suelo sin vida alguna.

- Bien, pruebe esta. Arce y pluma de fénix…- Antes de que pudiera decir nada se la arrebató de las manos.- No, no… no va bien, roble y pelo de unicornio… Tampoco… Nogal y pelo de unicornio… No, no…

El señor Ollivanders, el dueño de la tienda fue dándole a probar varita tras varita, pero parecía que ninguna fuera compatible con el niño; pero en vez de enfadarse, enfurruñarse o frustrarse, el hombre estaba cada vez más contento y excitado. Con cada varita que cada varita que Ollivanders ponía en sus manos, su entusiasmo aumentaba hasta que finalmente prácticamente saltaba.

- Bien, bien, bien… ¡Que cliente más difícil! Me pregunto si… Un momento.- El hombre desapareció en la trastienda para volver con una varita que colocó inciertamente en sus manos.- Acebo y pluma de fénix… pruébala.- Nada pasó.- Curioso… estaba convencido de que esta sería su varita… bueno, seguiremos probando. ¿Verdad, señor Potter?

El niño asintió y mientras el tendero devolvía la varita al mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, Harry se dirigió donde antes se había sentido atraído; un lugar donde también había una varita mágica aunque algo aislada… de forma trémula la cogió y antes que Remus pudiera pararlo la agitó provocando que un mar de chispas blancas saliera de la varita. A sus espaldas, el sonido de varias cajas cayendo al suelo, hizo que el niño se girara sorprendido. Allí, se encontraba el dueño de la tienda observándolo como si Harry se hubiera transformado en el mismo Voldemort.

- Increíble… realmente increíble. Señor Potter, ¿sería tan amable de volver a agitar la varita?- Harry hizo como le pidieron y otra vez apareció un mar de chispas blancas.- Nunca creí que vería el día que esa varita encontrara un compañero…- Luego sonrió.- Debe sentirse muy orgullos, señor Potter, esa varita está en esta tienda desde el día que mi primer antepasado la abrió… se trata de una varita muy poderosa, una por la que muchos matarían… El Innombrable incluido.

- ¿Cuál es su núcleo?- Preguntó el niño, siempre se había sentido atraído por todo lo que fuera mágico.

- Está hecha con madera de un cerezo centenario… eso ya en su día, ahora será milenario… diecinueve centímetros y medio… tiene como núcleo la pluma de un fénix muy especial…

- ¿Cómo de especial?

- Se trata de un fénix mitológico… muy poco lo han visto y se creen extintos por los más crédulos, otros piensan que jamás existió… se trata de la pluma de un fénix blanco, señor Potter… la única pluma que se ha podido conseguir a lo largo de la historia.- Hubo un jadeo justo detrás de Harry, donde Remus se encontraba y tras una mirada estupefacta, preguntó.

- ¿Un fénix _blanco_?

- Sí, blanco.- Afirmó Ollivanders.

- Señor Ollivanders.- Dijo el hombre lobo tras unos momentos de silencio.- Le agradecería que el núcleo de la varita permaneciera en secreto… Nadie excepto nosotros tres debe saber exactamente cual es el núcleo.- Luego tras una mirada dura añadió.- Cuando escriba a Dumbledore, deberá decirle que es una pluma de fénix cualquiera… Es muy importante que nadie más lo sepa.

- No entiendo muy bien sus motivos señor Lupin, pero veo que es algo realmente importante. Muy bien, a cualquiera que me pregunte le diré que tiene una pluma de fénix, no de que tipo… Después de todo, tan solo Dumbledore me llegaría a creer.

Después de eso, salieron de la tienda con tal de comprar lo único que les faltaba: los libros de texto, algo que Harry iba a disfrutar comprando y Remus incentivaba en si mismo.

Si había algo que Harry amaba más, eran sus libros sobre magia, siempre había sido así… Remus aún recordaba cuando hacía siete años, había encontrado al niño leyendo un libro que tenía que estar más allá de su comprensión… ¡Por Merlín, solo tenía cuatro años e incluso él mismo tendría problema para comprenderlo! Allí fue cuando supo que el niño era material Ravenclaw y en si no dudaba que esa acabaría siendo su casa… Su sed por el conocimiento era insaciable… aunque ahora mismo, era capaz de comprender mucho mejor las cosas: Dumbledore cometió un error hacía diez años… no se trataba de Brian, sino de Harry… Durante años, el anciano no solo había permitido el comportamiento de James y Lily hacía su hijo mayor, sino que lo había impulsado; Ahora ya no le permitiría la posibilidad de controlar a su pequeño… él mismo no permitiría que tratara de manipular a su cachorro.


	4. Capítulo 4

4.

Para Harry el resto del verano pasó muy rápido, por primera vez. Exceptuando cuando tío Remus venía a verlo, el niño se pasaba el rato encerrado en su habitación leyendo sus libros de texto y aquellos que Remus le había permitido comprar de más. Tenía muchísimas ganas de comenzar a practicar magia con su propia varita, pero por temor de llamar la atención de sus padres y que estos le obligaran a dejársela a Brian (quien haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para rompérsela) no lo hacía. De hecho, sus padres a duras penas se daban cuenta de su existencia consolando a Brian porque Harry iría a Hogwarts, el único momento en el que le habían prestado algo de atención, había sido cuando regresó del Callejón Diagon en el que sus padres y su hermano habían mirado sus compras y le habían preguntado cual era el núcleo de su varita.

Su estudio de los libros de texto le dio un mayor entendimiento de la magia, después de todo eran las bases de este arte, y llegaba a comprender incluso las bases del concepto de los hechizos, llegando incluso a formar lo que podrían ser nuevos hechizos. Era un pasatiempo divertido, eso y sus pociones… Ahora que tenia ingredientes podía tratar de realizar algunas de las más simples… resultaba toda una satisfacción cuando estas salían correctamente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía usarla y conseguir el efecto deseado.

En realidad, se moría de ganas de poder comenzar… se moría de ganas de poder tener algo parecido a la libertad que Hogwarts ofrecía; además, realmente sentía curiosidad por saber como iban a ser clasificados, después de todo, si las cuatro casas se dividían de acuerdo con las personalidades de las personas que habitaban en ellas, había de haber grandes cantidades de magia poderosas implicadas en todo aquello y lo intrigaba; también era cierto que había fantaseado con la casa en la que le iban a poner y la verdad es que no lo pusieran en gryffindor, la casa de sus padres y seguramente su hermano, él sería feliz.

- ¿Papá?- Preguntó Harry unos días antes del uno de septiembre.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrás llevarme a King's Cross el día uno?- Preguntó Harry y durante unos segundos observó como su padre fruncía el ceño concentrado, como si tratara de recordar algo.

- Ahh… sí… El día que sale el tren.- Así que se había olvidado cuando su hijo comenzaba la escuela, típico.- Lo siento, pero me comprometí para llevar a Brian al zoo… pero podemos preguntarle a Remus o a Sirius…- Harry no contestó; típico de Brian hacerle una de esas.

Los siguientes días, Harry no volvió a hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre su próxima marcha a la escuela; una marcha que no iba a motivar ninguna pena, ni ninguna añoranza durante el curso escolar. Fue ultimando los últimos detalles para su partida, preparar su baúl, sus libros y cualquier cosa que deseara no dejar atrás (o en otras palabras, cualquier cosa que no deseara que Brian destrozara durante su ausencia) de forma que el día treinta y uno por la noche ya estaba todo listo y a pesar de su nerviosismo se dispuso a descansar bien y lo más temprano posible ir a casa de tío Remus para que lo llevara a King's Cross, tío Sirius, ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se iba.

El amanecer del día uno de septiembre, encontró a Harry ya listo para marcharse a la estación por sus propios medios, cuando el fuego del hogar se volvió verde y Remus Lupin apareció en la sala de estar de los Potter con una sonrisa ante la imagen de Harry junto a su baúl, dispuesto a marchase a la escuela él solo.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Harry… supuse que después de lo que tu padre dijo sobre hoy, querrías irte tú solo a King's Cross. Anda, ves al Caldero Chorreante, yo cogeré tu baúl y te seguiré.

Harry sonrió divertido ante la situación, había decidido durante la noche que no quería molestar al hombre lobo y lo mejor era irse por sus propios medios, pero era típico de Remus el ir a buscarlo antes de hacer una cosa como la que tenía planeada. Antes de que el ruido pudiera llamar la atención de su familia, Harry entró en la chimenea y dijo con voz clara donde quería ir… luego, tan solo esperó poder salir tan rápido como fuera posible: odiaba viajar por flu.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío a esas horas por lo tanto, cuando Harry salió de la chimenea, no hubo ninguna forma de evitar que Tom, el camarero, y los pocos clientes que estaban allí se le quedaran mirando sorprendidos al verlo salir de la chimenea. Sabiendo que Remus estaría a punto de salir por la misma chimenea y además con la carga de un pesado baúl de equipaje, se apartó lo más rápidamente posible… ni dos segundos más tarde, Remus salió de la chimenea junto con el baúl.

-¡Remus! ¡Que alegría verte!- Exclamó Tom en cuanto lo vio.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Acompañaré a Harry a que coja el tren hacía Hogwarts… James y Lily no podían y me han pedido si podía hacerlo yo.- Respondió poniéndole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿James? ¿Te refieres a James Potter?- Preguntó Tom y cuando Remus asintió, añadió.- No sabía que tuviera otro hijo a parte de Brian… Como siempre vienen con él…

- Harry es su hijo mayor.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste, sabía que habría mucha gene que reaccionaría como Tom.- ¿Nos sirves un desayuno, Tom? Todavía no hemos comido nada.

- ¡Claro, claro! ¡Por supuesto!- Respondió el camarero con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a trabajar, no mucho rato más tarde los dos estaban tomando un abundante desayuno.

Serían aproximadamente las nueve y media de la mañana cuando dejaron el Caldero y se dirigieron en taxi muggle hacía King's Cross… era bastante pronto aún, pero teniendo en cuenta lo complicado del tráfico muggle, era mucho mejor prevenir. No dijeron mucho durante el trayecto en taxi no fuera que dijeran algo inapropiado delante del taxista, pero cuando ambos salieron del coche, la conversación continuó sobre la marcha… aún tenía mucho tiempo, el tren no se marcharía asta cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde y por ese motivo, los dos lo tomaron con calma tanto entrar en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, como para colocar su equipaje en un compartimento de la mitad del tren.

- ¿Qué te parece todo por ahora, Harry?

- Magnífico.- Rió.- Casi me parece todo esto, irreal. Tengo la sensación de que me voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

- Todo es muy real, Harry.- Rió Remus.- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, durante el curso.

- Yo también…

- ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? ¿No te has olvidado de nada?

- No, tío Remus.

- ¿Y tu inhalador? ¿Lo llevas también?

- Sí, tío.

- Bien… no te olvides de escribirme, pásatelo bien, y aprende mucho…- Le dijo el hombre lobo mientras lo acompañaba a una de las entradas del Expreso.- Suerte esta noche en tu clasificación… ya verás como todo irá muy bien.- Aquí Harry lo lanzó una mirada que claramente se preguntaba por su sanidad, pero asintió y subió al tren, para luego correr hasta la ventana de su compartimento.

- Adiós tío Remus.

- ¡Hasta Navidad!- Dijo el hombre antes de desaparecerse.

Harry observó como todos los estudiantes corrían a las diferentes ventanas para despedirse de sus padres y en cierta forma se sintió triste… No es que no le gustara que Remus le hubiera traído, al contrario, pero también le hubiera gustado que sus padres hubieran venido… Un leve ruido en la puerta del compartimento hizo que se hizo que se alejara de sus malos pensamientos y se giró hacía la puerta para averiguar que lo había provocado… encontrándose con un niño de su edad más o menos… desde luego, era un primer año porque todavía no tenía emblema de casa.

- Hola dijo el muchacho.

- Hola.

- Mi nombre es Terry Boot, me siento en el compartimento de al lado.

- Yo soy Harry Potter.- Harry no sabía como reaccionar, jamás había tenido más compañía que su hermano y el hijo de tío Sirius, pero como a ninguno de ellos les gustaba estar con él…

- ¿Te importa si me vengo a tu compartimento?- Le preguntó Terry.- Tanto tu, como yo, estamos solos y he pensado que así estaríamos más a gusto.

- Vale…

- ¿Sí? ¡Espera un momento!

Terry desapareció un momento, para reaparecer dos minutos más tarde llevando su baúl, el cual colocó en el portaequipajes sin ningún esfuerzo. Obviamente, alguno de sus padres era mágico y había colocado en el baúl un encanto para hacerlo más ligero.

- Bien, Harry… ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?

- Sí.

- ¡Bien! Dime, ¿Cuánto rato hacía que habáis llegado antes de que saliera el tren?

- ¿Qué?

- Es que cuando he llegado a las once menos veinte, tú ya estabas aquí y eso que he sido de los primeros en llegar… tengo curiosidad.

- A las diez y cuarto. Hemos salido muy temprano.

- Ya veo, tú también tienes ganas de comenzar.- Rió el otro.- Yo he estado casi toda la noche despierto… Esta mañana a las seis ya estaba dando tumbos, lo que pasa es que mis padres no me han dejado arreglarme hasta las siete y media. ¿A que hora te has levantado tú?

- A las cinco y media… Quería venirme yo solo, pero tío Remus me pilló… Fuimos a desayunar al Caldero Chorreante y luego vinimos hacía aquí.

- ¿Vives con tu tío?

- ¡Oh no! Con mis padres y mi hermano menor, pero a veces me gustaría vivir con él.

Terry se quedó callado tras el comentario de Harry, no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que su nuevo amigo no tenía una buena relación con sus padres; durante un momento se preguntó si sería hijo de muggles y sus padres fueran intolerables hacía la magia… No queriendo tratar ese tema, e intentando animar al otro muchacho, cambió de tema.

- Y dime… ¿en que casa crees que estarás? Yo creo que estaré en Ravenclaw, me encantan los libros y me gusta aprender.

- A mi también me gustan los libros y aprender… pero la verdad es que no sé cual será mi casa… Mis padres fueron gryffindors y supongo que esperan que yo también lo sea… pero eso a mí me importa poco.

- Bah, eso tiene poco que ver, mis padres fueron un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin. ¿Puedes imaginarte combinación más rara?- Rió el chiquillo divertido.- Dices que te gustan los libros… ¿Cuál ha sido el último que te has leído, sin contar los de la escuela?

- Oh… Un libro sobre oclumancia. Me lo regaló tío Remus por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿¡Sobre oclumancia? ¡Wow! El último que yo me leí era sobre los conceptos claves sobre la creación de pociones… "Perfecciona la perfección: como lograr lo mejor en tus pociones"

- ¿De Christopher White? - Preguntó Harry.

- ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí… Me lo leí hace tres años, fue muy interesante sobretodo el apartado sobre pociones medicinales.- Dijo el chiquillo.

Desde ese momento, los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los conceptos que trataba aquel libro para la creación de pociones, así como que era lo que debían tener en cuenta en todo momento para su creación. Ambos muchachos estaban encantados ante la posibilidad de hablar con alguien tan puesto en un tema tan "aburrido" para el resto de sus compañeros de la escuela elemental mágica, o en el caso de Harry, alguien que no consideraba que no había nada más interesante que gastar el tiempo metiéndose con los demás.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry estaba asombrado, Harry parecía haber estado leyendo complicados libros de magia durante toda su vida y los comprendía de tal forma que muchos eruditos eran incapaces de llegar a entenderlo. Harry había dicho que no sabía cual sería su casa en Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que desde su punto de vista, el chico no podía ser otra cosa que un ravenclaw, nadie más podría tener tal amor por los libros como él estaba mostrando… y si por casualidad, no entrara en la misma casa que él tenía muy claro que no pensaba abandonar su amistad, que le dieran a la rivalidad de casa

No mucho rato después de que dejaran atrás lo lugares habitados y el paisaje cambiara de urbe a campo, Harry comenzó a escuchar un sonido por su compartimento que le puso un poco nervioso; parecía como un croar, pero aquello no era posible porque ni Terry ni él llevaban ningún animal en el tren. Tras unos instantes, el muchacho dejó a un lado su conversación para ponerse a buscar el origen del sonido por todo el compartimento; Terry al principio lo miró con sorpresa, pero no mucho después, también él escuchó el insistente croar y ayudó a su nuevo amigo en su búsqueda… la cual duró unos minutos más, antes de encontrar lo que parecía ser un sapo de debajo del asiento de Harry.

- ¿Qué hace aquí un sapo?- Preguntó Terry sorprendido.- ¿Es tuyo?

- No, no tengo mascotas y no es porque no me gusten los sapos, pero de poder elegir, escogería un gatito.- Respondió Harry mientras acariciaba la cabeza del sapo.

- Me pregunto de quien será… ¿Crees que deberíamos buscar a su dueño? Seguramente lo estará buscando.

- Si lo está buscando, no tardará antes de salir de su compartimento y entonces no lo encontraremos nunca.

Tras eso, los dos estuvieron también pendientes de la gente por los pasillos, para ver si había alguien que estuviera buscando un sapo y a la vez pendientes de su conversación y del sapo, no fuera que volviera a tratar de escapar. Estaban comenzando una conversación sobre diferentes animales mágicos, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió revelando a una niña de pelo castaño parecido a un arbusto y un niño rubio algo gordito.

- Perdonad, ¿habéis visto un sapo?- Preguntó la niña.- Neville ha perdido el suyo.

Neville era obviamente el niño que la acompañaba, ya que parecía mirar por todas partes de forma deseosa, si bien no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Sí, - dijo Harry.- Hace un rato encontramos este sapo en nuestro compartimento.- Dijo mostrándoles el sapo en sus manos.

- ¡Trévor!- Exclamó Neville corriendo a cogerlo y murmurando de forma cariñosa.- No vuelvas a escaparte ¿quieres?

- Es un sapo bastante misterioso.- Rió Terry.- Se ha colado en el compartimento y aún no sabemos como. Me llamo Terry Boot y él es Harry Potter… ¿cómo os llamáis vosotros?

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y él es Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Longbottom?- Preguntó Terry.- ¿Eres hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom?

- Sí.- Dijo Neville muy bajo.

- Wow, tus padres son muy famosos por todo lo que luchan contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado…

- Lo sé.- Rió el niño con orgullo.- Son muy buenos aurors.

- Mmm… aunque no reconozco el nombre Granger, ¿Eres hija de muggles?

- Sí, ¿pasa algo porque lo sea?- Respondió Hermione con enfado.

- ¡Que va! Mi abuelo era hijo de muggles.

- Y mi madre también.- Añadió Harry.

- Ahhh… es que algunos chicos decían que los hijos de muggle no deberían venir a Hogwarts.

- No les hagas caso, son unos fanáticos sangre pura… la mitad son completamente estúpidos y la otra mitad tan engreídos que no pueden moverse de lo que les pesa su ego.- Dijo Harry con enfado.

Para lo que quedó de trayecto, Hermione y Neville permanecieron en su compartimento, hablando de todo lo que esperaban para su clasificación o sus clases, al mismo tiempo que informaban a la bruja sobre la situación actual: Voldemort. A pesar de todo, el trayecto fue muy agradable, sobretodo cuando introdujeron a la bruja a los dulces de magos (y Harry también, puesto que los dulces siempre habían sido para Brian, no para él), una experiencia divertida teniendo en cuenta que entre las golosinas se había comprado grageas Bertie Botts y tuvieron una mini competición para ver quien era más valiente para probar grageas.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Hermione y Neville se despidieron de Harry y Terry para ir a sus propios compartimentos y cambiarse de ropa, después de todo estaban a punto de llegar a la escuela, y debían ponerse sus uniformes. Luego ambos magos miraron con fascinación las luces de Hogsmeade mientras se acercaban a la estación y posteriormente el tren paraba por completo. Los dos corrieron a desalojar su compartimento y salir al andén donde durante unos momentos miraron hacía todos lados sin saber donde ir.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Los dos observaron a lo que parecía un gigante (aunque sabían que no era posible porque los gigantes eran enormes, mucho más grandes que él), con un farol que los llamaba. Una vez que todos los de primer año estuvieron con él, comenzó a guiarlos por un camino boscoso, lleno de piedras y socavones, obligándoles a ser completamente cuidadosos para no caer.

- Si miráis hacía la derecha, cuando pasemos esa curva, podréis ver Hogwarts.- Dijo el gigantón.

Harry miró a la derecha con excitación esperando ver la escuela donde viviría durante siete cursos. Cuando pudieron verlo, a Harry se le cortó la respiración… ¡Era hermoso! Al muchacho le recordó a los castillos de los cuentos de hadas que su madre le había leído a su hermano menor, además, había tal sensación… un sentimiento que provenía del castillo que te daba la bienvenida como una madre a su hijo.

No mucho más tarde, se encontraron con un lago inmenso, donde estaban unos diez o doce botes que les esperaban para cruzarlo; el gigantón entró en uno de ellos y gritó que no entraran más de cuatro niños por bote; luego tocó el suyo con un paraguas rosa y como uno, todos los botes comenzaron a moverse atravesando las oscuras aguas. Harry, acompañado de Terry, Neville y Hermione, observó con fascinación la imagen del castillo reflejándose contra las negras aguas…

El trayecto acabó de forma algo brusca cuando entraron en una cueva donde apareció una especie de puerto donde los barquitos fueron atracando y permitiendo a los niños desembarcar. Después de eso, el grupo fue caminando casi en la más absoluta oscuridad, antes de llegar a unas inmensas escaleras y una gran puerta. El hombretón alzó la mano y llamó, haciendo recubra el sonido por toda la cueva, luego esperaron…

Na: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_(Sil da un bote por el susto)_** Toy que no me lo puedo creer! 85 reviews! **_(Oh! Plas plas plas!) _** Increíble, jamás había tenido tal resultado en tan solo tres capítulos (ni en cuatro, ni en cinco, ni en seis, pero bue_).Felicidades!_

Me ha hecho mucha gracia vuestros comentarios, sobretodo la manía que tenéis todos de clasificármelo o en Gryffindor o en Slytherin **_(Ra, ra, ra con Sly tiene que ir a parar. Pero si la casa de la serpiente es la mejooooor!)_**… a ver, me gustaría saber el por qué, (no que no sea una posibilidad) pero al menos me gustaría saber que motivos tenéis para decir esas casa… _Porque se dejan la puerta abierta? xD_ hay unos cuantos que me han dicho Ravenclaw, y ellos sí que me han dicho el porqué… sabe mucho y le gustan mucho los libros… pero las otras dos? **_(Y los huffies?_**

También hay algo que creo que tengo clarificar… han sido muuuuuuuchos los reviews que me han comentado un mismo aspecto… ¿y la cicatriz de Harry? **_(Eso! Eso! Donde está?)_** Bien… la cicatriz… Tenéis que tener en cuenta, que en esta historia, aquella fatídica noche de Halloween, no sucedió… no hubo ningún ataque hacía los Potter (entre otras, porque ningún esbirro de Voldy escuchó la profecía) por lo tanto… ¡no puede haber cicatriz! _**(Aaahh claroo)**Evidensteinmente_ Y no… ya lo aviso, no lo habrá. Otra cosa, también hay muchas personas que me han preguntado por daño que sufrieron los pulmones de Harry… creí que lo había dejado claro, pero se ve que no… el daño que sufrió fue enfermarse con asma… no estoy 100 segura si es posible, pero lo leí en algún sitio y en este caso se puede ;p **_(Bien, la libertad del autor xD)_**.

Bien… me parece que ya está. Sobretodo lo de siempre… muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os leéis el fic **_(Sil saca los pompones)_**, y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que además dejan un review **_(Sil agita con fuerza los pompones Ra, ra, ra! Reviews ya!)_**… sois la alegría de todo escritor y animáis a que nos esforcemos todavía más. _Ello saca la pancarta de animar_

Petonets **_(y abrazos)_**,_y cosas_

Irethy _**(& Sil)**y Ello_

_**(P.D. Eru, creo que hoy estoy con el día tonto de las rimas XD)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

5.

Esperaron durante aproximadamente tres minutos antes de que se abrieran las puertas revelando a una bruja de expresión extremadamente severa. Los miró durante unos momentos antes de girarse al gigantón que los había estado acompañando hasta el momento.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.- Dijo el gigantón.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid; yo me ocuparé desde aquí.- Dijo la mujer y justo después de eso, se giró hacía ellos y añadió.- Síganme, por favor.

Todo el grupo corrió para mantenerse al corriente con respecto a la profesora, que andaba con paso rápido y directo, sin esperar nada ni a nadie. A ninguno de ellos le dio tiempo para poder observar el castillo con atención, lo único que estaba en sus mentes era no perder de vista a la mujer si querían acabar completamente perdidos. Al final, les condujo hasta una habitación cercana a las puertas principales y del comedor, del cual tuvieron un leve vislumbre. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, la mujer se volvió a girar para mirarlos, y su expresión mostraba que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino, no era alguien a quien se debía enfadar.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- Comenzó.- Soy la profesora McGonagall. En unos momentos entrareis en el Gran Comedor donde dará paso la ceremonia de selección y seréis clasificados para una de nuestras cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff o Slytherin. Mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán vuestra familia, dormiréis en los dormitorios junto con vuestros compañeros y cuando tengáis tiempo libre lo pasareis en vuestra sala común. Vuestros logros se convertirán en puntos para vuestra casa mientras que el mal comportamiento lo restará. Al final de curso, la casa que obtenga más puntos ganará la copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Ahora, os aconsejo que os arregléis mientras acabamos de prepararlo todo para la ceremonia.- Después de eso, la mujer los miró a todos antes de marcharse.

Los nervios corrían a flor de piel por todos los nuevos estudiantes, mientras se preguntaban en que casa quedarían seleccionados así como el método que sería utilizado; muchos afirmaban que se trataría de un examen improvisado ante lo que Hermione comenzó a repasar todos los hechizos que se había aprendido, mientras que un chaval pelirrojo no dejaba de repetir que sus hermanos mayores le habían dicho que había que luchar contra un troll. Pero todas las conjeturas cesaron cuando un grupo de fantasmas atravesó una pared del fondo provocando gritos asustados de todos; Harry pensó que aquello había sido hecho porque de esa forma podían echarles una ojeada a los nuevos estudiantes, tal y como el fantasma de un fraile les expresaba su deseo de que acabaran en Hufflepuff, su antigua casa.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall regresó unos minutos más tarde, los condujo hasta el comedor con su mismo paso rápido y decidido, ignorando al grupo que tenía detrás suyo y que miraba asombrado todo a su alrededor. La mejor palabra para describirlo era magnífico, especialmente el techo, que estaba hechizado para mostrar el cielo exterior y parecía que fuera una prolongación de este.

Pasaron justo delante de un taburete donde descasaba un sombrero muy viejo y bajado… vamos, cualquier persona hubiera tirado el pobre sombrero y se hubiera comprado otro nuevo. Puesto que se formó un gran silencio y expectación, los nuevos estudiantes esperaron para ver que sucedía, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron como se formaba un rasgón en forma de boca y comenzó a cantar describiendo las cualidades de las casa y explicando que serían seleccionados poniéndose el sombrero en la cabeza, siendo este quien decidiría donde debían ir.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a nombrar nombres de una lista y los nuevos estudiantes fueron clasificados en diferentes casas. Terry fue a Ravenclaw como era su deseo, mientras que Hermione y Neville fueron clasificados en Gryffindor. Cuando llamaron a Harry, este se acercó al sombrero con paso tembloroso y luego, tras un suspiro nervioso, se sentó en el taburete y se probó el sombrero.

- "_AHH… ¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ? TIENES MUCHO TALENTO¿LO SABÍAS?"_- Dijo una voz en su cabeza.- "_NO, NO LO SABÍAS, AUNQUE SOSPECHABAS QUE NO ERAS ALGUIEN NORMAL. VEAMOS QUE TENEMOS POR AQUÍ… ERES ASTUTO, CUANDO QUIERES SERLO, ESO HARÍA DE SLYTHERIN LA CASA IDÓNEA PARA TI, PERO CARECES DE AMBICIÓN Y TU GRAN HONESTIDAD HACE QUE POCAS VECES LA UTILICES. TAMBIÉN ERES VALIENTE, NO CABE DUDA, PERO SUELES PENSAR ANTES DE ACTUAR… AMAS LOS LIBROS CON TODO TU CORAZÓN Y ESO HACE DE TI UN AUTÉNTICO RAVENCLAW… PERO SIN DUDA, LO QUE MÁS TE CARACTERIZA ES TU LEALTAD Y TU FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD PARA TRABAJAR DE FORMA DURA Y CON PACIENCIA… SÍ, SIN DUDA TÚ IRÁS A:_" ¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!

Cuando Harry se quietó el sombrero se encontró con el silencio del Gran Comedor mientras todos miraban con asombro como caminaba hasta la mesa Hufflepuff y se sentaba. Sabía porque lo miraban así, era el primer Potter en muchas generaciones que no acababa en gryffindor y a nadie le entraba en la cabeza como podía ser posible. De forma trémula, una de las profesoras de cara amable comenzó a aplaudir y pronto fue seguida por la mesa Hufflepuff y luego por el resto del Comedor. Después de su clasificación, los que aún faltaban por clasificar se dividieron entre las cuatro casas sin ningún problema adicional.

Junto a Harry se habían sentado todos los de primer años, que hablaban entre ellos con amabilidad, presentándose y explicando su procedencia. Por lo que Harry pudo escuchar habían sido nueve los clasificados en Hufflepuff ese año; cuatro chicas y cinco chicos contándose a él mismo: Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Julia Bullivier, Atenea Owen, Ernie McMillan, Justin Fin-Flechey, Zacarias Smith, Jonathan Miller y él. Todos ellos parecían realmente ilusionados y no paraban de hablar aunque callaron cuando el director se levantó para hablar.

- Buenas noches y bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Me alegra ver a todos nuestros alumnos otra vez con nosotros. Debo recordaros que el Bosque Prohibido está como bien dice su nombre prohibido para todos los estudiantes, algunos de nuestros alumnos de cursos superiores deberían recordarlo.- Aquí miró a un par de pelirrojos sentados en la mesa gryffindor.- Nuestro conserje, el señor Filch me pide que os recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y que los artículos prohibidos asciende a trescientos cuarenta y siete. ¡Ahora disfrutad!

Los platos de oro se llenaron de comida y todo el mundo comenzó a servirse mientras comenzaban otra vez diferentes conversaciones. En la mesa Hufflepuff se inicio una conversación entre los primer año sobre su genealogía.

- Es la primera vez que veo tal cantidad de magia… vi un poco en el Callejón Diagon, pero esto…- Dijo Justin.

- ¿Eres hijo de muggles, verdad?- Preguntó Ernie.- Se nota.

- ¿Y que¿Acaso es malo?- Preguntó Justin.

- Malo no, pero sería mejor que no se sepa.- Afirmó Harry.- La situación política no es lo más idónea como para gritarlo a los cuatros vientos.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?- Preguntó Justin mientras prácticamente todos en la mesa le lanzaban miradas venenosas.

- Lo que quiero decir s que no encontramos en mitad de una guerra… Hay un grupo de magos liderados pro uno llamado Voldemort- aquí hubo varios grititos y estremecimientos por parte del grupo.- que mantienen que los hijos de muggles no deberían venir a Hogwarts… si solo fuera eso no sería tan malo, pero es que suelen atacar y matar en ataques terroristas hacía todos aquellos que no consideran lo suficientemente pucos o aquellos que apoyan a hijos de muggles… Como nadie sabe quien forma parte del grupo, seguramente muchos alumnos son familiares de alguno.

Harry fue cortado por la gran mayoría de los primeros años que lanzaban miradas iracundas al muchacho. Muchos le recriminaban el habérselo dicho y haberlo asustado. A pesar de eso, Harry permanecía interpérrito.

- No sé porque armáis tanto jaleo.- Se quejó Atenea.- Tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo y es mejor que sea antes que después. Cuanto antes esté avisado, más rápido podrá evitar meter la pata delante de uno de los fanáticos sangre pura.

- ¿Hubierais preferido que se enterara cuando llegue algún correo negro a uno de lo estudiantes¿Se lo explicarías entonces?- Añadió Jonathan.

- ¿Correo negro?- Preguntó Justin asustado.

- Es cuando recibes una lechuza con un sobre negro… son los que suele utilizar el Ministerio para informar a alguien de que tu familia a muerto.- Explicó Harry.- Yo he visto muchos, mi familia siempre se ha opuesto a Voldemort.

Después de eso, todos ellos cambiaron de tema, pero era demasiado tarde, dentro de los primer año se había formado dos grupos: una parte estaban Harry, Atenea y Jonathan que no querían ignorar la amenaza que representaba el Lord Oscuro y el resto de ellos que prefería olvidar lo que estaba pasando. Para cuando acabó la cena, se había formado una especie de vacío entre unos y otros, se ignoraban mutuamente, y apenas intercambiaron dos palabras mientras seguían al prefecto que debía guiarlos hasta su sala común; un chico llamado Mark Watson.

Estaban todos tan cansados que prácticamente ignoraron todas las maravillas que pasaban por los pasillos; ignoraron los retratos y también las grandes vidrieras. Pasaron por tres puertas ocultas y subieron dos escaleras antes de pasar delante de una estatua de un Kneazel.

- Vitae.- Dijo el prefecto.

Después de eso la estatua se apartó a un lado y una apertura parecida a la del Callejón Diagon comenzó a formarse delante de ellos. El prefecto pasó por el paso y los demás lo siguieron llegando a una Sala cuadrada en tonos amarillos y marrones, los colores de su casa. Había varios sofás y sillones por todas partes de la sala y una acogedora chimenea encendida les daba la bienvenida.

- Esta es nuestra sala común.- dijo Mark.- Para poder acceder a ella tendréis que decir delante d el a estatua la contraseña que tal y como habéis visto se trata de vital. La contraseña irá cambiando, así que aseguraos siempre de conocerla. Los dormitorios están subiendo esas escaleras: lo chicos a la izquierda, las chicas a la derecha.

Después de eso, Mark dejó que los de primer año se alejaran por su respectivos escaleras para acostarse; después de todas las emociones del día estaban agotados. La mayoría de ellos se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas tan solo conscientes para cambiarse a sus pijamas e irse a dormir. Harry, por su parte, reaccionó de forma diferente; para comenzar se fijó bien en como sería su dormitorio y quienes serían los que estuvieran a su lado.

El dormitorio, igual que la sala común era cuadrado y decorado con tonos amarillos y marrones y cinco camas con doseles y cortinas marrones. La quinta cama se encontraba en uno de lo laterales, justo al lado de la ventana y muy pronto descubrió que aquella era la suya.

Deseando que llegara ya el día siguiente para poder comenzar sus clases, se acostó con una gran sonrisa. Esperaba que todo fuera bien a partir de entonces.

Al día siguiente, acostumbrado como estaba a levantarse temprano (y así poder hacer todo lo que debía antes de que Brian se levantara) se despertó bastante pronto comparado con el resto del dormitorio. Con paso rápido, cogió sus cosas antes de precipitarse a las dichas del dormitorio para prepararse para el día. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua caliente, a la vez que se relajaba ante el día que le esperaba; se lavó eficazmente, pasando su pecho superior izquierdo con mucho cuidado, donde había el tatuaje de un fénix blanco.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en como lo había adquirido, hacía poco más de un mes. Había sido la noche de su cumpleaños, después del día tan fantástico que había pasado con Remus y pasar la inspección de su padre para algo innecesario (o lo que es lo mismo, cualquier cosa no obligatoria que Brian quisiera tener), se había retirado a su habitación para poder inspeccionarlo todo y preparase para ir a la cama. Estaba preparándose para ducharse cuando sintió un fortísimo dolor en su pecho superior izquierdo… fue un dolo insoportable, que a poco más le hizo gritar, duró unos momentos y luego desapareció tan rápido como había venido, dejándole una sensación de dolor residual. Fue a la ducha tan rápido como le fue posible y una vez que se quitó la ropa, allí tenía un tatuaje de un hermosísimo fénix blanco. Más adelante, descubrió que cuando estaba cerca de su varita o la tenía en la mano, el tatuaje parecía vibrar a la vez que una sensación de paz e increíble felicidad se extendía por su cuerpo; así que llegó a la conclusión que se lo había hecho su propia varita… había estado tierno y dolorido durante un par de semanas y ahora, tan solo tenía una sensación rara cuando lo tocaba.

Suspiró, y salió de la ducha justo para encontrarse a Jonathan delante de é, mirándolo con atención; por un momento, Harry se asustó sin saber que hacer, era vagamente consciente de la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y que le exigía que no le viera nadie el extraño tatuaje. Iba a dar una excusa y cubrirse lo más rápido que podía (aunque en sí ya se lo hubiera visto) cuando el otro lo cortó.

- Buenos días.

- Bu… Bueno días.

- Que temprano que te has levantado ¿no?

- Ahh… es que estoy acostumbrado.

Harry observó nervioso como su compañero iba preparándose para darse una ducha, esperando que le comentara sobre el tatuaje en cualquier momento, pero cuando pasaron cinco minutos y aún no le había dicho nada se relajó.

- Tienes un tatuaje muy agradable en el pecho.- Dijo Jonathan como quien no quiere la cosa cuando salió de la ducha.- No creí que hubiera padres que permitieran que su hijo de once años se hiciera un tatuaje.

- Mis padres no lo saben.- Murmuró Harry sinceramente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

- Ya decía yo que por mucha fama que tiene James Potter sobre se un alocado libera, permitiera que su hijo se hiciera un tatuaje… ¿Cómo lograste hacértelo sin que se dieran cuenta?

- Es que… yo no me lo hice, apareció el día de mi cumpleaños… aún no se como.

- Mmmm… ¿Un tatuaje mágico? Curioso… no suelen aparecer muchos así, y nunca en niños.- Rió Jonathan.- Además, es un dibujo curioso… Obviamente es un fénix, pero jamás había visto un fénix blanco.

- Yo tampoco.

- Me pregunto que significará…

- ¿Qué?

- Estos tatuajes siempre tienen un significado… normalmente una faceta de la personalidad del portador.

- Entiendes bastante ¿no?

- Es que este tema me encanta.- Explicó.- Lo leí hace años en un artículo del Quibber y desde entonces he estado buscando información.

Harry lo miró asombrado, no sabiendo si debía creerle o no; el Quibber era famoso por su falta de credibilidad, pero si había buscado más información… supuso que algo de verdad habría.

- Supongo que no quieres que los demás lo sepan ¿verdad?- Como Harry negó con la cabeza, añadió.- Ya me lo suponía, exceptuando dos personas, la mayoría de los que les ha aparecido un tatuaje mágico, lo han mantenido en secreto.- Después de una pausa añadió.- ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar? No sé tú, pero yo no recuerdo el camino al comedor y seguramente acabaremos perdidos.

_Na: Hola! __**(Naas!) **__Esta vez he podido actualizar mucho antes de lo normal _[yuju!_**Eso! Yujuu!! Estoy contigo Ello!)**__… claro, que también tiene que ver porque me voy de vacaciones y hasta septiembre no vuelvo…_[ooooh! _lo siento por todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que no podrán saber como sigue hasta septiembre… _emoción, intriga… dolor de barriga XD _**(Ello, de verdad… que coñe comentas? XD) **__y no, no puedo actualizar antes, porque donde me voy no hay conexión a internet… (eso sí, playa y piscina sí que hay ;p)__no nos das envidia! __**(Pues no, la verdad… la playa no la tengo lejos tpco xD) **__Pero bueno, ya os digo que me voy a llevar el portátil y que pasaré tanto como me sea posible para que pueda publicar bastante en septiembre… __**(Eso! Al curro!!)**_

_Otra cosa… por favor, casi ni me lo he podido creer cuando he visto que la historia lleva ya 128 reviews…[ueee ueee, reviis! __**(Vivan los que dejan reviews!! Y a los que leen tbn!!) **__vais a hacer que realmente me crea que soy buena escritora… y ya veréis ya… luego no va a haber quien me aguante jejejeje… __**(Roll eyes Cierto… quien la aguantara asi?) **__//Pos tú, por supuesto// Pero bueno, me ha hecho mucha gracia ver que todo el mundo me ha propuesto o gryffindor o Slytherin… sobretodo Slytherin __**(Pero si es la mejor casa!! Ya os lo tengo dicho!!) **__diciendo que así desestabilizaría más a sus padres_…[como todo buen hijo deberia hacer? xD _claro, que también había quien me decía gryffindor y que pusiera a Brian en Slytherin para que fuera la decepción de la familia_…[les daria un ataque xD _**(Ataques Rulz!!) **__pero nadie, nadie me ha llegado a adivinar que sería un hufflepuff… Siento mucho si ha habido a alguien que no le haya gustado que sea un hufflepuff __**(A mi por ejemplo XD. Tenia que ser un Sly!!), **__pero era algo que no podía cambiar, ya que fue una de las primeras cosas que me propuse cuando comencé el fic… de hecho, me dan un poco de pena (y ojo, que yo no soy una hufflepuff… sino una ravenclaw _como yoo _**(Pues yo no!! Soy Sly!! La mejor casa :3)) **__siempre los ponen como los tontos, y pensé que ya era hora de darles un poco de popularidad. Además, para todos aquellos que piensen que eran todo un ravenclaw, que piensen en Hermione, como muchos me habéis comentado en los reviews… es material para ravenclaw pero al final está en Slytherin._

_Que más, que más… bien, creo que eso es todo por el momento_.[oh no, eso suena a despedida :S _**(Será pq lo es? XD) **__Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han leído mi historia _[de nada :3 _**(You're welcome!), **__y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que además de leerla os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme un review… sois la alegría de todo escritor_.[/barra/ escritora

_Hasta septiembre_,[that's all folks!

_Un petonet _[o dos _**(Pues van a ser tres!)**_

_Irethy_Ello _**(& Sil)**_


	6. Capítulo 6

6.

Cuando Harry llegó a su primera clase, (encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick) esperó con impaciencia a que todos los estudiantes se sentaran y que comenzara la clase. El profesor que resultó ser un hombrecillo bajito y alegre pasó lista y después comenzó su clase explicándoles las bases de los encantamientos así como la importancia de los movimientos de la varita. Todo tenía pinta de ser muy complicado y la gran mayoría de los alumnos parecían muy perdidos ante las explicaciones, tan solo algunos ravenclaws (con quienes compartían esa clase) parecían entender lo que les explicaba; Harry, por su parte, parecía no solo comprender lo que les estaba explicando sino también lo asociaba con otras cosas que había leído que eran más complicadas y completaba su significado.

No solo fue en encantamientos, sino también en el resto de asignaturas, en transformaciones fue capaz de transformar una cerilla en una aguja en el primer intento, en herbología sabía ya de antemano como debía cuidar de las plantas, en astronomía se descubrió que e conocía a la perfección el cielo nocturno, en defensa contra las artes oscuras demostró una fuerte afinidad para esta asignatura. Se mirara como se mirara, parecía que Harry era muy versado en la magia y era motivo de conversaciones entre los maestros durante los ratos libres.

- Es increíble la habilidad del seños Potter en sus clases.- Decía la profesora McGonnagall.- Transformaciones es sin duda una de las ramas de la magia que más dificultad tiene y él siempre consigue hacer los ejercicios en el primer intento y sus ensayos… son dicha pura corregirlos.

- Sí, en encantos pasa lo mismo. Aunque no hayamos hecha nada más que algunos de los hechizos más simples como el "Lumos", no muestra ninguna dificultad. Sus ensayos son mejores que los de muchos ravenclaws y estoy completamente seguro que si subiera su nivel de aprendizaje sería capaz de seguirlo con total facilidad.

- Yo no sé que enseñarle.- Suspiró la profesora Sinistra.- Conoce la asignatura tan bien como yo. Estoy convencida que si le hiciéramos hacer su examen EXTASIS de astronomía sería capaz de aprobarlo y no solo eso, sino sacar excelentes notas.

- El señor Potter ha mostrado tal aptitud para mi asignatura, que a veces incluso me olvido que son primer año y empiezo a divagar sobre material más avanzado. Tiene un conocimiento casi instintivo, y aún sin saber el hechizo sabe que es lo que hace mal y como corregirlo.- Explicó el profesor Irons, el profesor de Defensa.

- La herbología no tiene secretos para él.- Dijo Sprout.- Me pasa lo mismo que a Sinistra… ¡y tiene tal habilidad¡Las plantas lo adoran!

Los profesores se habían reunido con el director para hablar sobre su nuevo alumno estrella y por ahora, todo habían sido alabanzas. El director casi no podía dar rédito a sus oídos; James y Lily siempre le habían asegurado que el niño era un squib, así que cuando vio su nombre en la lista de nuevos estudiantes poco más y se atraganta con un caramelo de limón. Se había contentado, con la idea que su magia sería demasiado débil y sus estudios serían mediocres, pero de lo que decían sus maestros… ¿Si Harry era así de versado en la magia, como llegaría a ser Brian? Se giró hacía su profesor de pociones, tal vez el más exigente entre su personal para recibir su opinión.

- Aún no he podido valorar como actúa en sus clases… no he tenido el gusto aún de enseñarle.- Dijo el hombre.- Pero aún así, puedo decir que su conocimiento y entendimiento en la materia es impresionante; no me extrañaría que se convirtiera en el mejor del curso, sea cual sea. Ante las miradas sorprendidas añadió.- Tuve el gusto de conocer al señor Potter en el Callejón Diagon… un breve encuentro en el boticario que ya me hizo ver su valía, por suerte no se parece en nada a sus padres.

- ¿Y que me queréis decir con eso?- Dijo el director con un suspiro.

- Permanecer dentro del plan de estudios del primer año, tan solo le perjudicará, director.- Dijo McGonagall.- Desde mi punto de vista, deberíamos moverlo a un curso donde sus capacidades tengan un reto… tal prodigio no debe ser ignorado. Sé que Brian, s hermano menor es más poderoso, pero eso no significa que no tomemos la medidas adecuadas con respecto a Harry.

- Moverlo sin conocer las bases, sería contraproducente. Además, aún no sabemos su capacidad real en pociones.- Aseguró el anciano.

- Eso es fácil, director.- Dijo Snape.- Mañana tendré el gusto de enseñarlo.. Tengo pociones con los Slytherins, Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs; sinceramente, no sé porque me ha puesto las tres clases juntas.

- Pensé que sería la mejor forma de lograr que haya algo parecido a la paz en tus clases.- Dijo el anciano.

- Si quieres que haya paz, director, deje de poner las clases de gryffindors y slytherins juntas. Ahora si me disculpáis…

- Ah… Severus… Una cosa más…

- ¿Sí?

- Debes tener en cuenta que el señor Potter tiene una enfermedad respiratoria llamada asma.- Dijo el director.- La tiene desde que tenía seis años y accidentalmente cayó en un lago helado… Te lo digo, porque los vapores que desprenden las pociones podrían desencadenar un ataque asmático.

- ¿Qué debo hacer si eso sucede?

- De un principio, el señor Potter debería tener un pequeño inhalador muggle en su mochila… allí es donde está su medicina; luego, si el ataque es uno grave, llévalo a la enfermería. No te tomes esos ataques a broma, Severus, bien podrían costarle la vida.

Al día siguiente, las clases de primer año gryffindor, hufflepuff y Slytherin, tenían su primera clase de pociones y se trataba de una lección doble. Mientras que la gran mayoría gryffindor y hufflepuff no estaban nada deseosos de que comenzara la clase, los Slytherins y Harry estaban impacientes por empezar; no todos los días podías ser enseñado por uno de los mejores Maestros de pociones del mundo.

En cuanto entraron en el aula, Harry se sentó junto a Jonathan y Athenea, aunque justo detrás de Neville, Hermione y otro muchacho pelirrojo y con pecas, y esperó ansioso que Snape llegara al aula. Ignoró de forma magistral la tensión que se vivía en la clase y no hizo caso a las miradas enfadas que lanzaban gryffindors y Slytherins. Al ser el único que miraba atentamente la puerta para la llegada del maestro, también fue el único que no se llevó un sobresalto cuando el profesor Snape entró en el cuarto como un relámpago dando un portazo.

El discurso que dijo nada más entrar, fue en su mayor parte intimidatorio. Estaba claro que estaba redactado y estudiado a conciencia con tal de intimidar a los alumnos, así como interesar a aquellos que amaran un desafío, o bien fueran lo suficientemente ambiciosos, como para desear lo que prometía.

- Hoy realizaremos una simple poción para curar forúnculos. Los ingredientes están en el armario y las instrucciones en la pizarra. ¡Comenzad!- Harry iba a ir a buscar sus ingredientes cuando Snape lo paró.- Señor Potter… por favor, mueva sus cosas al lado del señor Malfoy.- Ante la mirada interrogatorio del muchacho añadió.- Me han informado de su condición y deseo vigilarle por si acaso.

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Había pensado ilusamente que nadie le echaría en cara su enfermedad, pero estaba claro que sus padres no iban a quedarse callados. Silenciosamente, recogió sus cosas se movió al área slytherin, junto al rubio que lo miraba con una expresión entre horror y aborrecimiento. A pesar de eso, Harry colocó sus cosas y tras recoger los ingredientes, comenzó a trabajar en su poción bajo los ojos vigilantes de Snape.

El maestro por su parte, se encontraba ignorando a la mayoría de la clase a favor del primer año hufflepuff. Había tenido dos motivos para separarlo de sus compañeros, el primero era el que le había dicho, quería tenerlo cerca por si acaso sufría una taque; la noche anterior había ido junto a la profesora Sprout a hablar con la señora Pomfrey y lo que esta les había explicado le había hecho ver lo seria y peligrosa que era su enfermedad. La segunda, era que quería vigilar que tal se le daba pociones y de esta forma comprobar si él también daba su viso bueno para preparar al muchacho para que fuera adelantado cursos.

Por el momento miró satisfecho como había dispuesto los ingredientes; estaban colocados por sus propiedades en vez d por orden de colocación.. Eso ya mostraba un buen conocimiento en la materia, se tardaban mucos años, mucha práctica y gran cantidad de estudio para poder hacer eso. Sus movimientos eran precisos y sin titubeos, la preparación de los ingredientes era inmejorable y lo mejor de todo… lo hacía sin mirar ni una sola vez el libro la pizarra. Sí, el muchacho tenía muchísimo potencial.

Sin dejar de echarle un ojo, Snape fue pasando de mesa en mesa criticando a hufflepuff, poniendo por los suelos a los gryffindors y favorecía a su propia casa… pero Harry se sintió extraño cuando Snape no dijo nada negativo sobre su trabajo; de hecho, para su sorpresa hizo todo lo contrario, lo elogió junto con Malfoy y le dio dos puntos por una poción perfecta.

- Bien, Potter.- Dijo Malfoy en cuanto salieron del aula.- Aunque jamás lo habría esperado… ha estado bien trabajar contigo… se te dan bien las pociones.

Aquello había sido una subestimación; a pesar de que era obvio que al rubio Slytherin no solo le gustaban las pociones, sino que también había recibido formación previa. Pero aún así, la poción de Harry había sido mucho mejor que la suya. Sí, se podía ver fácilmente que Malfoy se encontraba impresionado y admirado (tal vez por primera vez en su vida).

Después de clase, Harry tenía un período libre, o mejor dicho no tenía clases esa tarde. Lo normal para cualquier primer año, sobretodo Hufflepuff era quedarse en los lugares que ya conocían del castillo. Pero él, no deseaba hacer lo mismo que lo demás, Hogwarts estaba impregnada de magia, una magia que él estaba ansioso por explorar, conocer y asimilar.

Dejándose guiar por sus sentidos, el niño vagó por el castillo descubriendo pasillos, escaleras, clases… era como si el mismo Hogwarts le pidiera que descubriera sus secretos, una llamada que al muchacho le era imposible negar. Siguiéndola, fue capaz de descubrir pasos trampa, pasadizos secretos que se encontraban llenos de telarañas y habitaciones secretas.

Había cientos de pasillos secretos que llevaban de una punta del castillo a otra, miles de pasos trampa que el muchacho memorizó para jamás caer en ellos y secretos tan hermosos como un magnífico jardín interior con centenares de plantas hermosas y raras… ¡algunas incluso se creían extintas! El muchacho supo inmediatamente, que aquel había sido el refugio y pasión de alguien hace tiempo.

Rápidamente, Harry descubrió que sería necesario muchos años para llegar a conocer todos los secretos que ofrecía la escuela. Es más, estaba convencido que si ella no lo quería, pasarías oda tu vida deambulando por sus pasillos y jamás lograrías conocer todos sus secretos… de hecho, juraría que su padre tanto que se jactaba, no había logrado encontrar por ejemplo el jardín. El título de mejor conocedor del castillo debería ir a otras personas, después de todo Harry se llevó el susto de su vida cuando al pasar por uno de los pasadizos secretos, cayeron en sus hombros dos manos desde su espalda.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, Gred.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡Uno de los enanos!

- Ya lo veo, Feorge… Parece que alguien nos sigue los pasos ¡y de que forma! No encontramos este pasadizo hasta finales del curso pasado.- Dijo una voz idéntica a la primera.

Harry se giró poco a poco e increíblemente asustado. Allí detrás se encontró con dos chicos de unos trece años, pelirrojos e idénticos; eran gemelos y tenían las expresiones más traviesas que el niño hubiera visto, y mira que había visto muchas. La insignia los colocaba como gryffindors, como no.

- Bien, bien… ¿Qué haces aquí, primerín?- Preguntó uno.

- Explorar.- Ante su respuesta los gemelos sonrieron maquiavélicos.

- Creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Dijo el otro.- Yo soy Fred Weasley y este es mi gemelo George. Bromistas residentes de Gryffindor. ¿Y tú?

- Harry Potter.

- Bien, Harry… estamos contentos de haberte conocido, si tienes cualquier problema o necesitas ayuda con lo que sea no dudes en llamarnos…- Dijo George.- Estamos a tu plena disposición.

- ¿Ofrecéis vuestra ayuda a cualquier primer año que os encontráis?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Nooo… que va.- Rió George.- Normalmente les gastamos bromas o los perdemos aún más.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé… tienes un no sé qué… que nos recuerda a nosotros. Además, si Hogwarts está tan deseosa de mostrarte sus secretos, es que eres de confianza.- Rió Fred.- Y lo normal es que nos ayudemos entre nosotros. Ahora, tenemos algo de prisa… Filch está en el séptimo piso y queremos dejarle… emmm… un "regalito" en su oficina.

Harry rió y se despidió de los gemelos que desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado y el niño estuvo seguro que Hogwarts también mostraba su diversión mostrándole parte de sus secretos. Salió del pasillo y continuó explorando aquel pasillo; estaba ya muy descuidado, como si hasta los elfos domésticos se hubieran olvidado de su existencia, y tal vez, así había sido. Si no fuera porque sabía que nada malo podía pasarle en Hogwarts y la escuela, era quien guiaba sus pasos, Harry habría estado muy asustado por aquel lugar. Pero en vez de eso, estaba completamente interesado… su curiosidad era algo realmente pronunciado en su personalidad.

Lo que descubrió fue un largo pasillo que no parecía conducir a ningún sitio, curiosamente no había puertas a su alrededor, ni tampoco pinturas, así que la apariencia resultaba bastante siniestra. Al final del pasillo, pudo ver que había una puerta de madera bastante básica, la verdad, pero que cuando se acercó descubrió que estaba cargadita de magia.

Con mano temblorosa, intentó empujar abierta la puerta, pero tan buen punto la tocó un calambre le recorrió el brazo haciendo que lo separara rápidamente. ¡Aquello había dolido! Iba a darse media vuelta, cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente en una clara indicación para que entrara. Cautelosamente, entró en cualquier cosa que hubiera allí y en cuanto traspasó el umbral, la puerta se cerró de golpe haciéndole gritar. Al mismo tiempo, se encendieron varias antorchas por lo que claramente era una habitación y el niño jadeó.

El lugar era magnífico. Se trataba de una gran sala de estar decorada con tonos verdes y azules, y con los muebles más lujosos que había visto en su vida. En uno de los laterales, había una gran chimenea que seguramente una vez encendida daría gran cantidad de confort y bienvenida. Justo delante, había un sofá enorme junto con un par de sillones de apariencia muy cómoda. Todo el cuarto se hallaba alfombrado, dándole comezón por quitarse los zapatos y ver lo suave que era. También había lo que parecía ser una mesa central o de estudio y varias estanterías con libros y otros objetos. Al mismo tiempo, habían tres habitaciones más que se comunicaban con esa; guiándose por la curiosidad abrió la primera puerta y al ver a donde llevaba se le iluminaron los ojos: era una biblioteca. De mala gana abandonó la biblioteca inexplorada y fue a la habitación de al lado: un laboratorio de pociones; necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para abandonarlo y mirar la última puerta: un dormitorio, y no cualquier dormitorio, un increíblemente lujoso dormitorio. Estaba bastante lleno de telarañas y polvo, pero nada que no se pudiera limpiar fácilmente… sí, había encontrado su pequeño refugio secreto, un lugar donde desaparecer y estar tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director, se estaba celebrando una reunión entre Albus Dumbledore y los Potter con razón de su hijo mayor. Contando que la pareja había creído por años que el niño era un squib, ahora resultaba muy complicado el explicarle lo que les tenía que decir.

- Bien Albus¿de que querías hablar con nosotros?- Preguntó Lily Potter

- De Harry, por supuesto.- Respondió el anciano como si pensar otra cosa fuera impensable.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?- Preguntó James con un suspiro

- ¿Qué quieres decir, James?

- Que para llamarnos, ha tenido que hacer alguna trastada y además, una gorda.

- ¿Acaso sería tan raro o malo?- Rió el anciano.- Recuerdo bien que mientras estuviste en la escuela, tus amigos y tú os metisteis en bastantes problemas… de hecho, aún nadie ha batido el récord sobre las veces que ha visitado mi oficina. Pero no, no se ha metido en líos… los que suelen meter en líos son los Gryffindors y los Slytherins… no los Hufflepuffs.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF?- Gritó James estupefacto.- ¿Mi hijo es un Hufflepuff¿¡Cómo demonios ha acabado allí?

- ¿No lo sabíais?

- No… Harry no nos ha escrito… aunque supongo que a Remus sí… le tiene mucho cariño.- Dijo Lily como si fuera la cosa más normal, que en sí lo era.- Bien, si no se ha metido en problemas ¿por qué hablamos de él?

- Me dijisteis que Harry era un squib,- Comenzó Dumbledore.- y yo confié en vuestro criterio. Obviamente, tanto vosotros como yo nos equivocamos.

- Bueno, Harry es un mago ¿y qué? Su magia será tan frágil que a penas será capaz de realizar algún hechizo…

Dumbledore cortó el discurso de James con un simple gesto de la mano. Luego, sin decir una sola palabra sacó una serie de pergaminos y se los pasó; tras eso los miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué es esto, Albus?- Preguntó Lily

- Esto, son los informes de todos y cada uno de los profesores de la escuela; todos ellos sobre Harry.- Explicó Dumbledore.- En todos ellos dice lo mismo, que Harry posee grandes habilidades para la magia y que recomiendan fuertemente que sea adelantado varios cursos hasta que obtenga la cantidad de desafío conveniente para sus capacidades.

- Albus, esta broma no tiene gracia.- Dijo James muy serio.

- No es una broma. Puedes leerlos, verás que no te engaño.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible¡Brian es quien tiene fuertes habilidades, no Harry!

- Nadie está diciendo que Brian no sea más poderoso que Harry; solo que sus habilidades son mayores que las de la mayoría y que sería contraproducente para él no hacer nada al respecto. Voy a hacer caso de sus consejos y voy a mover a Harry a un curso superior, los profesores han accedido a hacerle clases intensivas para que para Navidad haya acabado con el plan de estudios del primer año.

- ¿No tenemos nada que decir en la decisión?- Objetó James.

- ¿Acaso no estáis de acuerdo?- Es lo mejor para él.

- Por supuesto que sí, Albus.- Cortó Lily a su marido.- Solo es que a James y a mí nos ha pillado por sorpresa, nada más.

NA: Bien… después de un mes fuera… **_Yo no me había ido a ningún sitio… pero claro…:9 _**YA ESTOY AQUÍ. Debo decir que cuando llegué de mis vacaciones y miré como había ido el fic mientras estaba fuera, me quedé estupefacta al ver que llevo más de 170 reviews! **_Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_** Muchas gracias! Aunque también debo decir que me divertí mucho leyendo los comentarios… **_Pero si eso es siempre lo mas divertido! Sería muy aburrido dejaran reviews en blanco XD_** sobretodo, porque a pesar de mi aviso de que me iba de vacaciones y estaría un mes sin actualizar, hubo gente que me pedía (o me exigía) que actualizara de inmediato… Me ha hecho preguntarme por qué dejo notas cuando hay gente que las ignora brutalmente **_No todo el mundo lee las notas… si lo sabré yo xD_**.

Bien, normalmente de paso os diría algo sobre mis vacaciones o sobre mis planes para la historia… pero puesto que ya lo he hecho en mi livejournal, no me voy a repetir. Y puesto que hay gente que me ha preguntado, que es un livejournal o como llegar, diré que es un diario virtual (tal y como su nombre indica) y que solo debe clicarle dentro de homepage de mi profile.

Besos y hasta pronto. **_Aiooooo_**

Psdt: Se nota que no tengo muchas ganas de escribir notas? **_De donde has sacado esa ideaaa? Comentario sarcastico xD_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_IMPORTANTE! NO COMENZAR A LEER EL CAPÍTULO SIN LEER ESTO ANTES! _** _Esto va para todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior entre el 29 y 30 de agosto, o sea aquellos que al acabar el capítulo no se encontraron con ninguna nota de autora, y finalizaba en un par de manos… TENEIS QUE VOLVER A LEER EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. Cuando lo subí de un principio, no sé porqué fanfiction cortó una buena parte del cap. Después de leer vuestros reviews lo revisé y pude ver lo que había pasado. Lo corregí, pero no tenía forma de avisar a la gente sin publicar el nuevo antes. _

_Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura._

7.

El sábado del primer fin de semana en Hogwarts, descubrió a Harry más temprano que a la mayoría; siguiendo su costumbre habitual, su reloj interno lo despertó mucho antes que al resto de sus compañeros. Con mucha tranquilidad y lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación y casa, bajó a la sala común con un libro en sus manos para pasar el rato hasta que resultara seguro salir a los pasillos sin que Filch le diera una detención.

Fue allí donde la profesora Sprout lo encontró un par de horas más tarde, cuando sus compañeros recién comenzaban a despertarse. La mujer escondió su sorpresa ante el hecho de que el muchacho ya estaba despierto, algo completamente insólito teniendo en cuenta que a la gran mayoría de los niños, les gustaba dormir hasta tarde durante los fines de semana.

- Ahhh… señor Potter, le estaba buscando.- Dijo su jefa de casa amablemente.- Al director le gustaría verle.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, pero asintió. Sin decir nada se levantó del sillón donde había permanecido durante las últimas horas y siguió a la profesora. En aquellos momentos, la curiosidad lo mataba; no había hecho nada que hiciera lo que llamaran al despacho del director, vale que se llevaba bien con los gemelos Weasley, pero realmente no era un motivo como para reñirlo ¿verdad? Y dudaba que supiera lo de su habitación, estaba demasiado abandonada como para que supiera de su existencia.

Apartó esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que estaban delante de la gárgola que suponía guardaba la entrada al despacho del anciano y reforzó lo que él consideraba su defensa mental, sería la primera vez que podría poner a prueba su defensa contra un legilimens experimentado como era Dumbledore.

- Ahhh… Señor Potter, le estaba esperando.- Dijo el director con voz amable.- Siéntese, siéntese. Tú también Pomona.

- Gracias, Albus.- Rió la maestra.

- Seguramente, se estará preguntando que hace aquí, ¿no es cierto, señor Potter?- Ante el asentimiento del niño continuó.- Bien, durante esta primera semana de clases, he recibido noticias de sus maestros sobre sus grandes habilidades y capacidades… Lo hemos estado discutiendo y hemos llegado a la conclusión que es contraproducente el que permanezca en el primer año.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

- Bueno, hemos decidido que te vamos a adelantar un curso.- Dijo el anciano.- Durante los próximos meses, sus profesores le darán clases intensivas para enseñarle el plan de estudios del primer año y luego pasará al segundo curso. Tendrá un curso duro, pero creo que merecerá la pena, ¿no cree, señor Potter?

Ante la declaración del director, a Harry se le iluminó la mirada y poco le faltó para lanzarse al anciano y darle un fortísimo abrazo. En vez de eso, optó por una gran sonrisa, haciendo que tanto el anciano director, como su jefa también sonriera.

- Gracias, director, muchísimas gracias.- Dijo el niño a lo que la sonrisa del director aumentó.

- Nada, no es nada, señor Potter. Aquí tiene su nuevo horario… pierde varias horas de ocio, pero verá que merece la pena.

Harry miró la hoja de pergamino y pudo darse cuenta que tendría varias hora más de clase que sus compañeros de curso, en vez de acabar a las tres, acabaría todos los días a las cinco, aunque los fines de semana los tenía intectos. A pesar de todo, Harry estaba entusiasmado, le gustaba aprender magia, y le estaban ofreciendo aprender más, sería idiota si no estuviera de acuerdo.

Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día limpiando su nueva habitación, ya que el día anterior tan solo le había dado tiempo a limpiar el salón, las otras tres habitaciones le había resultado imposible. Aunque aquella había sido su intención, tan buen punto entró en la sala común, Jonathan y Athenea aparecieron delante de él y lo arrastraran hasta uno de los sofás.

- ¿¡Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Athenea.- Cuando nos levantamos habías desaparecido.

- La profesora Sprout me vino a buscar, el director quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿¡Qué? ¿Y por qué?- Preguntó Jonathan

Harry les explicó lo que le habían dicho y mientras bajaban a desayunar les contó sobre su cambio de año, así como su nuevo horario, muchos más congestionado y duro que el anterior, pero con el que podría aprender mucho más. Los otros, que ya habían notado lo fácil que le resultaban las clases a su nuevo amigo, hicieron lo que consideraron más apropiado en este caso, lo felicitaron. Además, el hecho que un Hufflepuff como Harry resultara tan capa que incluso hicieran con él lo que no habían hecho ni con el Lord Oscuro ni con Dumbledore era algo realmente fantástico.

- Así pues, casi no vas a tener tiempo para nada ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó Athenea acariciando la piel de su gato Ulis, ya en la sala común.

- Estaré bastante ocupado sí, pero nada que no pueda hacer.- Rió el niño.

A partir de ese momento era muy fácil el ver como varias veces en cada clase, los profesores daban asignaciones diferentes al muchacho. Al principio, algunos alumnos pensaron en protestar por el favoritismo claro, hasta que notaron como en ve de ser más fácil, era bastante más complicado. Los maestros quedaban realmente asombrados por el progreso del muchacho, que a pesar de la dificultad añadida continuaba siendo estable y creciente.

Cualquiera podría pensar que debido al aumento de trabajo, Harry era incapaz de hacer algo más, pero no era así. Prácticamente pasaba todo su ocio en su habitación secreta donde estudiaba y hacía sus deberes. La limpieza había demostrado ser útil, dejándolo descubrir lo que sin duda era uno de los mejores tesoros de Hogwarts; la biblioteca era magnífica y tenía tomos que se creían perdidos o destruidos: seguramente la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, mataría por tan solo uno de ellos.

Pero en su habitación no solo había encontrado libros, había encontrado ingredientes de pociones que pondrían al profesor Snape verde de envidia: muchos eran increíblemente difíciles de conseguir y valían una fortuna, otros sencillamente se habían puesto como imposibles como la carne de quimera o las púas de manticora y otros sencillamente estaban extintos. Aquel laboratorio era sin duda el lugar más deseado de cualquier fabricante de poción. Además, estaba el hecho que se hallaba tan bien protegida que nadie que se encontrara fuera de la misma, sería capaz de saber que se realizaba dentro de ella.

Aprovechando esta última ventaja, Harry había optado por experimentar con su magia allí dentro; algo que jamás había podido hacer excepto clandestinamente y en muy pequeñas cantidades en el bosque cercano a su casa, ¡No quería ni pensar que pasaría si lo hubieran descubierto alguno de sus padres! Fue allí donde finalmente se atrevió a experimentar con la capacidad elemental que había descubierto antes de su accidente en el lago, hacía años. Por aquellos entonces supo que tenía algún tipo de control sobre los elementos naturales y Remus le había ofrecido toda la ayuda que había podido con sus libros, pero no había sido hasta ese momento que pudo practicar libremente; sabía que aquel poder podría serle útil algún día.

Después de solo dos semanas y media practicando, había logrado controlar el aire y estaba trabajando en el fuego, aún no sabía si tendría también control sobre el agua y la tierra, pero ya lo descubriría más tarde… por ahora, lo mejor era que trabajara en el ardiente elemento.

- Hoy comenzamos las lecciones de vuelo.- Dijo Athenea, en el desayuno, aproximadamente un mes más tarde del inicio de curso.- Compartimos clase con los Ravenclaw.

- Es por eso que casi todo el mundo está tan nervioso.- Dijo Jonathan divertido.- Tu amiga Hermione lleva recitándoles a sus compañeros de casa "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" desde que se sentó hace veinte minutos. Ellos tienen esa clase con los Slytherins justo después de nosotros.

Harry se giró tras el comentario de su amigo y comprobó que realmente Hermione no dejaba de recitar el libro, con la atención completa de Neville. También notó que sus compañeros estaban a punto de explotar, especialmente Ron Weasley, el hermano menor de Fred y George, el cual tenía muy mal carácter y poca paciencia: una mala combinación.

- ¿Me perdonáis un momento?- Preguntó antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía la mesa gryffindor.- Hermione, Neville, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vosotros?

- Sí, claro.- Dijo la muchacha cerrando el libro y levantándose al mismo tiempo que Neville, para seguirlo fuera del Gran Comedor.- ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

- Que os tranquilicéis.- Dijo el muchacho tranquilo.- Vuestros compañeros estaban a punto de explorar y decir algunas cosas bastantes feas. ¿Por qué no dejas ese libro tranquilo?

Hermione parecía que le hubieran dado un golpe físico de lo aturullada que estaba y Neville parecía abatido, pero el gryffindor no dijo nada, seguramente dándose cuenta de la veracidad del comentario.

- ¡Pero Harry, necesito el libro! ¡No sé volar! ¡Jamás lo he hecho y necesito prepararme!- Exclamó la chica.

- Hermione, no porque leas un libro sobre quidditch podrán prepararle para volar. El manejo de la escoba es un arte y debes fundirte con ella, si piensas en lo que te dice un libro jamás podrás aprender… no debes saberlo todo de antemano.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, habrás volado toda tu vida.

- La verdad es que jamás he tocado una escoba. Mis padres jamás me enseñaron como volar y menos el tener una escoba.

- Oh…

- Ahora, tranquilizaos, y sobretodo disfrutad de la clase.

Tras esas palabras, volvió al comedor y se sentó junto a Athenea y Jonathan y continuó con sus desayuno sin hacer caso a nadie más, tampoco hizo caso cuando Hermione y Neville entraron otra vez en el comedor y comenzaron a comer dejando a un lado el libro y hablando de otras cosas, sin hacer caso de las miradas perplejas del resto de gryffindors.

- Pero ¿Qué le has dicho?- Preguntó asombrado Jonathan.

- Nada importante.- Contestó.- ¿Vamos? Tengo ganas de aprender a volar.

Sin hacer caso a las miradas perplejas, comenzó a hacer camino hacía los terrenos de la escuela, rápidamente acompañado de los otros dos e ignorando las miradas que le daban la mesa gryffindor.

Fuera ya los estaban esperando la señora Hooch juntos con varias escobas que se encontraban muy bien puestas en dos filas, preparadas para que cada estudiante cogiera uno. La mujer que tenía unos ojos parecidos a un rapaz, les dio una mirada especulativa, especialmente a Harry, para luego girarse completamente.

- Señor Potter, sé que su padre ya le habrá enseñado como volar, siendo un fanático del quidditch como es pero le agradeceré que siga la clase como el resto de los estudiantes.

- Pero, él no me ha enseñado a volar.- Murmuró el chiquillo.

- ¿Cómo dice?- Se asombró la mujer.

- Él nunca me ha enseñado…

- Juraré que le escuché alardeando que estaba enseñando a volar a su hijo.

- Ha enseñado a Brian, pero a mí no.- Dijo el muchacho en un murmullo.

La mujer le miró fijamente con una expresión de no creer en su cara y Harry sabía porque. Conocía bastante bien aquellas historias sobre su padre y su obsesión por el quidditch y las escobas, de hecho la había vivido aunque como un observador silencioso mientras su padre y su hermano iban y disfrutaban del vuelo, pero él nunca había sido permitido participar.

La llegada del resto de los estudiantes hizo que la maestra no dijera absolutamente nada sobre el tema, si bien le lanzó una mirada de no creer. Adoptando una expresión de maestra estricta esperó a que todos estuvieran allí para exclamar que cada uno adquiriera una de las escobas que estaban en el suelo.

- Muy bien, ahora que cada uno tiene una escoba, poned una mano encima y gritad "Arriba".

La maestra miró como varios niños gritaron "arriba" con decisión y como les reaccionaba la escoba. Harry, miró primero a sus amigos, los cuales subieron perezosamente hasta sus manos y luego a Terry que había subido bastante rápido.

- Señor Potter, ¿puedo saber por qué no me ha obedecido? Creo haber indicado que llamaran a sus escobas.- Dijo la señora Hooch, ante lo que el niño suspiró.

- Arriba.

Como si la hubieran impulsado con propulsión, la escoba salió disparada a su mano, ante la asombrada mirada del muchacho. Sinceramente, había esperado que ni siquiera se moviera, aunque de la expresión de la profesora, parecía que era de esperar.

- Muy bien, ahora… montad sus escobas.

La profesora Hooch fue inspeccionando a cada uno de los estudiantes, corrigiéndolos si era necesario y no diciendo nada si fuera el caso; a Harry no le dijo nada aunque asintió sonriente. No sabía que era lo que la mujer pensaba, pero era obvio que esperaba que le fuera bien encima de su escoba, aunque él mismo creyera que le iría fatal, pero bueno, ya se lo encontraría. Tras haber revisado a todos los estudiantes, la señora Hooch volvió al frente y les indicó que cuando contara tres, todos darían una patada en el suelo y subirían un par de metros, no más… sería para tomar un poco de conciencia de la escoba y luego les indicaría que más debía hacer.

Cuando la profesora contó tres, dieciséis escobas se alzaron en el aire, aunque la gran mayoría permanecía quieta hubo algunos que comenzaron a subir en el aire ignorando las órdenes de la señora Hooch. Harry se encontraba dividido, por una parte estaba su deseo y su conocimiento de que debía obedecer a su profesora y por otra parte, resultaba que ¡sabía que hacer! De alguna forma, sabía que era lo que debía hacer para volar y de alguna forma extraña necesitaba dejarse ir y volar sin ningún tipo de barrera, su cuerpo lo ansiaba y su tatuaje parecía vibrar…

- Muy bien, aquellos que ya tengan una idea, pueden comenzar a volar.- Dijo la maestra resignada.

Fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima, Harry se quitó todas sus inhibiciones y permitió que su cuerpo tomara el control de sus acciones. Su mente tan solo se enfocaba en la magnífica sensación del viento en su cara, la libertad que lo rodeaba, la adrenalina… Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado lo que estaba haciendo era mucho más que volar… Estaba volando, sí, pero también realizaba zambullidas, subidas y trucos que incluso más de un profesional habría tenido problemas para realizar. Tampoco fue consciente de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros, que habían abandonado sus propias actividades para verle volar atentamente, extasiados; incluso la señora Hooch parecía muy sorprendida, aunque el grito eufórico del muchacho la hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Baje inmediatamente!

El chiquillo fue interrumpido en su diversión cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Hooch, y dando un suspiro bajó para ver que era lo que había hecho mal; tal vez no había sabido lo que debía hacer a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le había dicho.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Señor Potter, creía que me había dicho que era su primera vez en la escoba.- Dijo la mujer muy seria.

- Así es señora.

- Lo que estaba haciendo allí arriba era mucho más de lo que haría cualquier persona durante su primera vez.

- Bueno… cuando subí, parecía que ya sabía que debía hacer, era como si mi cuerpo lo supiera de antemano.

- Un natural…- Dijo la mujer asombrada.- Ni su padre era un natural, alguien muy bueno sí, pero un natural, no. Clase cancelada… Volved todos al castillo. Señor Potter, usted acompáñeme.

- Sí, señora.- Murmuró con desaliento.

Harry siguió a la señora Hooch por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la que parecía ser la sala de profesores; no sabia porque lo llevaba hasta allí, pero seguramente no sería por algo bueno, la experiencia con sus padres le había demostrado que si había llamado la atención por algo, nunca era bueno. Dos segundos más tarde, la profesora Sprout estaba justo delante de él y la señora Hooch y tras acercarse a un aula vacía se giró pidiendo explicaciones.

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Pomona, ya sabes que tenía a tu grupo de primer año ahora ¿no es cierto?

- Claro que sí, pero eso no es lo que estaba preguntando.

- Acabo de darle clase al señor Potter, o si se le puede llamar así… ¡Pomona, el chico es un natural! Deberías lograr que le quiten la restricción de los de primer año.

- ¿Quieres que forme parte del equipo de quidditch?

- ¡Sí! Tiene talento en la escoba, estoy segura de que sería un gran jugador… o un cazador o bien un buscador… aunque me decantaría por un buscador.

- Será complicado, pero si tienes razón nos iría bien… me gustaría ganar la Copa de Quidditch esta vez.

- Perdonen…- Interrumpió Harry.- pero, ¿quieren que forme parte del equipo de quidditch?

- Así es Potter.- Le contestó la señora Hooch.- Sus capacidades no pueden ser desperdiciadas.

- Pero yo tampoco soy gran cosa.- Murmuró el chiquillo.- Seguro que hay muchas más personas que jugarán mejor que yo.

- Señor Potter, le ruego que nos deje intentar que el capitán le haga una prueba… si él considera que es lo suficientemente bueno como para unirse ¿lo harías?- Preguntó Sprout.

- Bueno… si él lo dijera… supongo…

- Perfecto.- Alborotó la profesora Sprout.- Usted déjeme a mí.

Tras eso, dejaron que Harry se marchara para hacer lo que quisiera, y su jefa de casa salió en dirección del despacho del director para pedirle que hicieran una excepción con él, y lo dejaran entrar en el equipo.

_NA: Hola otra vez! _**Hola hola!** _aquí estoy después de una semanita movida… jejeje… llevo una semana a base de tilas! _**Que beber mucho de eso no es bueno mujeeeer!** _Primero tenía nombramientos (que es donde consigo mi trabajo, puesto que soy maestra sustituta y es donde se dan los puestos), luego el viernes pasado comienzo a trabajar (joer, anda que no hay cosas que hacer antes de comenzar un curso, yo no sabía ni la mitad) y ahora en nada, no solo comienzan los críos, sino que además tb comenzaré un cursillo. Vamos, que a este paso, no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar ;P _**Y para escribiiiir? Eh eh ehhhh!.**

_Un petonet a todos! _**Idem!**

_Irethy_ **& Sil**


	8. Capítulo 8

8.

Resultó que al final, no le permitieron unir al equipo, el director consideró que no era justo el dejar que él pudiera jugar como un primer año y el resto no; fue por eso que el capitán del equipo, un sexto año, le arrancó la promesa de participar en las pruebas que haría el siguiente curso para él, ya lo había visto volar con anterioridad y no podía esperar para tenerlo en el equipo.

Al chiquillo lo que tal vez le hizo más gracia fue la indignación de sus amigos, fueran de la casa que fueran; de hecho, habían sido los gemelos Weasley, los cuales forman parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa, los que más indignados estaban de que no le hubieran permitido unirse al de su casa.

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo Terry en una zona tranquila de la biblioteca donde se habían reunido todo el grupo, incluido Draco Malfoy, que en las últimas clases había desarrollado una extraña amistad con el resto del grupo a partir de su compañero habitual de clase.- ¿Vosotros no tendríais que querer que no entrara y por ende alegraros?

- Bueno, lo normal es que sí…- Dijo Fred Weasley indignado.- pero sobretodo, disfrutamos jugando al quidditch y después de verlo volar, lo que queríamos era poder jugar contra él.

- Aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea.- Afirmó Malfoy.- Estoy de acuerdo con Weasley, cuando te encuentras un jugador como Harry, deseas poder jugar un partido con o contra él. Que ya te hicieras a la idea de que podrías jugar y luego resulte que no le permiten aún, hace que te mueras de rabia. Espero poder entrar el curso que viene en el equipo para poder jugar contra ti.

- Aún no se sabe si entraré en el equipo el próximo curso.- Murmuró Harry.

- ¿Estás loco?- Se asombró Athenea.- ¡Morris ya está contando contigo! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es seguro?

La verdad, es que aunque le gustara muchísimo volar, agradecía no estar en el equipo; necesitaba ese tiempo para estudiar y prepararse sus clases, después de todo, él estaba haciendo el triple de trabajo que los demás. Además, también quería aprovechar al máximo su habitación y poder experimentar con su magia.

Dentro de su habitación se estaba concentrando en dos cosas, la primera: pociones. En aquellos momentos, estaba practicando todo tipo de pociones, sobretodo las que se hallaban fuera del plan de estudios, además de tratar de crear sus propias pociones y combinaciones. Por ahora, tan solo se contentaba con realizar las recetas tal y como las indicaban y luego, también en mejorar algunas de esas recetas; se sentía muy orgulloso de haber logrado mejorar la poción "Felix Felicitas", logrando que en vez de doce horas perfectas de buena suerte, fueran treinta y seis… Todo un logro. También tenía en mente la poción Wolfbane, quería ser capaz de hacerla para su tío Remus y en realidad, lo que le gustaría sería mejorarla… si lograra que además de conservar su mente humana, tampoco sintiera dolor… aunque lo mejor sería realmente que lograra impedir la transformación, pero eso era aún demasiado.

Otra cosa que en esos momentos también se comentaba, era en la meditación y relajación. Aquella era la mejor forma de llegar a conocerse uno mismo, especialmente conocer su propio poder y magia. El muchacho sabía que su poder y su conocimiento no estaban dentro de la media; según muchos de sus libros, algunos de sus poderes eran tan solo un mito o bien, se rumoreaba que nadie los había tenido en bastantes siglos… era por ese motivo que no podía confiar en ninguno de sus mayores para ayudarle a controlarlos, y tan solo podía confiar en Remus con respecto a su conocimiento. Lo mirara como lo mirara, cuestión era que se las tenía que apañar el solo. Además, el hecho que sus estudios regulares ya desconcertaban a sus maestros, hacía ver que no era la mejor idea revelar sus auténticas capacidades.

El curso iba piando despacio, pero de forma continua, y cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraban a principios de diciembre. Era fácil ver como el frío se había apoderado del castillo, la gran mayoría de alumnos en más de una ocasión se negaban en salir a los terrenos durante los recreos y durante las clases de pociones solían juntarse unos con otros alrededor de los fuegos que alimentaban sus calderas. Las chimeneas se encendían y gran parte de los alumnos solía pasar allí sus ratos libres.

Además, el castillo se iba llenando poco a poco de un ambiente cada vez más festivo. A medida que diciembre iba avanzando, se veía como se iba colocando algún que otro adorno, Hagrid, el guardabosque había talado unos cuantos árboles para decorar el Gran Comedor; Flitwick había pasado gran parte de los fines de semana decorando con diferentes encantos varias partes de la escuela. El mismo Harry había decorado su propia habitación para entrar dentro del espíritu navideño.

Lo malo del acercamiento de las fechas navideñas, había sido el hecho que se acercaban los exámenes, o al menos para Harry se acercaban. Su jefa de casa se había acercado a él a principios de mes para informarle.

- Señor Potter… espere un momento. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

- Te espero en la sala común.- Murmuró Jonathan

Harry esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros saliera del invernadero y luego a que su profesora dejara de ocuparse de unas de las plantas que el resto de sus compañeros habían estado estudiando ese día.

- Bien, señor Potter.- Dijo al fin la mujer.- Quería hablarle sobre el nivel de sus estudios; no sé si lo sabe, pero ya ha acabado prácticamente el plan de estudios del primer curso.

- No, señora, no lo sabía.

- Bueno, la cuestión es que a final del trimestre se le realizará los exámenes correspondientes, dándole el resultado el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.- Le dijo Sprout y añadió dándole un pergamino.- Este será el horario de sus exámenes.

Los exámenes estaban programados para ser realizados fuera de horas de clase, en los despachos de los diferentes profesores, y tal y como le había indicado su jefa de casa estaban previstos para hacerse alrededor de las cinco de la tarde de la semana anterior a Navidad, lo que le daba tan solo tres para poder preparárselos.

Después de aquel día, mucho de su tiempo lo pasaba preparándose la materia que había dado, e incluso perfeccionándola. Tenía la intención de conseguir unas buenas notas, quería que Remus se sintiera orgulloso de él; sus padres le daba igual, pero Remus, la opinión que su tío tuviera de él era diferente. La mayoría de su tiempo solía pasarlo en su habitación estudiando, sobretodo lo hacía por los recursos que tenía allí, pero también porque de esa forma podía concentrarse mejor; en su sala común o en la biblioteca de la escuela había demasiada gente, muchas de ella ofreciendo su ayuda que más que ayudar empeoraba las cosas.

Sus amigos habían notado sus desapariciones, pero aunque se morían de ganas por preguntar donde iba finalmente se decidieron por no hacerlo, llegando a la conclusión que si Harry quería explicárselo lo haría por si mismo y cuando se sintiera preparado, ellos tan sola estarían allí para él.

El día del primer examen, el pobre estaba como un flan; todo él era un manojo de nervios y aunque todos sus amigos (incluidos los gemelos) trataban de tranquilizarle no lo lograban… Aquellos días, Harry estaba exento de clase, por tanto cuando sus amigos fueron hacía clase, él se dirigió hacía su habitación con tal de darle el último repaso a su material de transformaciones, con tal de hacerlo todo perfecto. Aunque cuando entró y se dispuso a dejar sus cosas en la mesa central, se sorprendió al descubrir un sobre en el que había escrito su nombre con una letra demasiado familiar: Remus. Hogwarts seguramente se dio cuenta de que se iría directamente a la habitación y había hecho que la carta llegara hasta allí, lejos de los ojos curiosos del Gran Comedor. La abrió y sonrió.

"Querido Harry:

¿Cómo estás? Supongo que en estos momentos, demasiado nervioso como para permanecer quieto en un mismo sitio. ¿Te has refugiado en tu habitación? Supongo que sí.

Quiero que ante todo te tranquilices, peina que todo lo que te preguntaran lo sabes hacer, así que no pasa nada; mejor tómatelo como si fueran deberes o algún tipo de control rutinario, de esa forma estarás más tranquilo. ¿Me dijiste que tienes transformaciones primero, verdad? Si es así, tranquilízate, McGonnagall no te hará ningún examen superior a tus capacidades. Lo mismo para todos los demás, son buenos profesores y seguramente están haciendo todo lo posible para que tu seas el beneficiado.

¿Has decidido aún si te vas a quedar en la escuela durante la Navidad? Piénsatelo bien, las Navidades en Hogwarts son algo fantástico y digno de vivir, si por el contrario quieres venir a casa, Padfood y yo estaremos aquí como todas las Navidades, tú eliges.

Deseándote toda la suerte del mundo para tus exámenes, me despido.

Recuerda que te quiero.

Moony"

Harry sonrió cuando leyó la carta, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, cuenta con tío Remus para hacerte sentir bien o pesar de estar al borde de un ataque de histeria. Aún estaba nervioso, pero no hasta el nivel que estaba antes, durante el desayuno; pensando que lo mejor sería acabar de tranquilizarse antes de comenzar a repasar para el examen y por ese motivo decidió pensar en la carta de su tío.

La verdad es que hasta ese momento no había decidido que era lo que iba a hacer, ¿quedarse durante las Navidades en Hogwarts, o volver a casa? Sabía del cierto que si su familia no fuera como es, no dudaría en ir allí a pasar las vacaciones, pero como no era el caso dudaba. Por una parte, Hogwarts sería mucho más divertido y para variar tendría una Navidad más acogedora, pero sus amigos volvían a casa y estaría solo, por otra parte, en casa no sería ciertamente bienvenido y no podría practicar o investigar su magia, pero Remus estaría allí. Suspiró, sabía que era ilógico, pero decidió ir a casa… Merlín deseara no equivocarse.

Aquella tarde se encontró llamando con nerviosismo a la puerta de la profesora McGonnagall para su examen. No estaba tan nervioso como aquella mañana, pero aún así no podía tomarse el examen con tranquilidad.

- Ahhh… señor Potter ¿Listo para su examen?- Dijo la profesora McGonnagall en cuanto abrió la puerta sonriente.

- Sí, señora.

- Muy bien, adelante.- Dijo la mujer apartándose.- Siéntese en el escritorio… no, ese n, en el otro señor Potter.

Harry se sonrojó ante su equivocación y ante la diversión de la profesora. No es que hubiera querido equivocarse, ero no pensó que la profesora hubiera evocado un escritorio, aunque debería haberlo imaginado. Se sentó en su escritorio y esperó que le diera su examen y la pluma anti-trampa que estaba seguro que vendría. Sí, tenía razón, lo único propio que le permitiría tener, era el tintero; suspirando para darse fuerzas comenzó a leer su examen teórico y parpadeó sorprendido, ¿realmente le iba a preguntar eso? ¡Era muy fácil! Ya más aliviado comenzó su examen.

La semana siguiente más bien voló para el chiquillo; tal y como Remus le había asegurado sus exámenes no eran tan difíciles como se había imaginado… al contrario, eran muy fáciles si bien sus maestros pensaban que era bastante complicado, y por sus expresiones sus compañeros y amigos también, porque Hermione que era un ratón de biblioteca y que se había memorizado casi todo el temario había puesto tal ara de susto al explicarle que era lo que le habían preguntado. Aunque sin duda, lo que le había ido "demasiado" bien, había sido pociones; no había podido resistirse, tenía que hacer una poción curativa básica, una de las que Harry había experimentado y mejorado, y por supuesto el profesor Snape se había dado cuenta, cuestionándolo aún más para saber exactamente que había hecho… Esa seguramente la tendría aprobado.

Así pues, se encontró deseando que le dieran sus notas, y sus amigos tenían tantas ganas como él. Hermione le había arrancado la promesa de que tan buen punto las tuviera, se reuniría con ellos en la biblioteca para compartirlas con los demás. Pensándolo bien, no sabía quien estaba más ilusionado, él o sus amigos… bueno, sí lo sabía, sus amigos, especialmente Hermione.

- Buenas tardes, señor Potter.- Le saludó la profesora Sprout cuando fue a su despacho el día antes de las vacaciones.- Por favor siéntese

Harry se sentó en silencio, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y las palmas le sudaban por el nerviosismo. Observó como su Jefa de Casa se sentaba justo delante de él y le sonreía con amabilidad, y al mismo tiempo sintió como la escuela trataba de calmarlo… no que eso hiciera mucho, aún estaba extremadamente nervioso.

- Comprenso que estará muy nervioso y bastante ansioso por saber cuales han sido sus notas.- Rió.- Así que no voy a hacerle sufrir más. Aquí tiene.

La maestra le alargó un pergamino en donde estaba escrito los resultados de sus exámenes. Lo miró con impaciencia y sonrió abiertamente, aunque algo sorprendido. ¡Lo había aprobado todo! ¡Y con excelentes!

- Felicidades señor Potter, sus notas son excelentes.- Dijo la profesora Sprout con una sonrisa.- Tiene motivos para alegrarse. Ahora, la profesora McGonnagall me ha pedido que le entregue esto… se trata de la lista con los libros del segundo curso; veo que volverá a casa por Navidad, así que esperamos que cuando regrese tenga todo el material disponible. Tendrá que trabajar duro para poder alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros de segundo, pero estoy segura de que lo logrará muy rápidamente.

- ¡Sí, señora! ¿Está usted segura que no ha habido una equivocación con mis notas?

- No, señor Potter, no lo ha habido. Ande, ahora vaya a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

Reconociendo el despido, Harry asintió sonriente y abandonó la oficina de su maestra para prácticamente volar hasta la biblioteca donde le esperaba todo el grupo ansioso. Al verlo, lo rodearon y Harry tuvo la visión de un buitre que rodea su presa.

- ¡Bueno, va! ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Eso! ¡No nos tengas en ascuas!- Añadió Malfoy (ahora Draco)

- Lo he aprobado todo.- Dijo Harry.- ¡Soy un segundo año!

- ¡Déjame ver! Exclamó Athenea arrebatándole el pergamino, echarle una ojeada y silbar.- ¿Aprobado? ¡Has sacado matrícula en cada puñetera asignatura! Sigue así y te ganarás un puesto de en honor en "La historia de Hogwarts".

NA: Hola a todos! **_Wenaaas!_** (_Hullooo_) Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y por favor, no os sintáis decepcionados porque Harry no entró en el equipo de quidditch… el pobre, bastante poco tiempo tiene **_Hum… de que me sonará a mi esto… roll_**.

Ya sé que estoy mostrando a un Harry muy poderoso, pero por favor, no creáis que es perfecto **_Ooohh voz de decepción :9 _**(lo digo porque alguien me lo ha dicho en un review), el chaval tiene sus más y sus menos, también tiene sus faltas, aunque como tiene poca confianza en si mismo, no se noten ya que siempre intenta mostrar la imagen que cree que los demás quieren ver… **_Como la mayoría, vamos XD_** (XD _pozi_) A medida que vaya cogiendo confianza en si mismo, veremos que se muestran más sus defectos o bien, como se muestra más confidente en si mismo como para poder hacer frente a aquellos que ahora mismo teme. (Toma apunte que os he hecho de la historia, espero que estéis contentos **_Sep, muy contentos mami :9_**)(_sep_ _sep xD_)

Os aviso ahora que no sé cuando podré ir actualizando a partir de ahora… mañana, comienzan los críos el curso **Y yo tengo 2 exámenes ;;** ( _y yo tengo que dormir xD_)(es que en Cataluña, el 11 es el día de la Diada y es fiesta **_Viva! Como nos gusta celebrar batallas perdidas! XD_**), y a partir de ahora puedo estar bastante ocupada… así que no puedo asegurar que actualice una vez a la semana… (_jooo_) es también por eso, que he querido actualizar hoy en vez de mañana… Estaré tan estresada que a duras penas me daré cuenta de donde estoy jejejeje **_Mañana lo veremos XD_**.

Venga… espero que disfrutéis del capítulo **_Siii!_**… (_clarooo_) muchas gracias a todos los que lo hayáis leído, y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me dejáis un review… _**Bien por vosotros! (**de_ _nada!)_

Petonets _**& Abrazos de oso**(y collejas)_

Irethy _**& Sil(**y Ello)_


	9. Capítulo 9

9.

El día en que habían de coger el expreso de Hogwarts para regresar, cmenzó de forma fría y nublada, casi como si quisiera acompañar el humor del joven hufflepuff ante el inminente reencuentro con su "querida" familia. Aun dudaba si había hecho la opción correcta y so sabía cual iba a ser la reacción que tendrían ante su regreso, la lechuza que les envió aún no le había traído respuesta; así que ciertamente podía corresponderse a su humor.

El resto de sus amigos, al igual que sus compañeros, parecían felices por poder regresar a sus casas y ver a sus familias, por donde mirara había risas y bromas, expresiones ilusionadas por el regreso… cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que en realidad le obligaban a quedarse en la escuela, aunque tal vez sus padres lo hubieran intentado de poder.

- Vamos Harry, el tren se marchará en cuarenta minutos. Tenemos que ir a la entrada.- Dijo Athenea sonriente.- ¡Vamos, alegra esa cara! ¡Volvemos a casa!

- Sí, volvemos a casa.- contestó con una risa algo forzada.

Su amiga notó lo forzado de su expresión, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el vestíbulo para poder ir hacía la estación. Por cualquier lugar donde mirara había gente impaciente por llegar a casa; había gente que incluso se quejaba que no pudieran usar un traslador para volver a casa. Harry apenas era capaz de participar, solo esperaba que sus padres y su hermano decidieran no darle un tiempo duro mientras estuviera allí, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

El viaje, aunque lleno de risas para la gran mayoría, para Harry resultaba bastante incómodo; ¡ni siquiera sabía si habría alguien esperándolo, ¿se olvidarían de que iba a volver por Navidad? Y si no se olvidaban, ¿vendría su padre o enviaría alguien más. La respuesta le llegó clara cuando salió del andén nueve y tres cuartos junto con sus amigos; allí en la estación estaba su padrino Sirius, con cara de fastidio. Su padre no se había olvidado de que volvía hoy, pero no había querido venir y había enviado a Sirius, el cual había venido solo por su padre… Las cosas ya comenzaban mal.

- Que tengas buenas vacaciones, Harry.- Le dijo Hermione.

- Sí, feliz Navidad, Harry.- Añadió Neville.

- Nos veremos en el tren.- Afirmó Malfoy.- Así volveremos a Hogwarts juntos.

- Hasta después de vacaciones.- Se despidió Harry.

Después de las despedidas de rigor, Harry se acercó a su padrino que tenía una expresión impaciente. Tan solo le dio una cabezada como saludo, antes de comenzar a andar hacía la salida obligando a Harry a seguirlo. Si no hubiera sido porque ya estaba acostumbrado, se habría sentida muy herido por la falta de bienvenida por parte de su padrino, pero de acuerdo a su experiencia previa, lo ignoró ¿Qué más daba que su padrino no le dijera nada? Que el pudiera recordar, le había prestado muy poca atención en toda su vida, y si realmente notaba su presencia, tampoco sabía como comportarse con él.

- Agárrate fuerte, voy a aparecerme a tu casa, así que coge tus cosas, no sea que te las dejes aquí.

- Sí, tío Sirius.- Murmuró Harry agarrando tanto el brazo de su padrino como su baúl.

Después de la sensación de deshacerse en un sitio para rehacerse en otro, Harry se encontró en la puerta de su casa. Si hubiera sido otro niño, seguramente no habría permanecido en la puerta ni dos segundos antes de entrar en su casa, pero Harry no era un niño normal y por ese motivo esperó junto con Sirius a que sus padres les abrieran.

Fue su madre quien les abrió sonriente; aquello le hizo que el corazón le diera un salto. ¿Lo había echado de menos? La respuesta le vino enseguida, no le sonreía a él, sino a Sirius, de hecho ni tan solo reparó en que estaba allí. Vio como su madre cogía a su padrino del brazo y se lo llevaba al salón, así que tras un suspiro triste, comenzó a llevar su baúl hasta su cuarto; lo mejor era que permaneciera allí hasta que alguno de sus padres se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Así que has venido.

El muchacho se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz de su hermano; no creía que este lo estuviera esperando mucho menos que le dirigiera la palabra y aquello le preocupó, eso significaba que se metería con él o trataría de hacerse daño.

- Esperaba que te dieras cuenta que lo mejor era que te quedaras en la escuela… pero es obvio que no. ¿No te das cuenta que no eres bienvenido?

- Voy a ser claro, Brian, me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts, pero quería ver a tío Remus.- Dijo tranquilo antes de seguir su camino.

Harry sabía que era lo que Brian había intentado, había querido herirlo, hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible… y por Merlín que no pensaba dejar que viera lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían dolido realmente. Así que sin hacer caso a la odiosa mirada que este le daba volvió a entrar en su cuarto, el cual parecía exactamente igual que cuando se marchó. Definitivamente, sus hechizos protectores habían logrado salvar sus pertenencias de Brian.

Comenzó a deshacer su equipaje despacio, cuidadoso con las diferentes pociones que había estado estudiando y con las cuales había experimentado, y luego fue poniendo sus libros en su estantería con ayuda de su control sobre el viento, así era mucho más rápido y también cuidadoso. Estaba por comenzar a colocar su ropa cuando notó que su padre se acercaba a su habitación a paso rápido; con un suspiro dejó de usar su maga elemental y volvió a hacerlo a mano. Ni tan siquiera llamó, entró como si tal cosa; para él, que Harry pudiera requerir intimidad prácticamente resultaba inconcebible.

- Veo que ya has deshecho tu equipaje.- Dijo a modo de saludo.- Bien, así tardarás menos. En cuanto acabes quiero hablar contigo en el salón.

¿El salón? Aquello era inesperado, había creído que querría hablar con él en su despacho. Bien, no era su problema, aquello solo significaba que quería que todos lo escucharan, y supuso que era para hacerlo sentir incómodo… no que fuera a lograrlo.

Tal y como había esperado, en el salón estaba tanto sus padres, como su hermano y Sirius. Bien, si querían estar allí, él no se lo iba a impedir… Se sentó en uno de los sofás y esperó que su padre iniciara la conversación.

- Bueno… Supongo que lo que va de curso te habría ido bien, ero si no me equivoco tienes algo que enseñarme.

- Sí, claro.- Dijo Harry más bien tímidamente.

- Te han ido mal, ¿no es eso?- Dijo su padre sonriente.- Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea lo de tratar de enseñarte a ti todo el material de un curso en tan poco tiempo, si hubiera sido Brian, vale, pero tú…

- James, por favor…- Cortó su madre.

- Lily, no estoy diciendo nada malo. De acuerdo, no es un squib como habíamos pensado y vale, se le da la magia algo mejor que al resto de sus compañeros… ¿pero tratar de adelantarlo un curso? Lily, por Merlín, Harry es un niño normal, no tiene nada de especial.

- No sabía que los profesores querían adelantarle un curso…- Dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Sí, querían, pero para hacerlo primero debía aprender el material de primer año, y no creo que haya aprobado sus exámenes. Bueno, ¿me das tus notas?

Harry le dio el pergamino con sus calificaciones, y esperó la respuesta de su padre. Le había dolido tanto el que su padre no creyera en él… para él solo Brian era perfecto. Siempre había dolido el ver como los diferenciaban, pero ¿Cómo podía luchar contra una profecía? Era inútil.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿¡Lo has aprobado todo?- Preguntó su padre estupefacto.

- ¿¡Eso qué?- Exclamaron los demás.

- Está todo aprobado y con buenas notas. Transformaciones: Matrícula de Honor, Encantos: Matrícula de Honor, Herbología: Matrícula de Honor, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Matrícula de Honor, Astronomía: Matrícula de Honor, Historia de la Magia: Matrícula de Honor, Pociones: Matrícula de Honor con un destacado y Vuelo: Matrícula de Honor con un destacado.

Harry no dijo nada, después de todo, no era como si pudiera justificar nada. Había hecho lo que debía y sabía que Remus estaría orgulloso de él, que era lo que realmente le importaba; de los demás había aprendido que era mejor ignorarlos, jamás verían más allá de la profecía. Sin decir una palabra, les dio el pergamino con el material que necesitaría para el segundo curso y tras eso, se levantó y se marchó a su habitación.

Durante los próximos días sus padres no trataron de acercarse a él, si bien porque no sabían como reaccionar o porque estaban molestos, no se sabría decir. Se veían tan solo durante las comidas que siempre resultaban tensas y complicadas… durante el resto del día Harry estaba encerrado en su propia habitación, investigando como podría ser mejorada la poción wolfbane… debía poder lograrse de algún modo. De hecho, no hubo ninguna interacción real entre el niño y su familia hasta que se estaban preparando para la cena de Nochebuena… o mejor dicho, hasta que Remus llegó para pasar tanto Nochebuena como Navidad con sus amigos y familias.

- ¿Se puede?- Preguntó el hombre lobo tras llamar a la puerta cerrada.

- Claro, tío Remus… adelante.

- Veo que estás ocupado.

Y así era, Harry en aquellos momentos estaba inclinado en su escritorio, mientras escribía furiosamente en su pergamino. El hombre lobo era incapaz de entender que era lo que era lo que podía estar escribiendo, ya que obviamente, sus profesores no le habían dado ningunos deberes, todos ellos consideraban que ya había hecho mucho aprendiendo el programa de un curso en tan solo tres meses. Lo que no sabía, era que el niño estaba realizando cálculos, hipótesis y análisis para ver si podía comenzar su estudio y mejora de la Wolfbane.

- Solo un poco, aunque nada para ti.- Rió.

- Has armado un buen lío en la estructura mental de tus padres.- Dijo Remus feliz.- Tu padre está absolutamente perdido, lo mismo que tu madre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No mucho, solo que jamás esperaban que resultaras ser un mago tan poderoso, ni tan inteligente.- Explicó el adulto.- Cuando he llegado, he tenido a tus padres preguntándome durante al menos veinte minutos si sabía de tus capacidades y porque no se lo había dicho.

- ¿Y que les has contestado?- Preguntó curioso.

- Ahhh… que su deber como padres era haberse dado cuenta ellos mismos, no el que los demás se lo dijéramos. Creo que no era la respuesta que esperaban.

Aquello hizo que Harry se riera. Siempre le había gustado su tío Moony, como solía llamarlo de niño; era el más tranquilo de los merodeadores, y por ese motivo, más parecido a él. El hecho que su condición lo hubiera hecho vulnerable y el rechazo sistemático de la sociedad, psicológicamente frágil, los había unido más, ya que la forma en la que los padres de Harry lo trataban era bastante similar en consecuencia. La necesidad del otro hacía su persona les había dado fortaleza, que era justo lo que necesitaban.

- Venga, vamos abajo. Hay una cena de Nochebuena que nos espera… y hay que reconocer que tu madre tiene muy buena mano con la cocina… ¡Hace un asado de ternera para chuparse lo dedos!

Harry volvió a reír, aunque esta vez con menos intensidad; sí, la comida de su madre era buena, pero aún así su presencia era no deseada u olvidada, y aquello no le agradaba tanto. Suspiró. Le gustaba tío Remus, mucho, pero realmente, consideraba que lo mejor era que se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts.

La cena, fue como ya se había imaginado, incómoda. Sus padres habían decidido ignorarlo y su hermano le lanzaba miradas llenas de resentimiento, por su parte, su padrino y su mujer Odrey lo miraban como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio que estudiar, por suerte su hijo Mark era demasiado pequeño para notar. También fue bastante notable lo incómodo que resultaba para Harry al final de la cena, cuando literalmente corrió a encerarse en su cuarto, para no salir en lo que quedaba de velada, aunque claramente podía escucharlos divertirse sin é; lo mejor era que al día siguiente ni tan siquiera hiciera acto de presencia, aunque sabía que Remus lo vendría a buscar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado por los gritos entusiásticos de Brian y de Mark al ver los diferentes regalos. Estaba por darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo cuando Remus se colocó delante de su puerta y llamó… Harry suspiró, sabía que Remus vendría a buscarlo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres tío Remus?- Preguntó sin siquiera salir de la cama.

- Harry, te estamos esperando abajo.- Respondió Remus, aún sin entrar en la habitación.

- Sabes que no es cierto.- Afirmó el niño.- Ni siquiera me echan de meno. Tenemos esta charla cada año.

- Y cada año acabas bajando… Hazlo por mí.

- Está bien.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry salió de su habitación y comenzó a hacer camino hacía abajo con Remus a su lado. La vista que les saludó no era inesperada, Brian y Mark abrían sus regalos como si ni hubiera mañana, sin prestar atención a nada más, mientras los adultos los miraban con expresiones divertidas. Harry suspiró antes de acercarse donde solía estar el regalo de Remus, un rinconcito casi olvidado por todos y se paró en seco; allí había más que un regalo… varios más.

Con una expresión más feliz que la que había tenido cualquier otra Navidad, se sentó en el suelo y cogió el primero: era de Draco.

- ¡Eh! ¡No toques mis regalos!- La voz de Brian lo sacó del ensueño; su hermano lo miraba furioso.

- No es tuyo… es para mí.

- Devuélvele su regalo a tu hermano.- Dijo su padre con enfado.

- ¡Pero no es suyo! ¡Es mío! ¡Mira!- Exclamó Harry, mientras le enseñaba la etiqueta a su padre.- ¿Ves? Para Harry. ¡Es mío!

- ¿Quién te va a regalar a ti?- Dijo Brian molesto.- Nunca te han regalado nada… Obviamente es un error.- Después de eso le arrebató el paquete e iba a desenvolverlo, cuando Remus se lo quitó.

- ¡Tío Moony! ¡Es mi regalo!

- Yo diría que no.

- Moony ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le quitas el regalo?- Preguntó James con enfado.- El que esté dirigido a Harry es un error, deberías devolvérselo a Brian.

- A no ser que Brian haya hecho amigos nuevos, sin el conocimiento de nadie, no es ningún error.

- ¿De que tonterías hablas, Remus?- Fue la respuesta de Lily.

- En esta tarjeta dice claramente: "Para Harry, de Draco" ¿Brian conoce a algún Draco?- Le contestó el silencio.- La que me suponía. Abre tus regalos, Harry.

- ¡Harry, tampoco conoce ningún Draco!- Exclamó Brian con enfado.

- Sí lo conozco. Draco, Athenea, Jonathan, Hermione, Terry, Neville, Fred y George, son amigos míos… mis amigos en Hogwarts.

Brian pudo quejarse, enfadarse, tener un berrinche, pero sus padres no pudieron darle los regalos de Harry; aquellos regalos eran de sus amigos, no suyos y no podían hacer nada.

Harry por su parte rió feliz a su tío, a la vez que recogía el regalo de Draco y lo abría cuidadosamente. No se había dado cuenta, pero la atención de todos los presentes estaba centrada en él, para descubrir en que consistían sus regalos. Una vez fuera el papel de envolver, el chiquillo se encontró con una caja de un tamaño no muy grande, casi como si fuera de zapatos, pero algo más cuadrada. Levantó la tapa y dejó escapar un grito de puro placer: dentro había un gatito negro que lo miraba con inocentes ojos azules.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó fuerte mientras sonreía al recordar como Draco supo de su pasión por los gatos… lo había encontrado prácticamente arrullando al gatito de Athenea, el cual se había perdido y él lo había encontrado… Había sido la primera y única vez que había dicho a alguien lo mucho que le gustaban esos animales y Draco se había acordado.

Colocando el gatito en su regazo, fue a por el siguiente que resultó ser de Terry: no hubo mucho que pensar, se trataba de un libro sobre transfiguración avanzada; el de Hermione también fue un libro sobre pociones avanzadas; Neville le había enviado un pequeño surtido de ingredientes de pociones; de Fred y George recibió un paquete lleno de bromas y de Athenea y Jonathan recibió un regalo conjunto un collar de plata en forma de fénix, que al muchacho le recordó mucho su tatuaje… Seguro que Jonathan había recorrido varias tiendas hasta que lo encontró. Ya solo le quedaba el regalo de Remus que abrió con entusiasmo, era un libro; al verlo se puso a reír, era un libro sobre maleficios tales como manos de mantequilla, piernas de gelatina o maldición murciélagos; se iba a divertir aprendiendo como hacerlos.

Después de eso, tras agradecer a Remus su regalo, cogió sus diferentes regalos y volvió a su habitación. Estaba de muy buen humor, sus amigos habían acertado con los regalos (bien excepto Fred y George, pero también tendrían uso) y esperaba que sus propios regalos hubieran sido igual de acertados; pero lo primero era lo primero, tenía que poner un hechizo de protección sobre su nueva mascota, o sino, Brian se encargaría que en poco tiempo dejara de tenerlo.

NA: Hola! **_Bueeenas_** (_hulloooo_) Toy muy contenta de poder volver a actualizar… aunque he de decir, que no creía que pudiera hacerlo… (_y_ _eso? y esoo?_) he estado muuuu ocupada… (estos críos…) pero weno… aquí toy y con muchas ganas de quedarme. **_Viva!_**

Tengo que puntualizar algo, que sinceramente me puso de bastante mala leche _**Uhhh malo malo esto! **(uoo uooo)_. Me da mucha rabia, que haya gente que deja reviews exigiendo cosas como si fuera imprescindibles, eso en si no me la tendría que dar, pero sí cuando resulta que me exigen información o pq no he puesto algo que en sí ya se ha dicho antes o en sí, sí que lo he puesto. _**Si es que se tienen que leer bien las cosas xD**(y releer!) _Lo digo por un review que recibí el día 16/09, de alguien que se puso como nick "¿Dónde están los hufflepuff?" y que decía: "¿Por qué tienes que inventar Hufflepuffs nuevos? ¿Dónde están los entrañables Cedric, Justin, Ernie, Susan, Hannah y el antipático de Zacharias? ¿No son lo bastante buenos para tu Harry-GaryStu?" Esta persona obviamente no se ha leído muy bien mi fic, pq sinó vería que en el capítulo 5, digo muy claramente quienes eran los compañeros de año en hufflepuff de Harry. El paragrafo dice: "Junto a Harry se habían sentado todos los de primer años, que hablaban entre ellos con amabilidad, presentándose y explicando su procedencia. Por lo que Harry pudo escuchar habían sido nueve los clasificados en Hufflepuff ese año; cuatro chicas y cinco chicos contándose a él mismo: Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Julia Bullivier, Atenea Owen, Ernie McMillan, Justin Fin-Flechey, Zacarias Smith, Jonathan Miller y él. Todos ellos parecían realmente ilusionados y no paraban de hablar aunque callaron cuando el director se levantó para hablar." _**Si es que está claro!**(como el agua helada!)_

Como se puede ver, ya había puesto a los hufflepuffs que salen en el canon original, pero igualmente si no los hubiera puesto tampoco se me podría decir nada porque para algo es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO y como tal, si me da la gana de hacer que Voldy aparezca como una hermanita de la caridad **_estaría mucho mas mono con un tutú rosa!_**, lo hago y estoy en mi derecho (_sasto_ _sasto!)._ Con respecto a lo del Gary- Stu, ni me meto, paso del tema, ya lo he aclarado varias veces y no me da la gana de volverlo hacer. Solo me queda decir una cosa a la persona que me dejó el review: Haz el favor de leer las cosas bien antes de quejarte, y si no te gusta el fic, no lo leas, nadie te obliga… Deja ya un tema que está más que zanjado. Gracias.

Ahora sí, me despido de todos… molts petonets. **_Si yo tbn! Que mañana me voy de viajeee!_** _(yo no, pero tb me voooy!)_

Irethy. _**& Sil (**ar_ _L)_


	10. Capítulo 10

10.

El día tres de enero, Harry volvió a la estación de King's Cross acompañado de Remus. Sus padres habían sido otra vez incapaces" de acompañarlo, ya que Brian se había puesto "enfermo" esa mañana; no que a Harry le importara. Desde la mañana de Navidad, su hermano había montado el mismo numerito dos o tres veces; por lo visto, ya que era incapaz de quitarle los regalos que había recibido por Navidad, pensaba arrebatarle sus padres… algo que hubiera funcionado si no fuera porque o era nada nuevo.

Tenía el corazón más ligero que cuando había estado allí por última vez, y aquello, se le notaba en la cara. Mientras caminaba por el andén saludaba a sus diferentes compañeros que todos ellos parecían felices por el tiempo pasado en casa, y a la vez felices por volver a la escuela. Bastante más alegre de lo que era habitual en él, subió al tren tras despedirse de Remus, para ir a encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, si es que ya había llegado alguno.

- ¡Harry!

El chiquillo se giró ante la vez y sonrió al ver a Athenea y a Jonathan que venían hacía él, también con expresiones alegres.

- Athenea, Jonathan… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Muy bien.- Respondió la niña mientras le cogía de la mano.- Fue muy agradable el poder ver a mis padres y mis hermanos pequeños, aunque os eché de menos; por cierto, gracias por la pulsera… es muy bonita y todo un detalle.

- No es nada…- Murmuró el niño sonrojado.

- Claro que sí que lo es.- Afirmó Jonathan.- A mi me ha encantado las pinturas mágicas que me has regalado.

Ambos hufflepuff comenzaron a arrastrar al muchacho por el pasillo del tren hasta uno de los últimos compartimentos, donde ya tenían sus respectivos baúles y equipajes. Harry se encontraba tan azorado que se dejó hacer sin ningún comentario. Ya dentro del compartimento, los otros dos hufflepuff comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre su verano, así como si le habían gustado sus regalos y cuales habían sido el de los demás.

- Aquí estabais. Os he estado buscando por todo el tren.- La familiar voz de Draco Malfoy se coló por la entrada del compartimento y allí, apoyado contra la puerta se encontraba el primer año Slytherin.- Espero que hayáis tenido buenas vacaciones.

- Lo mismo digo.- Contestaron los demás mientras el rubio se hacía cómodo.

- Gracias por el set de pociones, Harry, estoy deseando poder usarlo.

- Me alegra que te gustara.

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó!- Exclamó.- ¿Te gustó mi regalo? ¿Por cierto, donde está?

- Sí, Draco, me gustó mi regalo… Y está aquí.

Harry se levantó un momento y alcanzó una cesta de mimbre, de donde después de abrir la portezuela, salió un gatito negro que tras desperezarse, comenzó a reclamar la atención de su amo.

- ¡Un gatito!- Exclamó Athenea.- ¡Que mono! ¿Cómo se llama?

- Le he puesto por nombre "Noche".- Contestó el dueño del animal.

- Bonito nombre.- Contestó la voz de Terry desde la puerta.

Allí, en la entrada se encontraban Terry, Neville y Hermione, por lo visto se habían encontrado cuando iban a tomar el tren y había decidido el buscarlo juntos, llegando a tiempo para la presentación en sociedad de la mascota recién adquirida del muchacho moreno. Sin decir nada más entraron en el compartimento y empezaron a explicar como habían ido sus Navidades; cada una diferente y aún así, todas parecidas.

Aquella noche, ya en Hogwarts, Harry fue llamado al despacho de su jefa de casa ara hablar sobre como iba a darse lo que quedaba de curso, o en otras palabras, como iban a ser sus clases de ahora en adelante. No es que fuera muy diferente de cómo ya se había imaginado, tendría el mismo tipo de horario que durante el trimestre anterior excepto que ahora en vez de ir con los de pintar año y cursar el temario de primero, sería con el segundo curso.

- Sé que será difícil ponerse al corriente con el resto de su curso, pero tengo fe de lo que logrará.- Le dijo la profesora Sprout, justo antes de despedirlo.

Las clases de segundo tampoco resultaban mucho más complicadas que las de primero; se encontró que aprendía muy fácilmente tanto lo que hacían el resto del curso durante las clases regulares y también lo que le enseñaban en las clases intensivas donde aprendía lo que se suponía ya habían aprendido el resto del grupo.

- Es asombroso, director. Creo que el segundo curso tampoco se adapta a sus capacidades…- Explicaba McGonnagall durante la reunión de la segunda semana del trimestre.

- ¿Quieres decirme, Minerva, que el material de segundo, tampoco representa un reto para él?- Preguntó el director escéptico.

- Exactamente, director.- Dijo Snape.- Actualmente el señor Potter ya ha alcanzado al resto de sus compañeros en mi clase y es sin duda el mejor alumno. La materia que se enseña no supone ningún reto para él.

- Entonces, creo que no me equivoco cuando asumo que queréis prepararlo para pasarlo al tercer curso. ¿No es cierto?

- No, no se equivoca, director. Un talento como ese muchacho solo aparece una vez en la vida… si su nivel de aprendizaje sigue así… ¿os imagináis hasta donde podría llegar?- Entró en la conversación el profesor Flitwick.- Sinceramente, no entiendo como es que no acabó en Ravenclaw.

- Quien sabe que criterios usa el sombrero seleccionador para decidirse sobre como clasificar a los estudiantes.- Dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro.

- ¿Entonces que dice director?

- Muy bien… si él acepta, adelante.

Sinceramente dicho, el director esperó que el muchacho se negara a seguir tal ritmo de aprendizaje, y seguramente si se tratara de cualquier otro estudiante estaría en lo cierto, pero no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre Harry. A pesar de todo lo que podría decir, no le gustaba que el muchacho estuviera resultando se así de diestro y poderoso; no le gustaba nada que tuviera esas capacidades, porque no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre él. Durante años, se había asegurado de tener a Brian y a sus padres en la palma de su mano, pero jamás se había molestado con Harry, ya que sus padres aseguraban que tan solo era un simple squib.

Por descontado, y para desagrado del director, Harry se encontraba encantado ante la idea de poder aprender más en menos tiempo y no dudó en volver a aceptar la oferta que le ofrecieron. Tenía fe de que le saldría bien ya que aunque sabía que era bastante más complicado, había logrado hacer el primer año en solo tres meses, si se esforzaba, tal vez sería posible que pudiera volver a repetir la hazaña.

Estaba tan contento que le escribió una carta a Remus, tan buen punto llegó a su habitación, donde estaba pasando todo su tiempo últimamente y donde Noche había hecho prácticamente su hogar, puesto que era donde pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo.

Noche había resultado ser una cosita adorable, casi todo el mundo parecía atraído hacía el pequeño gatito, que parecía tener un carácter atípico para un felino; detestaba la atención de todo el mundo excepto la de su amo y muy contadas excepciones (que resultaban ser los amigos de Harry y Remus), nada más ver a la señora Norris, solía huir como si le persiguiera el diablo y parecía llevarse a las mil maravillas con cualquier tipo de ave. Sí, su gatito era realmente atípico.

Tal vez, lo que más le gustaba de Noche, era el desprecio evidente que sentía hacía su hermano; había sido muy divertido cuando Brian había tratado de arrebatárselo usando una táctica afectiva y él había reaccionado arañándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Después de eso, el pequeño felino había tenido bastantes "accidentes" de los cuales había resultado ileso gracias al hechizo protector que el niño le había puesto nada más recibirlo de Draco.

La respuesta a la carta de Remus llegó durante el desayuno del día siguiente, mientras Harry disfrutaba tranquilamente de su tostada, su zumo de calabaza y su bacon. Wolfy, la lechuza del hombre lobo (y nombrado por su padrino como una especie de broma) le entregó una carta de apariencia bastante extensa.

- ¿De quien es?- Preguntó Jonathan alzando la vista de su propio correo.- ¿De Remus?

- Sí.

- ¿Y que te dice?- Preguntó entonces Athenea.

- Pues…- Dijo Harry alzando la vista.- Me felicita porque los profesores van a tratar de adelantarme otro curso.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio por parte de sus dos amigos Hufflepuff antes que pudieran acabar de procesa la información que les acababa de llegar, entonces los dos exclamaron a la vez.

- ¿¡QUÉ? ¿Cando pensabas decírnoslo?

- Mmm… ¿ahora?- Contestó Harry tímidamente.

- Eres un caso perdido, Harry.- Dijo Athenea con un suspiro resignado.- Bueno, en todo caso, muchas felicidades… La verdad, es que no debería sorprenderme.

- Ni a mí.- Afirmó Jonathan.- Tienes facilidad y entendimiento de la magia, mucho mayor que la de la mayoría de Ravenclaws y eso que ellos son los cerebrines. Por cierto, a ver si dejas de desaparecer tan a menudo, sigo queriendo hacerte ese retrato con las pinturas que me regalaste por Navidad, y para eso debes estar durante algún tiempo en la Sala Común.

- ¡Es que me da vergüenza que me quieras hacer un retrato!

- ¡Pues mala suerte, porque no está abierto a discusión! Además, a Athenea también le he hecho uno y no se ha muerto, ni nada por el estilo.

Harry suspiró antes de volver pensativamente a su desayuno, Remus sabía que iban a tratar de adelantarlo otro curso porque él mismo se lo había dicho, pero su familia seguramente también lo sabría por la escuela… era de esperar que sus padres no se hubieran puesto en contacto con él para felicitarlo, pero eso no quitaba que doliera bastante. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso, y por lo tanto centrarme en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, el estudio de la Wolfbane.

Hacía un par de días, y más que nada por casualidad, había encontrado un libro en el que te hablaba de dicha poción y también describía la receta. Había sido todo un hallazgo, la verdad, porque al ser una poción tan nueva (solo llevaba descubierta cuatro años) los libros de su biblioteca, dentro de su habitación, no lo mencionaban jamás. Así pues, se le acababa de abrir la posibilidad, no solo de elaborarla, sino también de estudiarla y tratar de mejorarla.

Por el momento, había comenzado por buscar los diferentes ingredientes, algunos de los cuales eran bastante específicos y obviamente no pertenecientes a los habituales de uso corriente. Algunos como polvo de escamas de Opalaye, era no solo difícil de encontrar sino que también caro. Él tenía suerte de contar con un laboratorio tan bueno y equipado, porque si no, no sabría como podría realizar todos sus experimentos.

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, no habría dudado al creerle cuando le dijeran que era una poción complicada; pero ahora que podía verla por si mismo, aún se maravillaba no solo por lo compleja que era, sino también por lo magníficamente estructurada y estudiada que estaba. Obviamente, la persona que la había creado había sido alguien que había estado muy cerca de un hombre lobo en si mismo, puesto que conocía cosas y detalles que por lógica solo se aprenden al convivir con uno.

- Harry… ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando?- Fue Athenea quien lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- Ohhh… en pociones.

- Pues mira por donde, esa es la clase a la que llegarás tarde si no dejas de soñar despierto y comienzas a ir para allí.

- Oh, gracias, Athenea.

Después de eso, y aún pensando en la poción Wolfbane salió disparado hacía el aula de pociones, donde el resto de Hufflepuffs de segundo curso, tendrían dos horas de estudios con el profesor Snape. Claro que él, por el momento y seguramente durante todo el curso, no haría la misma que sus compañeros, ya fuera porque fuera atrasado o más adelantado.

Suspiró alegre mientras entraba en el aula y se sentaba en la que ya consideraba su propia mesa de trabajo, donde el profesor Snape podría vigilarlo mejor. En esos momentos se encontraba entusiasmado, pociones era una de las asignaturas que más le gustaban; era una idea realmente fascinante el poder realizar tantas cosas con una sola poción, que uniendo los ingredientes en un cierto orden y forma, para lograr que por ejemplo se pudieran curar diferentes quemaduras u otras dolencias del cuerpo. Lástima que el profesor siempre lo estuviera vigilando tan de cerca por culpa de su enfermedad; una que por lo general solía dejarlo bastante tranquilo.

- Señor Potter, hoy me elaborará una poción para curar resfriados; la pocion pepperut.

- Sí, señor.

Otra cosa que le gustaba del curso, era el profesor; sabía que para la gran mayoría provocaba pánico (Neville palidecía de tan solo oírle nombrar) pero a él lo único que proocaba en si, era admiración. Sabía que Snape era uno de los grandes maestros de pociones de Europa, y ser enseñado por él, representaba todo un honor. Claro que también debía reconocer que con él solía tener un comportamiento muy diferente a con el resto del alumnado (excepto a Slytherin, por supuesto) ya que a él, para desconcierto de Remus, solía tratarlo con respeto.

La preparación de pociones siempre le había relajado y le había calmado, y sus actuaciones se podían decir que eran casi automáticas; por ese motivo se podía decir que prácticamente se trataba de una nueva meditación.

Meditación. Una actividad que llevaba meses realizando con tal de conocer mejor su propio poder y que realmente le había ayudado mucho. Ya llevaba meses dándole vueltas a la cabeza; si la meditación ia tan bien para conocer y ampliar tu propio poder… ¿por qué no se enseñaba o se potenciaba en Hogwarts? Iría genial que se les explicara o se convirtiera en una clase para los de primer curso, de esa forma tendrían una mejor idea de su poder y de su potencial, evitando los muchos accidentes por la falta de control.

Gracias a la meditación, el había aprendido muchas de sus capacidades, muchas de las cuales hubiera tardado bastantes años en descubrir. Aunque la erdad fuera dicha, llevaba varios días inquieto durante sus meditaciones; había una extraña sensación de inquietud y nerviosismo dentro de él, como si algo magnífico y extraordinario estuviera a punto de suceder… Aunque ¿el qué? Representaba todo un misterio, pero uno que no tendría resolución hasta que pasara, y para que realmente no pasara, debería dejar de meditar, algo que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar: eran demasiados beneficios que perder.

- Señor Potter, creo que ahora tendría que agregar la raíz de luminia troceada, si no me equivoco.- Dijo Snape sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

- Por supuesto, señor.- Respondió él añadiendo el ingrediente correspondiente.

El resto de la clase permaneció atento a su poción, si no hubiera sido por Snape, la poción habría sido estropeada y no hubiera servido para nada; la raíz de luminia si no era introducida en su momento exacto, hacía que no pudieras reparar la poción hicieras lo que hicieras.

- Estaba usted bastante distraído, señor Potter. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- Le dijo Snape preocupado cuando entregó su poción.

- No señor, solo pensaba.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- Me preguntaba por qué no era un curso, aunque breve, técnicas de meditación. Son muchas las ramas de la magia que resultan más fáciles y asequibles si se práctica asiduamente.

- Ahhh… lo lamento, señor Potter, pero eso es algo que desconozco.- Respondió Snape.- Yo mismo me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces. Hace unos treinta años, meditación era una de las asignaturas que se daban para los alumnos de primer año, pero hará unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, se sacó del programa. Aún ahora no se sabe la motivación del director Dippet, que fue quien lo hizo.

- Ohh… Gracias por la respuesta, profesor.- Dijo el muchacho tras un rato de asimilar la información, tras eso recogió y se marchó del aula.

NA.: Bien! **_Bien? Asi se empiezan unas notas! xD. Nas!_** Después de una semana caótica (creedme ha sido una de las más duras de toda mi vida _**Oye, que esto acaba de empezar :9 **No te digo que no, pero es que esta semana uno de los críos ha mandado a otro al hospital ¿te puedes imaginar como me sentí?_ **_O.o ehhh... no?_** ) estoy aquí para entregaros un nuevo capítulo. En realidad, no creí que pudiera llegar a publicarlo esta semana (como se puede ver, estamos casi a final de la misma) pero estoy muy contenta por todas las muestras de ánimo que he recibido. Muchas gracias **_Vivan los reviews de ánimo!_**.

Sé que muchos de vosotros estará pensando que este Harry es demasiado "perfecto" **_Pues… creo que Harry nunca se ha caracterizado como un personaje perfecto en absoluto…_** como más de uno me ha dado a entender en sus comentarios (claro que estos han sido en plan, es demasiado bueno, es dulce, educado, etc.), y después de releerme el fic solo puedo decir una cosa… ¡Se me fue la olla! Cuando planee el fic no tenía programado muchas de las cosas que en sí he ido escribiendo… **_Ah que dulce placer el de cambiar los plots a gusto de los personajes! xD_** por ejemplo, nunca planee que fuera considerado un "superdotado" y fuera adelantado varios cursos… pero bueno ahora a apoquinar… ni tampoco que fuera tan superpoderoso, pero bueno… lo mismo a apoquinar… si es que me meto yo solita en unos líos, que… **_No eres la única cariño… ya sabes :9_**

Bue… lo de siempre… muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis leído el fic **_Acias! Acias!_**, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se han dado la molestia de dejar un review **_esto no debería ser una molestia_**, levantáis la moral de cualquiera.

Un petonet **_dos!_**,

Irethy **_& Sil_**.


	11. Capítulo 11

11.

Los días, se convirtieron en semanas y antes que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en pleno mes de febrero. El motivo de su despiste era justificado, tenía tanto trabajo con sus estudios y sus experimentos, que a duras penas se daba cuenta de en que día vivía… aunque por supuesto aquello tenía sus recompensas, ya no solo había alcanzado al resto de sus compañeros del segundo curso, sino que incluso los había adelantado. Además, lo mejor de todo era que se llevaba genial con la gran mayoría de ellos, fuera de la casa que fueran; por lo visto, todos se habían hecho realmente a la idea de que el chiquillo era una especie de privilegiado con respecto a la magia y por ello avanzaba más rápido que la media, consiguiendo el respeto de la gran mayoría del alumnado, incluso de los cursos superiores.

La verdad, es que suponía alguna satisfacción personal cuando algunos de sus compañeros de curso le pedían si les podía explicar algo que no comprendían; no por el hecho de saberlo y ellos no, sino porque le daban lo que su familia era incapaz: aceptación y respeto… y él siempre era feliz de ayudar. Luego, estaban los mayores… era increíble el que los alumnos de sexto o séptimo lo incluyeran en sus conversaciones sobre diferentes materias, ya fueran mágicas o de la actualidad.

Lo que él no sabía, era que mientras el permanecía en su habitación, la gran mayoría de los alumnos de su habitación, la gran mayoría de su casa o incluso de otras casas, hablaban de él y entre ellos solían comentar que su habilidad y su facilidad de aprender en muy poco tiempo sería capaz de acabar la carrera en muy poco tiempo… aunque claro, lo que nadie sabía era que la gran mayoría del profesorado también pensaban lo mismo, e incluso se preguntaban que harían después.

La verdad sea dicha, el chiquillo representaba un enigma para todo el mundo, incluido él mismo. Para el niño, cada sesión de meditación representaba un nuevo descubrimiento y un nuevo interrogante; sobretodo por la creciente sensación de presagio e inquietud que se apoderaban de él durante los últimos meses, aunque no por eso dejaba de realizar sus sesiones.

Era justo en eso en lo que se encontraba en ese momento, realizando una sesión de meditación. Estaba convencido que aquello que estaba esperando dentro de si, estaba a punto de desarrollarse… de hecho, él no quería salir de esa sesión sin sacar algo e claro; al menos, si no sucedía, quería saber que era.

Sentado en su habitación; en el centro de su alfombra, Harry estaba sumido en un estado profundo de trance, investigando lo más oculto de su se, de sus poderes ocultos, quería averiguar lo que aún le escondía su propio cuerpo. En ese trance, estaba rodeado por la ya habitual oscuridad, donde sus diferentes poderes se iban manifestando como varias luces de colores. Parecía que en aquellos momentos no había nada nuevo, se encontraban todos los poderes que había aprendido que tenía… ¿entonces que era lo que lo acechaba? Quería saber que era, quería averiguarlo, para aprender a controlarlo.

No supo muy bien que fue lo que sirvió de gatillo, pero de repente, en aquella cálida oscuridad, apareció una intensa luz blanca que en cierta forma cegó al muchacho sobreponiéndose al resto de luces existentes. No sabía que había pasado, pero aquella cegadora luz blanca dio paso a algo que le cortó la respiración; allí en el centro de aquel brillo cegador, había un ave que volaba hacía él; jamás había visto un pájaro como aquel, pero instintivamente sabía que era: un ave fénix.

Salió precipitadamente del trance debido a la impresión, y al abrir los ojos sintió inquietud. ¡Todo era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba! Como si por una inspiración se miró el cuerpo, pero donde antes había una túnica negra ahora se encontró con suaves plumas blancas… sus pies, eran ahora las patas de un ave y sus manos, hermosas alas blancas… ¡Se había transformado en el fénix que acababa de ver durante el trance¿Eso quería decir que ahora era un animago? Supuso que sí, pero un animago mágico no se había dado en muchos siglos si es que realmente había habido alguno.

Así que se trataba de eso… Era la transformación animagus lo que su meditación trataba de mostrarle. Debía reconocer que era una sensación increíble, pero lo mejor era por el momento, volver a su forma humana; recordaba haber leído en un libro que ese habían dado casos de magos que habían sucumbido a las sensaciones e instintos de la transformación, permaneciendo más de tres horas durante su primera vez y siendo imposible el volver a ser humanos más tarde. El no quería que le pasara eso, así que lo primero era prácticar.

Pero había un problema… él no sabía que había hecho para transformarse, tan solo había pasado… ¿Cómo volvía a su cuerpo humano? Sabía que el animago normal tan solo se imaginaba volver a su forma humana y su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero ¿sería lo mismo para él? Dudaba que se tratar a de algo tan sencillo, pero era lo único que tenía por el momento. Increíblemente, funcionó. Como si fuera a cámara lenta su cuerpo creció y donde antes había plumas, ahora volvía a haber tela negra.

Sintió como algo explotaba dentro de él; estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar. ¡Era un animago! Y no cualquier tipo de animago, era un fénix blanco… Hablando de tal, ni siquiera sabía que existían aún ese tipo de fénix; sabía que su varita tenía la pluma de uno, pero tenía entendido que estaban extinguidos y creía haber leído que uno no podía transformarse si el animal ya no existía… Tal vez se habían escondido, después de todo fénix normales tampoco se veían mucho… tal vez, es que no consideraban a los magos lo suficientemente fuertes y puros como para dejarse ver. Tendría que estudiarlos para comprenderse mejor, pero ahora mismo, el cielo lo estaba llamando con toda su intensidad, así que lo mejor era que aprendiera a trasformarse a voluntad y volver a la normalidad con total perfección.

Lo primero que hizo, fue abrir la ventana para poder salir por ella una vez transformado, y luego se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en volver a ser un fénix. El cambio era tan lento como el anterior y sinceramente esperaba que tan buen punto su cuerp se acostumbrara, la transformación fuera mucho más rápida. Resistiendo el impulso de salir volando, regresó a la forma humana, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces cada vez más rápido antes de darse por satisfecho. Luego abrió sus alas y tras batirlas experimentalmente un par de veces, salió por la ventana.

Euforia. Aquel fue el primer sentimiento que pudo reconocer mientras el cielo de Hogwarts se abría ante él. Era una suerte que fuera ya tarde y el cielo comenzaría pronto a oscurecerse, porque así no había ninguna persona en las tierras para verlo. Sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch cuando sintió un movimiento en el aire que le hizo girar la cabeza hacía atrás… justo a su espalda había aparecido un fénix regular que lo miraba curioso desde su posición en las gradas.

La curiosidad (uno de los pocos rasgos psicológicos que había heredado de sus padres) fue superior a él y se acercó hasta el otro fénix para poder verlo mejor; además quería saber como había aparecido detrás de él y por qué.

- "_Es raro ver a uno de tu especie tan libremente… y aún más raro, siendo como eres un mago"_- Escuchó Harry cuando aterrizó delante del fénix asombrándose porque esa voz era la del fénix delante de si.

_-"Cómo lo sabes"-_ Mentalmente sabía que lo que saldría era un trino de pájaro, pero ante su sorpresa él y por lo visto el fénix también, escucharon la pregunta.

- "_No ha sido fácil, créeme."_- Rió el fénix.- "_Eres el mago que posee mayor esencia del animal en el que se transforma, pero algo de humano queda en ti. ¿Eres uno de los alumnos más jóvenes, cierto?"_

_- "Sí. Por edad un primer año, aunque estudio segundo curso."_

_- "Ahhh… Sí, Albus habla mucho de ti, al menos conmigo… lo has desconcertado, todas las habilidades que muestras las esperaba de tu hermano no de ti."_

_- "Entonces, como todos"_.- Contestó con desaliento.

- "_Cómo todos no, joven. Hay muchas personas que creen en ti y tus posibilidades. Lo que ocurre es que Albus se confundió hace muchos años y cegado por el que nunca se equivoca, jamás se ha dado cuenta de su error, y como la gente que te rodea está tan cerca de él, no se les ha ocurrido que pudiera equivocarse. Si te sirve de algo, yo no he dudado de ti ni un momento desde que escuché hablar de ti."_

Harry interiorizó las palabras del fénix y no supo muy bien pero se sintió mejor. Había algo en el ave que le hacía respetarlo y buscar su aprobación, lo cual lo desconcertaba y la risa del pájaro cuando se lo explicó aún lo desconcertó y molestó más.

- "_No te enfades, joven, no me río de ti, sino de tu inocencia, no que sea mala.- Apaciguó.- Lo que sientes es normal; no sé si lo sabes pero eres un fénix muy joven, y como tal necesitas un mentor que te enseñe todo lo que uno de nuestra especie debe saber… La situación no es la idónea porque lo normal es que fuera un fénix níveo (la especie a la que perteneces) quien te hiciera de mentor, pero puesto que no hay ninguno cerca, seré yo quien tenga que desarrollar ese papel. Puesto que seré tu mentor, sientes respeto y deseos de agradarme y yo, deseo de protegerte y mucho orgullo por tus logros."_

- No te he preguntado tu nombre.

- "_Me llaman Fawkes, menos por el momento. El mago con el que consolidé antes que Albus me llamaba Ares y el anterior Cewlon… pero mejor llámame Fawkes.- Respondió y a la vez añadió.- Y antes de que preguntes, tengo 3762 años… así que soy bastante mayor que tú."_

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Fawkes tenía 3762 años¡No le extrañaba que a él lo considerara tan joven! A comparación era un renacuajo. Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara porque Fawkes comenzó a reír con fuerza, pero en esta ocasión no se sintió ofendido, al contrario, acabó participando en su risa, feliz de tener a alguien que le pudiera enseñar sus poderes de su forma animal.

- "_Bien, puedo ver que no tienes problemas para volar… es algo intuitivo, y creo que también lo tienes en tu forma humana ¿cierto?"_

- Sí.

- "_Perfecto, así podremos comenzar con otras cosas… creo que lo primero es aprender a arreglarte las plumas."- Dijo Fawkes mirándolo con atención.- "Sí, será lo mejor. Las tienes hechas un desastre."_

- ¡Ei!

- "_Es la verdad. Ven, vamos a mi percha; allí podremos estar tranquilos."_

- ¿Acaso no estará el director?

- "_¿Albus? Sí, claro que sí. Pero no te preocupes por él… hará muchos aspavientos, muchas conclusiones equivocadas y tal vez algunas notas entusiasmadas… pero si lo que te preocupa es que te descubra, tranquilo, para él resultara imposible. Tan solo los animales serían capaces de darse cuenta, y en tu caso, no todos; solo los fénix y aquellos que ya de por sí, estén cerca de ti."_

- O sea, que Noche sí me reconocerá.

- "_¿Noche?"_

- Mi gatito.

- "_Ahhh… sí, él sí. Ven sígueme."_

Fawkes alzó el vuelo y comenzó a volar hacía su percha tal y como ya le había dicho a Harry, aunque era mucho más rápido que el chiquillo, que a pesar de ir lo más rápido que podía, siempre iba bastante por detrás de el oro ave. Fue rodeando poco a poco el castillo a la vez que iba ascendiendo, lo que le hizo suponer que el despacho del director estaba más alto de lo que le había parecido cuando fue al principio de curso. Cuando ya estaba a la altura de los pisos superiores, Fawkes entró por una ventana, obligando a Harry a seguirlo a donde se suponía que se encontraba el despacho del director.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la percha de Fawkes y se posó a su lado, atento a todo lo que este pudiera decirle y así aprender al máximo. Aunque tan buen punto se posó en la percha, fue consciente de que era sujeto a miradas fijas, suponiendo correctamente que se trabajaba de la del director, se giró para devolverle la mirada: no estaba solo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en mitad de una reunión entre los Potter y él, el tema central era otra vez Harry pero una vez informados de la decisión de realizar los examenes de segundo año cuando llegaran las vacaciones de Pascua, el tema había cambiado a alguien más importante: Brian Potter y su futuro ingreso en Hogwarts.

Estaban hablando sobre lo entusiasmado que se encontraba el niño cuando Fawkes había entrado a la oficina desde la ventana aterrizando en su percha. Aquello no habría sido tan raro, si no hubiera sido porque lo había seguido otro fénix poco después, provocando el silencio inmediato. Se trataba de un ave mucho más pequeña que Fawkes y también de un puro color blanco. Un fénix níveo.

Aquello se trataba de algo inaudito, los fénix níveos estaban considerados extintos desde hacía cientos de años, y ahora se veía a uno de ellos, allí vivo y al alcance de la mano. James Potter estaba sacando la varita para atraparlo cuando el anciano director lo paró con un gesto, a la vez que el ave los miraba fijamente con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

- No, James.- Dijo el director.- Jamás llegues ni siquiera a pensar en apresar a un ave fénix. Mucho menos a un fénix níveo.

- Pero director, este fénix se considera extinto.

- Lo sé bien… pero ese no es motivo para capturarlo.

El anciano se levantó y se acercó hasta ambas aves, mirando con atención al pájaro desconocido. Levantó la mano y estaba claro que pensaba pasarla por el cuello de esta ante lo que parecía el disgusto del mismo, aunque tras un leve trino de Fawkes lo permitió, dejando al anciano acariciarlo.

- Los níveos son los seres más puros que existen, James, y muy pocas veces son vistos por los humanos… entre otras cosas por lo que acabas de tratar. Es por ese motivo que se han creído extintos durante tantos años…- Dijo Dumbledore mientras le acariciaba el cuello al ave.

- No lo entiendo, director, si es tan raro ver a uno de estos fénix¿por qué este se deja ver sin reservas?

- Porque tan solo es una cría, Lily. No creo que tenga más de dos o tres meses… necesita a alguien que le haga de mentor y Fawkes es el fénix más cercano. Si no me equivoco, este ha nacido en la isla… Tal vez después de que hubieran pasado siglos desde que su madre pusiera el huevo.

- ¿Por qué ahora, si lleva tanto tiempo sin incubar?

- Porque es ahora cuando es necesario. Recordad la profecía… Brian es llamado el fénix blanco, lo normal es que una de estas magníficas criaturas esté consolidada con él¿no os parece?- Ante esto el ave hizo un gesto de descontento y apartó el cuello del anciano.- También hay que decir que son bastante temperamentales en algunas ocasiones.

Abandonó a los dos fénix y regresó con la pareja, a la que tras unas cuantas frases más, los despidió hasta otra ocasión. Tan buen punto desapareció la pareja, el joven fénix comenzó a mirar al mayor con avidez, que tras unos segundos comenzó a acicalarse las plumas, a lo que el otro trató de imitarlo con más o menos éxito.

- "_Tienes que alisarlas más con el pico.- Le dijo Fawkes cuando sus plumas seguían teniendo tan mal aspecto.- Cuando pasas el pico por tus plumas, generan un aceite especial que ayuda a arreglarlas."_

- ¡No es fácil!

- "_Ya lo sé, por eso te enseño."_

El fénix rojo se acercó hasta el animago y comenzó a arreglarle el plumaje, entre otras cosas para enseñarle como debía hacerlo, provocándole un sentimiento de comodidad y relajación, prácticamente se podía decir que se estaba quedando dormido.

- "_Bien, ya está."-_ Dijo Fawkes sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.- "_Ya las tienes bien puestas… espero que a partir de ahora sepas tu solo."_

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

- "_Bueno, eso es mejor que nada."_- Dijo Fawkes indiferente.- "_Espero verte pronto… aún tengo mucho que enseñarte."_

- Cuando tenga tiempo libre me volveré a transformar. ¿Te parece bien?

- "_A mí, por supuesto. Tengo demasiado tiempo libre"_

- Bien…

- "_¡Ah! Harry."_

- ¿Sí?

- "_Sería mejor que le explicaras algunas cosas a tus amigos. Son buenos niños y te ayudaran."_

- ¿Algunas cosas¿Cuáles?

- "_Tu transformación para empezar y tu cuarto para continuar."_

- Pero…

- "_Confía en mí, será de utilidad en el futuro… además, así tienes unas cuantas salidas fáciles…"_

- Vale… luego se lo explicaré.

- "_Así me gusta… Hasta pronto, Harry."_

_NA: _**Naaas!!** _Bueno… después de ¿Cuánto?… ¿tres semanas? _**Tantoo?! O.o **_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Ha costado, porque estoy muy ocupada… _**Y quien no? xD** _no solo por el trabajo, sino tb porque se acerca el salón del manga y vamos a ir disfrazas!!! _**Shiii!!! Viva el Cosplay!!** _Jejeje… así que me tengo que hacer el disfraz._**Para mas señas, de Elfa XD**

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún review _**Gracias!! Gracias!!** _o que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia. Sobretodo quiero agradecer a Aryblack, quien me dejó un review con críticas constructivas. En él me dijo errores que había tenido así como me dijo cosas que no acababan de cuadrar y que tendré en cuenta para capítulos posteriores… _**oh! Que difíciles de encontrar son estos reviews!! Acias Aryblack!!** _así da gozo leer un review crítico… sobretodo, porque ante todo siempre habló con educación y no fue para nada desgradable _**Viva!!**_. Muchas gracias._

_Un _**dos!** _petonet a totes,_

_Irethy. _**& Sil**


	12. Capítulo 12

12.

Cuando Harry regresó del despacho del director a su habitación, estaba completamente convencido de explicarle a sus amigos todos sus secretos, o al menos una gran mayoría de ellos. Aún no estaba muy convencido de si sería muy buena idea el explicarle la situación con sus padres, así como la existencia de una profecía, que explicaba que su hermano menor sería una especie de héroe del mundo mágico. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles cual era la situación en casa, pero preferiría que fuera más tarde que más bien más temprano.

Aunque su voluntad había sido férrea, a medida que volvía a su sala común, las dudas comenzaron a emerger en su mente. ¿Realmente sería una buena idea el explicarles lo de su misteriosa transformación en animago? No era que desconfiara de ellos, bien al contrario, pero sabía que era muy raro el tener en si algún talento como animago y aún más el poder realizar el profeso correctamente siendo adulto (si bien su padre y padrino lo hicieron cuando eran adolescentes y aún iban a la escuela), así que su extraña transformación natural y sin ningún tipo de preparación era aún más extraña e increíble. Además, también estaban todos los poderes que había descubierto hasta el momento, ¿podría realmente explicarles que tenía unas capacidades que en algunos caso o habían sido vistos en cientos de años y en otros incluso se dudaba que pudieran realmente existir?

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta, se encontraba justo delante de la entrada a su sala común. Tras decir la contraseña "perseverancia", entró dentro de la cómoda estancia, buscando con la mirada al menos a los dos hufflepuff; los encontró en una mesa cercana a una esquina alejada de la entrada.

- Vaya, que aplicados estáis.- Rió una vez cerca de ellos y asustándolos de tal forma que incluso brincaron.

- ¡Harry! ¡No nos asustes de esa forma!- Se quejó Athenea.

- Solo he hecho un comentario inocente.

- Pero no sabíamos que estabas detrás de nosotros. ¿Por cierto, donde estabas? Llevas fuera toda la tarde.

- Ahhh… por ahí.

No supo porqué ahora que tenía la ocasión de explicarles lo que quería, no se atrevió. Sonrió de forma tímida, mientras decidía que lo mejor era no decirles nada, temía que pudieran pensar de él, si lo dejarían de lado por miedo a sus poderes, o bien tratarían de estudiarlo… Temió que si se lo decía, no volverían a confiar en él, así que calló.

- ¿Por ahí? Por ahí, ¿donde?- Preguntó Jonathan curioso.

- Oh, ya sabes… un rato en un sitio, otro rato en otro… por ahí.- Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente ante las miradas sospechosas y de no creer que recibía.

- Si ya… eso sería mucho más creíble, si lo hubieras hecho alguna vez, o al menos fuera d ese tipo de personas. ¿Dónde estabas?- Ante las miradas suspicaces, cedió.

- En una habitación que conozco. Me parece que solo la conozco yo, porque cuando la encontré estaba bastante sucia, además, durante el tiempo que he ido aún no ha venido alguien aparte de mí.

- ¿Una habitación? ¿Dónde?

- En la quinta planta…

- ¡Genial! Así que ahí es donde has pasado tanto tiempo.

- Sí.

- ¡Enséñanosla!- Alborotó Jonathan, casi botando en su asiento.

- Sí, pero mañana.- Cortó Athenea.- Está a punto de empezar el toque de queda… no podemos ir fuera.

- Aguafiestas.- Murmuró Jonathan.

Al día siguiente, tal y como había prometido, llevó a sus amigos hufflepuffs junto con el añadido del resto del grupo, los cuales se habían enterado durante las clases o el almuerzo y también se habían unido a la expedición, curiosos sobre como podía ser el cuarto que Harry había hecho suyo.

- Bien, aquí está.- Afirmó el anfitrión tan punto entraron.

Sus amigos observaron el cuarto con asombro creciente; todos ellos se habían imaginado algo parecido a un aula abandonada, o un cuarto vacío… ¡nunca una especie de suite! Sin llegar a contestar a su amigo comenzaron a investigar las diferentes habitaciones, libros y objetos allí presentes. Draco y los gemelos parecían fascinados por el laboratorio, Herminio y Terry por la biblioteca, Neville por las plantas que había trasplantado a maceteros y Athenea y Jonathan por la sala común (especialmente por los sillones que allí había).

- Este lugar es… magnífico.- Susurró Hermione con uno de los libros en sus manos.- La biblioteca que tienes aquí es mejor que incluso la de la escuela!

- Lo sé… la mayoría ya estaban aquí, pero unos cuantos son míos.

- Tienes un laboratorio de pociones por el que Snape mataría.- Afirmó Draco.- Y algunos de sus ingredientes…

- Nosotros nos resentimos de que hayas descubierto este cuarto antes que nosotros.- Afirmó un gemelo con un mohín.- Sobretodo cuando nosotros hemos pasado por aquí muchas veces, y ni siquiera vimos la puerta.

Cada uno de ellos investigó la habitación a su gusto, descubriendo que era lo que Harry había ido descubriendo en ella y por lo que pasaba casi todo su ocio allí metido en vez de en la sala común, algo que en sí no era muy complicado, después de todo era increíble. A su vez, Harry estaba aliviado, sus amigos habían aceptado que su habitación era su único secreto y sinceramente le gustaría que por el momento siguieran pensando así; ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, después de sus exámenes les explicaría lo demás.

Cuando llegó su siguiente clase con Fawkes, no supo bien como reaccionar; no porque no pudiera hacer lo que el fénix le había enseñado durante su primera y última clase, sido porque no había llegado a explicar sus secretos, tal y como este le había pedido. A decir verdad, el joven animago casi esperaba que le diera una bronca o un sermón, lo que obviamente no se esperaba es que el ave tan solo se encogiera y le dijera que después de todo era su decisión.

_- "Bien, ahora que ya sabes como arreglarte tus plumas, deberías aprender que comer y que no."_

_- "Pero Fawkes, no soy un fénix de verdad… quieres decir que eso también debo aprenderlo?"_

_- "¡Por supuesto! Se han dado muchos los casos en los que diferentes magos o brujas han tenido que permanecer e su forma de animago durante varios días o tal vez incluso meses… Tienes que aprender que puedes o no puedes comer por si te encuentras en esa situación."_

_- "Bien, comprendo…"_

_- "Vamos entonces al Bosque."_

Aquel día, Fawkes le enseñó la diferente alimentación de los fénix, básicamente frutas y bayas. Al muchacho jamás le había parecido tan delicioso este tipo de alimento, especialmente las bayas, aunque jamás le habían gustado mucho, en ese momento las consideró casi un manjar y las devoró entusiasmado ante las risas de Fawkes, al que su reacción le pareció obviamente muy divertida.

- "_Bien, obviamente te gustan las bayas."_- Rió Fawkes.- "_Yo personalmente, prefiero más las frutas… las granadas me vuelven loco, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos."_

_- "Solo comemos esto?"_

_- "¡Claro que no! ¿Qué haríamos durante el invierno? No… también solemos comer algunas raíces tiernas, mira…"_- El fénix escarbó bajo un tipo de matorral y sacó unas pocas raíces con su pico.- "_Estas son las mejores que puedes comer."_

_- "Prefiero las frutas y bayas."_

_- "¡Cómo tonto!... Esto es lo que se come durante necesidad, cuando no puedes encontrar otra cosa mejor para comer."_- Le reprendió.- "_Comienza a hacerse tarde, sería mejor que regresaras, si no llamarás la atención."_

- "_Bien."-_ Harry iba a alzar el vuelo cuando recordó algo.- "_¡Ah! Fawkes, no podré venir durante los próximos días… tengo exámenes pronto y debo prepararme."_

_- "Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Te quedarás durante las vacaciones?"_

_- "Sí. Tengo cosas que tratar aquí. Además, debo elegir mis asignaturas electivas."_

_- "Bien… pues será entonces cuando tengas mis clases."_

La verdad es que sí que estaba muy ocupado; como sus primeros exámenes le habían ido tan bien, tenía claro que estos le tenían que ir igual y por ese motivo siempre se le podía ver estudiando y reptando lo que le habían enseñado durante los últimos tres meses. Había algunos alumnos de cursos superiores que en más de una ocasión le ofrecieron ayuda para estudiar o explicarle alguna cosa, pero era realmente innecesario.

También los profesores le ofrecieron ayuda, después de todo eran conscientes de lo mucho que le estaban llegando a pedir; después de todo ni siquiera Dumbledore o el Innombrable, habían recibido una educación tan exhaustiva durante su niñez y había que fijarse en los magos tan fuertes y capaces que habían llegado a ser. ¿Qué acabaría siendo el muchacho al que estaban educando ahora? Por supuesto, aunque lo agradeció, no utilizó en ningún momento, desde su punto de vista tan solo debía pedir ayuda a sus profesores cuando se encontrara con un problema de difícil solución, que en estos momentos consistía en sus propias investigaciones independientes, algo que no podía enseñar así como así.

Cuando la profesora Sprout le dio su lista de exámenes, aproximadamente una semana antes de Pascua, descubrió que en esta ocasión habían decidido hacérselas durante todo el día y no solo después de clases. Por ejemplo, el examen de transformaciones lo tenia de 10 a 11 y media de la mañana y encantos a las 3 de la tarde. Seguramente los profesores decidieron utilizar para examinarlo periodos libres, o tal vez, incluso cuando estaban dando clase a otros cursos.

Aquella última suposición demostró ser acertada cuando el muchacho fue a su primer examen (curiosamente, se trataba de pociones) y se encontró con que en el aula se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto curso. Tuvo que reconocer que las expresiones de sus caras no tenían precio, eran incredulidad pura; si bien Snape actuó como si no pasara nada extraño, le mandó sentarse en una mesa aparte y le dio su examen escrito, para luego darle las instrucciones para el práctico.

Harry fue muy consciente durante todo su examen teórico y practico, que los alumnos mayores, estaban más atentos a su examen que a sus pociones, algo que el propio profesor también era consciente, pero a lo que no hizo caso.

El resto de sus exámenes fue más o menos igual. Durante el examen de transformaciones, estaba la clase de séptimo año ravenclaw y gryffindor; en el de encantos Hufflepuff y Slytherin de cuarto; en el de defensa obtuvo la atención de los hufflepuff y los ravenclaw de tercer año y la lista seguía. De hecho los únicos exámenes que no tuvo la atención de ningún otro alumno fueron durante herbología y astronomía, aunque eran dos asignaturas que el niño dominaba incluso antes de su llegada a Hogwarts. Luego también estaba el hecho que a pesar de haber estado presente en clase de casi todos los cursos, no estuvo presente durante ninguna que fuera de segundo año, seguramente una prevención por si acaso llegaba a olvidarse de algo, no pudiera recibir la información por la clase que se estaba desarrollando al mismo tiempo.

Desde luego, aquello tuvo otra consecuencia, si ya antes se hablaba de él entre los alumnos de cursos superiores (sobretodo dentro de su propia casa),a hora era el tema de acalorados debates y discusiones sobre como era posible que fuera tan hábil o bien, porque no lo habían seleccionado en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes… pero tal y como el director solía decir, nadie sabe que criterio usa el sombrero seleccionador para escoger en que casa debe ir cada alumno.

- Pase señor Potter.

Harry, esa mañana había recibido una nota de su Jefa de Casa para que fuera a su despacho, entró con paso inseguro aunque no tanto como lo había hecho tres meses atrás. Tenía la sensación de que iba a recibir sus notas.

- Buenas tardes profesor Sprout.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter. Siéntese, por favor. Supongo que sabe por qué está aquí, ¿verdad?

- Para darme mis notas.

- Así es. Creo que esta situación será algo que se repita a menudo.- Rió la mujer.- Tenga.

Tomando su expresión sonriente como un buen signo, abrió el sobre lacrado con mayor decisión que el trimestre anterior, miró el contenido y sonrió: había tenido tan buenas notas como el curso anterior.

- Felicidades, señor Potter. Estoy convencida que le resultará una muy buena noticia.

- Sí, señora, lo es.

- Puede guardar este informe para usted, sus padres recibirán el suyo dentro de unos días. Aquí tiene una lista con las diferentes asignaturas electivas para que las empiece el próximo trimestre, supongo que tendrá que decidir que asignaturas cursará.

- No señora, ya las he decidido.

- ¿A sí? Vaya, esto supone toda una sorpresa… si me dice cuales quiera hacer, las apuntaré y avisaré a los correspondientes profesores.

- Me gustaría estudiar Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Muy bien, avisaré al profesor Ketteburn y a la profesora McMillan que después de vacaciones, estará en sus clases.

Harry sonrió y tras despedirse de la mujer corrió hasta donde le esperaban sus amigos (un rinconcito en la biblioteca, porque aunque Harry les había mostrado su habitación, aquella continuaba siendo su refugio). Allí estaban todos, incluidos los gemelos que eran los menos habituales, que le esperaban con impaciencia.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Terry en cuanto lo vio.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bueno…- comenzó el chiquillo con una sonrisa.- Igual que la vez anterior: Matrícula de Honor en todas las asignaturas con un destacado en pociones.

- ¡Felicidades!- Exclamaron todos mientras lo abrazaban con entusiasmo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír mientras era abrazado. Sí, aquellos eran sus amigos y lo serían por cualquier cosa que sucediera; en cierta forma lo apreciaban más que su propia familia… no, REALMENTE lo querían más que su familia. Ellos, junto con Remus, eran su única familia y entre familia no debía haber ningún secreto… les explicaría la verdad sobre él y la situación en su casa; era hora d e apartar las dudas y lanzarse.

_NA: Hola a todos!!!_**Holaaas! (hullaahooop)** _Sí!!! Por fin!! Después de casi dos meses vuelvo a actualizar!! _**Oye! Que como minimo lo has hecho! xD**_! Weeeeee!! No me lo creo ni yo. _**( yo tampoco:P)** _Aunque bueno, cualquiera que hubiera leído mi livejournal sabía que la actualización estaba al caer… dps de todo, estoy de vacaciones de Navidad (síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Por fin!!! _**Como se nota cuando ya no tienes que estudiar para la uni… ¬¬ (eso eso ¬¬)**

_Que más… a sí… sé que el nombre del profesor de criaturas mágicas, está mal escrito, no hace falta que me lo digáis… pero es que solo tengo el libro en catalán y cuando fui a consultarlo, me encontré con que el nombre es completamente diferente!!! Así que agradeceré mucho a cualquier alma caritativa que me pueda decir cual es…_**Ehm**… **sabiendo que tengo todos los libros en caste… pq no me preguntaste? xD**

_Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todas aquellas persona que se han leído la historia y también muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review… me habéis animado mucho para no desmoronarme durante estos dos meses agotadores…_**Viva viva! Vivan las almas caritativas :P **

_Muchas gracias y un petonet a tots!!! _**Como siempre, dos!! (y un abrazo!)**

**Silver (coso indeterminado)**


	13. Capítulo 13

13

Después de las diferentes felicitaciones de rigor, Harry consiguió que sus amigos lo dejaran el tiempo suficiente como para poder pedirles que lo acompañaran a su habitación porque debía hablar con ellos. Seguramente, ellos no habrían reaccionado de la forma en que lo hicieron, si no hubiera sido por lo seria que parecía la situación, no solo Harry estaba excepcionalmente serio (de hecho, jamás lo habían visto tanto) sino que además, la forma de decirlo les hizo entrever lo difícil que resultaba para Harry el explicarles lo que quería contarles.

Así pues, fue más bien un grupo, por demás sometido, el que un rato más tarde entró en la habitación. No habían dicho gran cosa entre ellos durante el trayecto, tan solo algún que otro comentario y alguna que otra mirada preocupada a su amigo. Tal vez quienes peor lo estaban pasando por el momento eran Athenea y Jonathan, después de todo, el rasgo fundamental de Huffflepuff era la lealtad…

- Bien, Harry, ¿Qué nos querías explicar?- Preguntó uno de los gemelos actuando responsable por primera vez en su vida.

El chiquillo miró a todos sus amigos, que se habían acomodado en diferentes lugares del cuarto, todos ellos lo miraban atentos y preocupados, ansiosos por saber que era lo que pasaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, **no quería** vuelta atrás. Suspiró y se dispuso a explicar todos sus secretos.

- Yo, veréis… ha habido cosas… muchas cosas que no os he explicado.- Dijo el chiquillo nervioso.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Cosas sobre mi mismo… mi vida y mi casa.- Ante las miradas interrogantes que recibía siguió.- Seguro que por ahora habréis notado la poca cantidad de cartas que recibo de casa ¿verdad?- Aquí la mayoría asintió, especialmente Draco, él recibía correo y paquetes de su madre cada día y no entendía por qué su amigo no recibía la misma cantidad o similar.- Las cosas en mi casa… no son como la gente cree. Mis padres y yo… o mejor dicho, mi familia y yo, no tenemos muy buena relación…

- ¿No querrás decir que te pegan, verdad? ¿No te estarán maltratando?- Preguntó Hermione asustada.

Ante la pregunta de Hermione, todos adoptaron caras de auténtico horror; el maltrato a un niño, era algo prácticamente impensable para aquellos que pertenecían a familias de magos… para ellos, o mejor dicho, para el mundo mágico el abuso infantil, era uno de los peores crímenes que se podían desarrollar y de hecho, se castigaban muy severamente. Un niño era tal bendición para ellos (puesto que había tan pocos) que normalmente eran protegidos y cuidados como un tesoro.

- ¡No!- Exclamó Harry tan horrorizado como los demás.- ¡Jamás me han pegado! Lo que pasa, es que se puede decir que para ellos, no existo… Normalmente, ni se dan cuenta de que estoy allí… soy alguien de tan poca importancia que no merece la pena prestarme algo de atención.

- Harry… eso…- Comenzó Hermione.

- Pero, yo siempre que los he visto con tu hermano, parecían ser muy buenos padres.- Dijo Neville atónito.

- Porque estaban con Brian.- Dijo el chiquillo.- Cuando Brian está cerca, yo me convierto en invisible y como mis padres nunca lo dejan muy lejos de ellos, siempre soy invisible.

- Harry… eso se llama negligencia y también es una clase de abuso… uno, incluso más terrible que el abuso físico.- Afirmó Hermione mirando tristemente a su amigo.

La verdad es que no era la única, todos sus amigos lo miraron realmente tristes. ¿Cómo podían tratarlo así? ¿Acaso no podían ver lo maravilloso que era? ¿Cómo podían tratarlo como si no existiera? Todo aquello representaba algo tan inconcebible, que les era difícil no solo de entender, sino también de asimilar.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a casa por Navidad, entonces? Seguro que no fueron unas fiestas nada agradables.- Preguntó Athenea.- Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no nos lo explicaste antes?

- Fui a casa porque quería ver a Remus… a pesar de ser el padrino de Brian y no tener ninguna relación conmigo, es quien mejor se ha portado conmigo. Para él, no soy invisible… siempre estaba allí para mí… prefería pasar el tiempo conmigo en vez de con Brian. Cuando tenía seis años, sufrí un accidente por tratar de coger una pelota de Brian, me caí en un lago helado y si no hubiera sido por un muggle que pasaba por allí, yo habría muerto… Fue Remus quien estuvo conmigo día tras día mientras estuve en el hospital; fue él y no mis padres quien esperó a que recuperara el conocimiento y fue él quien permaneció a mi lado…

- Él es más tu padre que los Potter, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Draco.

- Sí.

- Pero eso no explica por qué no nos lo explicaste antes.

- ¡Porque tenía miedo! Tenía miedo que también vosotros pensarais que no valía la pena y me quedara solo… Sois mis primeros amigos y no quería perderos.

- Oh, Harry…

Antes que el muchacho pudiera decir algo más, se encontró en mitad de un fortísimo abrazo por parte de las chicas, y sintió como s levantaba un peso de encima suyo… no iban a abandonarlo.

- Que quieres que te diga, Harry… tus padres son tontos.- dijo Terry como si tal cosa y los demás asintieron con decisión, a lo que Harry sonrió.

- No es lo único que quería explicaros.

- ¿A no?- Preguntaron con sorpresa.

- No, hay más… No he sido del todo sincero sobre mis capacidades.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que tengo más habilidades que las que suelo mostrar.- Explicó.- Por ejemplo, no os he dicho que soy capaz de vez y sentir auras de las personas, o tampoco que soy capaz de controlar la magia elemental, que no necesito una varita para hacer magia, que puedo sanar, que he experimentado con pociones…

- Perdona, ¿puedes volver a repetirlo? Preguntó Terry estupefacto.

Harry rió nerviosamente mientras volvió a repetir las diferentes habilidades, sin mencionar aún que también era un animago… aquello mejor lo guardaba para el final, cuando ya se hubieran aclimatado sus otras habilidades, algo que seguramente tardaría algo de tiempo en pasar; los ochos lo miraban como si hubiera desarrollado otra cabeza, algo a decir verdad bastante incómodo… sobretodo por Hermione y Terry que lo miraban casi como si tratara de un experimento complicado o algún tipo de enigma.

- Harry, ¿te das cuenta que no ha habido un mago capaz de ver auras desde hace seiscientos años?- Preguntó Terry.

- ¿Qué hasta ahora la magia elemental se creía un mito?

- ¿O que no ha habido nadie capaz de hacer magia sin varita a un nivel medio, mucho menos alto, desde el mismo Merlín?- Añadió Draco impresionado.

- Sí, claro que lo sé.- dijo el muchacho con algo de incomodidad- He estado estudiando sobre ello desde que descubrí que podía.

- ¿Y desde cuando…?- Comenzó Jonathan incrédulo.

- Las auras, pues desde siempre la verdad, la magia sin varita pues… emmm… pienso que comencé a utilizarla cuando tenía tres o cuatro años. Con respecto a la magia elemental, comencé a utilizarla cuando tenía seis… La sanación es posterior, la descubrí hará unos cuatro meses y pociones… desde el principio del curso.

- ¿Y a pesar de todo esto, tus padres te consideran poca cosa? Están mucho peor de lo que creía.- Murmuró Draco.- Pero mucho peor.

- No lo saben… cuando era pequeño sí que les decía lo que podía hacer, pero o no me mostraban atención o creían que mentía… al final, dejé de decírselo… el único que lo sabe es Remus y cuando se enteró, me dijo que no se lo explicara a mis padres.

Fue necesario, aún después de eso una pequeña demostración antes de que le acabaran de creer, y aún entonces parecían estar en shock. Harry se preguntó brevemente si sería una buena idea el contarles que también era un animagus natural; temía que aquello los enviaría directamente a la enfermería, y tal vez no lo habría dicho, o mejor dicho, mostrado, si no fuera por los gemelos que lo miraron con suspicacia antes de afirmar que seguía escondiendo algo.

Tuvo razón al pensar que no era una buena idea el explicárselo en ese momento; tan buen punto Harry se transformó en fénix, Terry y Hermione se desmayaron del shock, Neville se atragantó con una taza de té y el resto miró con estupefacción. El único que se quedó tranquilo fue Jonathan, y Athenea, aunque no lo estaba tanto como él, tampoco estaba como los demás.

- No me extraña, la verdad.- Dijo el hufflepuff acariciándole la cabeza.- Lo supe desde el momento que te vi el tatuaje. Siempre muestran el animal que más potencial tiene para ser tu forma de animago.

- Y a mi Jonathan me ha estado insinuando cosas desde antes de Navidad… me suponía que era algo bestia… pero no me esperaba precisamente esto.

Harry volvió a su forma humana y trató de despertar a Terry y Hermione para seguir con las conversaciones; algo más fácil que decir que hacer, puesto que ambos parecían muy cómodos en su dichosa inconsciencia. Posteriormente, tras varios intentos fallidos, los colocó en el dormitorio y que despertaran cuando quisieran (no iba a usar un enervate con ellos, era un método que le desagradaba mucho).

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de semana santa, fueron muchos los que quedaron en Hogwarts con tal de poder utilizar la biblioteca escolar y así poder acabar las diferentes asignaciones que les habían puesto. Harry no fue una excepción, si bien podría decirse que sus deberes era lo de menos; la mayoría solo le habían puesto una cantidad simbólica con tal de que repasara algo durante su tiempo libre, pero contando la carrera contrarreloj que durante el curso regular iba realizando, no era mucha cosa.

Lo que Harry solía hacer durante su tiempo libre, era tener clases con Fawkes, se había propuesto que para cuando acabara el curso sería capaz de utilizar todas sus capacidades como fénix. Por el momento, Fawkes le estaba enseñando a utilizar sus poderes curativos con pequeños animales y quería enseñarle antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones a ser capaz de viajar a partir de una explosión de llamas: rápido y seguro; después de todo, ¿quien supondría que alguien viajaría como un fénix blanco?

Gracias a esas clases con Fawkes, estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sobre diferentes criaturas mágicas y sobre su propia forma. Los fénix blancos, eran en si mucho más poderosos que los d fuego… por lo que sus plumas eran mucho más fuertes y selectivas a la hora de utilizarlas en una varita mágica (Fawkes le explicó que ningún fénix blanco daría una pluma, porque nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser elegido por la varita) y así mismo, sus lágrimas serían capaces de curar cualquier cosa excepto la muerte y además de forma casi inmediata. Al mismo tiempo, los diferentes animales del bosque solían dejarle acercarse lo suficiente como para poder estudiarlos en profundidad y quedar fascinado por ellos.

Se podía decir que estaba teniendo el mejor tiempo de su vida. Ser capaz de hacer lo que le gustaba sin que su familia se inmiscuyera y sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Así que otro lugar donde podía ser encontrado, era su propia habitación investigando y experimentando con la poción Wolfbane… había añadido bezoar pulverizado y creía que podría reducir considerablemente el dolor de las transformaciones, pero para eso tendría que ser probado sobre un sujeto vivo y aunque sabía que Remus estaría encantado, no quería que le pasara nada malo si no resultaba. Así que había decidido escribirle y que fuera el mismo quien decidiera que era lo que debía hacer… él tan solo indicaría que creía haber logrado una mejora.

Su carta no pondría absolutamente nada por lo que pudiera entenderse que quería que lo probara él, pero tampoco un cierre total… tal vez, Remus le pondría en contacto con otro hombre lo que quisiera ser el sujeto de pruebas; sinceramente esperaba que esa fuera exactamente la opción de su tío.

Aproximadamente dos días antes de que volviera a comenzar el curso escolar tras el periodo de vacaciones, Harry se vio sorprendido en su desayuno por una lechuza demasiado familiar, que le trajo una carta y un paquete bastante grande.

- ¿Harry, que te pasa?- Preguntó Athenea, la única hufflepuff dentro de su curso que se había quedado durante las vacaciones.

- No, nada… solo es que Gallia me ha sorprendido.

- ¿La conoces?

- Es la lechuza familiar, no creí que mis padres me llegarían a escribir.- Dijo quitándole el paquete y la carta, para ponerle el plato del desayuno delante para que comiera algo.

- Parece que le agradas.- Rió Athenea mientras veía como el ave le hacía carantoñas a su amigo.

- Sí… supongo que me ha echado de menos.

Tal y como supuso, la carta era de sus padres, o más concretamente de su madre. En ella le explicaba que habían recibido el informe de sus notas y que estas le habían sorprendido. No explicaba gran cosa y en ningún momento daba muestras de alegrarse por sus resultados, algo que resultaba esperado, y tampoco le preguntaba por como le habían ido sus vacaciones, también bastante esperado… lo extraño, era que en toda la carta no había ni un solo comentario sobre como Brian y ellos lo habían pasado de bien mientras él no había estado allí. Para acabar había una nota que decía que en el paquete estaban los libros para comenzar el nuevo temario.

- ¿Qué te dicen?

- No mucho, la verdad. Solo que han recibido el informe sobre mis notas y que están sorprendidos por el resultado. También me dicen que en el paquete están mis libros para el tercer curso.

Mientras hablaba, abrió el paquete donde realmente había una gran cantidad de libros, aunque por el momento no pesaban. Supuso que habían puesto un encanto peso-pluma en la paquete, porque allí habían al menos unos nueve o diez libros… y algunos bastantes gruesos, por lo tanto bastante pesados. Encogiéndose de hombros, lanzó su propio hechizo levitador y se llevó el contenido hasta su dormitorio para poder comenzar a guardarlas en su lugar.

NA: **_Hola!! (Hellou!)_** Bueno… sí, ya lo sé… otra vez he estado casi dos meses sin actualizar **_si esqueee…_** pero es que he estado ocupada! **_Y quien no lo esta? ;;_**. TT pq tuve que cogerme por profesión algo que aún dps de haber acabado mi jornada laboral tengo que seguir trabajando… **_(haaa haaa!)_** si no tengo bastante, luego tengo que llevarme el trabajo a casa **_ahhh ya sabias a lo que te exponías si eras profeeeee :9._**

Buff… bueno, la cuestión es que ya tengo un nuevo capítulo listo…**_(en serio? Donde donde!?) _**aunque esta vez no prometo cuando voy a tener el siguiente pq quien sabe que imprevistos puede una tener **_esperemos que pocos, MUY pocos_**

Un petonet. dos!! (tres!)

_**Silver & (Ello) **_


	14. Capítulo 14

14.

A pesar de las diferentes cosas que Harry podía hacer hasta el inicio del curso escolar pasó los dos días restantes mirando sus nuevos libros. El material de tercer año era igual de fascinante que el de los dos cursos anteriores y ya tenía ganas de comenzar… sobretodo la asignatura de runas antiguas, porque de lo que había visto, se le abría todo un mundo lleno de posibilidades para sus diferentes hechizos y pociones… se moría por comenzar.

Su horario escolar le fue entregado el día antes del comienzo de clases, aunque tampoco resultaba tan complicado de saber, tan solo debía preguntar a sus nuevos compañeros para las clases regulares. Así pues, el día que comenzaron las clases, fue fácil para él, el saber que debía hacer. La primera clase que tuvo fueron encantos y muy rápidamente demostró que igual que en cursos anteriores aquello era demasiado fácil para é, ya que dominó los hechizos que le enseñaban con increíble rapidez. Una rapidez de aprendizaje, que se demostró en todas las clases de ese día, incluida la de Runa antiguas, que tantas ganas tenía de comenzar.

A partir de ese momento, era fácil verlo junto con sus amigos en la biblioteca para estudiar (no debíamos olvidar que para el resto de estudiantes se le acercaban los exámenes finales) o investigar… después de todo, Harry se había dado cuenta que a pesar de lo bien equipada que estaba su biblioteca particular, parecía que con respecto a las runas que estaba estudiando en esos momentos, había más información en la biblioteca escolar… claro, que una vez que supiera las bases…

La asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas también estaba resultando ser magnífica… estaban estudiando los diricawls y a Harry le encantaban. Tal vez el que todas las criaturas y animales mágicos se sintieran cómodos en su presencia, tendría alguna cosa que ver, pero muy pronto, aquella se convirtió en una de sus clases favoritas; además, no dejaba de ser divertido ver como el resto de sus compañeros tenían disputas silenciosas por quien sería su compañero de proyecto durante la clase,… aunque, como era una clase compartida con gryffindor, siempre solían ser los gemelos quienes ganaban.

- El señor Potter es… impresionante.- Murmuró la profesora McGonagall aproximadamente tres semanas más tarde.- Creía que tal vez habríamos llegado a un punto donde tendría el mismo nivel de aprendizaje que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, pero es obvio que aún no hemos alcanzado ese punto. Me pregunto si seremos capaces de alcanzarlo.

- Yo también me lo pregunto…- Dijo el profesor Flitwick.- Parece que cuanto más exigimos de él, más fácil le resulta hacer lo que le pedimos. En mis clases aprende los hechizos de la clase regular más rápido que sus compañeros y casi ha avanzado el punto en el que estaba el resto de alumnos cuando el se incorporó a tercero… No sé si a los demás les sucede lo mismo en sus clases.

- Yo más bien me pregunto si llegaremos a poder suponerle un reto.- Murmuró el profesor Irons.- A veces creo que aunque lo pusiéramos en el último curso, no supondría un gran esfuerzo.

Albus Dumbledore observaba desde la mesa de profesores al mencionado alumno, mientras escuchaba a su personal hablando de él. El muchacho suponía ser todo un misterio, algo que él no podía prever, y aquello no le gustaba. Siempre había disfrutado de tener todo lo que le rodeaba en su control y ahora parecía que había un cable que estaba fuera de todos sus proyectos. Durante años, se había esforzado por asegurar que Brian estuviera bien cuidado y que confiara en él; de Harry no se había preocupado, porque después de todo no era importante, la profecía daba importancia a Brian… además, a medida que pasaban los años, James y Lily le habían asegurado que el muchacho era nada más que un squib… nada más cierto de la realidad… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía de tratar de ganar su confianza? Lo mejor sería ir vigilándolo y ver como se desarrollaba todo, después de todo, Brian era el Potter importante. Pero aún así, a pesar de saber que era su hermano quien un día demostraría ser fundamental para el mundo que los rodeaba, el mayor no dejaba de ser una variante impredecible, además por lo que sabía Brian no había mostrado ningún tipo de habilidad excepcional por el momento, claro que Harry tampoco antes de Hogwarts… sí, lo mejor sería esperar.

Ajenos a los pensamientos del director, Harry permanecía tranquilamente desayunando y hablando con sus diferentes compañeros de casa, o en otras palabras, con sus amigos del mismo curso y con sus compañeros de segundo y tercero. Era bastante divertido el verlo mantener conversaciones diferentes a la vez, sobretodo porque casi todos estaban esperando a ver si se equivoca y al final se confundía, algo que parecía no pasar. Estaba hablando tranquilamente sobre algún tipo de encanto que estaban aprendiendo con Flitwick, cuando una hermosa lechuza castaña oscura, se posó justo delante de él ofreciéndole una carta; curioso ante quien le habría escrito, no tardó en liberar al ave de su carga y darle un poco de su propio desayuno. Era de Remus, obviamente la contestación a la cara que le había enviado hacía dos semanas.

"_Querido Harry,_

_No quiero marearte mucho, así que seré rápido. Tu carta me desconcertó y me sorprendió mucho, debo admitir el que experimentaras con algunas de las pociones más complicadas que hay, no pasó por mi mente._

_He estado pensándolo mucho, más de lo que realmente puedas llegar a imaginar por lo que realmente comprendo bien lo que me pides, así que no digas que no lo he estudiado bien. Te diré lo que pienso al respecto: no es producente que trastes de probarla en otro hombre lobo, Harry, porque después tendrías que registrara y te recuerdo que primero debes ser un maestro de pociones certificado… no podrás hacerlo, y alguien más se adueñaría de la receta._

_Es por ese motivo, que he decidido ser yo quien pruebe la poción. Envíamela y dime que debo hacer, después de la luna llena te informaré del resultado._

_Tío Remus"_

Harry frunció el ceño ante la misiva; ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta de Remus con antelación, pero saberlo y confirmarlo eran dos cosas distintas y eso no significa que le gustara. Contra todo pronóstico había esperado, había deseado que Remus le permitiera probar la poción en un tiempo posterior o bien con otro hombre lobo… Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hasta la que se había convertido en su propia habitación (si no fuera porque ocasionaría extrañas preguntas entre sus compañeros de habitación, se habría mudado definitivamente allí). Una vez en su propio laboratorio de pociones, podría volver a comenzar a realizar una nueva hornada de la nueva y mejorada Wolfbane, y de esa forma poder enviársela a Remus. La poción era complicada y debía ser realizada con precisión, pero por suerte, no era necesario estar pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas al día, porque sino, tendría varias preguntas bastante complicadas por contestar.

- "_¿Qué haces novato?_"- Preguntó la ya conocida voz de Fawkes justo detrás de él.

- Una poción.- Respondió tranquilo ya acostumbrado a las inesperadas visitas del ave.

- "_No me digas, fíjate que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle_"- Respondió el fénix con sarcasmo.- "Me refiero a que tipo de poción y por qué"

- Es una nueva versión de la Wolfbane, y es para Remus. Le comenté que creí haber mejorado la versión estándar de la wolfbane y si sabía alguna forma para poder probar si funcionaba… Yo me refería si me pudiera decir de algún otro hombre lobo que quisiera ser el sujeto de pruebas, pero se ofreció él.

- "_¿Y que esperabas, novato? Su respuesta es normal"_

- Lo sé, pero no quería probar la poción en él… Lo quiero demasiado como para querer utilizarlo de conejillo de indias.

- "_Bien, ya no es cuestión de decirle que no… No tendrás más remedio que usarlo a él, además, tú no le has obligado ni se lo has pedido… Al contrario, se ha ofrecido él."_

- Lo sé. ¿Para que has venido?

- "_Ahhh… Quería preguntarte si te apetecía volar un rato. Desde que te acabé de enseñar todo lo importante por el momento, casi no vienes a verme."_- Le contestó con una mirada de reproche.

- He estado ocupado, Fawkes. No es fácil ponerse al día de seis meses de clases… ya lo sabes.- Le contestó distraído mientras medía el polvo de cuerno de unicornio.- Y con respecto al vuelo, si te esperas un rato, por mí encantado… necesito una buena distracción.

_- "Perfecto."-_ Rió el ave.

Era algo complicado el sacar algo de tiempo para todas sus diferentes actividades, especiallmente cuando se vuelen a acercar exámenes (claro que desde el punto de vista del muchacho, aún faltaba bastante), así que en algún momento se vio obligado a elegir entre alguna actividad o bien la poción Wolfbane, obviamente, elegía la segunda pero eso no quitaba el echo que Harry quisiera hacer otras cosas.

Sus amigos sabían que se traía algo entre manos, pero aúnque conocían la mayoría de los scretos del muchacho, eran conscientes que no eran capaces de saberlo todo. De hecho, cuando le preguntaron, el tan solo se encogió de hombros, le dio una medio sonrisa y dijo que quería confirmar un experimento importante; conociendolo eso podía significar cualquier cosa, pero algo era seguro… no sería nada al alcance de cualquier mago/bruja media.

Por suerte, la poción pudo estar preparada con el tiempo necesario como para poder enviarla por lechuza… no sería buena ida el que la Wolfbane estuviera preparada pero no le diera tiempo a llegar al hombre lobo… Por supuesto, Harry sabía que aunque la poción no funcionara, no significaría que Remus tendría quepasar por la transformación habitual; si había algo que no había cambiado desd que los Merodeadores iban a la escuela, era el que las lunas llenas, permanecían juntos con tal de hacerle la transformación más llevadera, así que Harry no tenía miedo por eso.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto por nadie (no quería tener que explicar que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco que era lo que contenía el paquete) y agradeciendo infinitamente la ayuda que la misma Hogwarts le daba, se alargó hasta la lechucería una semana y media antes de la luna llena, con el paquete con la poción muy bien protegido con diferentes hechizos. Una vez allí arriba, se acercó hasta una de las lechuzas que se había convertido prácticamente en la suya particular, ya que siempre utilizaba la misma.

- Hola muchacha… necesito que me hagas un favor, debes llevar este paquete a Remus Lupin. Ya sabes donde vive.- Dijo el muchacho mientras le acariciaba las plumas, al contrairo que la mayoría de estudiantes, él siempre trataba a todos los seres con respeto; por eso esa lechuza, conocida por ser arisca con todos, le permitía utilizarla.- Debe ser llevado con mucho cuidado porque es algo muy frágil. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo harás?

La lechuza respondió con un suave ulular, un pellizco cariñoso en sus dedos y alargando la pata para que le atara la carga. Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento no sería capaz de creer que se trataba de la misma lechuza huraña y agresiva.

- Muchas gracias, muchacha. Sabía que podía contar contigo…- Le dijo el chico atando su carga.- Lo dejo a tu elección, puedes quedarte y esperar una respuesta, o puedes volver inmediatamente.

Después de eso lanzó la lechuza al aire y vio como salía volando hacía el sur, en dirección a casa de Remus. Tras unos minutos de observarla, y una vez que desapareció de la vista, se marchó de la lechucería con una sensación de aprensión en su interior.

La siguiente semana y media, resultó para el muchacho una auténtica tortura, ya que temía haber realizado algún tipo de error y condenar a su tío a una transformación dolorosa e incluso peor que las anteriores. El que su padre y Sirius estuvieran allí para aliviar la transformación suponía un pequeño alivio, pero no por mucho. Cada día solía mirar el calendario haa al luna llena con nerviosismo, pero incapaz de hacer nada más por él momento.

Su nerviosismo fue notado por todo el mundo: sus compañeros de clase, de dormitorio y por profesores, pero suponiendo que se debía más bien a la próxima llegada del final del curso escolar, ninguno le dio mayor importancia. Tan solo sus amigos más cercanos supieron que no era por el final del curso, sino por el experimento que estaba llevando a cabo. De nada sirvió los intentos por calmarlo, solo había algo que podría hacerlo, pero no ocurriría hasta que pasara la luna llena.

La mañana después del último día de luna llena, encontró a Harry bastante más nervioso de lo que ya había estado durante los días previos… Racionalmente, sabía que era imposible el recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por el momento, pero eso on impedía que diera miradas nerviosas a las ventanas esperando la llegada del correo. Reprendiéndose por su propia estupidez, volvió a su desayuno justo cuando llegaba el correo, no notando por lo tanto, como una lechuza negra iba directo hacía él… claro que el que aterrizara justo delante de su plato sí que lo notó.

- ¡Muchacha!- Exclamó ilusionado.- ¿Me traes la respuesta?

La lechuza ululó de forma afirmativa antes de alargar su pata para que le retirara la misiva y luego poder comer un poco del tocino tan agradable que tenía el muchacho en su plato. De mientras la lechuza devoraba el tocino del estudiante, Harry cogió la carta y la guardó en su mochila… no creyó que fuera buena idea el abrirla delante de todos los demás, así que la abriría después de clases.

Las horas siguientes fueron bastante molestas, Harry quería abrir su carta, pero eso resultaría imposible si seguía estando acompañado. Fue necesario esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder escaparse el rato suficiente como para poder leerla.

"_Querido Harry,_

_Ante todo, quiero darte las gracias por todo el esfuerzo que has tenido que hacer para tener lista la poción en un margen de tiempo tan justo._

_Seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra y mantuve la poción en un lugar seco y sin humedad, y me tomé una dosis una vez al día durante la semana prévia. A pesar de eso, no supe muy bien que era lo que debía esperar durante el momento que debía actuar… No sentí nada. Ningún dolor, ninguna incomodidad, nada. Era como si yo también fuera un animago, porque el cambio fue tan gradual e indoloro como el de uno. Por lo tanto, creo que se podría decir que el experimento fue todo un éxito, ¿no te parece?_

_Espero que la escuela te vaya bien. Un abrazo._

_Tío Remus"_

Después de leer la carta, Harry sonrió. Ya sabía que tenía una nueva responsabilidad todos los meses.

**NA: Lo siento!! Lo siento mucho! **_Si claro…_ **Sé que dije que no tardaría tanto en actualizar y realmente no era mi intención lo juro **_(claro, claro)_… **Tenía toda la intención de no actualizar más tarde de mediados del mes de marzo **_pues realmente vamos tarde eh :9_**, pero he tenido un mes muy malo **_(ditos crios!)_ **y al final a lo tonto a lo tonto no he podido tener listo el capítulo (bueno, pasar el capítulo, porque en si, lo tenía escrito desde hacía bastante tiempo **_si es que deberías pasarlo al mismo ritmo que escribeees_**). Pero al final, ya está aquí… y espero que os guste a todos. **

**No voy a decir cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo **_mejor no, visto el éxito_ **porque soy tan masoca que me he comprometido (conmigo misma sí, pero bueno) en hacer un cuadro de punto de cruz bastante grande para mi madre… mi intención es regalárselo acabado y enmarcado para el día de la madre así que voy un poco contra reloj. **_cose_ _cose cose, que tu puedes!! No se yo si le dará tiempo… por cierto, que día es el de la madre?)_

**Muchas gracias **_(de nada :3) _**a todos las personas que os habéis leído **_seguro que son muchos_ **mi historia y sobretodo muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me habéis dejado un review **_seguro que son demasiado pocos_… **no puedo creer que esta historia lleve ya 407! **_(a por el 666! xD Yeah!)_ **Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Molts** **petonets! **_(i abraçades! and everything else)_

**Irethy** _(& Ello & Silver)_


	15. Capítulo 15

15.

Los exámenes finales fueron bastante diferentes de lo que Harry se había acostumbrado, después de todo era la primera vez que los hacía con sus compañeros de curso. Para esos, los llevaron a grandes aulas y les dieron plumas encantadas para n poder hacer trampas, poniéndoles unos exámenes teóricos que parecían que no iban a acabar nunca; para la parte práctica los hicieron en sus aulas normales, de uno en uno para demostrar que nadie los estaba ayudando.

Todo el mundo estaba demasiado nervioso para su propio bien y se rumoreaba que más de uno había tenido que ir a ver a la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, para que le diera una poción calmante porque había estado a punto o había tenido una crisis nerviosa. Muchos de sus ex-compañeros se acercaron a Harry con la intención de preguntarle dudas que tenían o bien preguntarle si se acordaba de lo que le habían preguntado a él en su momento, para poder preparárselo mejor. Luego estaban los de su mismo curso, que parecía que su nerviosismo les hacía entre otras cosas tratar de ayudar a Harry con su estudio, casi como si se hubiera convertido en una cuestión personal el que aprobara todas (de nada sirvió el que se hubiera sacado dos cursos en seis meses y con unas notas perfectas).

Fue una de las semanas más estresantes para la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin hablar siquiera de los quintos y séptimos años que en esos momentos tenían sus exámenes TIMOS y EXTASIS (respectivamente). Sobre ellos corrían muchos rumores sobre crisis de ansiedad y ataques de pánico y llanto; había un rumor sobre una ravenclaw de quinto año que se había derrumbado tras su examen de transformaciones, porque según ella no le había ido bien y no sacaría más que un desastroso.

Fue por ese motivo que todos respiraron aliviados cuando entregaron su último examen y podían disfrutar de las dos semanas que les quedaba de curso en completa libertad, ya que por no tener, no tenían ni clases; un concepto extraño para Harry que había tenido un curso totalmente intensivo. Sin hacer caso a Hermione que tenía la intención de repasar todos y cada uno de sus exámenes con sus amigos; todos ellos se marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios deseando tener una buena y relajante noche de descanso.

_"Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando como todos los demás del banquete de despedida; se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, después de todo el curso había sido bastante productivo y aunque le disgustaba el tener que volver a casa al día siguiente, no quería que eso le destrozara su buen humor. En aquellos momentos se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Atenea mientras esperaban que el director declarara quien había ganado la Copa de la Casa… aunque no era una sorpresa, toda la escuela sabía que había sido Slytherin, seguidos muy de cerca por Gryffindor; ellos, que eran Hufflepuff habían quedado los últimos, para variar. De hecho, en ese momento, se encontraba comentando sobre la actuación de Ernie McMillan justo después de los exámenes, cuando este se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de todos hacía su persona._

_ Aquello en si no suponía nada nuevo, después de todo, a Ernie le gustaba ser el centro de atención y muy a menudo solía jactarse de ser un sangrepura, lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo, Justin, era hijo de muggles. Lo que sí que fue nuevo, fue cuando comenzó a tararear lo que parecía ser un vals y bailando como si tuviera una pareja comenzó a acercarse a donde Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot se encontraban disfrutando del banquete. Para esos momentos, Ernie ya había llamado la atención de todo el Gran Comedor que lo miraban incrédulos, y en el caso de Susan y Hanna completamente avergonzadas cuando intentó convertirlas en su pareja de baile, a lo que ambas obviamente se negaron._

_ Si esperaban que el joven Hufflepuff volviera a la realidad y se comportara como si mismo, se llevarían una terrible y embarazosa sorpresa; Ernie, sin deprimirse por la negativa de sus compañeras, tan solo sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa de profesores todavía bailando el vals y repitió la oferta a una estupefacta profesora Sprout,, a la que hubiera arrastrado a bailar si no fuera porque cuando le cogió la mano volvió a la normalidad… justo antes de horrorizado salir corriendo hacía su asiento en la mesa y tratar de ser completamente invisible ante la risa de casi todos en el Comedor."_

Harry se despertó bruscamente y miró su entorno con sorpresa, tan solo había sido un sueño… pero vaya sueño. Sin querer evitarlo, su mirada cayó donde se encontraba dormido Ernie y durante unos minutos trató de conciliar la imagen que tenía de él, (un chico snob y bastante engreído), con la del sueño que acababa de tener. Lo mirara como lo mirara, no había forma de entenderlo; decidiendo no darle más vueltas y tratar de volver a dormir, Harry se estiró otra vez en la cama… después de todo, ese sueño habría sido una consecuencia de todo el nerviosismo que había sufrido durante los exámenes. Sonriendo cuando Noche dio un maullido de protesta ante el movimiento de las sábanas, cerró los ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir… Tenía que descansar porque al día siguiente Fawkes quería que fueran a volar un rato, últimamente se había sentido solo y abandonado por el joven y prodigioso estudiante.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó solo era levemente consciente de que durante la noche había tenido un muy extraño sueño, en el que Ernie había sido el protagonista, sin embargo, no hizo caso a sus posibles dudas y les dijo a Jonathan y a Athenea que ese día no lo buscaran, porque iba a salir a dar un vuelo con Fawkes.

Los siguientes días resultaron ser todo un cambio para Harry, después de todo ¿desde cuando había tenido tanto tiempo libre exceptuando las vacaciones? En Hogwarts, nunca. Además, como había prometido tanto a sus amigos como a Fawkes que no iba a seguir estudiando y experimentando, eso le permitía tener más tiempo para todos; lo único que no dejó de lado fue su deber auto impuesto de hacer la nueva Wolfbane para Remus, y en esta ocasión, debió hacerla en mayores cantidades y añadirle un estabilizante y conservante, después de todo, no podría realizarla en casa.

Así pues, durante el tiempo que no estaba pendiente de la poción era muy fácil verlo con sus amigos; por primera vez en muchos meses, Harry pudo posar para el dibujo que Jonathan quería hacerle, aunque lo hizo transformado en fénix, también se le podía ver junto con Neville en los invernaderos ayudándole con sus plantas, o en los terrenos de la escuela hablando con Draco y los gemelo sobre pociones diferentes o bromas… o en otras palabras, por primera vez se le pudo ver relajándose junto a sus compañeros.

También hubo varios días en los que no había forma de encontrarlo por la escuela, esos días solía pasarlos con Fawkes visitando diferentes lugares de Gran Bretaña, o bien volando o bien viajando en un estallido de llamas. Era durante esos días que Fawkes le enseñó los diferentes trucos que los fénix tenían en su repertorio a la hora de sanar; la utilización de su sangre. Si las lágrimas de fénix eran potentes agentes curativos, su sangre era increíblemente poderosa, de hecho un par de gotas de su sangre podría curar a alguien que estuviera prácticamente muerto, pero era imprescindible que fuera dada de buen grado… si no era el caso, las consecuencias no serían nada agradables, igual que con la sangre de unicornio. Aquellos nuevos conocimientos, le hicieron plantearse muchas preguntas sobre diferentes pociones curativas, pero puesto que había hecho una promesa se conformó con apuntar sus diferentes ideas en un cuaderno muggle que siempre solía llevar con él.

Harry podía decir tranquilamente que aquellos eran unos de los mejores años que había tenido, por so le dolía pensar que tendría que marcharse de la escuela en tan poco tiempo para volver a casa. A medida que se iba acercando el día del Banquete de Final de Curso, él se iba deprimiendo más y más, no quería volver por ese motivo, las diferentes invitaciones de sus amigos para pasar unos cantos días en sus casas era lo único que lo animaba, si bien sabía que ese no sería el caso; lo más probable era que su padre no le permitiera ir a ninguna y mucho menos a la de Draco.

El día del Banquete, Harry estaba bastante deprimido y nada de lo que sus amigos hacían, podía animarlo; todos ellos sabían cual era el motivo de la repentina tristeza de su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que pudieran remediarlo. De hecho, de un principio Harry no quería ni asistir al Banquete, no se encontraba con el humor necesario como para ir, si no fuera por todos lo ruegos y engatusamientos de sus dos amigos hufflepuffs, seguramente habría pasado el rato de la fiesta encerado en su dormitorio.

Fue de camino al gran comedor que el muchacho se llevó la primera sorpresa de la noche; en el vestíbulo, justo al lado de la entrada al comedor, habían lo que parecían ser una serie de listas y el joven hufflepuff comprendió sorprendido que se trataban de las listas de las notas. Era la primera ve que las veía, como las otras dos veces fue el único que se examinó, se las habían dado directamente a él. Con un incomprensible nerviosismo, se dirigió a las listas de hufflepuff y luego se fijó en las del tercer curso. No haciendo caso a los nombres de sus diferentes compañeros, fue buscando nombres hasta que finalmente llegó al suyo, más o menos por la mitad de la lista. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír abiertamente: había sacado tan buenas notas como con los otros dos cursos, todas sus asignaturas con matrícula de honor y un destacado.

Ya más contento, decidió que era buena idea el darle una oportunidad al Banquete y tratar de pasárselo lo mejor posible, después de todo, tal ve debería ver el próximo periodo de vacaciones como una forma de pasar el tiempo con Remus, en vez de con su "querida" familia. Sonriéndole a Athenea y Jonathan (los cuales parecieron bastante aliviados, si por sus buenas notas o el que su amigo volviera a mirar feliz, aún se tenía que ver), fue a sentarse cerca de la mitad de su mesa y se dispuso a disfrutar del Banquete, después de todo la comida era siempre magnífica.

Se encontraba bastante satisfecho de si mismo mientras hablaba con Athenea sobre lo que la hufflepuff iba a hacer durante las vacaciones, a l vez que esperaban que el director comenzara su habitual discurso de banquete, además era la hora de decir quien era el nuevo campeón de la Copa Intercasa… Aunque no era un secreto que la casa ganadora había sido otra vez Slytherin, seguida muy de cerca de Gryffindor; los Hufflepuff habían vuelto a quedar los últimos. Un comentario de uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio sobre sus notas, les hizo cambiar de tema de conversación.

Ernie McMillan, aquel que había hecho el comentario se convirtió en el tema del momento, así como su desagradable comportamiento tras los exámenes. Era una auténtica lástima que tuviera tal tipo de comportamiento, ya que lo único que hacía era dar mala fama al resto de sus compañeros. El movimiento súbito que hizo al levantarse, hizo que su atención volviera a centrarse en él.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- Murmuró Athenea.

- Llamar la atención, como siempre.- Respondió Jonathan mientras Harry asentía.

Aquello en si no era nada nuevo, a Ernie le encantaba llamar la atención, ser el centro de todas las miradas. Muy a menudo, solía hacerlo jactándose de su sangre, de cómo era un sangrepura y el gran fondo que tenía su familia, lo cual era irónico si se tiene en cuenta que su mejor amigo, Justin, era hijo de muggles. Lo que si que fue nuevo y que hizo que llamara aún más la atención de todos, ya no solo centrándose en la mesa hufflepuff, fue cuando como si oyera una música inexistente a los demás, comenzó a bailar tal y como si se encontrara en mitad de una pista de baile, bailando un vals.

- Eso no creo que sea muy normal en él.- Murmuró Harry mientras veía como Justin comenzaba a bailar dirigiéndose hacía el final de la mesa.- Es más, dudo que hasta sea consciente de lo que está haciendo.

- Y yo tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo.- Asintió Jonathan.- Ernie jamás se pondría en ridículo de esa forma.

Todo el comedor observó anonadado como Ernie se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Hanna Abbot y Susan Bones, que habían estado hablando tranquilamente entre ellas, pero que en ese momento miraban a Ernie con horror. Este, ignorando las miradas que recibía, tan solo las invitó a bailar con él, a lo que sin duda recibió una negativa.

- ¡Oh, Merlín¡Pobrecillas, que vergüenza!- Susurró Athenea.

- ¿Pero que demonios le está pasando?- Preguntó Jonathan.

- Que es víctima de una broma, por supuesto.- Aseguró Harry.- ¿Qué si no? Esperemos que se acabe ya, y no se avergüence.

Pero a pesar del comentario de Harry, Ernie no volvió en si mismo cuando las chicas le rechazaron; en vez de eso, como si no hubiera pasado nada, comenzó a bailar en dirección ala mesa de profesores y más de uno temió que el joven hufflepuff le pidiera bailar a McGonagall… Si pasaba eso, estaban seguros que la maestra de transformaciones no lo pondría nada fácil al hufflepuff en el futuro. Por suerte para él, McGonagall no fue el objetivo, sino su propia jefa de casa, la profesora Sprout.

Con ella hizo exactamente el mismo procedimiento que con Susan y Hanna, la única diferencia fue que tan buen punto le cogió la mano, muchacho parpadeó y luego adoptó una expresión de horror que se parecía mucho a las que Hanna y Susan le habían dado hacía unos minutos. Pidiendo disculpas a su profesora salió corriendo en dirección a su asiento y trató de hacerse completamente invisible, ante las risas de todos dentro del Gran Comedor.

Harry miró a la mesa gryffindor, donde sabía que encontraría a los gemelos Weasley y los vio sonriendo divertidos. Si no hubiera sido por un leve brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, el cual le hizo darse cuenta de quienes habían sido los responsables de la vergüenza de Ernie, y les sonrió agradecido.

El resto de la noche fu igual de agradable que la anterior, haciendo que Harry se olvidara fácilmente del hecho que al día siguiente tendría que volver a casa. Lo mejor era disfrutar de la vida. Aquella noche, Harry se durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, feliz de tener tan buenos amigos.

Fue esa actitud la que hizo que el viaje de regreso resultara mucho más agradable de lo que habría sido si continuaba enfurruñándose por su vuelta a casa. Disfrutó todo lo que pudo e las ultimas horas que le permitiría utilizar la magia (al menos con su varita, porque que él supiera sus otras formas de hacer magia eran completamente indetectables al Ministerio), y jugó al ajedrez mágico o bien al Snap explosivo. Rió con sus amigos recordando la broma a la que Ernie había sido sometido y escuchó los planes para el verano de sus amigos, a la vez que prometía enviar lechuzas a todos ellos (claro, si podía pedir prestada la de sus padres).

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross, los padres les estaban esperando detrás de la barrera, la cual debían pasar en grupos de dos o tres para no llamar la atención de los muggles (los cuales eran despistados, pero no tanto), y se fueron reencontrando con ellos. Allí Harry se llevó la mayor sorpresa que había tenido en varios meses, puesto que en vez de encontrarse con Remus o Sirius como había supuesto, estaba esperándolo su padre, aunque si bien su expresión no era la de una persona feliz.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, se dispuso a volver a su casa durante los próximos dos meses.

NA: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… No pueda creer que no haya publicado desde abril… pero es que entre que primero cuando ya tenía el capítulo casi acabado que se me estropeó el ordenador… que luego, se acercó el final de curso y por lo tanto cuando las maestras tienen más trabajo, que mi hermana me ha ido utilizando de canguro para mi sobrina siempre que ha querido y que hace poco me han regalado un perrito que es un trasto como una casa, no he tenido tiempo… De hecho llevo casi un mes con un capítulo casi completado… solo me faltaban tres paginas de Word, o sea na y menos… pero hasta que he sacado tiempo para poder hacerlo, incluso ahora mismo me veo distraída cada dos segundos (malditos petardos…).

Intentaré volver a actualizar antes de que hayan pasado dos semanas… tengo ya el capítulo escrito, solo me falta revisarlo y pasarlo… y me doy un tiempo amplio porque aunque los cursos escolares se hayan acabado, los maestros aún tenemos trabajo hasta el 30… y entre mi sobrina y mi perrito… vamos, que me veo mecanografiando el fic a estas horas de la noche (ahora mismo son las 23:41).

Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que habéis leído el fic, y todo aquellos que os habéis molestado en dejar un review, si bien los últimos fuesen más preguntas de si estaba viva, después de todo 39 reviews por un capítulo son muchos reviews… lo mismo para los que habéis ido siguiendo mi livejournal (si bien hace algún tiempo que no lo actualizaba) para ver cuando iba a subir otro capítulo.

Un petonet i fins un altre!!

Irethy


	16. Capítulo 16

16.

Las vacaciones de verano no se presentaron lo que se dice muy bien para Harry, algo que no resultó ser una sorpresa para el joven mago, ya lo suponía. Prácticamente cada día, cada vez que se encontraba con su hermano, este le daba un comentario desagradable e hiriente, suerte que estos ya no le dolían tanto como hicieron una vez. Casi podía decir que los insultos y mofas se volvían viejos, pero lo que no dejaba de doler era la reacción de sus padres a los comentarios, no solo hacían oídos sordos, sino que también había veces que se reían de lo que su hermano le decía como burla o insulto.

Era por ese motivo que casi cada momento del día se lo podía encontrar dentro de su cuarto, estudiando sus libros de texto y haciendo sus deberes de verano, o bien jugando y mimando su gatito, el cual se había vuelto su única compañía fiable, ya que Remus a pesar de sus deseos no podía estar con él todos los días, aunque no por falta de intentos. Por ese motivo, Harry se encontró con que apenas una semana más tarde ya había acabado todas sus asignaciones para el verano y puesto que se aburría sin nada que hacer, decidió rehacer sus ensayos tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que encontrara que le gustaba el resultado. Además, había decidido que lo mejor sería repasar sus libros de texto, para d esa forma poder tener un mejor concepto de los hechizos y encantamientos; cuanto mejor los conociera, podría realizar una mejora considerable a la hora de realizarlos o tal vez, incluso podría mejorarlos para sacar un mejor resultado.

Las pocas veces que Harry salía de su cuarto era para las comidas y para enviar lechuzas a sus amigos. Cuando se trataban de los que provenía de familia mágica no había problema, porque solo había de reenviar la lechuza correspondiente con la respuesta; pero cuando quería escribirle a Hermione lo tenía un poco más complicado, porque ella no tenía ninguna y por lo tanto, tenía que pedírsela a sus padres para de esa forma poder enviarle la carta. Sus padres no solían decir nada, tan solo ponían una cara rara, pero Brian… bien, digamos que Brian consideraba imposible que alguien quisiera recibir correo de su hermano, y aún menos que alguien le escribiera, y por ese motivo no dejaba de burlarse de él. No le dolía, pero no dejaba de ser molesto.

Otro aspecto desagradable, era el hecho de escuchar a su hermano jactarse sobre lo bien que iba a irle el próximo año en Hogwarts y también como seguramente él no solo podría igualar la hazaña de Harry sino también superarla. Lo curioso, al menos desde el punto de vista de Harry, era como lo iba a hacer si se tenía en cuenta que jamás había abierto un libro que no fuera sobre quidditch, y había que reconocer que se le daba bien, no por nada tenía muchas esperanzas y posibilidades de entrar en el equipo de su casa; pero si solo se preocupaba por el deporte, no podría irle bien los estudios, aquello era pura lógica.

Lo único que en si merecía la pena, era cuando iban a ir al Callejón Diagon a buscar el material escolar para el próximo curso. Sus padres habían decidido ir el treinta y uno de julio, sobretodo porque al ser sobre la mitad del verano, habría mucha menos gente y de esa forma podrían comprar mucho más a gusto. Por descontado, cuando decidieron el día no se habían acordado que dicho día era el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor, pero Remus, al que se lo habían dicho un par de días más tarde, sí que se acordó y se apuntó a la excursión.

Además estuvo el hecho que cuando el joven mago se lo comentó a sus amigos en sus cartas, todos reaccionaron de la misma forma, decidiendo ir también ellos y así celebrar su cumpleaños todos juntos; ni que decir que Harry decidió olvidarse de comentarlo con sus padres.

Aquel treinta y uno de julio fue uno de los más esperados por el muchacho, ya que inconscientemente, sus padres le estaban dando uno de los mejores regalos que podían, no porque fueran al Callejón, sino por la posibilidad de pasar casi todo el día con sus amigos y Remus. Así pues, esa mañana se levantó algo más temprano de lo habitual y decidió muy cuidadosamente que era lo que se pondría, cuando eso era más una conducta de Brian que de él. Sin molestarse por los comentarios molestos de su hermanito, que trataba como siempre de estropearle el día, desayunó más contento de lo que lo había hecho en semanas y no se molestó por los diferentes comentarios que su padre hizo a favor de su hermano y en contra suya. ¿Para que molestarse con ellos? No iba a cambiar su comportamiento.

La llegada al Caldero Chorreante, fue bastante diferente de lo que lo había sido con Remus las otras veces que había ido; de un principio, ni siquiera se preocuparon de si los seguía o no, ninguno quiso asegurarse de su llegada salva. Luego estaba el hecho que no le esperaban mirando el fuego con preocupación ¿para qué? Brian ya había llegado y estaba bien, y sobretodo, Remus jamás le lanzo la mirada de obvio disgusto con la que sus padres lo obsequiaron nada más llegar.

- Bien, será mejor que vayamos tirando.- Replicó James en cuanto todos estuvieron allí.- Debemos ir primero de todo a Gringotts para sacar l dinero suficiente como para comprar los materiales.

El viaje a Gringotts fue también bastante diferente del que había hecho con Remus, aunque más que nada porque sus padres andaban por delante con Brian y a él lo dejaban detrás para que los siguiera. También hubo la diferencia principal de que sus padres sacaron bastante más dinero que no Remus, aunque Harry sabía del cierto que sería para comprarle a su hermano todo lo mejor que el dinero pudiera comprar, pero lo que sus padres parecían haber olvidado (o es que tal vez nunca lo habían sabido) es que a veces, lo mejor no era lo más caro.

Una vez salieron de Gringotts, fueron a encontrarse con Remus, que los esperaría en el Caldero Chorreante. Conociendo al hombre lobo, seguramente ya se encontraba allí. Lo encontraron sentado en la barra hablando tranquilamente con Tom, a la ve que se bebía una cerveza de mantequilla, y al verlos, sonrió.

- James, Lily, Brian, Harry… ¿Cómo estáis?

- Bien, Remus. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- Le contestó James alegremente.

- No mucho, sobre unos diez minutos.

- A bien… ¿Vamos?

- Sí, claro…- Dijo acabándose la bebida y levantándose.- Pero primero… Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.- Dijo el hombre lobo girándose hacía el chiquillo y dándole un regalo.

- ¡Muchas gracias, tío Remus!

Ante la cara atónita de sus padres, Harry recogió su regalo y comenzó a abrirlo muy despacito. Ya sabía que sería un libro, ero no quitaba que le hiciera ilusión. Una vez retiró el papel de embalar se encontró con un libro con preciosas portas de piel y con el título grabado en plata.

- ¡Oh, tío Remus, es precioso!- Dijo el muchacho leyendo el título.- "Pociones complicadas, para maestros en el arte" por el maestro Aurelius Reggius.

- Sé lo mucho que disfrutas con las pociones. Espera, te lo encogeré para que no te moleste.

Ignorando las expresiones de su familia, Harry se guardó el libro en el bolsillo y colocándose al lado del hombre lobo esperó que su familia comenzara el viaje de compras. No tardaron mucho en reaccionar y sin decir nada comenzaron a ir otra vez hacía el Callejón Diagon con expresión pensativa.

Por descontado, la siguiente parte de las compras fue bastante más agradable que la primera, ya que ahora él tenía al hombre lobo para hacerle compañía. El viaje a la seora Malkin fue bastante rápido, al menos para Harry, que tan solo tuvo que comprar otras túnicas un poco más grandes, ya que había crecido durante el año y ahora le iban cortas. Por parte de Brian fue bastante más largo, ya que quería túnicas de la mejor calidad posible, a pesar el hecho que el uniforme tenía una tela estándar y ni siquiera familias como los Malfoy intentaban mejorar la tela. Lo peor es que sus padres en vez de tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, animaban el comportamiento del menor de sus hijos, y fue la pobre señora Malkin la que tuvo que explicarle al niño que no era posible hacerle una túnica de seda de acromántula.

La visita a la librería fue algo más divertida para Harry, ya que a pesar de las protestas de su hermano, pudo comprar todos los libros que considerara necesario; además fue bastante gracioso ver la expresión del dependiente cuando le pidió los libros del cuarto curso más el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas. Obviamente no esperaba ver a un chavalín de doce años, pidiendo los que pediría un chico de catorce. Además, su hermano no pudo hacer nada por protestar cuando sus propios padres le dijeron que aunque quisiera aún no le comprarían los libros de otros cursos, después de todo solo habían recibido la lista de los de primer año.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron fue el boticario para que ambos muchachos pudieran comprar los necesario para sus clases de pociones, aunque obviamente no esperaban el que Harry fuera por la tienda mirando con ojo crítico los diferentes ingredientes, incluyendo aquellos que por descontado no formaban parte del equipo de los estudiantes. Si bien sus padres y hermano parecían asombrados por tal comportamiento, no fue el caso del dueño de la tienda, que miraba al muchacho con respeto e incluso orgullo mientras este examinaba los ingredientes como un auténtico experto; obviamente no solo había tratado con el muchacho, sino que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para parecerle dicho comportamiento completamente normal. No fue de extrañar pues que en su cesta de ingredientes hubieran varios (por no decir muchos) que no estaban dentro del equipo habitual de estudiantes.

La siguiente parada era la más esperada y a la vez más temida: Ollivanders. Había tanto que podía ser dicho por una varita mágica… como que tipo de carácter tenía su usuario, que áreas de la magia se le darían mejor, o sus capacidades. Así pues, todos esperaron a que Ollivanders saliera a atenderlos con cierta aprensión; unos nerviosos por si decía el núcleo de varita de Harry, otros nerviosos por saber cual sería la de Brian.

- Ahhh… sí, Brian Potter… Le estaba esperando.- Dijo Ollivanders.- Sí, buscando su primera varita ¿no es cierto? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Ahhh! Y el joven Harry Potter… Sakura 19 centímetros y pluma de fénix¿correcto?

- Sí, señor.

- Sí, claro que sí. Veamos si encontramos una varita tan adecuada para este joven como la suya, si señor.

Ollivanders le tomó las medidas a Brian para su varita y comenzó a acercar cajas con posibles varitas. Si el hombre estaba esperando el desafía de las mismas características que el del Harry, estuvo obviamente decepcionado, ya que ala tercera varita, se encontró con la suya. Una varita de nogal con corazón de nervios de dragón, buena para transformaciones.

Tras pagar los doce galeones que valía, salieron de la tienda hacía la de animales, ya que Brian deseaba que le comprarán una lechuza como mascota… desde su punto de vista tenía que tratarse de la mejor de la tienda.

Mientras Brian miraba todas las lechuzas y búhos disponibles, Harry decidió de mirarle alguna chuchería para Noche, tal vez algún cascabel encantado o algún juguete nuevo. Finalmente se decidió por un ratón encantado, que se movería como uno de verdad hasta que el gato lo atrapara o pasaran quince minutos sin ningún intento del felino; la dependiente acababa de cobrar a Harry y darle una bolsa con el juguete, cuando el resto de su familia regresó con el nuevo animal de Brian, una lechuza aguileña en un tono rojizo y que a Harry le pareció bastante presumida, pero ¡eh! Era la lechuza de Brian, no la suya.

Habían acabado las compras, al menos por ese año y Harry sabía que sus padres planeaban el volver a casa lo más rápidamente posible. Así pues, mientras hacían camino hacía el Caldero Chorreante, Harry dijo como quien no quería la cosa lanzándole una mirada de saber a Remus.

- Papá… me gustaría quedarme un rato en el Caldero chorreante.

- ¿Y que más?- Dijo el hombre con disgusto.- Sabes que queremos volver lo más pronto posible, este lugar no es seguro.

- No estoy pidiendo que os quedéis conmigo… solo que me dejéis quedarme un rato.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Mis amigos… cuando les dije que vendría hoy a comprar el material para el nuevo curso… dijeron que ellos también vendrían para poder verme… Como es mi cumpleaños…

Su padre quedó silencioso durante unos momentos, mientras adoptaba una expresión que era un cruce de sorpresa y pensativa. Parecía que aquello ni tan siquiera había pasado por su mente y ahora mismo se veía en una especie de dilema: por una parte quería volver a casa lo más rápidamente posible y no podía dejar al muchacho allí y por otra parte, realmente sería muy desagradable por su parte el no permitirle ver a sus amigos. Finalmente, después de pensárselo durante unos momentos, decidió que era lo que debía hacer.

- Muy bien… nos quedamos un rato.

- ¡Gracias papá!- Dijo Harry más feliz de lo que sus padres lo habían visto nunca.

- ¿¡Qué¡Ni hablar¡Quiero volver a casa!- Exclamó Brian indignado a la vez que su hermano.

- Solo un rato, Brian.- Trató de calmarlo su madre.- Después de todo, es el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

- Como si eso hubiera importado alguna vez.- Dijo el menor de los Potter, ante el susto de sus padres.

A pesar de que el comentario final del chiquillo estaba pensado para lograr su objetivo, se sintió realmente muy frustrado cuando vio que a pesar de sus protestas no iba a lograr su objetivo. En vez de eso, sus padres habían comenzado a dirigirse hacía el pub, a la vez que hablaban entre ellos con cierta preocupación, dando vistazos no tan sutiles a su hijo mayor.

El ambiente en el pub era el mismo que el acostumbrado, parecía haber una especie de acuerdo no escrito, en el que se decía que en la taberna no podía haber peleas y altercados de carácter político, por lo que se consideraba una zona neutral para todos. Cuando entraron, parecía que nadie quiso prestarles atención, cada uno seguía en sus cosas sin ni siquiera levantar la vista para ver quien había entrado. Por supuesto, eso no era del todo cierto, ya que tan buen punto estuvieron dentro del establecimiento, escucharon como alguien llamaba al mayor de los hermanos Potter.

- ¡Harry, aquí!

Al mirar hacía donde había provenido la voz que lo llamaban, Harry sonrió al encubrir que todos sus amigos ya se encontraban allí, si bien resultaba bastante extraño ver a Draco Malfoy sentado junto a una estudiante hija de muggles y dos Weasley. Seguramente aquello ganó miradas asombradas por parte de los Potter mayores, que miraron al Slytherin como un bicho raro.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!- Exclamaron todos mientras lo arrastraban a la mesa donde habían un buen montón de regalos.

- Gracias… no debíais…

- Nada, Harry, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.- Rió Hermione.

- Además, le hemos pedido a Tom una tarta de nata y chocolate.- Rió Athenea.- ¿Dónde se ha visto un cumpleaños sin tarta?

Entre risas, los muchachos le fueron presentando diferentes regalos; unos como el de Hermione (un libro sobre sanación) eran totalmente esperándoos; otros como el de los gemelos, fantásticos (un juego de guantes y protectores para el quidditch); estaban los increíblemente caros como el de Draco y Athenea (un broche para su capa de platino y un encanto protector increíblemente poderoso) había otros como el de Ferry que eran incluso risibles (un juego de pergamino extralargo y tinta del humor para que cambie de color según tu humor) y luego estaban los inesperados como los de Neville y Jonathan (un juego de ingredientes de pociones, nivel profesional y dos cuadros al óleo, uno con un retrato de Harry humano y otro con Harry fénix)

- ¡Oh, Jonathan¡No debiste…!

- ¿Te gustan? Me pasé buena parte del verano haciéndolos… quería tenerlos listos para hoy.

- Son… magníficos. ¡Muchas gracias!

- Me alegro que te guste, eso hace que de esfuerzo merezca la pena.

Nadie notó (excepto Remus y Lily) como James desapareció del pub después de que Harry comenzara a abrir los regalos. Brian lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando como le hacían regalos a su hermano ¡y regalos buenos¿Por qué tenían que hacerle regalos¿Y que si era su cumpleaños? Por alguien de tan poca importancia como su hermano, no tendría que molestarse en hacérselos… En ve de eso podrían hacérselos a él, seguro que los merecía mucho más.

Fue por esa misma distracción que todos fueron sorprendidos bruscamente, cuando un nuevo y grande paquete apareció en la mesa, mientras disfrutaban del inmenso pastel. Era un paquete largo y delgado, y por la mirada de los gemelos que parecían haber adivinado que era, tenía que ser algo increíble. Harry miró la etiqueta y fue asombrado cuando leyó: " Para Harry, de papá y mamá". Mirando estupefacto a sus padres (James ya había vuelto), se preguntó que podría haber pasado.

Con el mismo paso lento y cuidadoso, Harry comenzó a deshacer el papel de envolver, descubriendo una gran caja; todos fueron sorprendidos al encontrar una escoba… ¡y que escoba! Se trataba de una Nimbus 2001, la mejor escoba del mercado con diferencia.

- Gracias.- Dijo Harry correctamente a sus padres, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo que con los demás, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su padres para ver que lo habían hecho aprisa y corriendo, y por el comentario de Brian, trataban de compensar once años sin celebrar su cumpleaños con un gran regalo. Trataban de comprarlo.

N.A: Bien… sé que prometí una actualización rápida… y de verdad que lo intenté. Pero primero de todo, me encontré con que mi madre decidió hacer limpieza y no hubo forma de encontrar la libreta donde tenía escrito el capítulo… tardé casi tres semanas en descubrir la dichosa libreta… y luego, cuando me voy a poner al fin al pasar el capítulo pasaron varias cosas a la vez, primero pillé una bronquitis abismal (de hecho aún me estoy recuperando de ella) y luego nació mi nueva sobrinita (el 17 de julio)… Vamos, que no tuve un momentito libre hasta ahora.

Os aviso ahora, que no sé cuando podré actualizar… intentaré hacerlo el día 4 de agosto, que será cuando regrese momentáneamente a casa (mañana me voy al apartamento) para al día siguiente el día 5 irme de vacaciones… ¡Me voy a Japón! No regresaré hasta el 25 así… que no habrá nada en ese período de tiempo.

Un beso, y si no puedo actualizar nada el 4, buenas vacaciones!!!


	17. Capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Después de su visita al Callejón Diagon, sus padres se comportaron de forma extraña, a pesar de que seguían desviviéndose por Brian y que había una diferencia abismal en la forma en que trataban a un hijo, y como trataban al otro, en esos momentos trataban de hacer más caso a su hijo mayor. Para los dos había supuesto un golpe duro aquel viaje al Callejón Diagon, que les mostró dos cosas: la primera, que no conocían a su hijo mayor, para ellos era como un completo desconocido y por otra parte, que su comportamiento había hecho que Brian tuviera un leve resentimiento hacía su hermano. Ninguna de las dos cosas le agradó en lo más mínimo, y ahora trataban de arreglar la situación.

James trató de incluir a Harry en sus habituales partidos de quidditch con Brian, a los cuales Harry asintió en participar más que nada por no mostrar descortesía, pero muy pronto descubrió que ni a su hijo mayor le agradaba participar, ni a su hijo menor que participase. De hecho, Brian trató en más de una ocasión tirar a su hermano de su escoba lanzándole bludgers muy violentas. Lily, por su parte, siendo más estudiantil, trató de mantener conversaciones más de tipo erudito, pero muy pronto descubrió asombrada que el chico no solo sabía tanto como ella, sino que en que el chico no solo sabía tanto como ella, sino que en muchos aspectos, superaba sus conocimientos. En definitiva, descubrieron horrorizados, que no conocían a su hijo.

Harry, a pesar de extrañarle el comportamiento de sus padres, decidió que no iba a hacer preguntas, en vez de eso, hizo lo que le pidieron con tal de que sus padres no se enfadaran con él y pudiera sufrir las consecuencias. Lo único que le tranquilizaba, es que fuera lo que fuera lo que sus padres quisieran de él, su hermano no había inspirado la idea para ocasionarle más males, porque se encontraba realmente furioso ante súbito interés que sus padres habían tomado por Harry.

Así misma Harry se vio obligado a aguantar las innumerables veces que su hermano trataba de darse importancia al mismo tiempo que intentaba demostrar su superioridad. Desde el mismo momento que consiguió su varita mágica, no había hecho otra cosa que blandiría de un lado a otro y apuntando a cualquier cosa que tenía por delante. Él no hacía más de decir que iba a transformar la cosa en cuestión en otra casa, a veces en cosas tan increíbles que Harry sabía que hasta la profesora McGonagall tendría problemas para hacerlo; por supuesto que e sotos intentos solían acabar en desastre, es decir, la cosa en cuestión destrozada y sus padres teniendo que arreglarlo después. A Harry, le daba lo mismo lo que su hermano tratara de hacer, pero le incomodaba que el blanco favorito de Brian, fuera su gato; por suerte, el felino parecía conocer a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para no solo apartarse de la trayectoria de la varita, sino el también darle un zarpazo por tan solo intentarlo.

En vez de quedarse dentro de la vista del peligro conocido como Brian Potter, Harry decidió hacer mucho como la otra parte de su verano y permanecer en su habitación tanto tiempo como fuera posible, aunque esta vez mirándose tanto sus libros de texto, como sus regalos de cumpleaños… Había habido una pequeña disputa entre Brian y él, cuando volvieron del Callejón Diagon; Brian había exigido que le diera todos los regalos, porque nadie en su sano juicio querría regalarle algo y Harry, como era normal, se había negado. La discusión podría haber llegado a algo muy serio si James horrorizado por lo que su hijo pequeño estaba diciendo, paró la disputa.

Así pues, el chiquillo tuvo un verano más o menos recluido, tal y como ya había esperado de un principio, con la única compañía de su mascota y las cartas que recibía de sus amigos. Era una lástima que a sus padres les hubiera dado por incluirlo en sus situaciones diarias, porque ahora por miedo a verse descubierto, ni siquiera podía practicar sus diferentes habilidades. La llegada del uno de septiembre supuso todo un alivio para él, ya que podría regresar a su santuario… un lugar donde también podría alejarse de su hermano; con un poco de suerte, solo lo vería de lejos durante las comidas.

Aquella mañana, Harry se despertó tan temprano como era su costumbre, aunque en vez del habitual silencio que se encontraba en una casa cuando todos sus ocupantes están dormidos, se encontró con el característico sonido de carreras y voces nerviosas, y no le costó adivinar que sería lo que habría pasado: Brian no había preparado su baúl. Sin hacer caso al caos que lo rodeó, el muchacho se preparó para el viaje hasta el colegio y vigiló que no se olvidara nada importante. Tras engatusar a Noche para que no se escondiera y que se introdujera en su portador, fue a desayunar. Resultó toda una sorpresa el que ya se encontraran en la mesa, tío Remus, Sirius y su familia; aunque sabía a quien habría venido a despedir su padrino, resultó toda una alegría ver al hombre lobo.

- Buenos días.- Dijo cuando entró y se sentó en la mea.

- Buenos días, Harry.- Saludó el hombre lobo sonriente, mientras que el resto tan solo saludaba con la cabeza y en el caso de Mark ni siquiera le hizo caso.- ¿Nervioso?

- No.- Rió el chiquillo.- Impaciente. Hay tanto que aprender y hacer.

- Y que no todo el mundo puede decir que ha hecho los tres primeros años de Hogwarts en uno solo.- Afirmó Remus.- Me pregunto si los profesores harán lo mismo este curso.

- No lo se, pero me gustaría.- Rió el niño.

- Si ese fuera el caso, este curso tendrías tus TIMOS…

- Lo sé.

- ¡¡Buenos días!!- La entrada abrupta de Brian, les cortó y de hecho, detuvo su conversación.

El resto de desayuno fue más de acuerdo a las normas Potter, o sea, Brian hablaba y sus padres y Sirius escuchaban y participaban en la conversación, mientras que Harry y Remus permanecían silenciosos, esperando poder mantener su conversación en otro momento. Luego, en cuanto se excusaron, los dos subieron a la habitación del chiquillo para comenzar a bajar sus cosas, continuando la charla que habían tenido antes de ser interrumpidos tan groseramente por Brian.

El viaje hasta King's Cross, fue muy parecido al que Harry tuvo el año anterior; primero fueron por polvos flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante, y luego llamando a un taxi, o mejor dicho varios taxis, y fueron por las concurridas calles de Londres hasta la estación de tren, donde unos mosqueados taxistas los dejaron tras cobrar la carrera. La estación se encontraba como era de suponer a rebosar de muggles, y aquellos que no lo eran se hallaban tan bien disfrazados que era muy complicado el identificarlos de forma diferente.

- Bien… será mejor que vayamos poco a poco, sino los muggles nos descubrirán- Dijo Lily Potter, ayudando a Brian con el carrito.

- Harry y yo iremos primero.- Dijo Remus, antes de que le hiciera al chiquillo una señal para que lo siguiera.

El andén se encontraba tan lleno de magos y brujas, como el resto de la estación se hallaba de muggles. Cientos de estudiantes, estaban ya allí reencontrándose unos con otros, despidiéndose o bien colocando sus cosas dentro del tren… Nadie podía entrar al andén sin sentir nostalgia, entusiasmo o asombro, y Harry no fue menos, al ver a toda aquella genta que se esforzaba para que todos los diferentes estudiantes estuvieran listos cuando dieran las once.

De mientras Harry y Remus miraban el ajetreo del andén los demás ya habían entrado, como pudieron notar por el jadeo sorprendido de Mark. Los Potter y los Black miraban el andén con la misma expresión nostálgica con la que antes la había observado el hombre lobo, sin duda recordando cuando eran ellos mismos los que iban a la escuela esperando vivir tantas aventuras como fuera posible. Aunque Brian no mostraba el mismo asombro o entusiasmo que todos los demás, más bien tenía una expresión aburrida de aquellos que se creían mejor que los demás; aunque su hermano dudaba que durara mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para encontrarse con algunos alumnos selectos: los gemelos Weasley.

Fueron todos juntos como un grupo hacía el final del tren con tal de colocar los baúles dentro del tren, si bien ambos hermanos tenían muy claro que no se iban a sentar juntos ni aunque les obligaran. A medida que ambos iban avanzando, eran muchos los estudiantes que corrían a saludar a Harry, ya fueran de segundo año, como los de séptimo, y sin que importara lo más mínimo a que casa pertenecieran; era obvio que a pesar de su edad, el muchacho era realmente muy popular ya fuera por su capacidades o por su carácter, la cuestión, era que a todo el mundo le caía bien, algo que sorprendió bastante a toda su familia con la única excepción de Remus, que lo sabía de antemano.

Una ve en un punto del tren donde parecía que habían bastantes compartimentos vacíos, todos se detuvieron con tal de despedirse… Así que mientras sus padres y la familia de Sirius se despedían de Brian deseándole los típicos buenos deseos; Remus se despedía de él y le agradecía por comprometerse a seguir haciendo la nueva Wolfbane para él. Tal vez, en otro momento a Harry le hubiera dolido el que sus padres se despidieran de Brian, pero no de él, pero ya no era el caso, él crecía y aprendía a no esperar gran cosa de sus padres en cuestión de cariño; algo muy gordo tendría que pasar para que no solo existiera Brian para ellos.

Tras un último abrazo, Harry subió al tren y buscó un compartimento vacío donde permanecer; sabía que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado todavía, así que sería él quien encontrar donde sentarse. Por la ventana de su compartimento, pudo ver a sus padres que continuaban diciendo sus adioses sin que se dieran cuenta que él ya no estaba presente… es más, juraría que vio a su madre llorando mientras abrazaba a Brian. Su padre lo miraba con orgullo y Sirius, hacía bromas al respecto y sobre como debía mantener el orgullo de los Merodeadores bien alto.

- Vaya grupo… Cualquiera diría que solo tienen un hijo.- Dijo una voz que entraba en el compartimento.- Hola.

Harry sonrió cuando al girarse descubrió a su amigo Slytherin, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta como si no quería la osa y con una expresión de superioridad mucho mejor conseguida que la de su hermano menor, después de todo su familia llevaba muchos siglos perfeccionándola. Draco estaba mirando la escena familiar con una clara expresión de desgrado, casi como si resultara insultante tal escena.

- Hola Draco.- Rió.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu verano?

- Mejor que el tuyo, seguro… no he tenido que aguantarlos.- Dijo lanzando una mirada despectiva hacía las familias Potter y Black.- Mi familia y yo ehmos ido al sur de Francia… al menos el último mes. Durante julio mi padre estuvo bastante ocupado.

No era necesario que especificara en que había estado ocupado, los dos lo sabían pero hacían como que no. Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero puesto que había deseado que su hijo permaneciera neutro en la guerra, no tenía inconveniente en que hiciera amistad con familias leales a la luz o a la oscuridad, indistintamente.

- Debió ser interesante.

- Mucho… hubo incluso unos días que fuimos a España. Estaba bastante bien, aunque hacía demasiado calor.

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir y entraron Neville y Hermione, ambos enfrascados en una conversación sobre plantas y como cuidarlas y sorprendentemente, no era Hermione quien llevaba el peso de la conversación, claro que todos sabían que Neville era un genio de la herbología. Apenas dieron un saludo corto antes de que continuaran enfrascados en el tema, ante la gran diversión de los otros dos. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para la salida del tren y los diferentes estudiantes iban entrando en sus compartimento; Athenea y Jonathan entraron juntos, y los dos corrieron a abrazar a su amigo, antes de sentarse en los ya bastante llenos asientos. Terry entró apenas dos segundos más tarde con su nariz ya enterrada en un libro de texto, leyéndoselo para tener un mejor entendimiento de la teoría.

- ¿Dónde están los gemelos?- Murmuró Hermione preocupada.- ¡Apenas quedan cinco minutos!

- Habrán tenido problemas de tráfico, Hermione.- Comentó Athenea.- Tranquilízate, no van a perder el tren.

- A este paso…

Como si los hubieran escuchado, pudieron ver en esos momentos un gran grupo de pelirrojos que entraban corriendo en el andén, y se apresuraban para poder entrar en los diferentes compartimentos, a la vez que los padres daban evidentes suspiros de alivio. Habían logrado llegar por los pelos…

- ¿Lo ves? Ya están aquí.- Comentó Terry mientras miraban como todos los Weasley entraban en el tren.- En nada los tendremos aquí otra vez.

Y tenía razón porque tan solo unos minutos más tarde la cabeza de uno de los gemelos apareció por la puerta, y al verlos sonrió antes de entrar seguido de su gemelo. Los dos les explicaron una historia muy graciosa, sobre como esa mañana había resultado ser un caos y luego como se habían encontrado con varias retenciones, logrando salir de ellas y llegar a la estación con el tiempo justo.

- Normalmente, venimos por flu hasta el Caldero y luego cogemos un taxi muggle para llegar… Este año, con Ginny habría resultado imposible, así que nos trajo papá.- Explicó Fred.- Pobre, se moría de ganas por poder hacer volar el coche, pero mamá no le dejó.

- ¿Hacer volar el coche?- Preguntó Hermione estupefacta.

- Sí, cuando papá compró el coche, lo encantó para que entre otras cosas volara y también para que pudiera hacerse invisible.

- ¡Pero eso es ilegal!- Exclamó Draco.- ¡Los objetos muggles no pueden hechizarse! Además… ¡Fue vuestro propio padre quien pasó esa ley!

- ¡Ah, no!- Dijo George.- Hay una laguna jurídica que dice que si el mago o bruja no tiene la intención de utilizar el encanto sobre el objeto, entonces es absolutamente legal. Nuestro padre se aseguró que existiera esa laguna para poder seguir jugueteando con las cosas muggles.

- Perdonad que os diga, pero vuestro padre o está loco o es un genio.- Dijo Athenea con seriedad exagerada antes de tanto ella como todos los presentes se pusieran a reír.

Estaban todos tan distraídos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta de compartimento se abrió y apareció Brian, que los miraba con desagrado en el caso de su hermano con auténtica animadversión. No era solo que parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, sino que parecía que tenía muchos amigos; por ahora, exceptuando los primeros años y no todos, cuando se presentaba siempre le decían lo mismo: "Ah, ¿eres familia de Harry Potter? ¿Su hermano, tal vez?" Jamás, jamás había sido conocido como el hermano de Harry, al contrario, él había sido conocido como su hermano… Por si eso fuera poco, después de hablar unos minutos con él, la gran mayoría lo había amenazado con lanzarle una maldición, ¡a él! Estaba de muy mal humor y normalmente cuando estaba de mal humor, era su hermano quien lo pagaba.

- Vaya… pero mira quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo rompiendo el buen ambiente que había reinado en el compartimento.- Dime, Harry, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que quieran estar contigo? Porque por propia voluntad dudo que alguien quera perder el tiempo con un inútil como tú.

- ¿¡Pero como te atreves!?- Gritó Hermione, a la vez que más de uno se levantaba de golpe.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Brian?- Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Yo? No mucho; solo que todo el mundo sepa el fracaso que eres. La verdad es que no entiendo porqué mamá y papá no se deshicieron de ti hace años… Después de todo no eres más que un inútil… Lo mejor sería que el Innombrable te matara, sería un alivio para todos…

No pudo acabar lo que quería, tan buen punto salieron esas palabras de su boca, varias maldiciones salieron de las varitas de los acompañantes de su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente. Uno de los gemelos lo cogió por el cuello y lo sacó del compartimento bruscamente, ala vez que apretaba su varita como si tuviera muchas ganas de lanzarle una maldición desagradable.

- Harry, realmente te compadezco.- Murmuró Neville.- Tener que crecer con alguien como él no debe haber sido fácil.

- Lo que yo no entiendo…- Murmuró Terry.- es como esa cosa, porque no se le puede llamar de otra forma, puede ser tu hermano.

El buen humor que había reinado un rato antes , había desaparecido por completo mientras miraban hacía la puerta con asco. Por suerte, con tras hufflepuff en el compartimento, no pudo durar mucho y muy pronto todos volvían a reír divertidos hasta el final del trayecto. Para cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Brian se había ganado una fama de despreciable y también había ganado muchos enemigos.

Nota autora: Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé, lo sé… mucho tiempo sin actualizar… pero aunque no lo acabéis de creer no ha sido todo mi culpa!!! Tal y como expliqué en mi livejournal, cuando volví de Japón, me encontré con que estuve durante unos días sin ningún ordenador y por lo tanto sin poder trabajar en el capítulo, luego comencé a trabajar y no tuve tiempo material como para poder trabajar en el capítulo… (no sabéis el trabajo que tiene el poner en marcha un nuevo curso) y luego, cuando por fin comienzo a tener tiempo y voy a ponerme con el capítulo se me murió el ordenador!!!!

Y no tenía remedio, así que después de una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, me compré otro y aquí estoy! De las primeras cosas que he hecho ha sido pasar el capítulo así que tenéis que estar contentos.

Ahora por otra parte, quería deciros que en estos últimos días he ido montando un grupo de yahoo… todavía está a medio montar pero ya tenéis los capítulos de Invisible y con el tiempo tendréis todos mis fics. Está creado para que podáis comentarlos sin problemas y para hacerme preguntas directas que pueda responder en el acto… o tan en el acto como me pueda conectar. La dirección está en mi profile, y tb os la dejo aquí porque hay mucha gente que no sabe como entrar en un profile. Haced copia y pega y ya la tendréis.

://es.groups. ahora sí… hasta la próxima.


	18. Capítulo 18

CAPITULO 18

Cuando abandonaron el tren, el grupo de amigo se dirigió a los carros sin caballos, que habían ocupado el cargo de transportar a los alumnos de la escuela durante muchos años. Si bien fue necesario que el grupo se dividiera en dos, ya que era demasiado grande y no había forma de que pudieran ir todos ellos en el mismo carro. El trayecto estuvo lleno de bromas amistosas y preguntas, muchas de ellas sobre la clasificación que esta por llegar y donde acabarían los nuevos estudiantes; Fred y George estaban preocupados por su hermanita y esperaban que entraran en gryffindor, donde podrían cuidar de ella y al mismo tiempo mantenían que Brian sería clasificado en Slytherin, ante la indignación de Draco.

La vista de Hogwarts, tan segura como siempre fue igual de bienvenida. A pesar de que ese verano no había sido tan trágico como otros, no quitaba la idea de que había un fuerte miedo en la Gran Bretaña mágica; Voldemort había estado presente durante muchos años, matando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, y aquello era algo que seguramente duraría durante varios años aún. Pero, a pesar de los miedos e inseguridades había una premisa que tal vez no llegaría a cambiar nunca: Hogwarts, siempre sería un lugar seguro.

- Es algo que nunca me cansaré de ver.- Murmuró uno de los gemelos.- Estoy seguro de que Ginny disfrutará de su vista por el lago.

- Siempre pensé que me recordaba a un castillo de cuento de hadas…- Murmuró Harry.

La entrada a los terrenos de la escuela estuvo llena de comentarios excitados y sonrisitas, así como algún comentario por parte de los muchachos sobre el hambre que tenían y como tendrían que dejar la clasificación para después de la cena, ante las risas y sonrisas divertidas de las chicas. Para cuando los carros pararon delante del castillo y pudieron salir y volver a juntarse, se lanzaron miradas cómplices antes de ir a sentarse en sus sillas en sus mesas de casa. Había hambre y cuanto antes estuvieran listos, antes empezaría la selección, y antes podrían cenar.

Se encontraban todos sentados en sus respectivas mesas, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron otra vez y McGonagall entró seguida de los alumnos de primer año, que exceptuando contadas excepciones, estaban increíblemente asustados y que miraban todo lo que les rodeaban atemorizados. Era obvio que toda la ceremonia de clasificación estaba pensada para intimidar a los pobres novatos… un deseo bastante conseguido por demás. En cuanto llegaron delante del Sombrero Seleccionador, pararon a ver que sucedía; fue gracioso ver el shock y el susto que a más de uno le supuso ver como el sombrero comenzaba a cantar una canción en la que explicaba las cualidades de cada casa.

- Cuando os nombre, os acercaréis hasta aquí para ser seleccionados.- Dijo McGonagall desenrollando un pergamino con la lista de los nombres de los alumnos.- Asthon, Annabel.

Todos observaron como una chiquilla de largo pelo negro corrió hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero y con bastante nerviosismo lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Tal vez fue que era la primera de la lista, o tal vez solo la curiosidad pura y simple, pero no podía escuchar el más mínimo murmullo mientras esperaban que el sombrera diera su veredicto; tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente gritó Ravenclaw a todo el Gran Comedor, a lo que muy pronto le siguió los aplausos de dicha casa. A ella, le siguió un chiquillo, Evan Andrey, que fue clasificado en hufflepuff.

La clasificación fue siguiendo su curso mientras dividía a los alumnos de primer año en las cuatro casas. La gran mayoría de veces, los niños parecían estar aterrorizados, pero otras tan solo extremadamente entusiasmados. Harry fue mirando la clasificación con atención, aplaudiendo igual de entusiasmado que el resto, cuando alguno era enviado a su casa; a pesar de todo, la clasificación que esperaba con ansia era la de su hermano, por eso cuando McGonnagall dijo su nombre, sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Brian se acercó hasta el taburete con paso seguro y una expresión bastante aburrida; casi como si fuera una perdida de tiempo el tener que ser seleccionado, dando por sentado que iba a ir a una casa en concreto. Para Harry, no resultaba muy difícil saber donde quería ir su hermano: gryffindor, y viendo como el director se inclinó hacía delante mostrando su interés, tampoco le fue muy complicado adivinar que también quería que fuera a esa casa. A pesar de lo que podría haber sido esperado, la clasificación del menor de los Potter, duró relativamente poco, aunque más que lo que se podía haber imaginado… obviamente, el sombrero no tenía muy claro donde enviarlo, pero finalmente tras dos o tres minutos, gritó para que lo escuchara todo el mundo, Gryffindor; aunque si uno se debía guiar por la expresión de horror de los gemelos, Neville y Hermione, aquella decisión no les hizo ninguna gracia.

En si fue bastante divertido ver como Brian le lanzaba una mirada enfadada al sombrero, obviamente no estaba de acuerda con la idea que había tenido sobre poder enviarlo a otra casa. Luego con paso arrogante, se dirigió hasta la mesa gryffindor, sentándose al lado de un primer año de pelo rubio… Creevey, si había oído bien. De mientras, la clasificación siguió su curso, y una chica llamada Quentin Rachel fue clasificada en Slytherin.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, la que Snape estaba enviando a Brian, lo habría matado al instante, y luego las que estaba recibiendo del resto de miembros de su casa, lo habrían rematado. No solo él no estaba haciendo caso a los que quedaban por clasificar, sino que tampoco dejaba a los demás, algo que ya le estaba haciendo ganar bastantes enemigos. Para cuando por fin llegaron a Weasley Ginevra, los gemelos, sus hermanos Ron y Percy, y muchos primer año, estaban a punto de cometer asesinato. Por suerte, gracias a una patada rápida de otro primer año que estaba justo delante de Brian, lo hizo callar al indignado y los jóvenes Weasley pudieron escuchar como clasificaban a su hermanita y le daban la bienvenida a gryffindor.

Por fin, una vez acabada la selección, e director se levantó para dar la bienvenida a los alumnos a un nuevo curso y les permitió comentar con la comida que apareció en las diferentes me3sas. Era gracioso ver como se repetían las conversaciones que se habían dado el curso anterior, con tal de conocerse entre sí. A todos les parecía tan lejano cuando ellos mismos comenzaron a asistir a Hogwarts, que les resultaba extraño.

- Mira Harry, a tu hermano le están haciendo el vacío.- Murmuró Athenea.

- Parece que no ha caído muy bien.- Añadió Susan Bones.

- No me extraña, con su actitud.- Comentó Harry.- Pero cualquiera le dice nada… yo seguro que no, no tengo ganas de encima recibir un bronca de mi padre.

Los demás (exceptuando sus amigos), lo miraron sorprendidos a la vez que daban miradas curiosas, no pudiendo imaginar que pudiera ser tan malo. Considerando que la mayoría de hufflepuff eran bastante buenos por naturaleza, les resultaba muy difícil que alguien pudiera ser cruel por simple placer… solían necesitar verlo por si mismo, algo que en si, nunca resultaba agradable.

Decidiendo no prestar atención, cada cual regresó a su cena decidiendo ignorar lo que le pasaba a Brian en la mesa gryffindor. Para cuando acabaron, se encontraban tan llenos que a duras penas podían mantenerse despiertos de toda la comida que habían ingerido; así que prácticamente nadie hizo caso cuando el anciano director hizo su habitual discurso de bienvenida, dando las instrucciones para el curso escolar. La gran mayoría no prestaba atención, después de todo ya sabían que el Bosque Prohibido estaba como indicaba su nombre, prohibido y todas esas cosas, así que se mantuvieron semidesperitos hasta que Dumbledore les permitió que se fueran a dormir.

Al días siguiente, comenzaban las clases para alegría de algunos y horror de otros que hubieran preferido que las vacaciones no se acabaran. El desayuno se encontraba en su mayoría, lleno de gente bastante gruñona, no habituada a levantarse temprano después de todo un verano durmiendo hasta tarde; la poca gente que estaba lo suficientemente despierta y de buen humor podía ser contada con los dedos de las manos… Si bien todos permanecían medio adormilados, cuando los diferentes jefes de casa repartieron sus horarios, todos se animaron como para correr a mirar cual le había tocado, así como que clases tendrían esa misma mañana; Harry no fue una excepción.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora, Harry?- Preguntó Athenea.

- Encantos dobles con Slytherin.- Respondió Harry distraídamente- luego transformaciones dobles y esta tarde runas antiguas. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué tenéis?

- Herbología… Ya veremos que nos ha preparado la profesora Sprout para su clase.- Rió Jonathan.

- Bien, pus nos vemos entonces en el almuerzo.

Tras unirse a sus compañeros de cuarto curso, se dirigieron a encantos, donde ya les esperaban los estudiantes de Slytherin impacientes por comenzar sus diferentes clases. Empezar el curso con encantos, era casi como si continuaran las vacaciones, puesto que las clases con el profesor Flitwick siempre habían sido amenas y divertidas. El maestro mostró su alegría al verlos y les explicó cuales iban a ser los objetivos del curso; todo muy similar a lo que solía ocurrir durante los primeros días del curso escolar.

Si bien para todos el contenido resultaba extremadamente difícil, para Harry representaba algo bastante sencillo. Para muchos de los diferentes encantos, tan solo hacía falta un profundo entendimiento de los conceptos detrás de la magia necesaria para realizarlos, era bastante sencillo el saber como llevar a cabo un nuevo hechizo. Si todo iba como había previsto, y había planificado, sería capaz de estudiar para sus clases, seguir investigando y aún le sobraría bastante tiempo libre como para utilizarlo en otras cosas.

Al muchacho le gustó el hecho que ya comenzaron con el material nuevo, el curso anterior había quedado muy decepcionado cuando por ser el primer día no se les enseñó nada útil. En esta ocasión, Flitwick había decidió enseñar los primeros encantos de aseo personal; cosas muy útiles, sobretodo cuando Harry consideraba que deberían enseñarse durante algún curso inferior, tal vez no durante el primer año, pero para finales del segundo ya tenían la capacidad de aprendizaje. Para cuando acabaron la clase, solo Harry y uno de los Slytherin había logado aprender como se realizaba el hechizo de limpieza, si bien Harry mucho antes que el otro muchacho.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el resto de alumnos se sentirían bastante humillados de que un chiquillo de doce años fuera capaz de aprender el material de su curso y con mucha más facilidad que ellos, pero a decir verdad todos parecían haber aceptado que ese chavalín tenía un mejor entendimiento de los principales conceptos de la magia que no ellos, así que no, no tenían ningún tipo de problema.

Todos los profesores pudieron comprobar que igual que el curso anterior, Harry mostraba una increíble habilidad de aprendizaje y que sería muy beneficioso que se le continuara adelantando cursos, por lo que iniciaron el proceso de programar sus clases especiales para el preadolescente. Si bien todo apuntaba que el director parecía algo decepcionado, dio de nuevo el permiso para que sus profesores realizaron lo que creyeran conveniente a la vez que él informaba a sus padres sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

Harry fue informado sobre la decisión del profesorado durante el desayuno apenas una semana después del inicio del curso… mejor dicho, aún no se llegaba a cumplir la semana, faltaban dos días. Durante aquel desayuno, una lechuza escolar se dirigió a donde Harry estaba desayunando con sus amigos hufflepuff, haciéndole entrega de una carta en la que se podía ver claramente que estaba escrito su nombre y con la letra de su jefa de casa. Iba a abrir el sobre, cuando una mano rápida se lo arrebató de las manos; no fue muy difícil saber quien había sido, si no era porque conocía quien tendría tal comportamiento, era por la expresión de desagrado que había parecido en las caras de sus amigos.

- Brian, te agradecería que me devolvieras mi carta.- Dijo con voz completamente en calma.

- ¿Quién va a querer escribir a un completo inútil como tú?- Dijo el menor de los Potter con una voz llena de desagrado.- Recuerda, a partir de ahora yo también estoy aquí y me aseguraré que todo el mundo sepa lo inútil que eres… no eres más que un desecho, deberías saberlo por ahora, ¿no te parece? Dentro de muy poco tiempo todo el mundo se dará cuenta y te quedarás tan solo como lo has estado siempre.

Seguramente el discursito habría durado más tiempo, pero a pesar de que Brian tenía arsenal para rato y que todos los hufflepuff estaban a punto de mostrar que también ellos podían ser fieros cuando molestaban de esa manera a uno de los suyos, el joven gryffindor fue parado ni más ni menos que por su propia casa… de hecho, por los gemelos Weasley, Hermione, Neville e increíblemente por Ginny Weasley; que habían arrebatado la carta de sus manos y le daban la mirada llena de desprecio número treinta y seis patentada por el profesor Snape.

- Haznos un favor, Potter, y lárgate de aquí.- Dijo la menor Weasley.- No solo estás metiéndote en problemas con los hufflepuffs sino también con toda la escuela imbécil. Haznos un favor a todos, ¿por que no te pierdes un rato y nos dejas en paz? Así podremos descansar de ti, que nos hace buena falta.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?

- Me atrevo porque no hay quien te aguante… a ver si te das cuenta de una vez… No sé quien demonios te crees, pero aquí solo eres un estudiante más.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Brian habría cometido asesinato, porque le lanzó tal que habría helado el mismísimo infierno; pero estaba claro que la niña no solo estaba acostumbrada a malas miradas, sino que también sabía lanzar las propias y tal vez mucho mejor que el propio Potter. Así, que intentando reunir todo el orgullo que pudo, se marcho del Gran Comedor con tanta dignidad como le fue posible, ignorando los varios aplausos que se dieron en varias mesas, incluida la suya propia.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Que pesadilla!- Murmuró Hermione mientras se sentaba tranquilamente junto a Harry, y lo demás seguían su plomo.

- Harry… eres un santo.- Dijo Neville muy seriamente y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- Has de serlo para haberlo aguantado durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal se está portando?- Preguntó Harry sin querer saberlo realmente, después de todo creía saber cual iba a ser la respuesta.

- ¿Te contestaríamos si te dijéramos que nadie en nuestra casa lo aguanta?- Dijo Fred con pesadez.- No somos solo nosotros, que ya sabíamos de que pie calza, sino todos los demás… ayer Ron casi lo maldice, y como él muchos más.

- Sí, me contestaríais.

- La culpa de todo esto la tienen los profesores.- Aseguró Jonathan.- A pesar de que ya debería haberse ganado varias detenciones, hacen la vista gorda ante su comportamiento. El único profesor a quien he visto poniéndolo en su lugar, ha sido Snape y ya se ha ganado el odio incondicional de tu hermano. ¡Ni siquiera reaccionan cuando te aborda en mitad de los pasillos!

- Siempre va con esa actitud superior suya.- Dijo Ginevra Weasley.- Y deberíais verlo en clase… no es que sea malo… es que es abismal. Siempre es el último en aprender las cosas y por supuesto, el último en pillar como se deben hacer.

- En otras palabras,- Rió Hermione.—que no se parece en nada a ti.

Aquello se ganó unas cuantas risas, sobretodo porque por una vez ese tipo de burlas eran completamente justificadas. Luego, George le dio a Harry la carta que anteriormente su hermano le había quitado. No hizo falta ni palabras, ni ningún gesto, Harry la abrió con rapidez y nerviosismo ante lo que la profesora Sprout podría tratar de decirle; por lo tanto la leyó con avidez.

A medida que iba leyendo, se le iba formando una risa más y más grande en el rostro. No era necesario preocuparse, eran obviamente buenas noticias, o al menos, buenas noticias para él, seguramente cualquier otra persona habría pensado que aquello tenía que ser una gran pesadilla. Para cuando acabó de leer, todos sus amigos que se encontraban presentes en esa mesa, esperaban aguantando la respiración.

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo finalmente Athenea tras unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Y bien, que?

- ¡Harry! ¡Sabes a que nos referimos…! ¡A la carta!

- Ahh… bueno… Es de la profesora Sprout… por lo visto, los profesores consideran que aún no tengo el suficientemente estímulo y quieren que sigamos igual que el curso pasado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh, Harry, felicidades!- Exclamó Athenea a la vez que la mayoría de los presentes actuaban de la misma forma, dándole grandes abrazos, ante lo que era obviamente una buena noticia para su amigo, Hermoine no pudo evitar preguntarse cual iba a ser la reacción de Brian Potter, cuando se enterara que su hermano iba a volver a ser adelantado uno o tal vez más cursos.

NA: Sí, sí lo sé… llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Mea Culpa, Mea culpa… es que me estoy preparando las oposiciones y tengo que estudiar muchísimo a parte de realizar la programación… sobretodo porque sin programación ni tan siquiera puedo presentarme a los exámenes…

Espero no tardar tanto como he tardado en actualizar en esta ocasión… pero no prometo nada.

Un besazo a todos, y muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis leído el capítulo y muchísimas más a quien además ha dejado un review, siempre da gusto saber que gusta lo que escribo.


	19. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

El que a Harry le informaran de que iban a volver a adelantarle algunos cursos, no supuso nada fuera de lo corriente dentro de la escuela. Eran muchos los que ya se habían habituado a verlo saltando de un curso a otro, con relativa facilidad. Ni siquiera a Harry e supuso un cambio demasiado brusco el que se volviera a ver en esa rutina; ya que acostumbrado ya del curso anterior, el cambio estaba dentro de sus planificaciones.

Lo que sí que definitivamente no había entrado en sus planes, era el que Richard Morris, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, comenzara prácticamente a acecharlo mientras le suplicaba que se presentara a las pruebas para el equipo. A decir verdad, no había sido la primera vez que le pedía que se uniera, el curso anterior, había quedado muy decepcionado cuando se enteró que no harían excepciones con él. Tendría que haber estado preparado, pero la verdad es que él había creído que ya se le habría olvidado el que quería que entrar en el equipo.

- Por favor, Harry, tienes que aceptar.- Le decía cada vez que lo veía.- Me lo prometiste el año pasado, me dijiste que te unirías.

- No prometí nada. Solo dije que lo tendría en cuenta, que es distinto.

- Pero tienes que aceptar… Por favor.

- Me lo pensaré…

- Pero…

- He dicho, que me lo pensaré. Tengo muchas cosas que tener en cuenta; ya sabes que tengo otras formas de hacer clases que son más duras que para los demás.

- Muy bien…

Esta persecución, la tenía en cada ocasión que se daba la oportunidad. Prácticamente cada vez que acababa una clase, se lo encontraba allí, suplicándole que se uniera al equipo. Harry se sentía mal, por una parte, deseaba poder cumplir todas las expectativas de la gente, pero por otra parte, quería tener cierta tranquilidad ese curso. Sabía que si aceptaba entrar en el equipo, a duras penas tendría algo de tiempo libre para él. Además, estaba el hecho de que sus amigos tampoco ayudaban; cada vez que veían al capitán no hacían más que instarle a que aceptara el realizar la prueba para entrar en equipo… Era bastante frustrante, porque era como luchar una batalla de dos frentes. Finalmente, después de solo una semana de asedio constante, se rindió.

- Muy bien, Richard, tú ganas.- dijo después de dos horas constantes de súplicas, por parte del capitán.

Se encontraba en la sala común y había estado haciendo sus deberes allí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había querido alejarse de su hermano, pero en vez de eso, se vio asediado por Morris que se había propuesto el tenerlo en el equipo. Así pues, durante dos horas ininterrumpidas se había encontrado bombardeado por las súplicas… Normalmente se las podía ignorar, pero cuando uno trataba de concentrarse para escribir un ensayo para pociones especialmente complicado, al final, no tenías más remedio que ceder.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó ilusionado.- ¿Vas a probar para el equipo? ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro que lo prometo, pero eso no significa que vaya a conseguir entrar.

- Por supuesto que entrarás!- Exclamó.- Harry, Hooch quiso meterte en equipo el curso pasado… ¡Hooch jamás intercede por los estudiantes!

- Pero eso…

- Eso significa que eres condenadamente bueno.- Afirmó antes de levantarse.- Te espero el sábado a las diez… no llegues tarde.

- ¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho que puestos quedan libres!- Exclamó pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

- Hay un puesto de cazador y otro de buscador.- Respondió otra voz.

Se giró sorprendido y allí se encontró con uno de sus compañeros actuales de clase, Cedric Diggory que sonreía divertido ante la situación en la que el chiquillo se encontraba. Harry no sabía mucho de él, solo que era bastante popular y buen estudiante… La verdad, es que no solía saber mucho de sus compañeros, porque casi no le duraban.

- Lo siento, pero es que todos nos preguntábamos cuanto tiempo tardaría el acecho de Richard antes de que cayeras.- Rió.- Yo también voy a probar suerte… trataré de lograr el puesto de buscador, pero si no, a ver si soy un cazador.

Harry no supo cómo, pero la noticia de que iba a probar para el equipo de quidditch corrió como la espuma. Fuer por donde fuera todo el mundo hablaba de eso… claro que después 

de la persecución a la que Morris lo había sometido era normal que fuera el motivo de las conversaciones, lo raro habría sido lo contrario. Lo malo de aquello, fue que fueron muchas las personas que quisieron ir a ver la prueba, ya que si el capitán del equipo de quidditch le había llegado a acechar para que lo intentara, tendría que ser bastante bueno, ¿no? Fue por eso, que a final Morris tuvo que prohibir que tuviera durante las pruebas, nadie que no fuera a intentar entrar, con tal de tener algo de intimidad.

El sábado por la mañana fueron muchos los que trataron de evitar la prohibición, pero se dieron con la bastante sorprendente presencia de la señora Hooch y finalmente tuvieron que desistir, dejando un campo de quidditch bastante vacío. Fue de esa forma como se lo encontraron todos aquellos que iban a probar para el equipo y aunque hubo gente que se sintió bastante decepcionada, hubo muchos más que se sintieron aliviados.

- Muy bien…- comenzó Morris.- Primero probaremos los que probarán para buscadores, así que los cazadores por favor que se aparten.

Hubo un grupo de cinco personas que permanecieron en el campo y que obviamente iban a ser los que probaran para buscadores; Harry estaba dentro del grupo, para placer del capitán, aunque no lo diría en voz alta ni que le lanzaran una cruciatus.

- Perfecto.- Dijo Morris.- Ahora, para seleccionar a nuestro buscador, usaremos un método muy simple, pero eficaz. Dejaremos libre la snitch y aquel que tarde menos en lograr capturarla será nuestro nuevo buscador. ¡Comencemos!

Tal y como Morris había indicado, aquel era un método muy simple y a la vez muy eficaz, ya que era muy fácil saber quien tenía potencial para ser buscador y quien no; de los cinco que probaban quedó claro que los dos primeros no tenían ningún tipo de potencial para jugar en esa posición, cuando treinta minutos después de haber liberado la snitch, ellos continuaban sin saber cómo demonios atrapar la pelotita dorada. El tercero tenía mejores posibilidades, eso estaba claro… después de todo, sí que logró el objetivo de atraparla, aunque fue necesario que pasaran veinticinco minutos.

Muy pronto todos pudieron ver que el duelo por la posición de buscador iba a quedar entre los dos últimos: Cedric Digorry y Harry. No había por qué negarlo, Cedric era bueno… logró capturar la snitch en tan solo doce minutos y todo el mundo pensó que sería el nuevo buscador puesto que aquello resultaba imposible de superar. Harry también pensaba lo 

mismo e interiormente se alegraba de so, porque significaría que él tendría mucho más tiempo para sus cosas, que no si era admitido, así pues, se dispuso a hacer la prueba con mucha calma y disfrutar de la sensación del vuelo, si bien prefería por mucho volar en su forma de fénix.

Era fantástico, casi como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de existir; aquello era siempre lo que el vuelo le significaba. Por unos instantes, su hermano y sus padres dejaban de existir y solo la escoba y él era lo que importaba. Ni siquiera estaba realizando un esfuerzo por buscar la pelota dorada, ¿para qué?, había quedado claro que Cedric iba a ganar el puesto… un leve parpadeo dorado a su derecha, le hizo descubrir la huidiza pelota y salió embalado a cogerla. Era rápida, tenía que admitirlo, pero él lo sería más… solo unos segundos más tarde logró su objetivo y al girarse para descender descubrió estupefacto, que el cronometro que había aparecido para contar el tiempo de forma imparcial, marcaba que había logrado capturar la snitch en solo siete minutos con veintiséis segundos… Acababa de entrar en el equipo.

- ¡Muy bien!- Dijo Morris entusiasmado.- ¡Ya tenemos nuevo buscador! Harry Potter acaba de entrar en el equipo.- Aquí hubo varias personas que aclamaron, muchos de los cuales habían probado ellos mismos para ese puesto. Ahora comenzaremos las pruebas para el puesto de cazador.

Las pruebas de cazador fueron algo borrosas para Harry; si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué fue lo que sucedió no habría sabido que contestar, porque prestó poca o mejor dicho, ninguna atención. Todavía no se podía creer que fuera a jugar con el equipo; ¡había participado en las pruebas por probar! Finalmente, una vez el capitán dio por acabada la selección de los cazadores, Harry lo había asimilado bastante como para aceptarlo y enterarse de esa forma, de que Cedric había logrado hacerse con el puesto de cazador… por lo visto, algo predecible puesto que era el mejor sobre la escoba.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias a todos los que han probado por las posiciones disponibles… aunque no hayáis entrado este año siempre podréis probar el próximo curso.

Tal vez hubo unas cuentas personas enfadadas por no haber podido entrar en el equipo, pero todos debían estar de acuerdo que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho mejor que los dos escogidos, así que dentro de lo que cabía estaban conformes. Por supuesto, eso también quería decir que en muy poco tiempo toda la escuela sabría quienes iban a entrar dentro.

- Para el equipo, debéis saber que las prácticas serán los martes, jueves y viernes a las 16:00h…

- Morris… yo a veces tengo clases a esas horas.- Lo cortó Harry.- ¿Cómo quieres que asista a las prácticas si estoy en clase?

- Mierda… se me había olvidado.- Murmuró pensativo.- ¿Y a las 17:00?

- A esa hora ya estoy libre.- contestó con un suspiro resignado. Adiós a unas pocas horas libres.

Tal y como supuso, cuando llegó a la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente toda la escuela sabía que iba a ser el nuevo buscador para hufflepuff, y si bien la mayoría de la gente no dudó en felicitarlo (sobretodo sus amigos), también hubo aquellos que no se alegraron… vamos, Oliver Wood, un sexto año gryffindor, que era el capitán del equipo casi se puso a llorar cuando se enteró. Luego, también estaba su hermano, que no dudó en utilizar esta nueva información para meterse con él, aunque por supuesto aquello no le supuso ningún tipo de angustia… fue más bien una leve molestia.

Estaba también el hecho que su hermano se encontraba bastante más lleno de sí mismo de lo que era habitual; por lo visto, al día siguiente comenzarían sus lecciones de vuelo y puesto que él lo había estado haciendo casi desde que aprendió a andar, supuso que sería el mejor de todos ellos. Estaba también el hecho que esperaba poder deslumbrar a la señora Hooch con su técnica y que esta le permitiera entrar en el equipo de quidditch.

- ¿Es tan bueno como da a entender?- Preguntó Athenea el lunes durante el desayuno.

- Sí, lo es. Volar es una de las cosas donde no exagera.- Respondió Harry

- Pero… ¿es tan bueno como tú?- Preguntó Cedric que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- No lo sé… Jamás hemos volado los dos juntos. Así que no puedo comparar.

Por lo visto, Brian tuvo realmente motivos para alardear de sus habilidades, si era cierto lo que los primeros años rumoreaban. Decían que mientras la señora Hooch había llevado a un primer año a la enfermería, Brian había desobedecido una orden directa y se había puesto a volar demostrando que había estado en lo cierto cuando había estado presumiendo sus habilidades con una escoba. Claro que también era cierto que el tiro le había salido por la culata, porque le había pillado McGonagall y a pesar de sus excusas se lo había llevado.

Harry se preguntó brevemente que podría pasarle a su hermano por desobeder a un profesor, aunque sabía que no mucho: Brian era el ojito derecho del director y este se aseguraría que nada malo le llegara a pasar. Una idea que se vio confirmada más tarde, cuando Ginny Weasley vino furiosa a sentarse junto con Harry y sus amigos Hufflepuff.

- Ginny… ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Que encima que tu hermano desobedece las reglas, McGonagall lo ha metido dentro del equipo de quidditch! ¡Brian es el nuevo buscador!

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Athenea.- Tiene que ser una broma ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¡Pero si a Harry el año pasado no le dejaron entrar y fueron Hooch y Sprout quien se lo pidieron al director!- Añadió Jonathan.

- ¡Eso es favoritismo! ¡No es justo!

Sí, era favoritismo, y Harry lo sabía tan bien como los demás, pero también sabía porque Dumbledore mostraba tal cantidad de favoritismo hacía su hermano, aunque él no sería quien lo diría en voz alta. Lo que estaba claro, era que ahora el menor de los Potter estaría insoportable, y que aún sería más desagradable hacía Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente, Harry se disponía a ir a su práctica de quidditch, a la vez que trataba de no pensar en Brian. Tal y como había supuesto, su hermano menor había estado inaguantable y aquella era opinión compartida por todo el mundo dentro del alumnado de Hogwarts. De hecho, sabía que más de uno había tenido que refrenarse y no lanzarle dos o tres maldiciones cada vez que se encontraban con él en los pasillos, y lo gracioso era que más de uno le estaba dando a él, el más sentido pésame por tener tal horror de hermano menor. Eran muchos los que eran incapaces de comprender como es que estaban relacionados, mucho menos ser hermanos.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo le pilló completamente por sorpresa, algo que lo desconcertó. ¡Debería haber notado como se le acercaba alguien! ¡Había sido capaz de hacerlo desde que era muy pequeño! 

¿Tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos había estado, que había sido incapaz de notar como alguien venía a hurtadillas detrás de él? Por lo visto sí.

Tuvo bastante suerte, ya que cayó de espaldas en vez de bocabajo; al menos se había ahorrado romperse la nariz y eso era algo. Ahora solo tenía que esperar para saber qué era lo que su hermano quería, porque había reconocido la voz de su hermano con total nitidez. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Brian se mostró enseguida y para su sorpresa parecía enfadado… en realidad, más enfadado de lo que jamás lo había visto hasta ahora, y aquello contando que parecía estar enfocado en él, no parecía buen augurio.

- Estarás orgulloso, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Brian mirándole y dejando desconcertado a Harry.- Sí… debes estar muy orgulloso… Has logrado lo que has querido toda tu miserable y asquerosa vida.

Luego para horror de Harry, su propio hermano le dio una patada en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas. Dolió… Oh, Merlín, como dolió. Pero tal vez, lo que más le asustó fue ver la increíble cantidad de odio dirigido hacia su persona. ¿Qué le había podido pasar para que lo culpara y odiara por ello?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes de qué demonios te hablo?- Preguntó Brian antes de volver a darle otra patada.- ¡Te hablo del quidditch, imbécil! Debes estar muy orgulloso… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en correr a Sprout y convencerla para que se quejara de favoritismo? Apuesto a que no tardaste ni cinco minutos una vez que supiste que iba a entrar en el equipo.

Harry era a duras penas consciente de lo que Brian le estaba diciendo, puesto que tan solo podía concentrarse en el dolor que le producían las continuas patadas que le estaba dando. Además había dado un par de golpes a su cabeza y todo se había vuelto nebuloso, mientras trataba de no perder el conocimiento. Si bien, era algo consciente de que al final Brian no iba a entrar en el equipo de quidditch; por lo visto su Jefa de Casa se había quejado de favoritismo secundada por Flitwick y Snape, y por supuesto, Brian decidía culparlo a él, para variar.

Brian por su parte, cuando notó que Harry estaba perdiendo el conocimiento aprovechó para golpearle aún con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que le llamaba toda clase de nombres insultantes. Ni siquiera cuando vio que ya no estaba consciente, paró su ataque hacía su hermano, al contrario, lo aumentó; a decir verdad, Brian Potter quería vengarse de 

su hermano por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde que llegó a la escuela. Desde que había sido pequeño, sus padres le habían enseñado que era mucho mejor que los demás y que por eso tenía el derecho de comportarse como alguien superior, pero desde que había llegado a la escuela las cosas no habían ido así… no era el mejor de su clase, no tenía amigos y ahora ni siquiera estaba en el equipo de quidditch, mientras que su hermano, que nunca había sido más que un fracaso, estaba resultando ser todas esas cosas y era por ese motivo que lo odiaba.

Igual que le había pasado a su hermano hacía un rato, Brian tampoco escuchó como alguien se acercaba por detrás, estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando a Harry; así que le supuso una sorpresa cuando escuchó un grito sorprendido y horrorizado.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Inmovilus!- Ni dos segundo más tarde apareció delante de él el profesor Snape.- Espero que se dé cuenta de que está metido en un gran problema, señor Potter… Después de esto, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo expulsen.

NA: Sí, sí… lo siento mucho, hace una eternidad que no actualizaba, pero entre el curso escolar, las opos y mis problemas con los ordenadores no ha habido forma de poder ponerme, pero aquí estoy… trataré de no atrasarme mucho más y muchas gracias por todos los reviews dándome ánimos. No os preocupéis… no voy a abandonar esta historia… le tengo demasiado cariño y una idea clara de lo que quiero que suceda como para ahora dejarla.

Hasta pronto!!


	20. Capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Brian estaba asustado... más asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y no precisamente por su hermano mayor; con respecto a eso, no sentía el más mínimo arrepentimiento, desde su punto de vista se lo había merecido. No, el motivo por el que estaba tan asustado era Snape: estaba furioso. No era muy difícil saber que Snape lo detestaba, algo de lo que ya había sido a visado previamente por su padre y por tío Padfood, algo como que lo detestaría por la envidia que siempre les había tenido, pero incomprensiblemente, le agradaba su hermano.

En aquellos momentos, Snape lo estaba llevando hacía la enfermería al mismo tiempo que conducía a Harry hasta allí, para que recibiera tratamiento médico y luego seguramente llamaría a McGonagall para que hablaran de su castigo, si bien no estaba asustado por eso, sabía que iba a salir relativamente ileso de la infracción ya que durante las dos semanas y media que llevaba en la escuela aún debía recibir un castigo de otro profesor que no fuera Snape. Estaba convencido que era el mismo Albus Dumbledore quien intercedía por él, mostrando así quien de los dos hermanos Potter merecía más la pena... aunque Snape era harina de otro costal, él se aseguraría que lo castigaran y si no lo hacían, entonces lo haría él.

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería, el menor de los dos hermanos Potter estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, mientras se preguntaba que iba a pasar entonces. Además, por si olvidaba lo enfadado que estaba el profesor, el violento empujón que le dio para que entrara, se lo recordó convincentemente. Tras la mirada que quería decir claramente "quédate aquí si no quieres tener problemas", Snape se alejó de allí para buscar a la señora Pomfrey.

- ¡Poppy! ¡Sal!- Gritó el maestro en cuanto colocó a Harry en una de las camas.

- ¿A qué vienen estos gritos?- Preguntó la matrona saliendo de su despacho.- Esto es una enfermería y hay que tener un poco de consideración con los... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La enfermera miró horrorizada al estudiante herido, antes de correr a su lado con tal de realizar su trabajo, dando un empujón al jefe de la Casa Slytherin en el proceso. Varita en mano, la mujer comenzó a realizar hechizo tras hechizo para poder curarlo; de un principio lanzó un par de hechizos para limpiar toda la suciedad y sangre que tenía luego otro para saber qué era lo que le ocurría... Tan buen punto leyó los resultados jadeó y le lanzó una mirada feroz al maestro.

- ¿Puedo saber que, en el nombre de todos los infiernos le ha pasado a este muchacho? ¡Es como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza!

- Eso es exactamente lo que le ha pasado, Poppy.- Dijo el maestro de pociones furioso.- Su propio hermano lo atacó y le ha dado una paliza…

Ante esto la mujer se giró en redondo y miró fijamente al menor de los hermanos Potter, una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia. Luego ignorando a los presentes comenzó a realizar su trabajo curando las diferentes heridas que tenía, así como las distintas fracturas. Mientras tanto, Snape fue hasta la chimenea y llamó tanto a Sprout como a McGonnagall, finalizando con el director, si bien este último lo llamó de bastante mala gana.

- Severus… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó la profesora Sprout mientras era sorprendida cuidando de una de sus plantas.

- Necesito que vengas a la enfermería, Pomona… Tiene que ver con uno de tus estudiantes.

- ¡Voy enseguida!

- Una al saco faltan, faltan dos.- Murmuró Snape antes de volver a echar polvos flu a la chimenea.- ¡Minerva McGonnagall, despacho de transformaciones!

- Severus… ¿Ocurre algo?

- Necesito que vengas a la enfermería inmediatamente.

-¿Por algún motivo?

- Uno de tus gryffindors se ha metido en un gran lío.

- Voy enseguida.- Dijo la mujer antes de cortar la discusión.

- Falta uno. ¡Albus Dumbledore, despacho del director!

- Ahhhh… Severus, mi muchacho… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Eres necesario en la enfermería, Albus… He pillado a un estudiante matando a golpes a otro.

- Estaré allí en un momento.

No hacía mucho que se había levantado de delante de la chimenea, cuando la profesora Sprout apareció por la puerta toda sofocada, si no se confundía parecía que había corrido desde su despacho hasta la enfermería. Siempre era igual con ella, bastaba que alguien le dijera que le había pasado algo a uno de sus hufflepuff para que olvidara toda su actitud dulce y maternal y se transformara en un peligroso tejón enfurecido.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Severus? ¿Cuál de mis hufflepuffs ha sido? ¡Va! ¡Habla!

Aquel era uno de los factores que más miedo le daban de la Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, olvidada toda su candidez para ser una mujer agresiva, dispuesta a defender a uno de sus estudiantes… Teniendo que pudiera ser él el perjudicado si hablaba, tan solo señaló a donde Pomfrey atendía al muchacho, que entre ambas se entendieran.

Fue justo mientras Sprout corría a comprobar a su estudiante, cuando entraron McGonnagall y Dumbledore, debían de haberse encontrado en el trayecto y ambos habían continuado juntos. Los dos tenían sus expresiones más serias y miraron por la enfermería para ver qué era lo sucedido. Snape no dejó de ver como al anciano se le volvían a encender los ojos cuando vio a Brian Potter, para él no existía ningún estudiante más. McGonnagall por su parte le lanzó una mirada dura antes de ver a Harry y adoptar una expresión horrorizada.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi estudiante?- Preguntó Sprout furiosa, y cuando vio a Brian le lanzó tal mirada que este incluso retrocedió.- ¡Tenía que haberlo sabido que fuiste tú!

- Ahora, ahora Pomona… No sabes del cierto que haya sido él… No debes olvidar que es su hermano y nunca…

- Albus no trate de excusarlo.- Cortó Snape.- Sabes tan bien como los demás que ha sido él. Era algo que se veía venir, y todos los sabemos.

- Severus, no creo que lo entiendas, pero es imposible que el joven Brian haya podido…

- ¿Insinúas que miento, Albus?

- No, claro, solo que lo has entendido mal, mi muchacho.

Mientras esta discusión se iba dando, Brian no solo fue recuperando la tranquilidad, sino también su arrogancia; había dado una lección que la escoria de su hermano necesitaba e iba a salir impune por ello..

- ¡No digas tonterías, Albus! ¿Olvidas que fui yo quien lo encontró? Este mocoso, estaba golpeando y pateando a su hermano mientras este permanecía inconsciente ¿y sabes que descubrí cuando lo paré? ¡Que previamente lo había petrificado para que no pudiera defenderse! No se te ocurra decir que no entendí lo que vi.

Durante toda la charla, Sprout no había apartado la vista ni una sola vez del menor de los hermanos Potter, y era una mirada llena de auténtico aborrecimiento. El director podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ella sabía que Severus tenía razón, todo el mundo había podido ver como Brian Potter detestaba a su hermano mayor, insultándolo y degradándolo siempre que tenía la ocasión, y lo que era ella no pensaba permitir que saliera impune.

La posible réplica que el director fuera a hacer, fue cortada por la enfermera escolar, que se acercó hasta ellos mientras le daba una mala mirada a Brian, haciéndoles recordar que Poppy Pomfrey también había sido una hufflepuff en su día.

- Este muchacho debe ser castigado duramente, Albus… Después de lo que ha hecho es lo que se merece.

- ¿Cómo está el muchacho, Poppy?- preguntó Minerva

- Como era de esperar después de la paliza que le ha dado: tres costillas rotas, cinco rajadas, el brazo izquierdo roto, así como la pierna izquierda. Heridas y contusiones por todo el cuerpo y una conmoción cerebral severa por culpa de varios golpes en su cabeza… sinceramente, es increíble que no lo haya matado.- Dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirar asesinamente al gryffindor.

- ¿Estás segura, Poppy?- Preguntó el director sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cuestionas mi trabajo?

- No, claro que no…

- Bien… entonces creo que me haréis caso si pido un castigo ejemplar para el muchacho.- Dijo Snape mirando fríamente a Brian.- Considerando lo terrible de la acción, así como sus diferentes consecuencias, digo que debería ser expulsado inmediatamente.

- ¡Severus!- Exclamó Dumbledore furioso

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmó Sprout.

- ¡Pomona!

- ¡No Albus! ¡Casi lo mata!- Exclamó la maestra de herbologia furiosa.- ¡Si no hubiera sido por Severus, lo hubiera matado!

- Pero Pomona… Estoy seguro que es ano era la intención del joven Brian; lo más seguro es que ambos discutieron y pelearan… un castigo será suficiente… tal vez dos o tres detenciones…

- No Albus…

Esta vez había sido McGonnagall, la propia Jefa de Casa del muchacho quien había cortado al director, a la vez que todos miraban al anciano con completa incredulidad, ante tal ostentación de favoritismo hacía un alumno, si bien a Snape no acababa de sorprenderle después de todo cuando era un estudiante hizo lo mismo con Black cuando este trató de matarle enviándolo tras un peligroso hombre lobo.

- Jamás en toda mi vida había estado tan decepcionada de uno de mis gryffindors.- dijo la mujer increíblemente seria.- Nunca creía que ninguno de ellos podía caer tan bajo para hacer lo que ha hecho, señor Potter, si consideramos que ha sido a su propio hermano y sin provocación alguna… El castigo correspondiente es cosa mía, pero puesto que el director se niega a la expulsión, a la que yo también estaría de acuerdo, se tratará de detenciones desde mañana mismo hasta final de curso en junio con los diferentes profesores. Pomona, Severus, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

- Me parece justo… siempre y cuando sea castigado…- Murmuró Pomona Sprout.

- Sí, yo también lo estoy.- Afirmó Snape.

- Muy bien, está decidido. Sus padres serán informados de lo sucedido señor Potter. Ahora sígame, le acompañaré a su sala común.

La noticia de lo ocurrido se extendió rápidamente por toda la escuela, y para la hora de la cena todo el mundo sabía que era lo que había ocurrido. Estaban furiosos con Brian; no había nadie en todo el alumnado que no tuviera ganas de hacerle mucho daño al joven gryffindor, después de todo Harry era muy conocido y apreciado… Los hufflepuffs y los amigos de Harry exigían venganza y no comprendían por qué el chiquillo no había sido expulsado en el mismo momento en el que lo pillaron cometiendo tal acto, pero sospechaban que era por el favoritismo que el director había mostrado en muchas ocasiones en lo que iba ya de curso.

Tal vez, lo que Brian más pudo notar fue el vacío absoluto que sus compañeros de casa le hacían, nadie le dirigía la palabra, los alumnos mayores ni siquiera se molestaban en defenderlo de los alumnos Slytherin de más edad y lo que eran sus compañeros de curso le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Tal tratamiento, normalmente se debía a la gran pérdida de puntos por parte de una persona, pero en esta ocasión, no había sido el caso, decidiendo castigar mejor al infractor que no a toda la casa.

Además, luego para remontar el colmo de las desgracias que había traído sobre sí mismo, los gemelos Weasley decidieron ayudar ellos mismos en hacerle la vida aún más insoportable… eran solo unos cuartos años, pero los dos se habían ganado una buena fama como los mejores bromistas que habían pasado por la escuela durante muchos años, y los dos habían puesto su genio en hacer una sola cosa, hacer la vida de Brian Potter muy miserable.

Así pues, para cuando acabó el día después al incidente, Brian ya se estaba arrepintiendo y mucho de haber abordado a su hermano, sobretodo porque este parecía tener amigos por todas partes y el tener dos bromistas expertos dentro de su círculo más próximo, era lo que lo hacía más arriesgado. No quería ni saber que más le tenían preparado, solo que se acabara ya.

McGonnagall por su parte, había cumplido también su amenaza y no había tardado ni diez minutos en escribir una carta a los padres de los muchachos, informando de lo sucedido e invitándolos a venir a la escuela para hablar con ellos así como para ver a Harry. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde James y Lily Potter se encontraban sentados en el despacho de la subdirector y Jefa de Casa de su hijo, ansiosos por saber que era lo que había pasado realmente.

- Muchas gracias por venir tan rápido.- Dijo McGonnagall mientras les ofrecía algo de té y pastas.

- Tu carta decía que era urgente.- Contestó Lily mientras aceptaba la taza de té.

- Así es…

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Minerva.- preguntó James muy serio.

- Sinceramente… no sé muy bien cómo explicaros esto.- Dijo la maestra de transformaciones insegura.- Jamás me había encontrado en tal situación…

- Minerva, nos estás asustando.- Murmuró Lily

- Muy bien… No sé como suavizarlo así que os lo diré. Hace algo más de una hora, Severus se encontró con que Harry estaba siendo brutalmente agredido por Brian.- Dijo rápida.- Por supuesto lo para en el acto y los llevó a ambos a la enfermería donde Harry se recupera ahora mismo de la agresión. Como comprenderéis una acción de este tipo, es castigada con la expulsión inmediata del alumno agresor, pero puesto que Albus ha intercedido a favor suyo solo ha sido castigado hasta final de curso…

- Oh, Minerva… No hacía falta que castigaras a Brian… este tipo de cosas pasan entre hermanos.- Dijo Lily ya más tranquila al saber que Brian estaba bien.

- Es solo una disputa entre ellos, un malentendido que tenían que resolver.

La profesora los miró incrédula mientras interiorizaba lo que acababan de decir… ¿un malentendido? ¿Es que acaso no le habían estado escuchando mientras les hablaba? En aquellos momentos, sintió como una profunda ira comenzaba a llenarla, puesto que no era muy complicado adivinar cuál había sido el comportamiento de la pareja ante ella con respecto a su hijo mayor.

- ¿Es que no habéis estado escuchando lo que os acabo de explicar?

- Claro que sí, Minerva.

- Y yo creo que no… Severus pilló a Brian matando a golpes a Harry… si eso no fuera bastante grave, Harry se encontraba tanto inconsciente como petrificado previamente, lo que da a entender que n i siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse ante el ataque…

- Estoy convencido que Snape mintió para que expulsarais a Brian.

- Poppy confirmó las palabras de Severus y añadió que Brian podría haber llegado a matar a Harry y que seguramente lo habría hecho si Severus no lo hubiera parado cuando lo hizo.- Dijo McGonnagall muy fríamente.- Lo que yo creo, es que toda vuestra vida habéis favorecido a vuestro hijo menor sobre el mayor y le habéis enseñado que aquella era la situación correcta, haciéndole llegar a creer que el maltratar e insultar a Harry era lo más normal del mundo… No sabéis lo decepcionada que estoy de vosotros dos, no puedo creer que fuerais dos de mis mejores gryffindor.

Al día siguiente, McGonnagall escribió a Remus, habiendo escuchado que el muchacho y él habían mantenido una buena relación. No supo muy bien que esperar, pero cuando este llegó, vio aliviada que el hombre lobo parecía tener un gran cariño por el mayor de los hermanos Potter… de hecho, estaba furioso porque la situación hubiera degenerado a eso… Mientras la subdirectora lo acompañaba a la enfermería para que pudiera estar con el muchacho, pensó que era una suerte que Harry al menos tuviera una figura paterna en el hombre que la acompañaba.

_NA: Hola a todos, siento muchísimo haber estado desconectada durante tantísimo tiempo, pero la vida real no espera a nadie y la mía ha sido últimamente bastante caótica y complicada. Pensad que me he estado preparando unas oposiciones, que aunque no las he acabado, al menos la parte más complicada ya está hecha y además, durante este periodo de tiempo, me he independizado y por lo tanto entre la mudanza, el trabajo, el habituarme… todo fueron complicaciones y además, también me lesioné el brazo derecho… y tuve que estar durante algún tiempo de baja y haciendo rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de este._

_Solo puedo decir que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo… sobretodo porque no creo que vuelva a encontrarme otra vez en tales situaciones._


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Pasaron dos días antes que Harry despertara después de la paliza que Brian le había dado y se sorprendió cuando no solo se encontró en la enfermería de la escuela, sino también cuando descubrió a Remus a su lado, con toda la pinta de no haber dormido correctamente y no haberse movido de su lado desde que lo avisaran. Durante unos breves momentos, se preguntó quien le había dicho lo sucedido, porque estaba convencido de que sus padres no habrían sido, pero Remus no tardó en respondérsela una vez descubrió con alivio que se había despertado.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que Brian había sido castigado por lo ocurrido, si bien no con la expulsión como los profesores deseaban, porque para ello necesitaban la autorización del director, algo que no pensaba hacer. Y luego, más tarde, cuando sus amigos le visitaron, se enteró de cual había sido la reacción de toda la escuela así como cuales habían sido las medidas adoptadas por sus propios compañeros, le hizo gracia el que los gemelos hubieran decidido que el menor de los hermanos Potter era el blanco perfecto para sus bromas.

En si, todo lo que sucedió durante su estancia en la enfermería supuso una sorpresa para él, desde las diferentes visitas de los maestros mostrando su preocupación por él, hasta las proporciones que llegaran algunos estudiantes para mostrar sus deseos de que se recuperara pronto... Harry creía que tenía media tienda de golosinas en su cama; había más dulces de los que Harry había comido nunca y muchos de ellos jamás los había probado. Lo único que no le sorprendió fue la visita que le hizo el director, porque este lo único que quería era que admitiera que Brian no le había hecho nada para poder levantarle el castigo, pero por primera vez, Harry decidió no permitir que su hermano se librara del castigo o fuera él quien lo recibiera en su lugar, esta vez había más gente que le creía a él en vez de a Brian.

Fueron necesarios cinco días antes de que la enfermera le permitiera abandonar su cuidado, aunque con instrucciones precisas de que si sentía la más mínima molestia que viniera a verla. No creía que hiciera falta, después de todo Fawkes había ayudado a su recuperación haciéndole visitas por la noche y curando algunas de sus heridas más serias, pero como no quería ni herir ni enfadar a la mujer, le aseguró que lo haría. Una vez fuera de sus dominios, Harry decidió ante todo concentrarse en sus clases, las cuales había tenido bastante abandonadas durante su estancia en la enfermería; tenía que ponerse al día de la ausencia de una semana, y aunque para cualquiera aquello no sería mucho, para él que tenía un programa mucho más dura que para el resto, era más de lo que podía permitirse.

Si bien tenía mucho trabajo, debía reconocer que el hecho que Brian no se acercara a él, era bastante agradable. Parecía que había aprendido bien la lección y ante todo mantenía las distancias con él; solo se veía durante las comidas y durante ese periodo de tiempo, permanecía en la mesa gryffindor tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, muy especialmente de Fred y George Weasley que habían decidido seguir castigando al menor de lo Potter, sometiéndolo a todas su invenciones (le habían confesado que su ambición era abrir una tienda de bromas, en la que se vendieran sus propios productos). Además, se debía tener en cuenta las detenciones que tenía cada noche; por lo que había escuchado Snape, Filch, Sprout y McGonnagall se turnaban y cada uno buscaba un trabajo de lo más desagradable, y lo mantenían ocupado hasta muy tarde. Sea como fuera, estaba claro, que aquello no había sido lo que Brian imaginó, cuando pensaba en su estancia en Hogwarts.

Así pues, Harry distribuyó su tiempo en sus diferentes obligaciones; mucho de su tiempo lo pasó en su habitación realizando la poción para Remus, después de todo la luna llena se acercaba y sabía que debía haber acabado la reserva que tenía de las vacaciones de verano. Era una lástima que no pudiera seguir experimentando pociones, con tal de lograr la cura para la licantropía, pero con todas sus responsabilidades, era algo casi imposible. Lo mismo iba con sus clases con Fawkes, a duras penas podía hacer alguna como el ave puntualizó, pero con sus clases y el entrenamiento junto al equipo, le ponía las cosas muy complicadas... Si al menos pudiera descansar bien... pero desde que salió de la enfermería no había dejado de tener extrañas pesadillas, aunque sin duda las peores comenzaron una semana después de que la señora Pomfrey le dejara marcharse.

"_Harry miró a su alrededor no sabiendo muy bien donde estaba, puesto que él creía que había permanecido en su dormitorio de la escuela, pero ahora mismo podía afirmar que ese no era el caso... de hecho, aquel lugar ni siquiera podía ser calificado como mágico... no había duda alguna de que se trataba de un sitio completamente muggle._

_Si debía fijarse en lo que le rodeaba, tendría que decir que estaba en lo que parecía ser una urbanización muggle, de aquellas que suelen existir a las afueras de las grandes urbes, aunque de cual, era un completo misterio para él. Debía de tratarse de una de esas con gente de dinero, porque la casa que había justo delante suyo era enorme y gritaba "asquerosamente rico" por todas partes. Era una vivienda de tres plantes, bastante grande y con un gran jardín, además tenía lo que parecía ser un coche bastante caro... sí, obviamente eran gente rica._

_El chiquillo se estaba preguntando que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre: allí justo delante de él, había lo que sin duda eran un grupo de mortífagos que se disponían a entrar en la vivienda. Harry se encontró con que no sabía que hacer, si debía de correr y esconderse para que no lo vieran o ir y avisar a la familia que vivía allí. Mientras se debatía entre una u otra opción, uno de los mortífagos se giró y le miró, y Harry pensó que ya no podría hacer ni lo uno, ni lo otro, pero a su sorpresa, el mortífago volvió a girarse._

_- Todo limpio. No hay nadie que pueda molestarnos._

_- Muy bien... vamos a divertirnos un rato._

_Harry se sintió intrigado, ¿cómo podría decir que no había nadie? ¡Le acababa de ver! Tal vez lo más sensato habría sido marcharse y dejar que los mortífagos siguieran su camino ya que parecían haberle ignorado, pero se sintió impulsado a seguirlos, a saber que iban a hacer, si bien ya lo suponía, uno no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que es lo que un grupo de mortífagos podría querer hacer en una casa muggle: torturar y matar._

_Los siguió dentro de la casa aún sin comprender como podían no darse cuenta de su presencia, y vio como cuatro se separaban del grupo inicial de siete y se dirigían al piso de arriba, seguramente a sacar a la familia de sus camas para reunirlos en el salón… sí, no mucho después se escucharon gritos y forcejeos, para luego aparecer todos en el salón, donde colocaron a los muggles justo en el centro de lo que parecía un círculo de mortífagos._

_El joven mago no quería mirar, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar y no quería mirar lo que iban a hacer, pero aún sin saber porqué, sus ojos no se despegaron de la macabra escena que pasaba justo delante suyo. Se trataba de una familia joven… los adultos no debían tener más de 30 años y los niños (gemelos) no más de seis… no quería mirar, no quería ve lo que les iban a hacer, pero parecía haber una fuerza invisible que le impedía apartar la vista, y menos aún salir lo más rápido de allí._

_Lo que pasó después no fue agradable… los mortífagos deseaban hacerlos sufrir y la mejor forma de dañar a unos padre era obligarlos a ser ellos quienes torturaran a sus propios hijos: los pusieron bajo imperios. Mientras la madre fue dañando a uno de sus hijos con un cuchillo de cocina, el padre golpeaba al otro con todas sus fuerzas. De nada servía que los niños gritara, que les pidieran a sus padres que pararan, ellos no podían desobedecer la orden que aquellos magos le habían dado. Y con cada grito, con cada súplica que daban aquellos niños, Harry no podía evitar llorar; no podía y no quería tampoco. No supo cuanto rato duró aquello, pero finalmente parece ser que se cansaron y les ordenaron matarlos… En aquellos momentos, la muerte era una bendición para aquellos chillos pero para su padres, era la mayor desesperación. Tan buen punto la maldición fue quitada, el hombre le arrebató el cuchillo a su mujer y se apuñaló, y la mujer no tardó mucho en seguirlo, aunque ella por un Avada que le lanzó el cabecilla del grupo._

_- Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que alguien pueda vernos._

_- Sí… pero primero… ¡Morsmordre! Que los idiotas del ministerio sepan quien ha estado aquí esta noche.- Rió el cabecilla._

_Ahora, encima de la vivienda, había la ya conocida señal Oscura, que anunciaba al mundo que los mortífagos habían vuelto a actuar"_

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿había sido un sueño? Y si lo había sido… ¿por qué había soñado tal atrocidad? Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a dormir por mucho que lo intentara, así que era insustancial que volviera a acostarse.

Viendo que aún estaba bastante oscuro y que no podía salir de su sala común sin meterse en problemas, puesto que aún habría toque de queda, cogió uno de sus libros más o menos complicados, y bajó hasta la sala para ponerse a leer. A pesar de estar leyendo, o al menos tratando de leer, su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su sueño… ¿por qué? ¿por qué había soñado eso? ¡Ni tan siquiera conocía a aquella familia!, si bien ahora ya sabía cual era su nombre, Grey.

La mañana y el despertar del resto de su casa, lo encontró exactamente igual que como se había sentado, ni siquiera había cambiado de página… su mente no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al extraño sueño y ahora era mucho más consciente de lo que había pasado en él y de todos los detalles que antes se le habían escapado.

- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Athenea sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué? Oh, Athenea… ¿Ya es de día? Sí, claro que sí…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Jamás te había visto como ahora.

- Hada… es que estaba distraído.

- Eso lo he notado, genio, pero ¿qué ha sido lo que et ha podido distraer hasta tal punto?

- Un sueño…- Contestó Harry tras unos momentos de silencio.

- ¿Un sueño?

- Bueno mejor dicho una pesadilla…. Una de las muy malas.

- ¿Me la quieres contar?

- ¡No!- Contestó bruscamente, aunque al ver su cara, añadió.- Athenea, es una pesadilla realmente mala… no quiero que lo pases mal al escucharme.

Athenea lo miró durante unos momentos distraída, como rumiando lo que su amigo le había dicho, obviamente buscando una solución al problema sin hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos observándolo con atención, sonrió con satisfacción antes de levantarse y subir hasta su dormitorio dejando tras de si a un muy confuso muchacho. Cuando regresó, llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía un cuaderno negro.

- Toma.- Dijo ella tal cual, alargándole el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es un diario, tonto.- Ante la expresión de su amigo, añadió.- Es para que escribas tus sueños, no lo que te pasa cada día… Hay veces que tienes ciertos sueños que te molestan, pero que no puedes explicárselo a la gente, entonces lo que puedes hacer es escribirlos, de esa forma te sentirás mucho mejor.

- Pero yo solo he tenido una pesadilla.

- Bueno, pues escríbela y cuando tengas otro sueño, sea cual sea… aunque sea una tontería, escríbelo, así luego cuando lo releas te reirás un poco. ¿Lo harás?

- Vale, lo intentaré.

Después de eso, cogió el cuaderno y sin siquiera esperarse, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir lo que ya hacía horas que lo había estado molestando. Para su propia sorpresa, aquel sueño ocupó sus tres buenas páginas, y en ellas explicó con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido, como los mortífagos habían torturado y matado a aquella familia muggle, y cuando por fin acabó pudo comprobar que su amiga había tenido razón, se sentía mucho mejor.

Los siguientes días tuvo también extraños sueños sobre su día a día, y a pesar d que no lo molestaban, también los relató en su diario de sueños tan buen punto se despertaba. Algunos, incluso eran bastante divertidos como que a Brian le gastaran una broma en la que acababa transformado en un gatito rojizo inofensivo… aquellos daban un ligero toque de humor tal y como Athenea le había dicho.

El diario, fue una gran idea ya que de esa forma podía concentrarse en otras cosas, como sus estudios, quidditch, y sus investigaciones… quieras que no, todo era bastante más duro que en los demás cursos que ya había hecho de antemano. No fue hasta aproximadamente una semana después de la pesadilla, que no notó que pasaba algo muy raro con sus sueños…

- Pobres… Tuvieron que sufrir tanto.- Escuchó que comentaban Jonathan durante un desayuno mientras leía el Profeta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Harry

- Anoche los mortífagos mataron a una familia muggle… además de una forma bastante cruel.

- ¿Me dejas leer?

- Ten… aunque te advierto que es bastante asqueroso de leer.

Harry asintió distraídamente, antes de coger el periódico y comenzó a leer la noticia. De un principio no pareció haber nada fuera de lo común, un pequeño grupo de mortífagos que habían querido pasar un buen rato, o al menos buen rato para ellos, habían llegado alrededor de medianoche y tras obligarlos a permanecer en el salón, los torturaron y mataron… No fue hasta que comenzaron a describir a los miembros de la familia que Harry notó algo raro… un matrimonio joven y sus dos hijos gemelos de seis años. Ya algo más asustado, continuó leyendo atentamente hasta que encontró el nombre de dicha familia… los Grey.

El muchacho sintió un nudo en el estómago a la vez que palidecía bruscamente… luego dejando a un lado el periódico, cogió su diario de sueños y lo abrió por las primeras páginas donde estaba relatada su pesadilla y comenzó a compara hechos entre su cuaderno y el Profeta; el resultado, lo hizo palidecer aún más.

- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás muy pálido?- Preguntó Athenea mirándolo preocupada.

- Es imposible… No puede ser verdad…

- Harry, nos estás asustando.

- La pesadilla… el ataque… no puede ser…

- ¡Harry!

- Lo soñé…- Contestó al fin mirando a sus dos amigos hufflepuff.

- ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó Jonathan

- El ataque a los Grey… lo soñé.

- Venga ya… eso es imposible.

- ¡Es verdad!- Exclamó asustado.- ¡Fue la pesadilla por la que 'Nea me dijo comenzar el diario de sueños!

- Harry ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Murmuró Athenea.- Si realmente soñaste con el ataque a los Grey, es muy serio.

- Lo sé… No podría seguir callando y tendría que decir sobre mis capacidades.

- Creo que nos estamos precipitando.- Cortó Jonathan.- Yo creo que aunque Harry hubiera soñado realmente con ese ataque, no quiere decir nada, puede que no vuelva a ocurrir y entonces no serviría de nada…

- ¿Qué propones?- Preguntó la chica sin apartar la vista de su amigo.

- Harry, tu ahora quédate callado y sigue escribiendo tu diario de sueños… si vuelves a soñar con otro ataque mortífago y luego este se confirma, iremos al director… pero solo le diremos sobre tus sueños, ¿vale?

Ambos lo miraron por unos momentos, antes de asentir más bien de mala gana; comprendían que tal precaución era necesaria, pero no les gustaba la idea de permitir otros asesinatos antes de tratar de parar al Lord Oscuro y a sus seguidores en tales ataques.

**Nota autora: Sí, sí… lo sé llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Reconozco que me he planteado el abandonar el fic, incluso por el grupo pregunté si alguien lo quería adoptar, pero una amiga mía casi me pega cuando lo comenté y me animó a continuarlo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido esperando el que me pusiera al día, y actualizara un nuevo capítulo intentaré no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo ni tampoco el dejar dicha historia en el olvido. También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejasteis comentarios de ánimo, han hecho que al final no lo abandone.**

**Ahora dos cosas más, la primera desconecté la parte de dejar reviews de personas no registradas porque hubo alguien que usando tal método me spameó con demandas de fics a la carta, le dio lo mismo que dejara un comentario en mi perfil diciendo que yo no hacía esas cosas y continuó. Lo dejo claro, YO NO ESCRIBO A LA CARTA, por lo que una historia que yo publique tiene que ser algo que se me haya ocurrido a mí, o que alguien me haya dado una ligera idea y me haya dejado desarrollarla a mí. Si alguien quiere un fic en el que tiene que pasar todo tal y como quiere, que lo escriba él/ella, yo no lo haré. Dicho esto volveré a permitir comentarios de personas no subscritas pero si me vuelvo a encontrar como la última vez, lo desconectaré y no lo volveré a conectar.**

**Ahora otra cosa, también relacionada con spam. Abandono el grupo de yahoo, debido a alguien que hace spam con diferentes cuentas, de forma que no se repite… he intentado bloquearlo, pero puesto que no repite mail es un poco complicado. Es por ese motivo, que he abierto (o mejor dicho, lo abrí hace bastante) un grupo en google, la dirección está en el perfil, como siempre primero actualizaré en el grupo y posteriormente aquí.**

**Gracias a todos y espero que muy pronto os pueda entregar un nuevo capítulo.**


	22. Capítulo 22

Capitulo 22

Después de aquel primer impacto sobre la extraña visión que había tenido en sueños, Harry estuvo muy atento a ellos por si volvía a ver ataque mortífago antes de que este se llegara a cometer, aunque por el momento no se dio el caso. Aún así, a pesar de la falta de visiones, Harry continuó con su diario de sueños, escribiendo sobre cualquier cosa que viera mientas dormía, porque de esta forma también podría divertirse ante lo que su mente creaba.

Si bien era cierto que durante unos días, sus estudios parecieron resentirse tras enterarse de lo del ataque, muy pronto no solo parecía que regresó a su vida habitual, sino que además parecía que lo superaba aprendiendo aún más rápido de lo que había hecho normalmente, para fascinación del profesorado que sinceramente no sabían que hacer ante el hecho que muy pronto se quedarían sin temario del curso para impartirle. Tal vez, lo más fascinante para ellos, era el hecho de que Harry estaba ahora mucho más ocupado que el curso anterior, al poder formar parte del equipo de quiditch de su casa.

De hecho, el quiditch se había convertido en algo importante dentro de su vida, no transcendental, como parecía que era para algunos de sus amigos y compañeros, pero sí importante. No podía negar que se lo pasaba bien jugando con los miembros de su casa; Morris era un tratante de esclavos en cuanto a entrenamientos se refería pero era bastante satisfactorio cuando lograban los objetivos dispuestos... si bien en parte, el entrenamiento era mas para habituarse a jugar en equipo y que estrategias iría bien que pudieran utilizar contra Ravenclaw, el primer equipo ya sabía contra quien tendrían que jugar, muy buenos de lo que Morris decía.

El primer partido de quidditch estaba programado para el día 30 de octubre, un sábado y justo el día antes de Halloween, y a medida que la fecha se acercaba el castillo parecía un hervidero de cuchicheos excitados por el encuentro. Puesto que se podía invitar a familiares para los partidos si se tenía el permiso de su jefe de casa, Harry no dudó en enviarle una carta a Remus para ver si podía estar presente y esperó con ansia su contestación, la cual llegó dos días antes junto otra carta no disfrutó tanto.

-¿De quien es la carta, Harry? - Le preguntó Athenea en el desayuno.

-De Remus... vendrá al partido. Dice que está ansioso de verme jugar. - Contestó

-¿Estas contento, no?

-Sí

-¿Y la otra carta? - Preguntó Jonathan ansioso

-¿Que otra carta?

-Esta de aquí.

Harry permaneció silencioso unos minutos mientras leía la segunda carta que le había pasado bastante desapercibida hasta el momento, y fruncía el ceño con disgusto. De quienquiera que fuera, no le era muy grata.

-De mis padres. Dumbledore les avisó sobre el partido y ellos también vendrá. - Dijo tras leer la misiva, a lo que sus amigos fruncieron el ceño con disgusto – En realidad, lo que harán será estar con Brian y apenas verán que es lo que sucede durante el encuentro mientras escuchan a Brian quejándose sobre todo lo que le desagrada de la escuela, o bien lo mal que me he portado con él... vamos, lo de siempre. - Acabó con un suspiro ignorando las miradas sorprendidas que le daban el resto de hufflepuff que habían oído su conversación.

Cuando dos días más tarde, llegó el momento del partido, Harry miraba hacía la gente que había en las gradas para verlo. Estaba buscando a su tío honorario, que si todo iba como debería, ya tendría que estar allí, aunque donde no sabría decirlo... ¿Con los estudiantes? Por lo que había visto no estaba, aunque tampoco con sus padres que también habían dicho de venir. Se sorprendió cuando los vio a los tres sentados en las gradas reservadas para los profesores e invitados de importancia; sus padres mantenían una conversación de apariencia tortuosa, mientras que Remus tenía una charla bastante tranquila con el profesor Snape. Era curioso ver como había desapareció la rivalidad existente entre ambos hombres tras su entrada a Hogwarts... casi como si hubiesen dejado a un lado sus diferencias por el joven hufflepuff.

Más tranquilo Harry salió al campo dispuesto a pasárselo tan bien como fuera posible. Después de todo a él le daba lo mismo que ganaran o perdieran, solo quería pasara un buen rato. La estrategia del equipo había sido bastante simple; quedarse fuera del resto del juego y esperar a que apareciera la snitch y era eso exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer. Si bien los batidores de Ravenclaw se lo ponían bastante difícil ya que a cada oportunidad que tenían le lanzaban una bludger bastante agresiva.

No fue un partido excesivamente largo... solo duró 25 minutos; aunque estuvo lleno de acción por parte de los 2 equipos, si bien con juego limpio. El equipo de ravenclaw mostró ser bastante bueno si bien hufflepuff había logrado reunir un buen equipo también... Ganaron los tejones por 80 a 240, después de una muy impresionante persecución de la snitch por parte de ambos buscadores y que ganó Harry en realidad por una maniobra bastante arriesgada en la que casi se estrella contra el suelo.

-¡Harry!

Remus no tardó prácticamente nada en salir a su encuentro en cuanto acabó el partido, y darle un fuerte abrazo, si bien con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tenia una sonrisa de alegría de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban alegres.

- Hola tío Remus... ¿Te ha gustado el partido?

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Ha sido fantástico!¡Eres un jugador excepcional! Esa última jugada antes de atrapar la snitch... era de infarto. No había disfrutado de un partido de quidditch desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Me alegro mucho, tío Remus. -Dijo el muchacho feliz. -¿Te quedarás un rato más, o te irás enseguida?

-Me quedaré un rato... Severus y yo, vamos a tener una charla sobre una posible mejora de la wolfbane. -Dijo el hombre lobo guiñándole un ojo.

-Harry...

La voz de su madre a su espalda hizo que el muchacho se tensara inconscientemente. No sabía que era lo que querían pero la verdad tampoco le importaba... sus padres había mostrado una total falta de interés por él desde que volvieron a comenzar Hogwarts, a pesar de que habían hecho como que quería saber que era lo que le interesaba durante el final del verano... Era obvio que no les había importado mucho.

-¿Sí? -Dijo mientras se giraba y ni siquiera le molestó que no fueran a abrazarlo o el ver que su padre tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Brian, el cual sonreía con satisfacción mientras le miraba.

-Un partido excelente. -Dijo su madre. -Has jugado bien.

-Gracias -Dijo el chiquillo mirando a sus padres con desconfianza.

-Harry, nos gustaría que hablaras a tus profesores para que le levanten el castigo a tu hermano. -Dijo su padre. -Después de todo, solo fue una discusión entre hermanos.

-Lo siento, padre, pero no voy a hacerlo. -Contestó con frialdad. -Puedes decir que fue una discusión entre hermanos, o mejor dicho, Brian puede decir que lo fue y tu justificarlo, pero cuando se discute no incluye el petrificar al otro por la espalda y comenzar a darle patadas por todo el cuerpo... No padre... Por una vez, Brian será castigado y cumplirá su castigo.

Tras eso, Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sabiendo que sus padres tenían que estar furiosos por su negativa. No queriendo ser encontrado por nadie que no fueran sus amigos, se fue directamente a su habitación especial, en vez de a la Sala Común donde se estaría celebrando la victoria y donde sería fácilmente encontrado. Se disponía a leer un libro sobre el control de los elementos, cuando una pequeña explosión de fuego a su espalda anunció la llegada del fénix del director: Fawkes.

-"¿Que haces que no te diviertes, novato?" - Le dijo el fénix. -"Deberías estar celebrando tu victoria"

-Entonces me encontrarían fácilmente, y no quiero. No cuando mis padres están en la escuela.

-"Ahh.. sí, tus padres. Ahora están en la oficina con mi hermano. Se quejan porque te has negado a algo..."

-A que le levanten el castigo a Brian por atacarme y darme una paliza... -Respondió. -No sé porque se quejan, toda la escuela comentan lo insignificante del castigo por lo que hizo... con cualquier otro alumno habría sido expulsión inmediata, pero a él solo le han dado detenciones...

-"Pero recuerda que están engañados por una simple error de interpretación... mi hermano no se arriesgará en expulsarlo mientras siga equivocado. Aunque es gracioso ver como él mismo se justifica que no haya mostrado las mismas o más capacidades que tú..."- Río el ave...

Harry no comentó nada ante lo que Fawkes había dicho, y tan solo dejó el libro otra vez en su sitio, para luego sentarse en una de las butacas más cómodas del cuarto; el fénix seguramente iba a aprovechar que estaba allí para darle una de sus lecciones ahora teóricas, después de todo Harry tardaría mucho tiempo, si es que llegaba a ocurrir, en tener un día ardiente.

-"Veo que te has puesto cómodo, novato, perfecto para una lección"

-He supuesto que querrías enseñarme algo para venir a verme.

-"Hmmm.. ¿insinúas que solo vengo para actuar como un maestro? Hablas como si no disfrutara de tu compañía"

-No he dicho eso, solo que normalmente solo vienes para enseñarme algo nuevo, al menos últimamente.

-"Eso, para tu información es porque estás demasiado ocupado para visitas de ocio" -Respondió Fawkes indignado. -"Si no fuera por eso, más de una vez vendría para que fuéramos a volar".

-Lo sé...

-"Bien... ¿Comenzamos?. Hoy te quiero enseñar algo de historia fénix"

-¿Historia?

-"Claro, novato. ¿No pensarás que no le explicamos la historia a nuestros jóvenes"

-No indico lo contrario... solo es que me ha sorprendido.

La historia fénix, era algo que aún no se había enseñado a un humano, tal y como Fawkes le indicó, aunque tal vez era porque nunca un humano había logrado transformarse en un fénix-animago y había podido comprenderlos. Para Harry supuso toda una sorpresa enterarse que los fénix habían nacido hacía 500000 años cuando los humanos que habían eran bastante más animales que otra cosa, así como su evolución y el porque había decidido vincular o permanecer con algunos seres humanos.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Harry sabía mucho más sobre las aves-fénix que cualquier humano que pudiera considerarse un experto en ellos. Y Harry, permanecía mucho más tranquilo, no solo porque Fawkes tuviese ese efecto sobre él, sino también porque sus padres ya se habían marchado y no habían podido decirle o hacerle algo más. Era una lástima que por culpa de eso, tampoco hubiera podido estar con Remus, pero sabía que su tío habría disfrutado de su conversación con el profesor Snape y no le molestaba no haber podido pasar más tiempo con él. Esa noche se acostó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que al día siguiente podría disfrutar de un privilegio que por edad aún tendría que esperar un año: Visitar Hogsmeade.

Ese sábado, cuando estaba prevista la visita al único pueblo únicamente mágico de Gran Bretaña, comenzó siendo bastante fresquito y haciendo que más de uno se plantease sacar su ropa de abrigo con tal de no pasar frío más tarde... y a pesar de la desilusión obvia de los primeros y segundos años por no poder ir, había un claro ambiente festivo por la próxima visita a Hogsmeade... Harry no fue una excepción... se sentía eufórico, ya que jamás había podido ir con sus padres cuando alguna vez llevaban a Brian para algo..

Tras despedirse de sus mohínos compañeros que también deseaban poder ir con él al pueblo, Harry corrió hacia donde le esperaban los gemelos Weasley para viajar hasta el pueblo. Para poder ir hasta donde esperaban los carros, primero se debía de pasar por Filch que tenía una lista sobre quien tenía permiso y quien no, lo cual no fue fácil considerando que tan buen punto el celador vio a Harry se negó a dejarle pasar y lo amenazaba con un buen castigo por querer infringir las normas. Fue necesaria la intervención de Mc Gonagall que había decidido supervisar el proceso, para conseguir convencer al hombre que aunque Harry tenia 12 años estaba en cuarto curso y tenía permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.

El trayecto hasta el pueblo estaba lleno de entusiasmo tanto por Harry como por los gemelos, que estaban deseando llegar para mostrarle a su amigo más joven las maravillas del pueblo. Y tan buen punto el carro donde estaban viajando junto con su amigo Lee Jordan (el cual no comprendía del todo la profunda amistad de los pelirrojos hacia el chiquillo), los dos jóvenes pelirrojos abandonaron el vehículo arrastrando al hufflepuff junto con ellos para conducirlo hasta donde estaban: Zonko's.

A pesar de que el chiquillo no era adepto a gastar bromas a sus compañeros, disfrutó al máximo su visita a la tienda de bromas más famosa de Gran Bretaña, si bien los gemelos aseguraban que muy pronto serían desbancados por ellos mismos. Aún así, los dos gryffindors pelirrojos, se abastecieron de todos los productos disponibles dentro de la tienda; cuando el hufflepuff les preguntó el porque, estos se encogieron de hombros antes de responder.

-A pesar de nuestras ideas, de nuestros estudios y teorías, no tenemos los ingredientes necesarios para poder hacerlos, así que no tenemos más remedio que comprar las que Zonko's nos ofrece. -Explico Fred.

-Pero si en vez de comprar lo que tiene Zonko's ahorrarais y comprarais ingredientes... -Comenzó Harry.

-Ay... ¿Crees que nos gastamos todo lo que tenemos?- Rió George -No, nuestro pequeño amigo... Solo gastamos una décima parte de lo que tenemos y el resto lo ahorramos... aunque en la proporción en la que ahorramos, tardaremos bastante tiempo en poder comenzar la tienda.

Aquello en cierta forma entristeció al muchacho, después de todo sabía lo importante que era para ellos el tema de la tienda y saber que era muy difícil que los muchachos pudieran comenzar su negocio era un golpe bastante duro. Decidiendo que trataría de ayudarlos de alguna forma., comenzó a prestar atención a las diferentes cosas que le decían los gryffindors sobre cada una de las bromas y sus efectos, archivándola para más adelante.

Tras la visita obligada a Zonko's, los tres gryffindors le mostraron a Harry todas las cosas agradables del pueblo, como Honeydukes, donde Harry se compró algunos dulces y también unos pocos para sus amigos, para que no pudieran decir que no se había acordado de ellos. Tras eso, lo llevaron a Correos, a la Casa de los gritos y finalmente a las Tres Escobas.

-Te encantará las Tres Escobas ya lo verás. Tienes que probar la cerveza de mantequilla caliente... está deliciosa. -Comento Fred mientras guiaba al joven hufflepuff hacia una mesa seguidos de Lee y George iba a pedir.

-Pero yo no...

-¡Venga Harry!- Exclamó Lee -¡No puedes venir y no probar una cerveza de mantequilla! Sería sacrilegio...

-Sacrilegio es pasarse, Lee... pero tienes razón al decir que no puede irse sin probarla. -Comenzó George, tras sentarse. -Ahora nos traerán las bebidas la Sra. Rosmerta.

-¿Ella en persona? -Preguntó Lee sorprendido.

-Lo que sea por sus gemelos favoritos -Rió George mientras miraba hacía la barra y veía como venía la dueña con cuatro bebidas.

-Bien, esto es nuevo. -Dijo la Sra. Rosmerta divertida -Hay un nuevo integrante del grupo... aunque un poco pequeño, no? Queréis decir que tiene autorización para haber venido?

-Soy un alumno de cuarto, señora. Tengo autorización. -Contestó Harry educadamente.

-¿Cuarto? Yo habría jurado que no tendrías más de 12 años... -Dijo fijándose bien. -Si, no más de doce y es mas, tal vez incluso once...

-Tengo doce, pero estoy en cuarto y tengo permiso -Dijo algo resentido.

-Lo siento muchacho, no quise ofenderte. -Dijo con sorpresa.- Solo es que no lo esperaba... dime, tienes algún parentesco con James Potter?... Te pareces mucho a él.

-Sí. -Dijo el chiquillo con un suspiro. -Soy Harry Potter, su hijo mayor.

Mientras escuchaba los comentarios sorprendidos de la bruja, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que no tendría que haber venido al pueblo. ¡Que ganas de volver a Hogwarts!

NA: bien aplausos por favor! Por fin una actualización, aunque ahora y aquí mismo indico que se debe exclusivamente a mi amiga Mayu, que es la que se ha encargado de que sea posible. Entre las dos, (yo de escritora y ella de secre) tenéis una nueva entrega de invisible, y si todo va bien, es probable que a partir de ahora actualice con bastante más regularidad, o sea no será un capítulo al año.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lleváis siguiendo esta historia desde que comenzara ahora hace tanto tiempo, sois los mejores y hacéis que una no acabe de perder las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Paste your document here...


	23. Capítulo 23

Invisible 23

Era increíble lo rápido que podía llegar a pasar el tiempo cuando estabas ocupado. Sin darse cuenta, gracias a todas y cada una de sus actividades, la Navidad llegó casi sin notarlo y muy pronto se podía ver como se iban adornando los pasillos y el comedor. La mayoría de los profesores se veían claramente embargados por el espíritu navideño y permitían cosas que antes hubieran prohibido tajantemente.

Los alumnos, olvidaban por unos instantes donde se encontraban y fantaseaban sobre que era lo harían una vez comenzaran las vacaciones, sin tener en cuenta claro está, los obvios deberes de Navidad. Harry por su parte tenia otras cosas por las que preocuparse... como el que los profesores lo examinaran del material del cuarto curso, tal y como anteriormente se le hubiera informado. Así, que el muchacho se encontró encerrado en diferentes aulas, realizando exámenes que hubieran hecho palidecer a más de uno, mientras sus compañeros se divertían en el patio o los terrenos haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve o figuras encantadas.

Claro que a él no le importaba, porque aunque le gustaba divertirse, también era cierto que disfrutaba aprendiendo y el hacer los cursos de esa forma tan compacta le permitía aprender más que no si os hiciera de forma normal. Así que disfrutó todo lo que pudo el periodo que tenía libre y se esforzó al máximo en todo lo demás. De esa forma, Harry se encontró a tan solo dos días de que comenzaran las vacaciones, completamente libre de cualquier tipo de tarea por hacer y sin perspectivas para el período que comprendía las vacaciones.

No resultó una sorpresa, cuando lo llamaron al despacho de su jefa de Casa... llegados a esos extremos, ya se lo conocía bastante bien por todas las veces que había tenido que ir por cualquier motivos. Tras despedirse de sus amigos que planeaban una nueva guerra de bolas de nieve, se dirigió al despacho de la profesora Sprout

Siempre le había gustado aquel despacho. Desde su punto de vista mostraba a la perfección como era la profesora de herbología; Lo primero que veías, sería una gran variedad de plantas mágicas y muggles, todas bien cuidadas y llenas de vida, luego podrías ver varias (por no decir muchas) fotos de estudiantes, todos ellos sonrientes y mostrando con orgullo su insignia de hufflepuff. Además, veías un cierto desorden, o al menos lo era para cualquier persona que no lo conociera bien, porque si te fijabas dentro de todo ese desorden había un patrón, una forma prácticamente natural en la forma en la que se encontraban y por lo tanto existía tal orden.

Cuando entró, no le sorprendió encontrarse a la bruja atendiendo a una de sus innumerables plantas, e incluso hablándoles. Sonrió al verlo.

-¿Me ha llamado, profesora?

-¡Ahh! Señor Potter... No le esperaba tan pronto -Se disculpó la maestra al verlo, al mismo tiempo que sonreía con vergüenza -Pero siéntese por favor.

-Gracias

-¿Quiere unas galletas? Son buenísimas -Ofreció la mujer pero Harry no aceptó. -Bueno, no tengo que decirle para que le hecho llamar, ¿verdad?

-Mis notas

-Exactamente. Esta es una situación en si bastante repetitiva en cierta forma, pero aquí tiene.

La bruja le dio un sobre que contenía el pergamino donde estaban sus notas, y Harry lo cogió y comenzó a guardarlo en su mochila, después de todo era insustancial, los resultados validos, serían enviados a sus padres.

-¿Acaso no va a abrirlo? -Preguntó la maestra con curiosidad.

El chico la miró durante unos momentos, antes de rasgar el sobre y comenzó a abrir sus resultados. Sinceramente le daba igual que notas hubiera obtenido, pero convencido que igualmente sus amigos hubieran estado chinchando hasta que les dijera sus notas, las miró. Eran excelentes, como todas las que había obtenido hasta el me momento; todo matrículas.

-Tiene que estar muy orgulloso, señor Potter... sus notas son magníficas nunca en toda la historia de esta escuela ha habido un alumno como usted. -Dijo la profesora llena de orgullo. -El próximo curso será realmente importante, así que espero que se esfuerce tanto como con los que ha realizado hasta el momento.

-Sí, profesora.

Tras esa conversación el muchacho salió del despacho y se dirigió hasta su habitación secreta... Muy pronto sería luna llena (en año Nuevo) y Remus tendría que tener su dosis de poción Wolfbane, por lo que tendría que tenerla lista lo más rápidamente posible y enviársela por lechuza... Tenía todas las vacaciones por delante para poder hacerla.

Cuando la profesora Sprout había dejado la lista para que se apuntaran en ella los alumnos que se quedarían por Navidad, Harry había decidido apuntarse en ella. Se lo había pensado mucho, y a pesar de las ganas de ver a Remus, sabía que si volvía a casa tan solo iba a pasarlo mal, así que su nombre paso a formar parte del en glose total. A pesar de lo que podría haber pensado, no se quedó completamente solo, ya que Draco también se quedó, algo relacionado a que sus padres se iban de viaje o algo por el estilo, así que no sería muy extraño si pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

Cuando el joven hufflepuff se despertó el primer día de vacaciones, sintió una extraña sensación de libertad todos sus compañeros de año, se habían marchado de vacaciones por lo que tenía todo el dormitorio para sí solo. Sabía que se había quedado un primer año y dos o tres de sexto y séptimo año, pero por lo demás la casa estaba desierta, por lo que podría perfectamente experimentar tranquilo en su dormitorio si así lo deseaba, aunque no iba a ser el caso... siempre cabía la posibilidad de alguien decidiera entrar para decirle algo.

Lo primero que Harry decidió hacer tan buen punto salió de su cama, fue hacer sus deberes de vacaciones, para que así, de esa forma, podría disfrutar tranquilo de lo que restaba de fiestas. Tras darle un pequeño cariño a Night detrás de las orejas, cogió su mochila e hizo camino al comedor y luego a la biblioteca... por una vez haría allí su asignación. Obviamente Draco no estuvo emocionado por la idea de pasar lo que quedaba de día (o sea todo) encerrado en el dominio de la Señora Prince, rodeado de libros y haciendo sus deberes como un mago bueno... pero puesto que era Harry quien mandaba no tuvo más remedio.

Mientras el joven slytherin batallaba el mismo con sus propios deberes, Harry iba completando los suyos con una rapidez y facilidad inauditas en ningún estudiante, incluso cualquier adulto tendría serias dificultades para poder realizar el mismo trabajo con la misma facilidad que el joven hufflepuff... si bien muy pronto su trabajo se vio interrumpido por el lloriqueo de Draco.

-¿Teneos que seguir?¡Acabamos de comenzar las vacaciones!¡Harry hay tiempo!

-Esta bien... lo dejaremos por ahora. -Dijo el muchacho con resignación.

Ya sabía que tratar de estudiar con Draco al lado era prácticamente imposible, debería haberlo sabido de antemano pero había esperado contra toda esperanza que no fuera el caso. Mirando a su amigo slytherin, supo cual iba a ser la propuesta que le iba a hacer, pero aun así le permitió que la hiciera, mejor no hacerle saber lo leíble que era... no solo se enfadaría, sino que además podría utilizarlo en el futuro para averiguar lo que quisiera por su parte.

-¡Vamos a volar!-Exclamó Draco con excitación

-Ha nevado, sería una locura el salir a volar.

-¿Pero que dices? Seria fantástico... venga va... Por favor.

-Esta bien...

Cualquier habría podido ver como le cambio la expresión del muchacho rubio, ya que le apareció en el rostro una gran sonrisa; y no era para menos, su padre le había comprado una nimbus 2001, idéntica a la que los padres de Harry le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y a pesar de sus intentos no había logrado entrar en el equipo de quidditch y por lo tanto a duras penas había podido ir a volar. A Harry, por su parte le hubiera gustado más salir a volar en su forma de fénix, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Dumbeldore lo viera y tratara de hacerlo vincular con Brian; una idea tonta porque para eso tiene que estar la criatura totalmente dispuesta, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera intentarlo.

La sensación de volar, aunque fuera con una escoba, le dio aún así un fuerte sentimiento de libertad y por ese motivo, a pesar de ser una completa locura, disfrutó completamente de la experiencia por mucho que su mente le dijera que ya vería si también disfrutaba del resfriado que seguramente iba a sentir en un par de días.

La mañana de Navidad, Harry se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, seguramente debido a la sensación de una lengua áspera y una nariz mojada y fría contra su mejilla: Night había decidido despertarlo temprano. Viendo que ya eran más o menos una hora normal, decidió que bien podía hacer cosas útiles como leer alguno de sus libros, aunque aquella idea cambió cuando vio al pie de su cama toda una serie de regalos: sus regalos de Navidad. Con una sonrisa entusiasmada, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al final de su cama y se dispuso a abrir sus regalos.

El primero que cogió, era de Jonathan... Preguntándose que podía haberle regalado, abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado, solo para descubrir una pluma muggle, de un color blanco pero con pequeñas líneas verdes. La nota indicaba que había sido encantada para poder recargarse en un tintero normal con solo mojar la punta, algo muy práctico.

El siguiente, era de Athenea. Sonrió tratando de imaginar a su amiga, en una tienda, tratando de comprar su regalo de Navidad. Sabiendo que sería algo muy bien pensado y seguramente muy necesario o muy práctico, abrió el regalo, descubriendo un cuaderno en blanco, forrado en piel blanca y con runas grabadas en toda su superficie. Junto al cuaderno, había una nota que le decía que era para que escribiera sobre sus sueños, ya que había visto que el otro se le estaba acabando. Aquel era un regalo, muy típico de Athenea...

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cogió el siguiente regalo que era de Draco. No era muy difícil de imaginar que el rubio Slytherin habría elegido algo caro y lujoso... aunque el año anterior le había regalado a Night, después de eso había dejado muy claro que tipo de cosas le gustaba comprar para los demás. Abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado, y miró con sorpresa lo que su amigo le había regalado: un brazalete... pero no un brazalete cualquiera, sino un Brazalete de Osiris... Era egipcio, muy caro y muy escaso, eran un protector contra la magia maligna muy poderoso.

-Merlin, Draco... te has pasado. -Murmuró mientras se lo colocaba en la muñeca.

El siguiente regalo le hizo reír bastante, era de los gemelos y por lógica sabía de que se trataba... de bromas. Y no se equivocó, había una caja completamente llena de bromas. Los regalos de Terry, Hermione y Neville eran muy similares: libros; todos ellos de diferentes temas pero más o menos iguales, ya que se trataban de textos complicados que estaban más pensados para eruditos que para estudiantes, pero le gustaban igualmente.

Tal vez el que más le gustó, tal vez por quien se lo enviaba y por el valor sentimental que tenía, era el de Remus. Le había hecho un álbum de fotos, pero con fotos en la que él era feliz, no que lo parecía. Se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar que había muchos de sus primeros años de vida y que en ellas, sus padres también parecían felices de estar con él. Acarició la portada con cariño, antes de guardar la mayor de partes de cosas en su baúl, y bajar a desayunar... era insustancial buscar algún regalo de sus padres, otra vez se habían olvidado de él.

Al final para cuando acabó de guardar sus regalos, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a desayunar ya que en muy poco tiempo, se serviría el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. Harry había escuchado como alumnos que se habían quedado en Navidades pasadas habían enaltecido la comida de Hogwarts durante las fiestas navideñas y la verdad, era que la Cena de Nochebuena había sido magnífica; estaba seguro que ese almuerzo sería igual de bueno o tal vez mejor.

El Gran Comedor estaba tan bien adornado como de costumbre, los grandes árboles navideños, las velas flotantes y las ramas de muérdago adornaban por todas partes. Vio a Draco sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esperando con entusiasmo el que comenzara el banquete, seguramente porque tampoco él habría desayunado, y sin pensárselo mucho se sentó junto a él y enseguida comenzó a comentar su mañana, así como agradecerle el brazalete, así como decirle que no debía de haberle regalado algo tan valioso, a lo que el rubio le restó importancia con un simple gesto de su mano.

El almuerzo fue tan magnífico como había supuesto, la comida estaba deliciosa y había tanto cantidad como variedad, haciéndoles disfrutar a todos. Era obvio que los elfos domésticos se había esforzado tanto como habían podido, para que a todo el mundo les pareciera memorable.

A pesar de todas las celebraciones, Harry no había olvidado lo importantes que eran en esta ocasión sus deberes, ya que el siguiente curso sería cuando tendría que realizar sus TIMOS, y por lo tanto tendría que estar lo mejor preparado posible. Por ese motivo, el joven hufflepuff pasaba gran parte de su tiempo entre su habitación y la biblioteca de la escuela, buscando toda la información posible para completar sus diferentes tareas y proyectos.

Fue durante una de sus estancias en la biblioteca, que escuchó una conversación que le hizo pensar bastante. Se encobraba mirando en uno de los estantes sobre pociones, cuando escucho como el profesor Snape entraba en el pasillo que había tras ese estante, seguramente para mirar alguna cosa sobre su campo, cuando escuchó entrar también a su Jefa de casa.

-Ah, Severus, al fin te encuentro.

-Pomona...

-Quería decirte que ya tienes lista la luparia. Quería saber si te la recojo ya o por el contrario me espero un poco más.

-Recogela ya. La necesito para unas cuantas pociones.

-Muy bien.

Escuchó como su Jefa de Casa iba a irse cuando se paró y volvió a girarse hacía el maestro de pociones. Obviamente tenía alguna duda y quería que su colega se la resolviera lo antes posible.

-Dime una cosa Severus... ¿Es verdad que hay que pagar la poción Wolfbane a 35 galeones la dosis mensual? ¿No es demasiado caro?

-Lamentablemente no... al contrario, yo diría que bastante barato.

-¡Eso es una locura!

-Tal vez... pero debes tener en cuenta que hay muy pocos maestros de pociones disponibles y que sepan realizar pociones muy complicadas, y aún menos que puedan realizar la Wolfbane a la perfección requerida; eso, quieras que no, la encarece. Los maestros lo saben y ya la venden cara a los boticarios y estos, puestos que deben conseguir un beneficio, la encarecen aún más...

-Hablas como si tu no fueras un maestro de pociones...

-Por supuesto que lo soy... pero yo no considero ético ese comportamiento y por ese motivo ni siquiera la hago, a no ser que alguien me la pida como favor personal. Si alguien decidiera venderla más barata créeme, se quedaría con todo el mercado.

Una conversación en apariencia sin importancia alguna, hizo que Harry se planteara muchas cosas. Él quería ayudar a los gemelos a montar su tienda de bromas, pero ni ellos ni él tenían dinero en efectivo para poder comenzar; durante bastante tiempo, el joven huffllepuff había estado pensando sobre que era lo que podía hacer, y ahora esa simple conversación hizo que se diera cuenta de una forma de lograr su propósito.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abandonó la biblioteca para correr a su habitación, tenía varias cartas que escribir a diferentes boticarios por si estaban interesados en algunas de sus pociones.

Nota autora: Bien aquí tenéis otro capítulo, mi secre trabaja horas extras, y de hecho ha dejado una notita para todos vosotros. Yo solo quería dejar una cosita clara, creo que fue Hada la que en su review me dijo que no dejara de traducir… Esta historia **no es una traducción, **ha salido de mi mente retorcida, y por lo tanto es mi culpa las faltas de actualizaciones, solo mías.

Gracias por leer, y os dejo con la notita de mi secre Mayu.

Nota de la secretaria (Mayu): Os informo que la historia ya esta acabada (Yupy!) Ahora solo depende de que yo encuentre el tiempo para pasarla al pc y tal. Os pido un poco más de paciencia. Se intentará ir lo más rápido posible pero recordad que una tiene vida y obligaciones pero tranquilos que esto será más regular y podremos leer el final de la historia prontito. Gracias a todos.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Para cuando Harry había acabado las vacaciones de Navidad, ya había acabado todos sus deberes y por ende, Draco también. Había costado de convencer al rubio que estaría bien que realizaran sus tareas y ensayos antes del último día, pero finalmente, tras muchos comentarios por lo bajo y malas caras lo había hecho. Así pues, su inicio del curso fue tan normal como lo habían sido los anteriores, si bien había la diferencia que por lógica, ese curso tendría que ser mucho más duro por los TIMOS que tendría que realizar.

Aún así, se puso a trabajar con mucho ímpetu, para tener unos resultados tan buenos como había tenido con anterioridad; por lo que no era complicado el verlo o bien en la biblioteca, o bien no encontrarlo en absoluto... que era cuando se encontraba en su propia habitación estudiando o haciendo pociones por su cuenta.

Para todo el mundo resultaba increíble la facilidad con la que el adolescente de 12 años aprendía; sus maestros se encontraban fascinados por el chiquillo que siempre superaba las expectativas de todo el mundo. De hecho, eran muchas las voces que comentaban en su sala de descanso el increíble potencial que el mayor de los hermanos Potter tenía y que fiasco el que el menor no destacara como lo hacia su hermano; de nada servía los comentarios de Dumbledore sobre el echo que Brian no quería destacar y que por eso no ponía tanto esfuerzo como su hermano... ningún profesor llegaba a creerlo.

- ¡Por favor, Albus! - Solía exclamar la profesora McGonnagall -No sé porque defiendes tanto a Brian Potter, pero hasta tú tienes que reconocerme que ambos hermanos son completamente incompatibles. Harry, y no hay otras palabras para decirlo, es un genio, un superdotado para la magia. No solo tiene una habilidad y una capacidad de compresión incomparables, sino que su nivel de poder bruto es increíble. Brian, por su parte, es tan solo un niño mago normal y corriente, con unas capacidades y poderes medios, y una capacidad de comprensión bastante mediocres.

-Ya te he dicho que no le gusta destacar y que es por eso que no da muestras ni de capacidades excepcionales, ni de un poder fuera de la media. -Solía repetir el anciano director.

-Si eso es a lo que te aferras, adelante. Los demás no pensamos lo mismo Albus.

Aquellas conversaciones no eran precisamente las que más le agradaban al director que había querido que todo el mundo sintiera predilección por el menor de los hermanos, pero él mismo no podía negar que Harry mostraba unas capacidades fuera de lo normal. Fue por ese motivo que tampoco le llegó a sorprender que tan solo 2 semanas después de comenzar el curso sus profesores fueran a él para comunicarle su decisión de prepararlo para sus TIMOS antes de sus próximas vacaciones de pascua.

A Harry, tampoco le sorprendió demasiado el que le dijeran lo que habían decidido sus profesores; la verdad era que ya prácticamente consideraba que sus cursos tan solo consistían en tres meses y no más... tampoco era que necesitara más tiempo, en esa cantidad ya aprendía lo suficiente como para sacar unas notas magníficas, y encima sacar tiempo para otras actividades ya fueran lúdicas o de estudio.

Justamente, en las primeras semanas de clase fue cuando se encontró con una actividad que le ocupó buena parte de su tiempo libre. Tan solo una semana después del inicio del curso, el joven Hufflepuff comenzó a recibir cartas de diferentes boticarios no solo de Gran Bretaña, sino también de otros lugares de Europa. Sinceramente la llegada de la primera lechuza del extranjero, le supuso un buen susto; era cierto que el había enviado varias cartas a boticarios extranjeros; pero siempre dudando de sus respuestas... De hecho, ¡la primera respuesta que recibió resultó ser de un boticario italiano!

Aun así, todas las misivas tenían los mismos puntos en común, preguntaban si era un maestro del arte y si no era el caso, ¿como consideraba que su producto era de tan buena calidad como para poder pensar en comerciarlas? Era una duda bastante razonable, y el hecho de que contestaran a sus ofertas, aunque fueran para cuestionarle su calidad, ya era signo de que se encontraban interesados en él. Por su parte, Harry, lo consideró mucho y llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de lograr la idea necesaria sobre su capacidad, fue la de elaborar varias raciones de Wolfbane regular junto con la ración de la perfeccionada para Remus y enviarlas para que sufrieran su inspección... Eso sí, aunque joven no era tonto y comprendía bien que si las enviaba así como así, el resultado sería que el boticario trataría de timarlo vendiendo su trabajo, sin que él mismo se llevara ningún tipo de beneficio; así pues, lo que hizo fue encantar los frascos que las contenían para que permitiera la inspección, pero no la venta.

También sabía que la entrega sería un problema, ya que si utilizaba los búhos y lechuzas de la escuela, llamaría demasiado la atención y eso era lo único que no quería... su último pensamiento era que alguien de Hogwarts descubriera sus muy avanzadas capacidades para la creación de pociones. Así pues, decidió utilizarse a si mismo como modo de entrega, y cada día llevaba de tres a cuatro contestaciones junto con una muestras de su trabajo. Por supuesto no fueron todos los boticarios a los que había escrito originalmente quienes habían contestado, pero 15 sí que lo habían hecho, y debía de atenderlos.

Tal y como imaginó, ninguno de los boticarios que habían recibido ni que fuera una muestra, se negaron a comprarle el género al muchacho, tal era la calidad de su trabajo. Por lo tanto, Harry tuvo que comenzar a preparar grandes cantidades de esa poción y otras que pudieran llegar a pedirle... un trabajo bastante grande y que le hacía estar demasiado ocupado y tendría que perder mucho de su tiempo libre para poder llevar a cabo su programa de entregas... contando que prácticamente todos los boticarios que le habían hecho un pedido eran del extranjero, el muchacho agradeció sus capacidades como fénix y de esa forma desaparecer en un estallido de llamas y reaparecer en otro lado.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante ocupados, los estudios, las pociones, el quidditch... el pobre estaba tan estresado que a duras penas podía dormir, y cuando alcanzaba algunas horas de sueños, estos estaban plagados de pesadillas y malas experiencias. Lo malo de todo aquello, es que era bastante reacio a tomar ningún tipo de ayuda para conciliar el sueño, ya que este tipo de cosas siempre solía ser adictiva y aquello era un mal que no se podía permitir de ninguna de las maneras. Fue una suerte descubrir que el ronroneo de Night lo ponía prácticamente a dormir en cuestión de segundos, y que estos ratos de descanso, eran tranquilos y relajados.

A pesar de aquello, sus amigos estaban preocupados, ya que aunque pudiera descansar gracias a su gato, nunca era en la proporción necesaria y además, un gato siempre es demasiado independiente y en más de una ocasión este desaparecía y entonces su sueño estaba otra vez plagado de pesadillas... Además Night no siempre era capaz de poder retirar los malos sueños... había veces que estos llegaban igualmente, aunque hubo uno que le cambio, literalmente, la vida.

Había tenido un día bastante ocupado y se encontraba cansadísimo, se estaba acercando el tiempo en el que tendría sus TIMOS y tal y como le pasaba siempre había entrado en un frenesí de estudio con tal de lograr las mejores notas posibles. Eso en si no tenía nada de malo, eran muchos los que actuaban de la misma forma, el problema era que Harry tenia demasiadas responsabilidades y con el añadido de su negocio de pociones, por la noche acababa tan agotado que a duras penas era capaz de llegar hasta su cama y prepararse para dormir.

"Harry miró a su alrededor confuso, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba... de hecho, lo último que recordaba era el haberse preparado a duras penas para irse a dormir después de un día demasiado duro, y ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar de los que era obviamente una familia de magos. Bastante confundido por el momento miró a su alrededor con tal de descubrir donde se encontraba, pero otra que en Gran Bretaña, no tenía la más mínima pista.

Un leve sonido a su espalda le hizo girarse con rapidez... solo para descubrir como la puerta se abrió muy despacio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... ¿donde estaba? ¿que era lo que se iba a encontrar una vez se abriera la puerta? Casi se le cortó la respiración al descubrir allí delante de él se encontraba lo que era obviamente un mortífago si debía girase por la ropa negra y las máscaras blancas, ¡Y él no tenía tiempo para ocultarse! (No que hubiera tampoco un lugar adecuado allí mismo). Estaba comenzando a sacar su varita mágica cuando el mortífago pasó por delante de él sin hacerle el menor caso, y el mortífago que lo seguía tampoco parecía hacerle mucho caso.

-Esto es casi decepcionante -Dijo uno de los mortifagos. -De los muggles se espera, después de todo no saben sobre nosotros, pero ¿de nuestra clase? ¡Por favor! ¡Saben que existimos!

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? -Murmuró el segundo mortífago con voz fría e impersonal. -Harás que nos oigan y no los llames nuestra clase... ¡Son sangresucia! No más...

-Lucius, es una forma de hablar. -dijo el primero – a lo que me refiero, es que también pueden usar la magia, por muy sucia que sea su sangre. ¡Vamos!¿No me negarás que también quieres un poco de acción?

-Lo que quiera o deje de querer es no pertinente... Nuestro Lord nos a enviado con una misión y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer... Ahora, si cierras esa cosa que llamas boca de una vez...

No fue hasta ese momento que Harry comprendió donde se encontraba... volvía a estar soñando, tan raro como eso pudiera parecer, puesto que la gente no es normalmente consciente de que están soñando. Miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir quienes iban a ser sus nuevas víctimas, después de todo, si volvía a soñar con algo que aún tenía que ocurrir lo normal era tratar de evitarlo.

La casa era tan impersonal en apariencia que resultaba difícil saber de quien se trataba ¡vamos, no había ni una puñetera foto! Por un momento se preguntó si era algo hecho a consciencia para desestabilizar a los posibles atacantes... aunque parecía que estos no dudaban de su objetivo.

Tan sumido estaba en su búsqueda y sus pensamientos, que se vio sorprendido y muy sobresaltado cuando escuchó un grito asustado. Por lo visto, los mortífagos habían continuado su misión mientras él estaba distraído, y había subido al piso superior en busca de su víctima o víctimas. Asustado siguió el impulso de subir al piso superior y tratar de ayudar de alguna forma, por mucho que su presencia no sirviera de nada en aquellos momentos.

La escena que se encontró, fue la de una mujer siendo torturada sistemáticamente con la maldición cruciatus mientras los dos mortífagos se reían, divertidos por el dolor de la pobre mujer.

Harry vio la escena horrorizado, y sin pensar se arrojó contra los mortífagos para arrebatarles las varitas... pero, sencillamente los atravesó igual que si fuera un simple fantasma o espíritu. Volvió a intentarlo, e igual que la otra vez, los atravesó... y por primera vez en muchos años, Harry lloró. Lo que no había hecho durante los muchos años que su hermano lo había maltratado y que sus padres lo había olvidado, ignorado o culpado, lo hizo ante la impotencia de ser incapaz de ayudar a aquella pobre mujer.

Seguramente hubiera vuelto a intentar lanzarse contra los mortífagos, pero se vio detenido por un par de brazos que lo abrazaron fuerte contra un cuerpo cálido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban clavados en la escena ante si y no era capaz de notar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No fue hasta que finalmente aquellos mortífagos mataron a la bruja que torturaban, que pudo darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba sujetando y al mismo tiempo abrazando; sorprendido y un poco asustado giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba: una mujer.

Seguramente, en aquellos momentos, su cara tuvo que mostrar toda la sorpresa y miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, ¿Acaso no se suponía que aunque estuviera viendo lo que veía, aún no era real? ¡Nunca nadie había podido verlo, mucho menos tocarlo, durante una de sus estañas visiones! ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos? Y lo que era más importante ¿Quien era aquella mujer?

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? -Preguntó la mujer con amabilidad, a lo que él respondió de forma afirmativa. -Me alegro... por un momento, temí que te hubieras perdido en las emociones. Dime una cosa pequeño, ¿porque has entrado en trance sin tu maestro? Es algo demasiado peligroso... si no te hubiera parado cuando lo hice, te habrías perdido por completo...

-¿Perdón? ¿Que quiere decir con perderme? -Preguntó Harry muy confuso, esa mujer hablaba de cosas que no comprendía.

-¿No te lo ha explicado tu maestro? ¡Que irresponsable! Enseñar el trance y no explicar sus peligros... algunos han llegado a volverse completamente locos! -Harry miró a la mujer sin comprender absolutamente nada, y observo confuso como esta deliraba sobre gentes irresponsables. -¿Quien es tu maestro, niño? Dímelo. Creo que necesita que le refresquen la memoria sobre que es lo que debe hacerse al enseñar.

-¿A que maestro se refiere, señora? Tengo muchos profesores y si no me dice de que asignatura me habla no podré contestarle.

La mujer le miró sorprendida durante unos cuantos minutos antes de que se girara y comenzara a maldecir de una forma muy viva y que haría que más de uno se muriera de vergüenza. Luego suspiró y lo miró duramente unos cuantos minutos con incredulidad mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Si aquella mujer no hubiera desconcertado de antemano, en esos momentos lo habría acabado de lograr; no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era, pero había logrado despertar su curiosidad con sus preguntas y delirios, ahora solo tenia que lograr que se explicara de una vez.

-¿Como te llamas, niño?

-Harry... Harry Potter, señora.

-Bien Harry, dime lo último que recuerdas antes de que aparecieras aquí

-El prepararme para ir a la cama, después de un día muy duro y cansado.

Aquí la mujer volvió a soltar toda una serie de maldiciones y palabrotas que habrían enrojecer a muchos de los matones más duros, mientras el muchacho seguía sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Quien era aquella mujer? ¿A que se estaba refiriendo con todos aquellos discursos enfáticos? Y lo más importante ¿Como había llegado hasta su sueño?

-Bien... esto va a ser más complicado de lo que me esperaba. -Comentó la mujer. -Primero de todo, has de saber que sigues durmiendo.

-Ya lo sabía. -Dijo el muchacho mirándola intensamente, y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar la cortó con una pregunta cuya respuesta tendría que haber recibido hacía rato.-Disculpe por la pregunta, pero ¿Quien es usted?

-¿Como?

-¿Quien es usted? Aún no me lo ha dicho

-Me llamo Ginna Piori. -Respondió. -Y soy lo mismo que tú, aunque no lo sepas. Harry, lo que acabas de sufrir es una visión... eres un vidente.

-Eso imposible. -Aseguró el niño. -Par ser un vidente debes llevarlo en la sangre... quiero decir, que varios antepasados tuyos tienen que tener la capacidad de intuir o predecir, y eso nunca ha pasado en mi familia, al menos que yo sepa.

-Y en cambio, eso exactamente lo que eres... tienes razón al decir lo que has dicho, y es por eso que creo que la vista se ha desarrollado hasta este punto ante tal descontrol. Si tu familia hubiera tenido antecedentes, hubiera prestado más atención a los signos y en cuanto hubieras dado muestras del don habrías recibido instrucción pero de esta forma... Bien, da lo mismo ¿Donde estás en estos momentos?

-En la escuela

- ¿Que escuela? -Suspiró con desaliento -Estamos en el plano astral, Harry... ni siquiera una diferencia de idioma representaría un obstáculo para podernos comunicar.

-Voy a Hogwarts.

-¿Gran Bretaña? Mmmm... ya suponía que no éramos del mismo país, pero bueno. Bien, es igual... Escúchame bien, tal y como se están dando las cosas por allí, no digas a nadie que tienes el don ¿me oyes? Pueden tratar de utilizarte sin un maestro que pueda hablar en tu nombre. En una semana como muy tarde estaré allí ¿bien? Te enviaré una lechuza el día antes de que me presente en tu escuela. HAZME CASO, ES IMPORTANTE. -Después de eso, desapareció.

_**Nota autora:**__ Aquí estamos otra vez! Un nuevo capítulo gracias a mi maravillosa secre que saca el tiempo de debajo de las piedras para ir pasando lo que escribí. Sí, tal y como ella dijo, la historia en sí está acabada, así que solo hay que esperar a que ella tenga tiempo para pasar y yo para repasar._

_Ha habido alguien que me ha preguntado si a la historia le quedaban muchos capítulos… bien, todavía queda historia para rato, aunque si seguimos así, puede que la terminemos en unos meses._

_Un besazo muy grande para todos, y gracias por seguirme y no abandonar esta historia cuando estaba de parón._

_Psdt. Me estoy planteando abrir una cuenta Facebook como personaje público. ¿Qué pensáis?_


	25. Capítulo 25

Capitulo 25

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente hay que decir que se encontraba muy confundido... ¿Había sido todo aquello tan solo un sueño extraño fruto del agotamiento, o se trataba realmente de una visión y un contacto con una auténtica vidente? No muy seguro sobre como debía actuar siguió con lo que se había convertido en su rutina una vez despierto: escribir en su diario de sueños.

No fue hasta que acabó de escribir lo que había soñado que no llegó a una conclusión sobre lo sucedido. No sabía aún si lo que había soñado era una visión o no, bien podía ser una pesadilla normal fruto de una combinación entre su cansancio y su terror a poder ver algo, por lo que no tenía importancia y era inútil explicárselo a nadie, o bien podía ser una realidad y Ginna existía y tenía motivos para decirle lo que había hecho. Si este era el caso, debía tener mucho cuidado porque el director y sus padres no dudarían en aprovecharse de él... aunque nadie decía que con Ginna a su lado no lo hicieron tampoco; No... lo mejor, era hacer exactamente lo que ella le había dicho, ni que fuera solo por si acaso; siempre tenía tiempo de decírselo a los demás.

Así pues, comenzó su día como si se tratara de cualquier otro; nada en su comportamiento indicaba que había sucedido mientras dormía. Si bien era cierto que sus amigos notaron que estaba muy distraído, no lo asociaron con otra cosa que sus próximos TIMOS, así que tampoco hicieron mucho caso a su comportamiento, además estaba el hecho que el hufflepuff siempre había sido bastante misterioso.

Los siguientes días fueron tan normales como siempre, Harry estaba ocupado con todas sus actividades y entre el quidditch y sus pociones casi no le quedaba tiempo libre... inconscientemente, se preguntaba como iba a tener tiempo para aprender como tratar su don de la videncia, si es que realmente lo tenía, porque ya ahora se encontraba con que casi no podía ni descansar... fue por ese motivo que finalmente tuvo que pedir consejo pero de alguien que no lo descubriría ante el director por muy cerca que estuviera de él.

_-"Hola novato"_

-¡Fawkes!¡Me has asustado!

_-"Lo siento, no era mi intención... pero es que estabas demasiado metido en lo que haces."_

-Tengo que acabar esta poción... el Sr. Fontee me hizo un pedido ya hace días... no puedo retrasarlo más.

_-"Llevas demasiadas cosas a cuestas, novato, si sigues así te romperás"_

-¿Y que me aconsejas?

_-"Haz solo lo que sea absolutamente necesario, no investigues más por ahora... si puedes deja el equipo y céntrate solo en lo importante..."_

-No sé que haré si el sueño era real y Ginna existe...

_-"¿El que?"_

-Hace unos días tuve un sueño... En mitad del sueño apareció una mujer que después de reñirme me dijo que era una vidente y que yo también tengo el don. -Explicó. -Me dijo que vendría a enseñarme como usarlo y que mientras llegaba, que no se lo explicara a nadie porque alguien podría tratar de aprovecharse de mí.

El fénix permaneció pensativo durante unos minutos a la vez que lo miraba con una fijeza que acobardaba. Parecía estar discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si debía decir algo o permanecer silencioso. Finalmente, tras haberle hecho retorcerse incómodamente un rato, el ave pareció llegar a una conclusión.

_-"¿No te parece, novato, que tienes demasiadas capacidades si te comparamos con el resto de humanos?"_

-¿Que quieres decir?

_-"Que tu hermano no tienen ni una décima parte de tus capacidades y eso que se supone que está profetizado para hacer grandes cosas..."_

-No sé a que te refieres, Fawkes. -Dijo el niño con un extraño nerviosismo. -No soy nada del otro mundo, solo Harry... un don nadie.

_-"¡NUNCA!¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!"_ -Exclamó Fawkes misteriosamente furioso antes de desaparecer en un estallido de llamas.

Si, bien la intención del muchacho fue recibir algún tipo de consejo ante la situación en la que se encontraba, Fawkes había acabado tan enfadado que finalmente, no le había dicho nada y al final tendría que esperar a ver si recibía realmente la carta y actuar a raíz de allí. Mientras tanto, lo mejor sería que siguiera realizando sus actividades diarias, continuando con el consejo que sí le había dado Fawkes... hasta que su lista estuviera un poco más desahogada, lo mejor era olvidarse de sus muchas investigaciones.

Por supuesto, el que dejara a un lado por el momento sus investigaciones, no quería decir que de repente su programación diaria hubiera quedado completamente vacía, pero sí que era cierto que le quedaba libre un par de horas diarias que podía utilizar para estudiar o para sus pociones, o sencillamente para pasar un poco de su ocio con sus amigos los cuales aunque se mostraron sorprendidos también se alegraron de poder estar un rato con él.

Para cuando finalizó la semana, Harry ya se había relajado lo suficiente como para incluso olvidarse del sueño que había precipitado todos sus pensamientos y acciones durante los últimos días. Realmente, el chico no había notado cuanta tensión había llevado encima hasta que había tomado un leve descanso... Fue por eso que cuando cayó sobre él una lechuza blanca de aspecto majestuoso, durante el desayuno del séptimo día tras su sueño, la miró confuso puesto que le era totalmente desconocida.

Cogió la carta que el ave le ofrecía con una mezcla de curiosidad e incluso de un poco de anticipación, y permitió que la rapaz se sirviera de la tostada que tenía en su plato mientras abría la misiva y miraba quien era el remitente. Cuando vio quien firmaba, palideció ligeramente.

"_Harry,_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en ponerme en contacto contigo, pero las cosas se me complicaron un poco y no pude salir de mi país con la rapidez que me hubiera gustado._

_Ayer llegué a Gran Bretaña y actualmente me encuentro hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante. Primero tendré que mostrarme en el Ministerio Británico para informar de mi llegada al país, así que no podré ir a Hogwarts hasta mañana._

_A pesar de haber recibido noticias mías, no avises a nadie aún sobre nuestra conversación. Piensa que solo podré proteger tus intereses una vez que te haya reclamado públicamente como mi discípulo... Confía en mí, una vez esté a tu lado nadie se aprovechará de ti y tu poder..._

_Hasta mañana,_

_Ginna Piori"_

¿No quería una confirmación sobre aquel sueño? Bien, allí la tenía; Más claro imposible. Al día siguiente, Ginna iba a venir a Hogwarts para hablar con el director y posiblemente también sus padres, aunque esto era tan solo una suposición. Además, si bien la carta había puesto varias de sus dudas a descansar, no había hecho nada por algunos de sus temores con respecto a ser utilizado por los demás... ella aseguraba poder proteger sus intereses una vez estuviera a su lado, pero ¿como podía estar tan segura?¿Que era lo que sabía y no le decía? Suspiró con pesadez, aquello era algo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

-¿De quien es la carta?¿De Remus? -Preguntó Athenea.

-No... de una amiga. -Contestó distraído. -De una amiga...

El resto del día estuvo en un estado de nerviosismo bastante severo. A pesar de lo que Ginna le había dicho, no pudo dejar de mirar las puertas de la escuela y los terrenos con aprensión, esperando ver a aquella que iba a convertirse en su mentora.

Si los demás notaron su estado de nerviosismo, nadie lo comentó; ya fuera porque estaban acostumbrados teniendo en cuenta todas sus actividades, o bien porque lo achacaban a los TIMOS, la cuestión fue que nadie le preguntó el porque de su actual estado, cosa que en si agradecía... sobretodo cuando aquella noche fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño y por fuerza sus compañeros de cuarto lo tuvieron que notar. El resultado, que a la mañana siguiente se encontraba en un estado de ruina.

Por su parte, y desconocido al adolescente, mientras este tomaba sus primeras clase en un estado de aprensión permanente, el director de Hogwarts se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada en su oficina. Resultaba que al regresar del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad en su oficina acariciando las plumas de Fawkes con ternura.

Sabía que su visita inesperada, no podía tener ningún tipo de intención maligna, puesto que entonces Fawkes no le hubiera permitido tocarle, pero aún así, eso no quitaba que hubiera logrado entrar en la oficina sin permiso de nadie. Fue por eso que la observó con cuidado durante unos minutos; no era fea aunque tampoco atractiva... más bien del montón, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y su piel tenía un bronceado sano y en apariencia bastante natural...

-Si ya me ha estudiado lo suficiente, Sr Dumbledore, me gustaría hablar con usted.

El anciano se sobresaltó al verse descubierto, prácticamente nadie había sido capaz de descubrirlo cuando no quería ser visto. Al mirarla a los ojos, descubrió que no era una mujer que se dejara amedrentar; de hecho, aquellas profundidades marrones, cantaban que estaba acostumbrada a todo lo contrario. Su visita representaba ser un misterio, uno que podía llegar a ser bastante divertido.

-Muy bien, si es tan amable de sentarse podremos hablar. –Dijo el director mientras se sentaba en su propia silla.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme de pie. –Respondió ella.

-Muy bien, usted dirá, señora…

-Piori.

-¿Piori?¿Como Ginna Piori, la vidente? –Preguntó el hombre estupefacto.

-La misma.

-¿A que debo el honor de su compañía Sra Piori?

La mujer no necesitaba utilizar su don para saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del anciano… En aquellos momentos se estaría preguntando porque una vidente de su importancia había venido a verle, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era del país. Y también supuso, que en aquellos momentos estaría tratando de pensar en como manipularla para que ofreciera sus servicios con respecto a la guerra que llevaba más de veinte años azotando a Gran Bretaña. Sería divertido romper cada una de las manipulaciones que el anciano planeaba hacía su persona y las que empezaba a maquinar hacía su estudiante.

-Dígame usted, signiore Dumbledore, ¿por qué cree que estoy aquí? Me gustaría oír su opinión.

-Por favor… como podría saber sus motivos.

-Inténtelo. Estoy segura que tiene alguna suposición y me gustaría oírla.

Ginna sonrió, acababa de darle la apertura perfecta para que tratara de manipularla y ella poder romper sus asunciones.

-Bueno… probablemente me equivoque señora, pero ¿podría ser que hubiera recibido algún tipo de visión sobre esta guerra y deseara ayudarnos? –Preguntó el director con ojos centelleantes ante lo que pensó sería una magnifica adición a su Orden del Fénix.

-Podría, pero no es el caso. –Rió la mujer con satisfacción. –Mi intervención en esta guerra estaría en contra de las estipulaciones de equilibrio en la que creemos los que poseemos el don en mayor grado. Además, no me equivoco si digo que tiene usted a su disposición una vidente menor, aquello ya significa una clara descompensación hacía su lado.

-El don de Sibyl es demasiado impreciso.

-Y aún así, posee el don. No, ese no es el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita, Señora Piori? –Preguntó el hombre con fastidio ante su negativa.

-Muy sencillo. Hace aproximadamente una semana mientras usaba mi don tuve un encuentro de lo más interesante –Rió. –Me encontré con un muchacho poseedor del don a un grado mayor, completamente inexperto en su poder… Un alumno de esta escuela.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿¡Un vidente mayor entre mis estudiantes!?

-Así es

-Dígame, ¿Por casualidad sabe su nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Tal vez, era Potter?

-Pues sí, el muchacho se apellida Potter. –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enigmática.

Ante aquello Dumbledore sonrió con satisfacción, Brian era un vidente con un don excepcional y que sería de gran utilidad en la guerra contra Voldemort; aunque la Señora Piori se negara a ayudar, sería muy sencillo incitar al joven Potter a inmiscuirse en la guerra y por fin derrotar al Lord Oscuro de una vez por todas.

-Si ese es el caso, llamaré enseguida a Brian para que pueda hablar con usted, también llamaré a sus padres para…

-Perdóneme… ¿Ha dicho Brian? –Preguntó la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, claro. Es el muchacho que se encontró ¿no? –Preguntó Dumbledore con un horrible sentimiento creciendo en su interior.

-No, por supuesto que no. –Respondió. –Ni siquiera sé quien es este Brian. No, el muchacho al que he venido a ver y enseñar como usar su don es Harry Potter.

Dumbledore comenzó a maldecir mentalmente, otra vez era Harry quien era el protagonista. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse, Brian no había mostrado ningún tipo de poder especial que pudiera catalogarlo como el escogido mientras su hermano Harry… tal vez era solo que el menor de los hermanos se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad con respecto a la guerra. Tendría que mantener una charla con sus padres y no solo con respecto a Brian, sino también por Harry; tendría que convencerlos para incitar a su hijo mayor a participar activamente en la guerra usando su don… aunque estaba seguro que no sería difícil, no por nada tenía a la pareja en su bolsillo.

-Muy bien, haré llamar al Señor Potter y de mientras avisaré a sus padres. –Dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la chimenea que había en su despacho y lanzaba unos pocos polvos flu. -¡Pomona Sprout, invernaderos!

-¿Sí, director, en que puedo ayudarle?.

-¿Podría ir a buscar al señor Potter y traérmelo a mi despacho?

-Muy bien director, estaremos allí en unos minutos.

La conexión se cerró y el anciano volvió a lazar un poco de polvo flu, a la vez que gritaba el destino en voz alta. Siempre le gustaba el llamar a la casa Potter, siempre era tratado con amabilidad y respeto.

-¡Director! ¡Que sorpresa! –Dijo Lily en cuanto lo vio en la chimenea -¿A que debo su llamada?

-Si fuerais tan amables de venir a mi despacho James y tú, os lo agradeceré mucho.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Brian está bien?

-Tranquila, no es nada malo; pero necesito que vengáis ya que ha surgido algo inesperado con respecto a Harry…

-¿Harry? Ahh… entonces no pasa nada. Trataré de ponerme en contacto con James y entonces iremos a Hogwarts.

-No. –Cortó el anciano. –Creo que no lo entiendes Lily, debéis venir ahora. Es importante. Os espero a más tardar en 15 minutos.

Después de aquello cerró la conexión y esperó a que llegaran ambos padres, mientras se daba en su oficina una situación incómoda, puesto que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. El anciano no sabía como volver a comenzar la conversación, tras los malentendidos de antes, y la mujer disfrutaba incomodando al viejo director.

Al final, los Potter llegaron más o menos al mismo tiempo que Harry y su jefa de casa, asustando al pobre muchacho cuando este los vio; no se había esperado que vinieran. Estos, por su parte le lanzaron una mirada dura, puesto que pensaban que se habría metido en algún tipo de lío… uno lo suficientemente grande como para que les llegaran a llamar a ellos. Tan ocupados estaban lanzando miradas enfadadas, que ni siguiera notaron cuando a pesar del despido evidente del anciano, la profesora Sprout se negó a marcharse.

-No, director, me quedo… no pienso permitir que mi estudiante se quede aquí solo.

-Pomona, tengo que hablar con el señor Potter, además, sus padres están aquí…

-Sí, y la última vez que vinieron lo único que quisieron fue que hablara a favor de su hermano para que le retiráramos un castigo completamente merecido. Me quedo.

El anciano suspiró derrotado, cuando se trataba del mayor de los hermanos Potter, jamás lograba ganarle a sus profesores. Tras pedir la atención de todos, se dispuso a explicarles lo sucedido a todos los presentes.

Estaba claro que todo aquello supuso una sorpresa a los presentes, si bien el chiquillo parecía saber lo que ocurría de antemano, lo que le hizo suponer al director que la vidente le había avisado o bien durante la visión en la que se encontraron, o bien en alguna carta… lo que significaba que tendría que haberle informado de algunas estipulaciones sobre los que poseían el don… Si aquello era el caso, le sería muy difícil lograr convencerlo para que participara en la guerra con su poder.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –Exclamó Lily Potter mirando radiante. –Si Harry posee el don puede decirnos cuando Voldemort volverá a atacar y así contrarrestarlo… ¡Podremos ganar por fin! ¿Tan solo tendremos que esperar a que Brian crezca lo suficiente como para usar su poder y que elimine a esa atrocidad!

-Eso no será posible. –La cortó Ginna. –Harry no hará ninguna de esas cosas.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a decir que es lo que mi hijo hará o dejará de hacer! –Exclamo James.

-Se equivoca señor Potter. –Le cortó. –Tengo todo el derecho… puesto que he decidido enseñarle todo lo que debe saber sobre su don, cualquier decisión sobre él debe tener mi consentimiento y puesto que hay un decreto del Consejo de Videntes en el que prohíbe la participación de un poseedor del don mayor, en cualquier guerra, no lo permitiré.

Después de tal comentario, Harry pudo entender al fin el porque la que ahora era su mentora, estaba tan convencida de poder evitar que sus padres lo utilizaran.

_N. Autora: Bien, aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Estas notas van a ser cortitas, puesto que son la 1:15 de la madrugada, estoy cansada porque ayer también me acosté tarde y solo voy a poner una nota de mi secre._

_Mayu (mi secre) me ha informado (muy mosqueada) que por cada persona que nos amenace por no haber actualizaciones retrasará cada capítulo una semana. Ella tiene vida, como todo el mundo y el fic lo pasa como un favor HACIA VOSOTROS, puesto que ella tenía acceso a la historia desde hace tiempo. Por lo tanto, no más reviews amenazantes sobre no actualizar, por favor._


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Harry cambió de forma radical. Por primera vez en su vida tenía a alguien además de Remus cuya primera prioridad era él y su bienestar, pero que además tenía la fuerza legal para conseguirlo. De un comienzo no la había comprendido, pero Ginna le había explicado que debido a varios abusos de poder que habían hecho los padres de diferentes aprendices a lo largo de la historia, el Consejo de Videntes había pasado unas leyes para la protección de los estudiantes, a los gobiernos mágicos del mundo.

Esas leyes eran muy simples, cuando un aprendiz era descubierto quedaba bajo la protección y potestad de aquel que se convertiría en su mentor; siendo su poder sobre el aprendiz superior al de sus padres y pudiendo llegar a revocar la custodia del niño o niña, si viera que estaba contra su mejor interés el permanecer con sus progenitores.

Si bien de un principio, aquellas leyes solían aplicarse radicalmente, a lo largo de los últimos años, los mentores no solían inmiscuirse entre padres e hijos, siendo tan solo unos consejeros. Aunque todavía vigentes, gracias a la fuerte consciencia de la sociedad, pocas veces eran utilizadas... Ginna tan solo había necesitado 5 minutos con sus padres, para decidir invocarlas a un grado alto; los Potter, no tenían ningún derecho legal para tomar algún tipo de decisión con respecto a su hijo mayor, sin el consentimiento expreso de la vidente, mucho a su disgusto, y fue por eso que no pudieron decir nada cuando la mujer salió del despacho llevándose con ella al pre-adolescente, a pesar de ver con enfado la expresión llena de satisfacción de la profesora Sprout.

Ginna guió al muchacho por los diferentes pasillos de Hogwarts, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas que recibían de retratos y estudiantes por igual, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una habitación vacía y extrañamente cómoda.

-Bien, ahora que por fin estamos solos, podemos hablar cómodamente sobre como vamos a actuar. -Digo la mujer sentándose en lo que parecía ser una cómoda silla. -Tienes que trabajar mucho, porque de lo que pude ver durante nuestro encuentro en el plano astral tienes un don potente.

-Señora Piori, yo no puedo hacer lo que usted ha dicho. Si sé que Voldemort va a matar a alguien, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Y nadie te pide que no hagas nada, Harry: es más, esa actuación estaría en contra de nuestro propio código moral.

-¿Entonces?

-Sencillamente, no vamos a trabajar para nadie. Si durante una visión vemos que alguien va a ser asesinado y como, avisaremos a esa persona, no a Dumbledore, no al Ministerio. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora, vamos a movernos a otro asunto... Tenemos que organizar un horario para poder enseñarte a utilizar tus capacidades. Debes decirme todo lo que haces para que podamos llevarlo a cabo, ¿bien?

A Harry, de un principio no le hizo gracia la idea de tener que explicarle todo lo que hacía, ni siquiera Remus o sus amigos sabían todas las actividades que llevaba a cabo. Llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando lo que hacía, así como sus capacidades extra, que ahora mismo resultaba muy duro el confiar en alguien, aún más si esta persona era un adulto. Tan solo el conocimiento de que sería necesario para poder aprender a controlar este nuevo poder, fue lo que le hizo confiar sus muchas actividades a su nueva mentora.

Por su parte Ginna comprendía lo duro que estaba resultando al chiquillo confiar en ella; dudaba que Harry hubiera confiado en alguien lo suficiente como para expresarle sus dudas y preocupaciones, pero no comprendía porque tenía tantas dificultades en decirle que actividades estaba llevando a cabo. Esa incomprensión, se disipó tan buen punto el niño comenzó a decirle todo lo que llevaba a cabo, llegando a impresionarla la verdad... él muchacho no solo había sido adelantado varios cursos teniendo sus TIMOS en cuestión de unas pocas semanas, sino que también formaba parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa, hacía varios estudios independientes y encima ¡él solo había formado un negocio bastante rentable haciendo pociones para boticarios europeos! Lo que no comprendía, era como tenía tiempo para comer y dormir.

-Bien, está claro que ahora mismo resulta imposible que comencemos las clases -Dijo la mujer con un suspiro. -Tienes demasiadas actividades y el que tengas tus exámenes TIMOS encima, no ayuda. Lo mejor será esperar hasta que hayas pasado tus exámenes y luego organicemos un horario adecuado.

-Bien. -Dijo el chiquillo. -¿Puedo... puedo decirle a mis amigos lo que soy?

Aquella simple pregunta sorprendió a la mujer bastante; al ver como habían reaccionado sus padres ante la noticia de su don y como rápidamente habían transformado a su hijo en un instrumento para sus planes, así como mostrando su clara predilección por su otro hijo, habría hecho que le resultara imposible confiar en nadie... obviamente no era el caso, lo que significaba que a pesar de la actuación de sus padres, había habido alguien que se había preocupado por él, tendría que averiguar quien y agradecerle.

-Si, Harry, puedes decírselo a tus amigos. De hecho, con lo indiscretos que son en este país yo diría que no tardará mucho en salir en prensa. Merlín sabe que cosas más importantes se han publicado a pesar de las precauciones para lo contrario. -Dijo Ginna con una sonrisa -No te preocupes por conservar el secreto, ahora que ya tienes mentor no es necesario.

-¡Gracias!

-No tienes porque agradecerme, solo estoy haciendo lo que debo. Ahora, que te parece si vamos a comer ¿bien? Luego le pediremos a tu director que me muestre mis cuartos.

-Bien.

El trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor fue mucho más agradable que el que habían echo al salir del despacho del director, seguramente porque en esta ocasión el chaval sabía que era lo que debía esperar con respecto a su nueva mentora y sus clases, poniendo sus miedos sobre estas y su familia a descansar.

Si bien su intención era la de decírselo él mismo a sus amigos, se encontró con que no tuvo tiempo para eso... tan buen punto entró en el Gran Comedor, Brian le salió al encuentro prácticamente echando chispas por la boca. Su hermano, el cual a pesar de los castigos que seguía teniendo que cumplir había vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad tan lleno de si mismo como al principio del curso, estaba furioso y aquello estaba claro... aunque Harry no lograba comprender el porqué, después de todo él no tenia nada que ver con lo que podía haberle sucedido.

-Estarás contento, ¿verdad? -Gruñó. -¡Por fin estás consiguiendo lo que querías!

-No te entiendo. Brian.

-¡No te hagas el inocente!¡Siempre me has envidiado!¡No has querido otra cosa que ser mejor que yo! Dime, ¿como has logrado convencerla para que te haga pasar como su aprendiz? ¿Eh? Porque, ¿realmente no esperarás que me crea que eres un vidente? -Gritó él menor de los hermanos Potter haciendo un gran silencio por toda la habitación, silencio que se vió roto por una risa al lado de Harry.

-¡Per favore! No le hagas ni caso, Harry, como dice un dicho español _"Cree el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición"_. Está furioso, y lleno de envidia hacía ti... Toda su vida le han dicho que es mejor que los demás, superior a ellos, pero ahora ve que hay mucha gente mucho mejor que él, comenzando y encabezado por su hermano. -Dijo Ginna a modo de explicación. -Ahora, muchacho, compórtate como alguien de tu edad y siéntate a comer.

En aquellos momentos, si no hubiera sido por lo extraño de la situación, seguramente más de uno habría aplaudido a la mujer que había puesto a Brian en su sitio, y que por lo visto era algún tipo de vidente, mientras el niño en cuestión la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad e ira... pero puesto que reclamar o hacer un escándalo solo le daría la razón, juntando toda la dignidad que fue capaz, se volvió a su mesa, aunque no antes de lanzarle una mirada odiosa a su hermano mayor.

-Harry, ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho? -Le pregunto Athenea en cuanto se sentó en su mesa.

-Sí, lo es.

-Entonces tus sueños... tus sueños eran...

-Sí.

-Y ella ¿como lo ha sabido? -Preguntó Jonathan. -Quiero decir, que aparte de nosotros, no se lo dijiste a nadie más lo de que algunos de tus sueños se estaban cumpliendo.

-Ella me encontró durante uno de mis sueños, me echó un rapapolvo y luego me dijo que vendría a enseñarme.

-Entonces, eso significa que aún tendrás más clases, ¿no? -Preguntó de repente Cedric Digory.

-Sí.

-¿Aún más? ¿Cuando vas a dormir? Entre tus clases normales, los TIMOS, el equipo y ahora esto... es imposible que puedas llevarlo todo a la vez. ¡Eh, Morris!

-¿Que?...

Al final, el equipo de quidditch se reunió par hablar sobre la situación en la que el muchacho se encontraba. Tal y como había mencionado Cedric, era imposible que pudiera llevar a cabo todas las actividades que tenía pendiente; Harry tenía sencillamente demasiadas actividades. Así pues, tras mucha discusión llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que el muchacho dejara de practicar con ellos durante el tiempo que quedara antes de los TIMOS así como durante toda su duración. Gracias a eso, Harry tuvo tiempo suplementario no solo para prepararse sus exámenes, sino que también pudo ponerse al día en relación a sus envíos de pociones.

Fue de esa forma como fueron pasando sus días y casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el momento en le que tendría que comenzar sus TIMOS... Tan solo faltaba una semana, antes de las vacaciones de Pascua y era el momento en el que tenían que llegar aquellas personas que lo examinarían. A pesar de que no los comenzaría de inmediato, fue convocado al despacho de su jefa de casa, algo solemne a la tradición en este tipo de casos y que fuese presentado a aquellos que juzgarían su progreso de forma objetiva.

Se encontraba sentando delante del escritorio, mientras mordisqueaba nervioso una galleta, cuando escuchó como se acercaban los examinadores, guiados por la que parecía ser la profesora McGonnagall... Por lo visto, y de lo que una mujer estaba diciendo, el director había desatendido la tradición siendo la subdirectora en vez de él quien los guiaba.

-No señor, nada regular esta situación. -Gritaba la mujer -Nunca Dumbledore había hecho tal desprecio por la tradición... Cierto que le gusta innovar, pero esto... no, señor, no.

-Realmente lo lamento, yo misma no lo entiendo. -Decía la profesora McGonnagall.

-Luego tendré que tener una charla con él. No puede ser que haga algo así. Pero el deber y en este caso la tradición es lo primero, conozcamos a este joven que ha mostrado las aptitudes suficientes como para realizar sus TIMOS con antelación...

Para aquellos entonces, ya se encontraban delante del despacho de la profesora Sprout, la cual ella misma no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación con nerviosismo, y que al escuchar las voces se había parado bruscamente mirando la puerta con terror. Dio un profundo suspiro y adoptó una sonrisa amable y que daba sin lugar a dudas la bienvenida. Por unos segundos, Harry se preguntó si la mujer era alguna especie de ogro para que tanto la profesora McGonnagall como la profesora Sprout mostraran tanto respeto al mismo tiempo le tuvieran tanto miedo.

La puerta se abrió y el muchacho contuvo la respiración mientras decidía si se levantaba o no. Finalmente, optó por mostrar la misma actitud de respeto que sus profesores y se levantó quedándose de pie junto a la silla. No supo bien que se había esperado, pero una bruja anciana, con la pinta de tener casi 200 años, no era el caso.

-Buenos días, Pomona. -Dijo la mujer al verla. -Siempre es un placer el verte.

-Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo. -Respondió su jefa de casa con nerviosismo.

-Bien vamos a este estudiante... tiene que ser muy bueno para que pidáis que haga sus TIMOS temprano.

-Lo es. -Respondió McGonnagall.

Por fin, la mujer se giró hasta donde estaba Harry y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión de no creer. Lo estuvo observando durante unos cuantos minutos antes de girarse hacía ambas profesoras con una expresión enfadada.

-¿Es una broma? -Preguntó con frialdad.

-¿Que? ¡No! -Se asombró la profesora McGonnagall -Harry es un gran estudiante y se ha mostrado capaz de tomar sus TIMOS... Es más, creemos que es contraproducente para él, el esperarse.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -Preguntó la mujer con brusquedad dirigiéndote a Harry.

-12, señora -Respondió con timidez.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que un segundo año, está preparado para llevar a cabo sus TIMOS? Perdonad que me muestre escéptica.

-Le aseguro que está capacitado para ellos... aunque tan solo sea un segundo año por edad, ya ha cursado sus cinco cursos, siempre mostrando unas grandes capacidades y teniendo unas notas y conducta ejemplares. No puede estar más preparado. -Dijo la profesora Sprout olvidándose de su miedo, viendo que subestimaban a su estudiante.

-Muy bien... vosotras ganáis. Pero si por culpa de vuestra insistencia el muchacho realiza sus exámenes no preparado, luego no volverá a tener otra oportunidad. -Dijo la mujer finalmente.

Ante esto ambas suspiraron aliviadas, sabían de sobra que el muchacho se encontraba sobradamente preparado para los exámenes. Ahora que por fin habían accedido a examinarlo, todo iría mucho más rápido y sobretodo, tendría unos magníficos resultados.

Sus exámenes comenzaron al día siguiente, tanto la profesora Sprout, como la profesora McGonnagall le había explicado que tendría una asignatura por día, teniendo sus exámenes teóricos por la mañana con aquella mujer y por la tarde tendría el examen práctico también con ella. Al contrario de lo que muchos hubieran podido pensar, estaba muy tranquilo, por una parte sabía que ponerse nervioso no llevaría a nada y por otra parte, Ginna le había dicho que mientras estuviera tranquilo todo le iría bien, recibiendo un consejo parecido de Remus.

El primer examen que tuvo fue el de encantamientos; se separó de sus amigos para dirigirse a una sala que había a un lado del Gran Comedor, que sería donde tendría que examinarse. Dio las gracias a las muchas personas que le desearon suerte, y tras un rápido adiós con la mano a sus amigos, entró a la sala. Desconocía cual podría ser la decoración habitual de la habitación, pero en aquellos momentos tan solo había un escritorio, un tintero y una pluma.

-Siéntese, señor Potter, vamos a comenzar. -Dijo la examinadora mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara.

Tan buen punto, estuvo en su silla, la mujer le dio un rollo de pergamino lleno de preguntas, diciéndole que ya podía comenzar. Harry miró las preguntas un poco por encima, suspiró y comenzó a escribir cual era el hechizo para levitar y cual era el movimiento de varita.

Dos horas más tarde, la examinadora le dijo que se había acabado el tiempo y que tenía que entregarle el examen, a lo que el muchacho colocó un último punto, sopló para que se secara la tinta y enrolló el pergamino entregándolo para la corrección.

Durante la comida fueron muchos los que le preguntaron que tal le había ido el primer examen, si había sido muy difícil o si se había quedado en blanco. Incluso el profesor Flitwick se le acercó para averiguar que tal le había ido, si creía que le había dio bien, o por el contrario le había encontrado demasiado complicado. El pobre casi no tenía tiempo ni para responder y lo que era más divertido, era que todos estaban más nerviosos que él. También fue durante ese rato, que se llevó una gran sorpresa, puesto que cuando miró a la mesa de profesores descubrió a su tío Remus que mantenía una charla tranquila con la profesora McGonnagall.

-¡Tío Remus! -Se asombró antes de ir a saludarlo. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola Harry ¿Como estás?

-Bien... pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-He venido a verte, a ver que tal te estaban yendo los TIMOS... ¿Que examen has tenido?

-Encantamientos teórico.

-Ahhh... Entonces luego tienes el práctico.

-Sí

-Que tengas mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

Aquella tarde, tuvo que volver a realizar su examen en la misma sala, donde ahora había una mesa con varios objetos... Harry pudo observar que igual que el examen de aquella mañana, iba de más fácil a más difícil, por lo que comenzó con un simple encanto de levitación y continuó desde ahí.

Al día siguiente, miércoles tuvo ambos exámenes de transformaciones, los cuales, desde su punto de vista le habían ido bastante bien... de hecho, todos sus exámenes estaban yendo bastante bien. Lo más divertido, era ver el nerviosismo de las personas que le rodeaban y misteriosamente, no supo si porque aun tenía un poco de consideración, o porque alguien le había dado un sermón incluso Brian le dejó tranquilo y miraba con nerviosismo donde solía hacer los exámenes.

Para el final de la semana, Harry terminó sus TIMOS, a pesar de ser sábado y domingo los últimos dos días, también había tendió exámenes, para indignación de Hermione, que aseguraba que no podría repasar si no tenía el fin de semana libre. Cuando se despedía de su examinadora, Harry no evitó preguntar una pequeña duda que tenía.

-Disculpe, señora, sé que normalmente los resultado se entregan en julio, pero ¿cuando los recibiré yo?

-En unos días, señor Potter... como tan solo ha sido usted el examinado y solo he sido yo quien lo ha llevado a cabo, tardará mucho menos.

-Muchas gracias.

_Nota autora: Bien aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos han apoyado con respecto a lo de las amenazas… los culpables ya saben quienes son, y por desgracia no pudimos ponernos en contacto con ellos por privado, puesto que no tuvieron el valor de dejar ni tan siquiera un nombre. La gran mayoría de vosotros, lo único que pedíais es que siguiéramos adelante y así hemos hecho. _

_Tengo que darle a Mayu (y vosotros también) especialmente las gracias, ya que tiene un gripazo enorme y aún así ha hecho lo imposible por tener este nuevo capítulo liso para publicar._

_Un besazo enorme a todos, y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	27. Capítulo 27

Capitulo 27

Para cuando Harry finalizó sus TIMOS, ha habían llegado las vacaciones de Pascua, y tal como ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, había decidido quedarse en la escuela, aunque no era el único. Muchos de sus compañeros de segundo también se quedaban, entre otras cosas porque tenían que decidir que optativas iban a cursar el siguiente año.

Por supuesto, aunque eran muchos los estudiantes que habían decidido quedarse durante Pascua, no era el caso de su hermano menor, el cual una vez acabados los TIMOS había vuelto al mismo tipo de comportamiento desagradable hacía Harry... Por lo visto, la idea de regresar a casa le hacía ser más egocéntrico e irritante que nunca.

Así pues, el primer día de vacaciones, fueron muchos gryffindors los que suspiraron aliviados y muy felices ante la perspectiva de dos semanas sin Brian, si bien todos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer... Tal y como Draco comentó, todos los profesores se olvidaban de que tienen un temario que completar hasta que se empieza a acercar el final del curso, y por ese motivo, eran muchos los estudiantes que se mostraban estresados ante la cantidad indecente de deberes y trabajos.

Por lógica el tendría que pensar que puesto que Harry se encontraba a la espera de unos resultados oficiales, lo más normal es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre, puesto que él no tenía deberes que hacer, pero la verdad es que estaba tan ocupado como antes. Durante sus TIMOS había descuidado su pequeño negocio, y no tenía más remedio que ponerse al día, aunque esta vez con un poco de ayuda de su mentora; Ginna resultó ser muy buena en la materia. Luego también estaba Fawkes, el cual se quejaba de la poca atención que le estaba prestando últimamente y le "exigió" (más bien molestó y suplicó hasta que aceptó) que fuera a volar con él. Y luego, para finalizar, Ginna decidió comenzar a enseñarle como utilizar su don de forma consciente, así como un poco de historia y metodología.

Para sus clases, habían decidido realizarlas en la misma habitación que Harry utilizaba para sus estudios independientes y pociones; sabían que estaba bien protegida y que nadie que no supiera donde se encontraba de antemano, no podría encontrarla, lo que la hacía el lugar perfecto para estudiar fuera de los ojos entrometidos del director.

-Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que los videntes se pueden catalogar en varios tipos. Están los fraudes, -ante esto Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita – los videntes menores y los videntes mayores. Como supondrás, los fraudes son los que se hacen pasar por videntes cuando son incapaces de ver lo que tiene delante de su nariz, y también los que nos dan mala fama a los demás.

Ginna había comenzado sus clase de videncia con aquella clasificación y aquellos comentarios en un intento de enseñarle a Harry como diferenciar los diferentes tipos y en cual se calificaba él.

-Los videntes menores, como Sybil Trelawney, aunque ella también puede ser calificada como un fraude, son aquellos que pueden acceder al don sin ser conscientes de ello, no saben lo que hacen, no saben lo que ven y no recuerdan nada de lo que dicen... suelen ser aquellos que dan las profecías, que aunque son completamente ciertas, también son imprecisas y difíciles de interpretar llevando a muchos errores. -Explicó la mujer mientras miraba a Harry con atención, como si dudando en decirle o no decirle algo... aunque por lo visto decidió no decírselo. -Y por último están los videntes mayores, mucho más raros y los más confiables... aunque también los más restringidos. Los que poseen el don en un grado mayor, pueden acceder a él de forma totalmente consciente, en busca de un dato concreto o general y siempre podrán recordar a la perfección lo que han visto, eso sí que quieran contarlo es otra cuestión; ahora dime, Harry, ¿que clase eres tú?

-Un vidente mayor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siembre he sido consciente de lo que veía y he recordado lo que he visto.

-Exacto. –Aseguró Ginna –Dime una cosa, Harry ¿no has tomado adivinación como optativa, verdad?

-No… me interesan más las Runas mágicas.

-Ya veo… así pues, desconoces las bases, tanto históricas como metodología…

-Sí

-Entonces será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes

Fue entonces, cuando por primera vez en 13 años, alguien recibió una clase de adivinación en condiciones. De un principio, Ginna le explicó cuales eran las primeras muestras históricas de videncia y no solo en Gran Bretaña, sino en todo el mundo, le contó sobre aquellos primeros chamanes de las tribus primitivas humanas, y como a medida que el ser humano iba evolucionando, y con ellos los usuarios mágicos, la imagen del chamán fue cambiada por la del mago y posteriormente, cuando comenzó a haber diferentes tipos de magia, el vidente.

Le explicó como a lo largo de la historia, el vidente había tenido una fuerte responsabilidad hacía aquellos que no poseían el don y como en consecuencia, su principal deber era el del ayudar a los demás, y por ende porque se formo el Consejo Internacional de videntes y las leyes por las que se había regido durante los últimos 300 años.

-¿Entonces, no debemos regirnos por las de los ministerios?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo que hay ciertas leyes que no nos incluyen, más bien, existen unas leyes dentro del Consejo que están por encima de cualquier Ministerio. ¿Comprendes lo que te he explicado?

-Sí. Creo que sí.

-Bien. Debes comprender que los videntes con un don en menor grado puedan "ver" de formas diversas, si bien su mayor y en muchos casos única baza, es la profecía.

-¿Pueden "ver" usando más métodos?

Para responder a esta pregunta, la mujer comenzó a dictarle las diferentes metodologías menores, siendo la quiromancia, cartomancia y la bola de cristal las más famosas. También le dijo, que aunque había una serie de videntes menores estos no podían alcanzar el poder innato de una bola, debido al gran parecido que tenía ésta con las metodologías mayores, y con tal de que pudiera comprender mejor aquella última afirmación le explicó la metodología mayor.

-Aunque no estamos restringidos a ningún medio, siendo capaces de tener visiones sin ningún estímulo, tan solo un leve trance, nos suele resultar más fácil, visionar en cualquier superficie reflectante, como un espejo o un estanque… es más fácil porque no es necesario ningún tipo de trance, y podemos fijarnos más fácilmente en los detalles.

-¿Y entonces cual es la diferencia entre la bola y los espejos?

-Para comenzar, las bolas poseen ya una magia innata que ayuda a "ver" aunque de forma incontrolada, los espejos carecen de magia, y somos nosotros mismos y nuestra magia la que hace que podamos visionar. Es la única diferencia.

-¿Cuántos videntes menores son capaces de visionar con una bola?

-Uno o dos de cada cien mil, los que poseen el don más fuerte, aunque aún en un grado menor.

-¿Entonces no se podría decir que es una metodología mayor ya que es más fácil para los que poseen el don en mayor grado que no para los que lo poseen en menor grado?

Harry mostró con su nueva mentora, igual que con sus maestros antes de ella que tenia una mente analítica y privilegiada para cualquier cuestión que tuviera que ver con la magia. Siendo siempre un niño inteligente, no le resultaba difícil el usar su intelecto para solucionar sus dudas de forma lógica y ordenada, haciendo que sus mayores se mostraran sorprendidos e impresionados

Fue aproximadamente a mitad de las vacaciones, que llegó lo que podía considerarse la fatídica lechuza del ministerio. Fue durante el desayuno del séptimo día de vacaciones, y el Gran Comedor se encontraba lleno de estudiantes dispuestos a ingerir las viandas que se iban a convertir en su desayuno. Nadie prestaba atención al correo, después de todos, si tenían cartas, se irán a enterar en muy poco tiempo (más o menos, cuando una lechuza enfadada pisoteara cualquier parte de su cuerpo exigiendo atención, o si se trataba de un ave algo patosa, cuando aterrizara en su plato de comida).

Nada parecía ser diferente al resto de desayunos hasta que en la mesa de hufflepuff se hizo un silencio tenso. Aquello tal vez hubiera podido pasar inadvertido, sino fuera porque fue un silencio generalizado en toda la mesa, provocando que tarde o temprano, alguien notara el extraño comportamiento. Cuando trataron de averiguar el motivo de tal situación, siguieron las miradas de todos ellos hasta encontrarse con que Harry Potter en sus manos una carta que tenía toda la pinta de ser oficial. Sus TIMOS.

-¡Ei Harry! –Gritó uno de los gemelos Weasley desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor. -¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-¡Son sus TIMOS! –Contesto Athenea por él.

Aquello hizo que se iniciara un movimiento común en las tres mesas restantes, donde Terry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Draco se levantaron de un salto y prácticamente corrieron a donde se encontraban los últimos tres miembros de su grupo con tal de dar "apoyo moral" a su amigo, o en otras palabras, cotillear todo lo que fuera posible.

El amigo en cuestión, se encontraba mirando la carta con lo que parecía ser una mirada en blanco que mostraba una completa indiferencia, solo aquellos que lo conocían bien podían ver el nerviosismo que se desarrollaba en su interior. Harry estaba completamente aterrorizado y más considerando la atención que le estaba profesando todo el Gran Comedor, maestros incluidos.

-Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Lo abres?- Impulsó Draco.

-Shhh.. –Lo calló Hermione –Esas notas son muy importantes para su futuro, Draco, dependiendo de sus resultados podrá estudiar unas asignaturas u otras, y dependiendo de que asignaturas estudies tienes abiertas unas profesiones u otras

-Muy bien, 'Mione, lo has tranquilizado que no veas –Rompió Neville –Aún lo has puesto más nervioso.

-¡Lo siento!

Mientras sus amigos discutían, y viendo que la situación iba para rato, Harry abrió el sobre rompiendo el sello lacre. Saco los dos pergaminos que venían dentro de la carta y leyó. La primera hoja se trataba de una carta de felicitación por parte del Ministerio, especialmente considerando su situación, siendo un alumno menor de lo estipulado y con una diferencia de edad y experiencia mucho menor de lo habitual. El segundo pergamino, se trataba ya de sus notas, dando un profundo suspiro comenzó a mirar cuales habían sido sus resultados y sonrió aliviado; para esos momentos, los demás habían dejado de discutir y lo miraban con impaciencia.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Jonathan.

-¡Sí!, ¿Cómo ha ido? –Añadió Athenea prácticamente saltando de su asiento.

-Bueno… -Comenzó Harry pero se vio interrumpido por uno de los gemelos.

-¡Anda! ¡Trae aquí! –Dijo Fred mientras le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos y le daba una ojeada, luego silbó -¡Merlín, Harry, nunca dejarás de sorprendernos!

-¿Cómo han ido? –Preguntó Neville tratando de mirar el pergamino.

-¡Trae aquí, yo lo leo! –Comentó el gemelo mientras apartaba el pergamino para que el joven gryffindor no pudiera leerlo. –Los resultados de nuestro Harry, en sus TIMOS son:

-Encantamientos: Excelente

-Transformaciones: Excelente

-Historia de la magia: Excelente

-Astronomía: Excelente

-Herbología: Excelente

-DCAO: Excelente (destacado)

-Runas Antiguas: Excelente

-Pociones: Excelente (destacado)

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Excelente (destacado)

Y además hay una nota añadida que indica que aconsejan encarecidamente aprendizajes después de sus EXTASIS

Hubo un barullo general mientras las noticias comenzaron a correr como si fuera pólvora, nadie sabía bien quien fue quien paso la noticia a las otras mesas, pero la cuestión fue que en muy poco tiempo hasta los profesores estaban enterados de cuales eran los resultados de sus TIMOS e incluso la profesora Sprout se acercó a su mesa con tal de felicitarlo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, señor Potter –Dijo la bruja apretándole un hombro amablemente. –Por favor, si puede venir a mi oficina esta tarde, podremos hablar sobre que asignaturas le gustaría seguir. ¿Bien?

-Sí Señora.

La elección de asignaturas fue bastante rápido, tan solo tuvo que decir que materias continuar, las cuales eran prácticamente todas, las únicas que no deseaba continuar era Historia de la Magia y Astronomía, las cuales ya tenía los suficientes conocimientos sin necesidad de clases suplementarias. En cualquier otra ocasión, la profesora Sprout le habría desaconsejado el tomar tantas asignaturas; pero confiaba en las capacidades del chiquillo, y sabía que podría perfectamente que sería capaz de no solo seguirlas, sino que además también podría destacar tal y como lo había hecho hasta el momento, pues eso es lo malo de tener dicha fama que ya siempre sería lo que esperaban de él.

-Bien señor Potter, con esto podremos confeccionar sus horarios para el próximo curso. Supongo que querrá que las clases con la señora Piori substituyan las que serían de Historia de la Magia.

-Sí profesora.

-Bien, pues lo tendremos en muy poco tiempo. Debe saber que no le meteremos ninguna prisa en sus estudios, no queremos que se sienta estresado por acabar en junio cuando se acabe este curso, si necesita más tiempo lo tendrá.

-Gracias profesora.

Después de eso, Harry abandonó el despacho de su profesora y se dirigió ha donde su mentora debía encontrarse, ya que le había indicado que debía irla a buscar, ya que quería hacer planes con respecto a su educación o bien, sobre sus próximo viaje al Callejón Diagon. El interés que su mentora tenía sobre sus estudios, lo desconcertaba; había supuesto que una vez que hubiera pasado sus TIMOS ella querría que dejara algunas de sus asignaturas, pero no fue así al contrario, le había animado a llevar a cabo tantas como fuera posible.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu Jefa de Casa?- Fue lo primero que le dijo nada más entrar en su habitación.

-Sí. Ya tengo la lista de libros.

-Bien… Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, así que tendrás que avisar a tu familia para que te de el dinero necesario.

-¿No seria mejor que pagara yo por mi material?

-Si lo haces, tu padre sospechará. Es mejor que sigas actuando como si fueras económicamente dependiente de ellos.

Al igual, la mujer lo convenció de la necesidad de que hacer las cosas a su modo y fue ella misma quien escribió la misiva al señor Potter; siendo como era ella misma la mentora del muchacho, tendría más fuerza que no la de su propio hijo, quien parecía más un extraño que otra cosa a su propia familia. La respuesta del hombre fue corta y concisa, asegurando que allí estaría.

No supo muy bien porqué, pero cuando llegó el día en el que iba al Callejón Diagon se levantó más bien bastante nerviosos… de un principio pensó que tal vez era porque tenía miedo de que su padre no viniera a pesar de la carta que había recibido anteriormente, pero más tarde pudo comprender que más bien se trataba del echo que iba a comenzar lo que sería su primer año de estudios no obligatorios y no era miedo, sino excitación lo que sentía.

El viaje al Callejón Diagon fue igual que el resto de los que había hecho desde la escuela, primero fue al despacho de su Jefa de Casa y desde allí usó la red flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Si Tom, el dueño del local estaba sorprendido por ver a lo que era obviamente un estudiante de Hogwarts, no lo demostró, al contrario que el resto de los comensales, claro que el hombre en la barra ya había visto varias veces esa misma escena durante los últimos dos años y en cierta forma no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, en vez de eso lo que hizo fue saludar de forma amigable al pre-adolescente.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Que alegría volver a verlo!

-Buenos días, Tom. ¿Has visto a mi padre?

-Sí, justo ha llegado no hará ni cinco minutos… aunque no sabía que había quedado aquí para verle. –Entonces, mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba, añadió. -¿Y usted es…? No la he visto nunca por aquí.

-Cierto. Discúlpele. –Rió la mujer divertida viendo como la expresión de Harry cambiaba a una de vergüenza ante su falta de educación. –Mi nombre es Ginna y soy su mentora.

-¿Su mentora? –Dijo el camarero con expresión sospechosa. –Pensaba que el joven señor Potter estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-Y estudia allí, pero hay ciertas ciencias que lo mejor es ser aprendidas con alguien que también posea el don. No soy ningún mortífago, si es lo que le preocupa y tanto sus padres como el director son conscientes de mi posición.

La expresión del camarero se suavizó de forma considerable y ya con mucha más amabilidad les señaló donde esperaba el padre del muchacho, el cual no estaba mucho más lejos de ellos. Ambos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba su padre, el cual esperaba con una expresión bastante agria.

-Hola padre –Murmuró Harry tan buen punto estuvo a su lado.

-Harry… -Saludó. –Creo que necesitas dinero para comprar el nuevo material.

-Sí. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Hoy tengo trabajo que hacer y es inexcusable. Tendrás que ir con tu mentora.

-Lo suponía. -Murmuró con resignación.

Su padre no dijo nada, tan solo le dio una bolsa llena de galeones y se marchó, dejando a su hijo sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

_Nota autora: Bien, otro capítulo más… Mayu se ha puesto las pilas para poderlo tener a punto. Ha habido gente que me ha preguntado que cuantos capítulos quedan, yo ya dije hace unos capítulos que quedaba historia para rato, pero lo reitero… todavía queda bastantes… os diré que son más de 10 pero no cuantos exactamente, así que tendréis invisible para rato._

_Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	28. Capítulo 28

Capitulo 28

El inicio del curso tras las vacaciones, fue mucho más fácil para la gran mayoría del alumnado, pero para Harry resultó ser mucho más duro que lo que estaba acostumbrado. Todos los sexto años habían comentado lo duro que era el inicio de curso, que los profesores parecían ponerse todos de acuerdo en hacerles la vida prácticamente imposible y como les mandaban una cantidad de deberes indecibles. Sí, en general todos estaban de acuerdo con que el sexto curso de Hogwarts era extremadamente duro, y Harry no les quitaba la razón.

Aunque resultaba evidente que el nivel de las clases había subido drásticamente, Harry no se encontró que le fuera imposible seguir el ritmo, como más de uno le había asegurado tras sus TIMOS, sí era cierto que era duro pero no hasta ese punto... de hecho, él no se hubiera resentido de tal forma si no hubiera sido por sus clases con Ginna y su participación en el equipo de quidditch, que le robaba mucho del tiempo que podría dedicar a estudiar y a hacer sus deberes... la única diferencia vendría a ser, que tal vez sería incapaz de terminar ese curso en tres meses tal y como había hecho con todos los demás.

Por supuesto, los profesores habían notado que había habido un bajón en el nivel del aprendizaje del mayor de los hermanos Potter, pero ninguno de ellos quiso decir nada siendo demasiado conscientes de la edad del niño, así de sus muchas actividades diferentes como para poder continuar adelantando cursos a la misma velocidad que antes... Aunque si bien los profesores eran conscientes de lo duro de la situación, no era igual con el director que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para desacreditar los logros del joven.

-Cualquiera diría, director, que tiene algo en contra del joven señor Potter. -Dijo el profesor Snape en una de las reuniones del personal, después de haber escuchado como el anciano criticaba al niño y la decisión de subirlo de curso. -A pesar del hecho que ha mostrado unas capacidades excepcionales desde que comenzó Hogwarts, no ha hecho nada más que descalificar sus progresos e instándonos a hacer lo mismo. En contra, su hermano menor Brian, es un alumnos medio a lo más y desde que llegó no ha hecho otra cosa que causar problemas... creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo lo mucho que nos disgusta su actitud y comportamiento, algo que perdonas e incluso animas. ¿Acaso nos oculta algo, director?

-Venga Severus. -Dijo el anciano como quien no quiere la cosa. -Tus comentarios no son imparciales... tu historia pasada con James no hace que hables objetivamente.

-Mi relación pasada con ese desperdicio de ser humano, no tiene nada que ver con la opinión que me inspiran sus hijos. Además tendría también, por esa regla, que detestar al mayor de los muchachos y por el contrario Harry me parece alguien muy agradable, además de un excelente alumno.

-Dejando a un lado si Severus tiene aversión a Brian por su padre o no, yo debo decir que también concuerdo con él, Brian Potter es a lo más un alumno medio.. el único motivo por le que destaca es por su mal comportamiento y actitud, no olvides el incidente del principio del curso entre él y Harry.

-Vamos Minerva, ¿no me irás a decir que le das importancia a una simple disputa entre hermanos?

-¿¡Una simple disputa entre hermanos, Albus!? ¡Si Severus no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, el muchacho bien podría estar muerto en estos momentos!

-Exageraciones.

-No se que es lo que escondes sobre ese muchacho, pero ten por seguro que nadie más está tan ciego como tú.

-No escondo nada, Minerva.

-¿Quiere decir, signore Dumbledore? -Dijo una voz completamente nueva en la habitación.

-Señora Piori... Que sorpresa verla aquí -Dijo el director bastante sorprendido.

-¿Y eso porque? Creo que están hablando de mi estudiante ¿cierto? Entonces es normal que yo también esté aquí. -Contestó la mujer con calma. -El motivo por el cual también ha bajado su rendimiento ha sido por el añadido de mis clases... son unas clases que le toman mucho de su tiempo disponible -La mujer se dispuso a irse cuando se giró de repente. - Déjeme decirle algo, Dumbledore, las voces del futuro nunca son fáciles de interpretar, normalmente suele desencadenar en horribles errores cuando no lo hace un experto, está advertido. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una clase que dar.

Después de eso la mujer se marchó de la habitación, dejando a unos muy sorprendidos maestros y un algo confuso si bien muy tozudo director... aunque eso a ella le daba lo mismo, ya sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, y su advertencia a Dumbledore había sido tan solo para que luego no viniera diciendo que porque no le había avisado sobre su error. Ahora podía estar muy tranquila de que sí le había dado una advertencia... el futuro no sería como él imaginaba, y cuando se diera cuenta sería demasiado tarde. Brian Potter no era el niño profetizado, algo que cualquiera con sentido común podría ver... no había ningún indicio excepto la palabra de un anciano, quien no tenía ninguna experiencia en descifrar algo tan complejo como una profecía.

Lo mejor, era dejar que el futuro siguiera su curso y la verdad es que todo estaba predestinado, si se hubiera descubierto quien era realmente el fénix blanco, este ahora sería una versión más concentrada de Brian, algo no solo impensable sino terrible... Le aguardaban muchas cosas importantes al niño elegido, grandes cosas para lo que la humildad era un punto de gran importancia... Sí, la diosa Destino sabía bien como hacer su trabajo y ella, se lo facilitaría en la medida de lo posible; pero ahora, tal y como había dicho, tenía una clase que dar a un joven vidente.

Entró en la sala donde realizaba sus clases con el muchacho y sonrió, Harry ya estaba realizando los ejercicios previos al trance, lo que mostraba la gran dedicación que prestaba a sus diversos estudios, estos incluidos.

El muchacho había resultado ser un cielo, alguien realmente adorable, si bien le faltaba mucha confianza en si mismo... un producto desafortunado de su educación primaria con sus padres descuidados y que los esfuerzos de su tío Remus había podido evitar... Esperaba que las muchas conversaciones que estaba teniendo con él sirvieran para aumentar su autoconfianza.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. -Dijo sonriendo, viendo como a pesar de estar en un estado de concentración no se sobresalto al oírla.

-Buenas tardes Ginna. ¿Que vamos ha hacer hoy?

-Bien, había pensado que podíamos tratar con los espejos... ¿Que te parece?

El entusiasmo que Harry mostraba por aprender era embriagador; siempre dispuesto, siempre alegre fuera lo que fuese... daba gusto enseñar de esa forma.

Harry por su parte, miraba a Ginna con autentica admiración; ser enseñado por una de las mayores videntes de todos los tiempos modernos... era el sueño de muchas personas tocados con el don. Además, estaba también el hecho del interés especial que había tomado por su vida privada y académica, que después de haber tenido tan solo a Remus durante tanto tiempo, era agradable tener otro adulto responsable en su vida.

Además, estaba también las diferentes conversaciones que había tenido con ella y que había hecho plantearse muchas cosas que hasta el momento creía inamovibles... como que él también merecía la pena o bien que su hermano fuera mucho más importante que él... de hecho, unas de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella había indicado todo lo contrario o al menos era lo que él había entendido.

**FLASHBACK**

-La profecía, es un tipo de adivinación bastante bajo... no solo el recipiente es incapaz de recordar lo que ha visto, sino que además, tampoco puede decir lo que ha visto con claridad, sino que se ve obligado a decir el contenido con un enigma. Misteriosamente, la profecía es uno de los métodos de adivinación más respetados y considerados más fiables...

-¿Se pueden hacer injusticias o causar dolor en nombre de una profecía?

-Lamentablemente, sí. Han sido muchas las veces que a lo largo de la historia se ha cometido grandes daños, en favor de una profecía... de hecho, muchos de los mayores crímenes de la historia mágica, han sido por culpa de una profecía. -Dijo Ginna con un suspiro debido al que suponía se debía el comentario del chiquillo luego añadió deseosa de darle algo de animo. -Lo más curioso, es que prácticamente todas las profecías han sido muy mal interpretadas, no descubriéndose los errores hasta que ya era demasiado tarde o bien en el momento del cumplimiento.

-Pero, a veces son bien interpretadas...

-No, Harry... las profecías son un aviso en clave, un aviso puesto para ser malinterpretado; normalmente para que el autentico motivo del aviso pueda llegar a cumplirse. -Le contradijo. -Una profecía solo puede descifrarse correctamente, si es un vidente de grado medio o superior, quien lo intenta... por lo contrario, el interprete está obligado a equivocarse por muy gran mago o omnisciente que sea. Recuerda lo que te digo, hasta Dumbledore puede equivocarse.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Aquella conversación, le hizo plantearse si realmente estaría bien interpretada la profecía que teóricamente hablaba sobre su hermano, y tras darle muchas vueltas había llegado a una conclusión abrumante... ¡Se habían equivocado! No era solo el comentario final sobre Dumbledore lo que le había hecho llegar a tal conclusión, sino que por primera vez en su vida lo había mirado de forma objetiva y lógica; y había visto que la teoría no se sostenía por ningún hecho físico, solo unas posibilidades... Su hermano no había mostrado ningún tipo de capacidad ni poder fuera de la media o especial, de hecho, en algunos casos se trataba de un mago bastante mediocre.

Después de aquella conclusión tuvo un nuevo y extraordinario (al menos para él) descubrimiento, sin la profecía de por medio, no había nada que hiciera que su hermano era mejor que él; absolutamente nada que justificara que Brian fuera mejor tratado que él... nada. Y aquello le hizo pensar que tal vez, de hecho, él no valía tan poca cosa como le habían hecho pensar durante toda su vida.. este pensamiento revolucionario fue un desencadenante para liberarse en muchos sentidos; por primera vez no tenía miedo de tratar con su hermano y defenderse, ni tampoco contestar a sus padres por su tratamiento injusto (aunque eso realmente ya le daba igual, tenía a Remus y a Ginna, ¿para que quería más?)

Las conversaciones con Ginna también ayudaron de otra forma, la vidente le había hecho varias insinuaciones sobre su futuro y como iba a influenciar en la sociedad... por lo que le estaba diciendo; iba a ser alguien importante en el mundo mágico, aquello inicialmente le resultaba impensable, pero ahora... le había dado muchas vueltas y creía saber como iba a influir en la sociedad, y en relación a ese pensamiento había decidido a que quería dedicarse el resto de su vida.. ahora solo había que esperar que le resultara posible.

Al final, su vida estaba cambiando en tantos sentidos diferentes, que casi fue un sobresalto el darse cuenta que se acercaban al final del curso y ver que por primera vez, él no iba a realizar unos exámenes a final de trimestre... todos estaban tan nerviosos que casi parecía un delito que él permaneciera tan condenablemente tranquilo. Fue por aquel tiempo, una mañana de finales de mayo cuando todo el infierno se soltó en los que tendría que haber sido sus compañeros de año.

El desayuno había comenzado igual que siempre, los dos grupos diferenciados del curso estaban sentados cerca pero con algunos asientos de distancia... la gran mayoría de ellos hablaba de los exámenes cercanos y de todo el material que se tenia que estudiar, así como diferentes dudas, cuando el techo del Gran Comedor se llenó de lechuzas que iban de un estudiante a otro. Fue entonces cuando pudieron ver a una que llevaba lo que era obviamente un sobre negro, y se hizo silencio en todo el comedor mientras se observaba hacía donde se dirigía, seguramente a gryffindor como siempre.

Lo malo fue, que en esta ocasión, no se dirigió hacía la mesa del león, sino que continuó en línea recta hasta que llegó hasta la de hufflepuff y entonces comenzó a descender. Para aquellos momentos casi se podía oír el silencio de un alfiler al caer en el suelo, a la vez que todas y cada una de las miradas se encontraban fijas en la rapaz, que sin ser consciente de la expectación que despertaba seguía llevando la misiva a su destinatario; una segundo año: Hanna Abbot.

Esta recogió la carta con manos temblorosas y sin hacer caso al ave comenzó a abrir el sobre funesto... luego, leyó la misiva y llorando se marchó corriendo de la habitación. Sus compañeros miraron la carta que había quedado olvidada encima de la mesa con una mezcla de sorpresa y aprensión, pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno... ninguno hasta que Harry tomó la misiva entre las exclamaciones enfadadas de Ernie.

-¡No la toques!¡Esa carta es privada!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta carta le ha dicho que alguien, sino toda su familia ha muerto. -Contestó Harry fríamente. -Será mucho mejor que sepamos quien o quienes han sido para que la podamos ayudar mejor.

-Aún así, ¡el correo es privado! -Se quejó el otro.

-Si tú te ves con ánimo de preguntarle quien adelante, pero yo prefiero no darle ese mal rato. -Luego, cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla rápidamente bajo la atenta mirado del resto de sus compañeros; luego alzó la vista y dijo en voz suave... Su madre ha muerto a manos de mortífagos... anoche, en Bristol.

-Pero ¿Porque alguien querría matarla? -Susurró Susan.

-Los mortífagos no necesitan ninguna razón para matar. -Respondió Harry. -Lo hacen sin más, esta vez le ha tocado a la madre de Hanna, la próxima puede ser a uno de nuestros padres o incluso a nosotros mismos. Os lo dije hace tiempo, pero no me hicisteis caso. Estamos en guerra, y esta no hace concesiones a nadie. Ahora si me disculpáis.

Tras eso, Harry se levantó de su asiento y se marchó en busca de su compañera de casa. Aquellos, no eran momentos para que se encontrara sola, sino en compañía de gente que la apreciara y comprendiera lo que le estaba pasando...ahora si solo pudiera encontrarla...

Al final la halló en un rincón bastante escondido de la torre de astronomía, tal y como había imaginando. Lloraba como una forma de mostrar su pena y su frustración ante una situación que creía dolorosa e injusta... pero tal y como alguien dijo una vez ¿quien dice que la vida es justa?

-Hanna...

-¡Déjame!

-No

-¿No entiendes que quiero estar sola?

-Sí... pero yo no quiero que lo estés... -Respondió el niño mientras se sentaba a su lado sin hacer caso al fulgor cruel que su compañera de casa le estaba dando.

-¿Y desde cuando te has preocupado tú por mi? ¡Desde que llegaste a la escuela hiciste tus amistades fuera de tu casa y nos dejaste de lado a los demás excepto a Athenea y a Jonathan...!

-Creo que esa acusación es injusta y lo sabes... Desde el primer día vosotros mostrasteis vuestro disgusto por mis ideas de la guerra y en cierta forma nos apartasteis. -Aquí Hanna volvió a comenzar a llorar. -Sabías que podía ocurrir.

-No creí que me pasara a mí... La guerra era algo muy lejano... algo que salía en el profeta, pero que a mí no me tocaba.

-A todos nos toca.. tarde o temprano Hanna esta vez a sido tu madre, pero mañana pueden ser mis padres. -Harry abrazó a su compañera y la cercó hasta si. -Sabes que nos tienes a tu lado, ¿Verdad? Siempre puedes contar con que ayudaremos.

-Lo sé... y lo siento

-¿Porque?

-Por intentar morderte. Has venido hasta aquí para apoyarme y yo te he tratado mal.

-No te preocupes... estabas en tu derecho.


	29. Capítulo 29

Capitulo 29

Los últimos días del curso escolar, hubo una diferencia clara entre los dos grupos separados del segundo año hufflepuff; la muerte de la madre de Hanna marcó un antes y un después en las relaciones entre los dos grupos... un acercamiento por parte e ambos. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron cara a cara con las consecuencias de la guerra y eso les hizo crecer en cierta forma... se dieron cuenta que la guerra no era algo lejano y extranjero a ellos, al contrario, y que tratar de ignorarla solo podía traer a la larga más dolor del que sufrirían originalmente.

Así pues, no resultaba muy difícil ver a los dos grupos juntos pasando el rato o bien estudiando para los próximos exámenes... eso no quería decir que ya no se relacionaran con sus otros amigos, al contrario, eran demasiado amigos para eso, pero aquello no quitaba que pasaban menos tiempo juntos.

Luego estaba la llegada de los exámenes finales y el considerable nerviosismo que tornó a toda la escuela: alumnos y maestros igualmente. Los alumnos entraron en un frenesí de estudio para poder aprobar sus exámenes, mientras que los maestros se vieron en la muy ardua tarea de preparar dichos exámenes (algo más complicado de lo que pude parecer a simple vista); y por lo tanto, era muy fácil encontrarse con mucha gente que había tomado la biblioteca como su residencia casi permanente, o en el caso de Harry y sus amigos, en la habitación ya no tan secreta del joven hufflepuff.

Durante aquel periodo e tiempo fue cuando los maestros informaron al joven hufflepuff de que puesto que no había acabado el temario del sexto año, sería una locura el dejarle hacer los exámenes de final de curso.

-En estos momentos te encuentras a la mitad del temario del sexto año, Harry. -Dijo la profesora Sprout dejando las formalidades a un lado a la vez que le servía una taza de té a su alumno. -Eso en si es todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que tan solo hace 3 meses que comenzaste los estudios del sexto curso, pero aún no estás preparado para realizar los exámenes correspondientes.

-Ya lo sé profesora. -Dijo el niño mientras aceptaba la taza. -Ya me aviso que lo más seguro era que no me diera tiempo en acabar el temario antes de final de curso.

-Lo que en si quería decirte, es que hemos pensado que si estudias mucho durante el verano de forma que no te enfríes, es muy probable que para cuando vuelva a empezar el curso, terminaríamos en muy poco tiempo.-Aquí la mujer dio una sonrisa cómplice. -Así que ya puedes pensar a que quieres dedicarte el resto de tu vida... te queda muy poco tiempo para pensártelo.

Después de aquella conversación, Harry se planteó brevemente que era lo que quería hacer después de la escuela... después de todo aún le quedaba un curso por terminar pero ya prácticamente había acabado su formación académica preliminar. Planteó sus dudas a Ginna, pero esta solo sonrió y le dijo de forma enigmática que por eso no se preocupara, que haría una buena elección y el muchacho no por primera vez maldijo su incapacidad de mirar su propio futuro, aquello seguro que le ayudaría a resolver todas sus dudas sobre el futuro.. Bien, siempre le quedaba Remus.

El día 30 de junio, pilló al muchacho mirando su baúl con fastidio, no quería volver a casa... sus padres ni siquiera notarían que él estaba allí y si lo hacían, sería para recriminarle que no hubiera intercedido por su hermano cuando lo castigaron. Le había costado, pero por fin comprendía que el que sus padres prefirieran a su hermano menor y que lo trataran mucho mejor no estaba bien, no era tonto y sabía que los padres siempre tenían un hijo favorito por mucho que dijeran lo contrario, pero lo que los suyos hacían era ser negligentes hacia su persona, que nada tenia que ver con lo anterior.

Había sido duro ver como su hermano recibía día sí y día también cartas y paquetes de sus padres, mientras que a él no le habían enviado ni una sola carta en todo el año... y aunque había dolido, había servido para darse cuenta mucho más rápido que no merecía la pena el seguir tratando de contentar a sus progenitores... mientras siguieran creyendo que Brian era el niño de la profecía no habría nada que hacer. Lo mejor y más cierto, era pensar que tío Remus era su padre y tal vez... con el tiempo, Ginna podría ser su figura materna. Sí, sería lo mejor, así dolía menos.

Aun así, no quería volver a casa... en vez de eso le gustaría mucho más poder pasar las vacaciones en otro lado o incluso en la escuela.. y es que ser invisible durante dos meses a todo el mundo excepto a Remus y a su hermano, no era nada agradable. Durante unos días se había planteado el pedir permiso para quedarse en la escuela, pero sabía perfectamente que le iban a decir que no, así que era de tontos el preguntarlo. Si bien, él no había dicho nada, sus amigos habían notado su sentimiento reacio a volver a casa y aunque le mostraba su animo y comprensión, ninguno de ellos se encontraba muy seguro sobre como debían ayudarlo.

- ¿Listo para regresar? -Preguntó Ernie, viendo que ya había acabado de preparar su baúl.

- Supongo.

- No pareces tener muchas ganas.

- Y es que no las tengo. Solo de pensar en dos meses junto a Brian sin interrupción... me dan escalofríos.

- Totalmente comprensible. -Murmuró Justin FinFlechey -Yo trataría de estar lo más lejos posible de él

Aquello provocó unas cuantas risas en el dormitorio. Después de todo, si hasta un hufflepuff quería estar lejos de alguien, es que debía ser muy desagradable... La verdad es que Brian se había labrado una muy mala reputación en el curso que había estado en Hogwarts, no tenía amigos y por lo que le habían dicho Hermione y Neville, sus compañeros de dormitorio apenas lo soportaban. Obviamente, la escuela no había sido lo que su hermano se esperaba, sino todo lo contrario por mucho que los profesores hicieran la vista gorda ante sus transgresiones del reglamento interior... más bien esperaba que todo el mundo cayera rendido a sus pies, igual que en casa. Después de un curso tan poco favorable no dudaría de tratar de vengarse en un territorio que conocía y del que sabía que era inadecuado para su hermano.

No mucho después, los baúles desaparecieron de los dormitorios (obviamente obra de los elfos domésticos) y lo más probable fue que ya se encontraran en el vagón portaequipaje del tren. Aquello tenía un significado claro. Era hora de irse y volver a casa, por mucho que en si desearan quedarse o retrasar el momento inevitable. Así pues, Harry recogió la cesta donde se encontraba su gato y se dirigió a donde sus compañeros de dormitorio y amigos se encontraban esperando apara volver a sus casas.

- ¿Listo, Harry? -Preguntó Neville en cuanto lo vio.

- Tanto como lo puedo estar. -Murmuró el joven Hufflepuff

- No te preocupes, ya verás como todo irá bien. -Le dijo Hermione con optimismo. -Estoy segura que ni que sea un poco tus padres se alegraran de verte y además, esta Remus.

- Supongo...

- Además, he estado pensando que si las cosas se ponen feas, puedo invitarte a mi casa- Dijo Draco, mirándolo seriamente.

-Hmmm... no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿no crees que a tu padre no le agradaría?... Después de todo mi padre es un auror y tu padre...

No hizo falta decirlo en voz alta, todos comprendieron que lo que quería decir era que pertenencia a los mortífagos... Aquello no representaba ningún secreteo dentro del grupo y normalmente no suponía ningún problema, si bien el Slytherin solía sentirse por demás, incómodo. Aquella vez no fue una excepción.

- Bueno, es cierto que mucha gracia no le haría... -Murmuró el rubio. -Pero eres mi amigo y eso va primero.

- Muchas gracias, Draco.

Una vez en el tren, cada uno se relajó de la mejor forma que pudieron: Terry y Hermione comenzaron una complicada conversación sobre temas de teoría mágica que nada tenían que ver con su edad y que tan solo sería capaz de comprender Harry; Neville y Athenea mantenían un debate sobre plantas exóticas mientras ojeaban un libro de herbología que tenía el gryffindor y Draco, Jonathan y Harry jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivo, tratando de que ninguno de los demás ocupantes del compartimiento pudieran salir perjudicados de alguna forma por las explosiones.

En si el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, nadie entró con ganas de molestar (Brian) y cada uno explicaba que era lo que creía que iba a hacer durante las vacaciones de verano, entre juegos, excursiones y descansar de la escuela, la gran mayoría iba a estar muy ocupado. Lo más emocionante de todo el trayecto fue cuando Fred y George aparecieron por el compartimento con ganas de pasar un rato divertido y mostrarles los inicios de lo que iba a ser su empresa: "Bromas Weasley"; aun no habían comenzado a producir, pero tenían grandes ideas y planes; de hecho les mostraron unos cuantos pergaminos con sus planes y proyectos de bromas.

- Estas ideas son muy buenas. -Dijo Hermione mirando los pergaminos -Si conseguís desarrollarlas tendréis un gran mercado y muy buena respuesta de los consumidores.

- Yo al menos compraría varias de estas cosas -Murmuró Draco mirando también los proyectos. -En sí lo que necesitáis es un inversor… alguien con dinero que crea en vuestras ideas.

- Habíamos pensado…

- Pedir un préstamo a Gringgots.

- Mmm... tiene sus desventajas. La idea es buena y seguramente os lo darían, pero tendríais que tener un aval y además los tipos de interés son muy altos... lo mejor es tener un inversor.

- ¿Pero donde…

- Lo encontraremos?

-Quien sabe -Rió Harry con inocencia -Puede estar en cualquier sitio. Si comenzáis con los estudiantes, algún familiar pude estar interesado en invertir.

Cuando el tren llegó a King's Cross, todos se despidieron, prometiendo enviarse lechuzas y de esa forma seguir informados de sus veranos... Draco volvió a insistir en invitarlo a su casa, a pesar de que a su padre no le agradaría la idea, y Harry se volvió a ver obligado a rechazar; no era plan de darle problemas al rubio.

En cuanto Harry salió de la zona mágica de la estación y volvió a la muggle, vio a sus padres que ya se encontraban mimando excesivamente a su hijo menor, el cual seguramente les estaba explicando lo malos que habían sido sus compañeros y como no le había agradado nada su primer año. Harry suspiro, ¿porque tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un verano muy largo?

En una nota más alegre, el joven Hufflepuff se sintió muy feliz cuando aquella noche vino Remus a cenar (sus padres habían organizado una cena de bienvenida para Brian)... no le había visto desde poco después de sus TIMOS y se moría de ganas de estar con él, después de todo las cartas estaban muy bien, pero no era lo mismo... Había añorado el estar con él y mantener sus habituales y muy agradables charlas. Y se sintió muy feliz cuando el hombrelobo dejó a un lado todo lo demás para estar con él... al menos, Remus siempre lo notaría y apreciaría.

-¿Como ha ido todo en la escuela?¿Alguna novedad interesante?

-No mucho... aunque Fred y George me mostraron sus proyectos de bromas para su tienda.

-¿Eran buenas?

-¡Mucho!¡Cuando puedan abrir su tienda, Zanko no tendrá una oportunidad! Lástima que les faltan fondos para comenzar.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, seguro que al final todo se resuelve ¿Quien sabe cuando les aparecerá un inversor?

-Eso mismo les he dicho... También Draco me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa...

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-El mismo

-No aceptarás, ¿Verdad? Su padre es un mortífago...

-No... no he aceptado, pero no porque su padre me moleste, sino porque yo molestará a su padre. -Rió -¿Te imaginas su cara al encontrarse al hijo de un auror en su casa?

-Sería todo un poema... eso seguro -Rió Remus.

La conversación evolucionó de allí a sus últimas semanas en Hogwarts, así como sus estudios... El hecho que no hubiera acabado el material del sexto año no fue motivo de comentarios decepcionados como el pobre se suponía, sino todo lo contrario... en todo momento le comentó lo muy orgulloso que estaba de él... después de todo ¿quien podía llegar a decir que había realizado sus TIMOS cuando tenia doce años? Aquel era un cambio bienvenido, después de todo, sus padres no habían reconocido su mera existencia después de que llegaron de la estación, ni siquiera para despreciarle.. y es que aun estaban enfadados por el castigo que le habían puesto a Brian por él... o que no hablara a su favor con tal de que le quitaran el "inmerecido" castigo.

Aquel hecho, al muchacho no le importó, por primera vez en su corta vida estaba convencido de que sus padres se equivocaban y que su tratamiento desigual, era realmente injusto.. le había costado darse cuenta pero era lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos. Ya se darían cuenta de su error... Ginna le había dicho que no era el niño de la profecía y tarde o temprano aquello se sabría.

Fue también a Remus a quien le preguntó consejo con respecto a que debía escoger de profesión, después de todo solo le quedaba un años y medio de estudios.. y tal vez, el próximo seria su último... con un poco de suerte acabaría el séptimo curso el año siguiente.

-Ante todo y sobretodo, seria lo mejor que tratara de algo que te gustara.. porque si escoges algo que tiene mucha salida, pero que no te gusta, serás muy infeliz.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Por ejemplo, ahora hacen falta muchos aurores y es una profesión que tiene mucha salida.. pero odias luchar y solo lo harías por necesidad, así que si escogieras esa profesión serías muy infeliz mientras trabajas -Explicó el hombre lobo -Creo que lo mejore que podrías hacer es pedir un aprendizaje... piensa que es lo que más te gusta y acércate al profesor de Hogwarts que se dedique a eso... no creo que te lo niegue y eso te facilitaría un futuro y el problema jurídico de ser menor de edad.

-¿Quieres decir que a pesar de sacar mis EXTASIS, el ministerio no permitiría usar mi magia?

-Es posible... tu sabes que todos en el Ministerio están llenos de burocracia... No seria de extrañar que te negaran el practicarla hasta que tuvieras diecisiete mientras no estés en Hogwarts... claro que tus profesores también pueden interceder en tu favor... así que ¿quien sabe? Podrías preguntarle a Ginna...

-No serviría de nada. Se niega a decirme nada sobre mi futuro...

-¿Y porque no lo buscas tú?

-Por la maldición de la videncia.. uno no puede ver su propio futuro. Es por eso que si quiero saber que me pasará debo preguntarle a ella, pero cuando lo hago, sonríe y cambia de tema.

Remus rió ante el comentario y luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre sus clases de adivinación y sobre su mentora en general... después de todo, aunque habían hablado en carta sobre ella no era lo mismo que en persona.

Fue una suerte que Remus hubiera optado por venir a la cena porque ese fue en si el hecho más interesante de todo el verano... ni siquiera su cumpleaños tuvo mucha emoción porque aquel año no fueron al Callejón Diagon, ya que irían más adelante, y por lo tanto sus amigos no pudieron hacerle ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque sus padres se hubieran olvidado de él, aquello no implicaba que el resto también... sus amigos le enviaban muchas cartas pidiéndole como estaba y que viniera a pasara unos cuantos días en sus casas... si bien el muchacho rechazó cada una de ellas. Que ganas de volver a Hogwarts.

_**Nota autora**__: Bien aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Quería responder al comentario que me ha dejado LOL, sí tengo más de 1000 reviews, pero me gustaría que me indicaras donde he dicho yo que quiero más. Jamás he exigido ningún review, tampoco he puesto un plazo de entrega condicionado de reviews, ni en esta historia ni en ninguna de las mías. Lo más que he pedido han sido críticas constructivas para poder mejorar mis historias… así que ¿de donde lo sacas?_

_Dicho esto, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
